Proving Ground
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Mosley sets up a fake assignment to test Deeks' undercover skills. He is on his own as Max Gentry, and the team is forbidden to help him. As close to canon as I get.
1. Chapter 1

Proving Ground

Chapter 1

…

The order was softly spoken, but with obvious contempt. Sam could hear it in her voice, even over the comms. He'd been trained to follow orders, but this one seemed unnecessary. Deeks already had his hands up against the wall beside the other two men, so he looked over at Callen, hesitating to do what he'd been ordered to do. His partner was just as pissed as he was, but shrugged a shoulder and leaned over to whisper something to Deeks that caused a grin to flicker at the edges of his mouth. Sam was caught off guard when he suddenly pushed himself away from the wall and took a swing at him. His fist barely missed Sam's nose. Callen grabbed him and wrestled an arm up behind his back, and the two of them shoved him face first into the heavily graffitied wall of the building. Mosley's appreciative comment in his ear soured him even further on her little undercover exercise.

"You got nothin' on me, man," Max Gentry growled.

"You just assaulted a federal agent," Callen said, pressing him into the wall.

"Bullshit. You see any blood?" Max asked sullenly. "I missed. No marks. No assault."

"You a lawyer now, Gentry?" Sam asked, as he searched him.

"Yeah, man. Went to Harvard and everything," he replied sarcastically, his laugh brief and cold.

"I find that really hard to believe," Callen snarked. "What about you, Sam? This guy look like a college student to you?"

"Looks like a high school drop out to me," Sam replied. "Probably can't even read."

"What about it, Gentry? You a fan of the classics or just paperback potboilers and porn?" Callen asked, yanking him around to face him.

"My library time is private, asshole. Now why you rousting me?" He asked, his voice deep and rough with anger. "What makes me so special to a couple of Feds?"

"You're not even close to being special, Gentry," Callen said. "You're just one of the many low-life dirtbags we're questioning about a hijacking."

"According to LAPD, you just got out of a high security lockup in Nevada," Sam said, pushing him in the chest. "So, you're on our list of usual suspects."

"Just goin' fishin' then, yeah?" Max Gentry replied with just the right amount of arrogance.

"More like dumpster diving," Sam said, smiling inwardly as Deeks tried to hold back a grin.

"Sounds like somethin' a fuckin' Fed would be good at," Max replied with a surly roll of his shoulders.

Sam saw Callen's nostrils flare when Mosley's voice came through the comms once again. It was his tell, just as much as the flexing muscle in his jaw. He was pissed and their eyes locked at the insensitive nature of the harsh command. Sam saw his reluctance, and decided it was his turn to carry out her orders. Nodding ever so slightly at his partner, he shot a look of regret at Deeks, and hoped he understood what he was about to do. He hit him low, but pulled his punch as much as he could. The second one caught the side of his face, and knocked him to his knees. It was Max Gentry's voice they heard next.

"That all you got?" He gasped, flashing a defiant grin as he staggered to his feet, and stumbled back against the wall.

Mosley suggested a physical response, sounding irritated when Callen didn't immediately carry out her orders, asking if he had a problem with her plan. Max Gentry looked back at them with sharp, accusatory eyes. He wiped blood from his mouth, and looked down at it for a second before slowly swiping it across the front of his leather jacket. He adjusted his stance, cocking one hip and standing his ground, his muscles taut as he waited for whatever was coming next. Sam realized he knew they were listening to their comms, and had probably guessed it was Mosley on the other end. He felt chilled as he stared at a man whose demeanor was the complete opposite of the shaggy blond surfer he thought he knew pretty well. Now he wasn't so sure he knew him at all. They had seen him in this alias before, but neither he nor Callen had actually confronted a full-blooded Max Gentry face to face. Deeks' easy smile had been replaced by a sneer, his eyes like ice and his expression sullen and wary. Mosley was close by, and he hoped she was seeing what he was seeing. If she was, she would never again question his ability to lose himself in an alias, even one as dark as Max Gentry.

Sam could tell Callen was done with her little made up assignment. He shot a disgusted look his way as he tossed Max Gentry's wallet back to him.

"Get out of here, Gentry," Callen said and turned back toward the car. "Crawl back under the rock you came from."

"Real nice advice, G-man," Max drawled out. "Tell your boss I appreciate the attention."

"Shut your mouth," Sam warned, irritated he was being so stupid as to taunt Mosley.

"Gonna hit me again if I don't?" Glowering angrily at him. "Get extra gold stars if you do what you're told."

Sam was suddenly furious and grabbed a fistful of his black tee shirt and pushed him hard into the concrete wall. "You're about to see stars if you don't shut up."

"You like dishing out the rough stuff. Done it before, yeah?" His accusation bringing back old memories. "Just following orders though, right?"

It was Deeks' soft voice, full of hurt and disappointment, yet defiant. And it was so familiar. The distance between them now seemed like an abyss he thought he'd bridged a long time ago, and it bothered him. Did he really believe they had enjoyed this or thought he needed to prove himself to them?

Deeks had joked about it two days ago, after Mosley had told them what she had in mind. They all knew she was testing them, but it was Deeks she had singled out. It hadn't been hard to figure out she didn't believe he had the undercover skills he claimed. She'd actually laughed when he told her about Max Gentry. He hadn't been bragging. In fact, he seemed to withdraw from all of them as he described the man's character. When she'd actually ordered them to carry out a make believe assignment with Deeks undercover as Max Gentry, both he and Callen had protested. Kensi had reacted badly and Mosley had been close to writing her up, until Deeks spoke up, making a joke and lightly agreeing it would be good practice. Kensi wouldn't let it go, suggesting other aliases he had used, citing a couple Sam wasn't even aware he had in his bag of characters. Kensi told stories about several of his undercover aliases, laughing as she described his turn as a railroad incident examiner named Matthew Dunkler. Callen had jokingly suggested Sven, smirking at Sam as he did, and now Sam was sorry he had nixed that idea. But it was Max Gentry Mosley wanted to see, which was why he was standing in a dark alley, full of regret at the ground he had lost with a man who, just a few years ago, had saved his life and endured torture to protect his wife.

"We're done here," Sam said, closing his eyes briefly before pulling the comm from his ear.

"Yeah, we are."

The finality in Deeks' tone shook him and he looked sharply at him, worried that he would hold tonight against him and that their bond might be irreparably damaged. Max Gentry looked back at him, spitting blood on the ground between them before turning to tell the other men they were leaving. All he could do was watch him go.

This game Mosley had set up, wasn't really a game at all. Deeks had made contact with people Max Gentry had been involved with while undercover with the LAPD. The guys with him tonight had no idea they were part of some elaborate test to expose any weakness in Deeks' undercover skills. Mosley might be playing, but Max Gentry's friends weren't. This was real to them, and because of that it was a serious situation for Deeks.

"We should have arrested him," Callen said when he joined him at the car.

"You're wrong," Mosley said as she came up behind them. "We let this play out. I need to know how well he can navigate a difficult situation without all of you coming to his rescue if he screws up."

"It's called backup," Callen snapped. "Or are you trying to get him killed?"

"Of course not, Agent Callen," she replied smoothly. "He claims he has skills, and it's my job to assess whether those claims are true or just his smart-ass ego talking."

"Is that why you had us rough him up?" Sam asked angrily. "You wanted to see if he'd lose it over a couple of punches? Have you even read his file? He was tortured, and didn't break."

"That episode was unfortunate, and I admire the fortitude you both showed under such terrible circumstances," she replied calmly. "However, this exercise is about his professional skills in the field, not his ability to survive some maniac with a drill."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Callen asked, barely containing his anger. "Unfortunate episode? They were brutalized…"

"And you feel guilty because you couldn't stop it from happening," she interrupted curtly. "I understand."

"The hell you do," Sam barked out. "It took me a long time to regain that man's trust, and try and repay what I owe him. Tonight that trust might have been damaged because you won't take our word that he's good at his job. You don't trust us, and now we don't trust you."

"Whether you do or you don't, makes no difference," she replied stone-faced. "Either Deeks proves to me he has the skills to enhance this team, or he's gone. Is that clear enough for you?"

Sam clinched his hand into a fist, turning away so he wouldn't say something he'd regret. Callen took a step toward her, but Sam put a hand on his chest, nodding toward the car.

"Let's go, partner," he said, his feelings unspoken, but understood by Callen.

They were both silent as they got in the car, neither one looking at Mosley. Sam started the car and peeled out, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between them and the woman they left standing in the dark.

"He won't hold it against you, Sam," Callen finally said.

"I'm not so sure about that, G. You didn't see the look on his face."

"He was into his alias," Callen said.

"Yeah…deep. Real deep."

"He knows how to pull himself out," Callen said, but Sam didn't think he sounded all that confident.

"I shouldn't have hit him," Sam replied, recalling the flash of betrayal he'd seen in his eyes.

"He knew we were on comms," Callen said. "I'm sure he knew it was Mosley who was giving the orders."

"But I didn't have to follow those orders," he replied. "And I think he was testing us to see if we would."

"Come on, Sam. He knows we do what we have to during an op," Callen reasoned. "You don't seem to have a problem punching me to sell an angle we're working."

"But this isn't a real op, G," he replied. "This is bullshit."

"It's real for Deeks," Callen said solemnly. "And we backed up his legend with the information about where he's been for the last five years. That gives him some layer of protection. So did the beat down."

"I'm not sure he'd agree with you."

"He didn't like it, but neither do I when you hit me to sell an alias," Callen replied.

"But we know we're on the same side, G. This felt like we were on Mosley's side. Against Deeks."

"Is there some history between you two I'm not aware of?" Callen asked. "Cause I'm a little surprised at how much this is bothering you."

"Yeah, me too," Sam replied, hesitating to bring up a time when he saw Deeks as nothing more than an irritating wiseass without much substance.

"Remember that Christmas op on the aircraft carrier? The Van Buren? The agent afloat had been murdered and we were sent out there to find the killer?"

"The one where Deeks found the spinach and wouldn't shut up about it being a critical piece of evidence?" Callen asked, chuckling at the memory.

"He was right."

"And it bugged the heck out of you," Callen smiled.

"A lot of things bugged me about Deeks back then," Sam said softly. "I hit him, G. Just like I did tonight. I wasn't following anyone's orders back then. It was just me letting my irritation get the better of me. And he remembered that tonight, and let me know it."

"That was what? Five months before the Sidorov mission?"

"Yeah, and I didn't want Deeks on overwatch that day," Sam recalled. "I questioned his character, G. To his face."

"You don't think he's let that go by now?" Callen turned to look at him. "Come on, Sam. You both overcame all that. You're friends. He knows you respect him."

"Not sure he'll still respect me after this."

"He was in character, Sam. Remember that," Callen said. "Max Gentry doesn't respect anybody."

The sound of Callen's phone ended their conversation. "It's Kensi. Don't worry. I won't tell her you beat up her fiancé."

Sam shook his head while Callen smirked and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Kens. He's fine," Callen said immediately.

"I was on comms too, Callen," she replied. "So, don't tell me he's fine."

"He can handle it. You know that," Callen replied.

"But why does he have to?" She asked. "And why did you both go along with it?"

"Sam's the one who hit him. Not me," Callen replied, looking over at him and trying to look innocent.

"Thanks, partner."

"We didn't like it either, Kens, if that's any consolation," Callen said. "But I don't think the men he's with will question his story after this."

"But he might question who's side you're both on," she said sadly. "He's alone out there, Callen. He has no backup, no one's on overwatch, and I'm not there for him to talk to."

"He's run deep cover alone before, Kens," Callen said. "We just have to trust him."

"I do, but this puts him in danger for no reason, and I'm not okay with that."

"Is Eric still tracking him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and he and Nell think someone else is too."

"Mosley," Callen breathed out with irritation.

"Do they know how?" Sam asked.

"They're not sure, but they're working on it," she said and Sam could hear the exasperation in her voice.

"Kens? We're heading to Sam's boat. All of you meet us there," Callen said. "We need to talk."

After breaking the connection, his partner remained silent, staring out the window at the passing hardscape of the Wholesale District. He let him be, keeping to his own thoughts as he gunned the Challenger down Alameda toward the Santa Monica Freeway. This was a desolate area this time of night, except for the homeless population. They didn't even know where Deeks was staying. He'd been on the move so much even the wonder twins had trouble keeping track of him from hour to hour.

"She's having him tailed," Callen finally said.

"By who?"

"It won't be anyone we know. I'm sure of that," he replied tightly. "Whoever it is better be good, or he could blow Deeks' cover."

Being kept in the dark about the details of an operation was on the list of things that truly bugged his partner. At the top of that list was being lied to. He hated being deceived. Even though he had grown used to that with Hetty, he'd always found a way to forgive her. Sam didn't think forgiveness was in the cards for Mosley, especially if something happened to Deeks.

"You sweep for bugs lately, Sam?"

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Sam laughed. "To answer your question. Yes. The boat is clean."

"She wants Deeks to fail," he replied quietly. "Which means she wants no outside interference, and we know she doesn't trust us..."

"So you think she has people watching us to make sure we stay out of it?"

"Or to find out we're not," he said, raising his eyebrows with that distrustful look Sam knew so well.

"Why do I think I won't be getting any sleep tonight?"

"Come on, big guy. You're as concerned as I am," Callen replied. "Besides…sleeping is overrated."

"Sounds like something you'd believe."

When his partner gave no response, Sam eyed him carefully, realizing how worried he truly was.

"Something else on your mind, G?"

"I think she expected us to interfere all along," he said quietly. "I think it was part of her plan from the beginning."

"And what plan is that?"

"To get rid of us all," Callen said.

"You really are paranoid," Sam replied.

"Only if it's not true."

Sam remained quiet after that, searching his mind for clues that might convince him that Callen was wrong. Mosley had tried to get rid of Deeks from the very beginning, except Callen had insisted the team needed him. She probably hadn't liked that. She did like power. Her enclosed office high above them was one piece of the evidence. She likes lording it over people and expects her orders to be followed without comment. Callen rarely does that. There was no question she was testing them, but using this exercise to find cause to split up the team seemed a little far-fetched to him. But his partner had always been wary of authoritarians.

"See any vehicles that shouldn't be here?" Callen asked as they drove through the parking area to his boat.

"Now you're making us both jumpy," he replied.

"I'm not jumpy, I'm just aware," Callen said. "If Mosley wants us to treat this like a real operation, then that's what I'm going to do. If I find out your boat is under surveillance, I'm going to act accordingly."

"You're not going to shoot anybody are you?" Sam grinned as he slowed and began checking the area.

"I'm playing that by ear."

"G…"

"What? She started it."

"You know you sound like a little kid, right?"

Callen shot him a familiar glare as he pulled the car to a stop. "Sam? You changing cable companies?"

The panel van sat in the shadows along the chain link fence by the bay. There could be a good reason for it being there, but as far as he knew, cable installations only happened during daylight hours, and most of his neighbors already had cable. Some were decidedly against the very idea, seeing their boat as a sanctuary, a getaway from all things that smacked of their everyday world.

"You coming?" Callen asked as he got out of the car.

He hated when Callen was right, especially about something he had discounted not two seconds ago. Sam shook his head and stepped out onto the gravel. Mosley was definitely pissing him off tonight. Callen had that look he got when he thought someone was trying to box him into a situation he didn't want to be in. He even had his gun out.

"G? Go easy, okay?"

"She wanted this to be as real as possible," he replied tightly. "I'm just keeping it real, partner."

The comment made him smile, and he pulled his weapon as they approached the vehicle. Callen went to the back as Sam checked the driver's side.

"Nobody home up front," Sam said loudly.

He moved toward the rear when Callen pounded on the back door. "Federal agents. You can come out or I can send a couple of rounds through the window."

Sam had his hand on the side of the van, and felt it shake slightly as if someone was moving inside.

"He's not kidding, so I suggest you comply," Sam yelled. "My partner's not in a real good mood right now, so I wouldn't test him."

"I'm a Federal agent too," came a muted response.

"Prove it," Callen shouted.

The metallic sound of a door handle had Callen yanking the door all the way open, spilling a well-dressed man out onto the gravel.

"Don't even think about moving," Callen said as Sam checked inside.

"Clear. He's it."

"Get up," Callen ordered. "And keep your hands where I can see them."

The man slowly stood up and began brushing the dust off his grey suit. "This is ridiculous."

"More than you know," Sam said.

When the guy started to reach inside his suit jacket, Callen yelled. "Don't!"

"I was going for my credentials," he said, looking nervous and unsure. "Listen…we work for the same person."

"Really? You ever surveil your coworkers, Sam?" Callen asked, his gun never wavering.

"No, and this guy doesn't look familiar," Sam said gruffly, securing his weapon before grabbing the man by the lapels and shoving him back against the van door.

He searched him and relieved him of his gun and wallet. "He's with Homeland Security. Meet Special Agent Brian Hollister."

"Now I find that very interesting. Don't you, Sam?"

"You moonlighting, Agent Hollister?" Sam asked. "Or maybe this is a false ID."

"It's real, so you can lower your weapon," the agent said, showing a flash of irritation.

"Not until you tell me why Homeland Security is watching my partner's home," Callen said.

"That beat up old boat is a sorry excuse for a home, if you ask me," Hollister replied, sounding cockier than he should.

"I think he just disrespected your nice little boat, Sam," Callen said.

"It is nice and it isn't little. It's perfect. And I didn't ask you, Brian. Now what the hell are you doing here," Sam asked, feeling more than a little pissed.

"Just following orders, gentlemen," he said smugly.

"From who?" Callen asked as he slowly lowered his gun.

"Executive Assistant Director Mosley. Your boss."

"So you're moonlighting?" Sam said. "Why? She doesn't work for Homeland."

"I am not at liberty to share that information, gentlemen," Hollister replied, sounding too pompous for Sam's taste. "Now. My badge and my gun."

Sam looked at his partner and then at the agent's gun and badge he was holding. "Hope you've had underwater training."

Sam threw the gun as far out into the bay as he could, then pocketed the badge.

"I'd say that was a warning that you should leave, Brian," Callen said. "Your cover is blown, and if you don't get out of here right now, I'm going to call LAPD and report a suspicious person in the neighborhood and give them your description and the license number of what may well be a stolen van."

"You wouldn't," he replied, his arrogance dimming.

"We would," they said in unison.

"You can't keep my badge," he said.

"I'm confiscating it," Sam replied. "If you are who you say you are, I'll mail it back to you."

"Mosley won't like this," the agent snapped.

"We're just doing our jobs. Now get the hell outa here," Callen said, leveling his gun at him again.

"I won't forget this," he shot back as he straightened his tie and slammed the door of the van.

"You shouldn't," Sam barked. "Cause if I ever see you around here again, it'll be you I throw in the water."

The agent stomped around the side of the van and got in, revving the engine and spewing gravel as he roared out of the lot.

"I feel better already," Callen said with a smile. "How about you?"

"I'm still ticked off."

"Yeah. I know the feeling," Callen replied as he pulled his phone. "Kens? Hold up for about fifteen minutes and watch for tails. Especially a Comcast van. Mosley had someone watching Sam's boat."

They didn't speak as they made their way across the lot to the boat. They checked for spy ware along the dock, which only angered Sam more. This was his home now, and Mosley had disrespected that. Once inside he checked his security. No one had been inside, and that made him feel slightly better, but not much.

"You okay?" Callen asked as he opened the fridge and grabbed two beers.

"What the hell is she playing at, G?"

"I'd say she's gathering evidence of insubordination," he replied quietly.

His partner's eyes had that distant look and he knew a plan was being formulated in that hard working brain of his. Mosley must know he was somewhat of a lone wolf, but maybe that's what she was counting on. She probably thought that inclination would play into her plan of splitting up the team, if in fact that was her plan. She was sure as hell pushing him and the rest of them. How far, was the unknown piece in this little chess game of hers. She may have read Callen's file, but she hadn't worked with him for very long. What she didn't know was how far he was willing to go if someone threatened the people he was close to. The facts of his life might give her a hint, but those cold facts wouldn't reveal the deep passion with which he operated. He was distrustful by nature, and played hardball when pushed to his limit. He and Deeks weren't terribly close, but he was part of Callen's team, and he was possessive of every one of its members. He probably would never admit having a soft spot for the scruffy detective, but he didn't like it when someone messed with any one of them. Going on the offensive was his usual response when that happened. His efforts might appear subtle to outsiders, but they could be very complicated, especially when he had to work in the dark. It was one of the things he'd learned from Hetty. Mosley's fake undercover operation had made him mad from the beginning, and Sam didn't think she realized how willing he was to sacrifice his position at NCIS for the sake of the team and every member on it.

He thought she might have underestimated his partner, just as she had underestimated him. She had no idea what listening to Deeks' screams had done to him in that room with Sidorov. Reading after-action reports didn't do justice to the reality of that experience. He could never repay him. Because of Deeks' strength he'd had a few more years with the love of his life. His courage had given his kids time to grow up a little more with their mother in their lives. From that day forward he'd never questioned Deeks' character again. Now his boss was doing just that, and he would do anything it took to make her regret it.

…

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 2_

…

He whispered a curse under his breath, and shivered. It was cold, and the hulking concrete walls that loomed over him only added to the chill. There was no visual warmth either, unless you counted some occasional splashy graffiti. Only a few intrepid taggers practiced their art down here. It was a grey world, hard, unwelcoming, and sometimes dangerous. A few alleys were temporary hangouts for the homeless that frequented these streets, and they weren't friendly. After a furtive assessment they would avert their eyes as he passed by, and no smiles softened their rugged faces. He pulled his hood up over his head, trying to keep the cold air from the back of his neck, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference, and he shivered again.

After Mosley had laid out her plans for this insulting little exercise, he'd contacted Bates to see who was still in play from his days undercover for the department. At first, he hadn't believed him when he'd explained it wasn't a real op, just a test of his skills. When he was finally convinced, the lieutenant made a crack about his overrated charm not working as well as he thought it did, and apparently not at all on Mosley. He groused a bit more about Federal alphabet agencies, then growled out a laugh and said he had real police work to do and hung up, leaving him on his own.

With no help from Bates, he'd decided to go to a dive bar Max used to frequent and found Rascal and Bobby, a couple of low level flunkies that knew the lay of the land, and had caught him up on who was doing what. He'd bought them a few beers and shared stories about his latest stint in the lovely Nevada prison system. They'd asked no questions, simply took his word for it. But then, most of the people he'd known as Max Gentry were always careful not to dispute anything he said. There was always the imminent risk of serious injury with Max. Violence draped his shoulders just as comfortably as the signature leather jacket he wore. He had cultivated that reputation by spreading the rumors himself, and by the time he'd actually come on the scene, his legend was already in place. Early on he'd done violent things to enhance it, but now Max Gentry was a well known hard-ass it was best to avoid unless you needed his talents, at least down here. In the rarified air of Executive Assistant Director Mosley's world, not so much.

Being Max, even for a short amount of time, changed his perspective. Max was a loner, something Deeks hadn't been for quite some time. He hadn't wanted to revisit the turmoil that character put his emotions through, but Mosley couldn't be dissuaded. She'd rejected every argument against him going under as Max. They only seemed to harden her resolve to test him in that particular alias. Once he'd agreed to it, she'd smiled that gloating smile of hers, making him wonder if she wasn't a practicing dominatrix on weekends. Whatever she was, he'd had no choice except to do as ordered, and that had left a sour taste in his mouth that still remained.

It was late, and he was tired. Rascal had offered to drop him at his place after the confrontation with his teammates, but he'd declined, not wanting them to know that he had no place to stay. The long, cold walk had given him time to think and assess, but it gave him no joy to recall his run in with Sam and Callen. The whole thing had pissed him off, even though he knew what Sam had done carried no malice. Intellectually, his actions made perfect sense, but he also knew they hadn't been necessary. Sam had known that too, yet he had followed Mosley's orders. He realized that's what had hurt the most, although his abdomen was sore and the small cut on his cheek still stung, a painful reminder of their first meeting all those years ago.

The clash with Callen and especially with Sam had created a sense of separation, and it had made him wild. In that one moment he had become their adversary, on the wrong side of the law and of a weakened friendship. The urge to taunt them had been overwhelming and he had given into it without a thought, Max's strong personality overshadowing his normal rationality. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting at the meet, maybe not realizing that even though it was a fake op, that the two partners would play it for real. Mosley sure as hell was. She had been on comms with them. He was sure of that, so questions remained.

Callen had told him to take a swing at Sam, but was that for his benefit or for Sam's? Did Sam need that as an excuse to hit him? Twice? Had his own response been Max acting out or himself feeling betrayed? He'd always thought of Max as a separate person, but he knew that wasn't really true. Deep down lay a darkness of soul, an inheritance he'd struggled with his whole life. He'd dredged it all up when he created Max, recalling memories that brought back the emotional pain of his childhood. Behaving like his father had always felt like a betrayal of who he'd strived to become. Yet violence came easily to him, and was a disturbing reminder that he was still his father's son. As much as he might hate his alias, there was a part of him that liked the wildness Max's persona allowed. Max didn't have to watch what he said or follow the rules. He didn't take shit like tonight from anybody. He was an agitator with a hair trigger, and he carried a grudge if crossed. Sam had crossed that line tonight, and whatever ground they had gained after surviving Sidorov felt as if it were in jeopardy. It made him sad now that he had time to think about it.

"You're an asshole and a real sonofabitch, Max," Deeks breathed out. "But right now, you're all I got."

He stopped and briefly looked up at the sky before closing his eyes as the scene with Sam replayed itself in his mind. He mentally pushed back against his alias, searching for the point where he'd allowed Max's reaction to become his own. Mosley might be able to order him around, but he was damned if he was going to allow his own alias to ruin a friendship he'd gone through hell to build.

Mosley had given him a burn phone with her private number in it. He'd been instructed that it was only for receiving her orders, and was not to be used to contact anyone else, warning that she would know if he did. He smiled. He'd taken the phone, but as soon as he hit the street he'd picked up another burner from a shady vendor who operated out of the back of a massage parlor.

"Lady…I got contacts you ain't never heard of," Deeks said with Max's insolent intonation.

He jogged across the unlit street and headed for the all night cafe up the block. It was a seedy place with a silly name in flickering neon, but for a trio of twenties the owner let him use a locker in the kitchen. He'd stashed his go-bag and burner phone there, along with a gun and extra cash, threatening the owner and crew about the consequences should they get the dumb idea of rifling it.

He wasn't stupid. He knew Mosley was having him tailed. It was the only logical way she could assess his undercover abilities. Whoever she'd assigned, he was good. He hadn't seen him, but he knew he was there. But, if he followed him into The Jolly Cup, he'd spot him and the owner would alert him if it was somebody he didn't know. The men and occasional prostitute who hung out there this late at night had a particular haunted look, and carried themselves a certain way. You didn't mess with them. This was Max Gentry's stomping ground. He'd operated out of this little cafe several times, and unless Mosley had someone hack LAPD's undercover case files, he doubted she would know that.

"Hey, Max," Cumpsky called out warily as he entered. "Beer or coffee?"

"Coffee and pie," he replied, his eyes skimming over the others nursing drinks or the remains of a late meal.

He walked to the far end of the greasy blue formica counter where it curved around to face the door. From there he could look out past the neon beer signs in the windows and watch for anyone approaching. A couple of patrons moved off when he sat down, his reputation obviously spread around by the owner or the short order cook. That was fine with him. He drank down half of the scalded coffee and left his pie while he headed into the back to get his personal burn phone from the locker. When he came back, he saw that several men had left, giving him even more privacy. The pie was lemon meringue, and it was as good as he remembered. When he finished, Cumpsky topped off his coffee and moved to the opposite end of the counter. He checked the street for parked cars, worried about surveillance, but saw nothing. A large empty asphalt parking lot stretched out beyond the cafe to a string of one-story warehouses. There wasn't enough cover for someone to photograph him on the phone, even with a long lens. Nevertheless, he held the phone below the counter when he punched in the number, covering it with his hand as he lifted it to his ear.

"Who is this?" She demanded, pausing when he remained silent. "Deeks?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He finally asked softly. "It's going on one in the morning. You get grumpy when you don't get your beauty sleep."

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" The questions rushed out and he could hear voices in the background.

"You mean other than getting a beat down by a guy I thought was a friend?"

"I had a few words with Sam and Callen about that," Kensi said tightly.

"They're both there, yeah?"

"Nell and Eric too."

"Put Sam on," Deeks said.

He stared out the window as he tried to think of what to say, his rational mind warring with the anger that simmered inside Max Gentry.

"Deeks."

"Sam. You guys celebrating kicking my ass?"

"Something like that," Sam replied, sounding hesitant. "You okay?"

"Having the time of my life," he replied flippantly.

"Well, watch your back. Mosley had my boat under surveillance. Some guy from Homeland."

"Seriously?"

"G thinks Mosley wants to catch us going against her orders and helping you," he replied.

"Like tonight?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Deeks," he replied.

"Coulda fooled me."

"You tried to hit me. Remember?"

"Sorry I missed."

"Deeks…"

"Gotta go," he said in Max's surly voice. "A couple of old friends just showed up."

This wasn't good. He swore under his breath, and slid the phone into his pocket, freeing his right hand in case the upcoming conversation went south. Back in the day, Max Gentry had spent three long months working along side the two hard-nosed criminals coming towards him. His information had sent them and their bosses to prison, but apparently not for long enough. He'd been arrested right along with them, so he was fairly certain they didn't know he'd been a cop. But, you never know, so he pulled his weapon and silently placed it on the counter beside his coffee cup. The move made them pause and raise their hands to indicate they wanted no trouble, so he nodded coldly at them, but kept the weapon where it was.

"Yo, Max. Thought we was friends, dude."

"Fuentes. Baldo," he replied, alert for any sudden movement.

"Rascal told us you made parole," Fuentes said as he slid onto a seat at the counter.

"As usual, he got it wrong," Max said. "Served my full stretch."

"Why they ship you to Nevada?" He asked.

"Not sure that's your business, man."

"You never did trust nobody," the man replied as he motioned to Cumpsky.

After two beers were set down in front of them and the two men indulged, Max decided to try and find out why they had come looking for him.

"Got into a little drama in the chow hall in lockup here. COs wrote me up as a troublemaker. Can you believe that?" he offered with a quick grin. "Bastards shipped my ass out to the desert. Damn, I hate the desert. The yard was like high noon in Death Valley."

"Rascal says you got slammed by some Feds tonight," Fuentes said, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "Thought you was stupid to swing on one of 'em."

"Yeah, maybe," he agreed. "But they pissed me off."

"Assaultin' a Fed ain't smart, man," Baldo chimed in.

"They had no reason to hassle me," he shot back. "Now…you want to tell me why you came all the way down here to get in my face about something that's got nothing to do with you?"

"Bobby said the Feds had questions about a hijacking," Fuentes said, turning to look at him. "Need to know what you know about that."

"Why's that?" Deeks was suddenly very cautious, retreating into his alias's paranoia.

"Cause it was an inside job and you ain't inside," Fuentes said.

"Those Feds we're fishing," Max said coldly. "Rascal and Bobby shoulda told you that."

"Or you was lyin'," he suggested.

Max shot out of his seat and grabbed Fuentes by the throat, his gun pointing right at his cousin, "Don't even think about it, Baldo."

"Let me make this real clear, asshole," Max growled, swinging the gun over and pressing the muzzle against the man's cheek. "I'm not interested in going back to jail, especially not a Federal pen. If you and whoever you're tied up with want to risk your asses, that's on you. I'm just minding my own business."

"Yeah, Max. Sure. Sorry, dude," Fuentes said, putting his hands in the air and smiling nervously.

"You ever call me a liar again, I'll rip your balls out through your throat," he said low and mean. "And you know I ain't lying about that."

"Sure, Max. Sure. Didn't mean nothing," Fuentes said quickly.

Max shoved him away and brought his gun down beside his leg. Everyone in the cafe was silently watching him, afraid to move until he took a step back. He kept his eyes on the two men in front of him even as the remaining patrons made a hasty retreat out the door. When the place was empty Fuentes sat back down and finished his beer in one long, nervous swallow.

"Listen…the guys who pulled this off…they're the nervous type, you know?" Fuentes said. "They was contacted by some navy tech guy working outa China Lake. Told 'em he wanted to sell info on a shipment of missiles. Think they was called Tomahawks, or something like that."

"Why you tellin' me?" Max asked, as he sat back down and placed his gun on the counter.

"Job's done, dude," he replied. "Now they just lookin' to find a buyer and they don't want no fuck-ups. You know?"

"So which one shot his mouth off about me? Rascal or Bobby?" Max asked, letting his anger crackle through his words.

"You know Bobby…sometimes he don't know when to shut up," Baldo offered.

"Word got back to these guys and they ain't happy," Fuentes quickly added. "Don't like loose ends or the chance somebody might try and cut in on their deal."

"Is that a warning?" Max asked.

"Watch your back, Max," he replied. "These are serious dudes."

"Great," Deeks said, shaking his head at the turn in his "fake" assignment. "Go back and tell your friends I don't give a fuck about their little heist, and wish 'em luck in finding a buyer. Now get outa here."

He was having real trouble controlling his anger as he watched the two men leave. Mosley had lied to him, and had probably kept the truth of the hijacking from the team as well. Now he was in the middle of a dangerous situation that could get him killed and he had zero information on the people involved except for a couple of thugs who wouldn't know a missile from a grenade launcher. He watched until Fuentes drove off, then threw a ten on the counter, snugged his weapon behind his back, and headed into the kitchen to grab his stuff. This was no longer a safe place.

Peering out the back door, he cautiously checked his surroundings. Whoever had stolen the missiles had no good reason to want him taken out, but he wasn't about to take the chance and discount the possibility. They were obviously checking him out or they wouldn't have sent Fuentes. He and his good old cousin Baldo were well known, but second tier players. They were usually hired by more savvy men because they knew a lot of people and if you needed information they could get it. Somehow they had known he was at The Jolly Cup, and that bothered him. He tried to think if he had brought them here at some point, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't have done that, especially back then. Right now, how they knew was less important than finding a place to hunker down and call Mosley. He needed to know as much as she did about the missile hijacking and who might be involved. There was no way she hadn't known about it when she sent him out here. Why she'd kept him and possibly the team out of it, he had no idea. It should be their case.

Huddling against the dumpster outside the back door, he pulled his phone and called an Uber. He didn't want to be tracked and ultimately found, and searched his mind for the perfect place to lay low. It had to be someplace he'd never used while working undercover for the LAPD. It had to be a place where a man like Max Gentry wouldn't stand out, and where Mosley couldn't find him, or anyone else for that matter. He thought of friends, but didn't want to put them in danger, which left hard-asses that owed Max a favor, but wouldn't sell him out for a few bucks. One of those hard-asses was a woman, and she ran a skanky escort service out of Boyle Heights. He'd given her a break when she was a hooker walking the streets of East LA and he was still working patrol. He'd even lent her money, which his partner at the time thought was the funniest thing he'd ever done, calling him a sucker for a sob story. He might have been, but she'd been on the streets too long and wanted out, and he'd helped her do that. Unfortunately, she hadn't gone straight at all, simply took a step up in the world and began running her own girls. Now he was hoping she'd give him a place to stay until he could figure out how much shit he was in.

He saw a small silver car slow down as it approached, but he waited until he was certain it was his ride and not someone prepping for a drive-by. When he checked the license plate and saw a hand wave out the window of the car, he moved quickly, jumping in the back seat. After names were exchanged, he gave the man two cross streets where he wanted to be dropped off, and told him to drive.

"I do not get many pick-ups in this area at night," the man said with a heavy accent.

"Yeah…not my favorite place either," Max replied. "Now listen up…I need you to drive as fast as you can without getting a ticket, and take the craziest route possible to the location I just gave you. And just so you know…I'm a helluva tipper."

The man floored it, the wheels of the small Toyota squealing as he turned the corner and sped through the dark streets. He made numerous turns until Deeks didn't even know where he was anymore, but from what he could see, they weren't being followed.

"You are running from police, yes?" The man asked as he drove with one hand and lit a cigarette with the other. "I am from Croatia. I understand this."

"No, not cops. Just trying to stay alive."

"Loši momci."

"How's that?"

"Bad guys," he laughed. "We had many, many bad guys in Croatia during war. After too. Don't worry. I will not let them catch us."

"Good to know, buddy. Thanks," He replied, sighing as he sunk back in the seat, relaxing as the world outside rushed by.

He toyed with the idea of calling Kensi again, but decided to wait until he was secure for the night. Checking in with Mosley would have to come first. He had a lot of questions, one of which was why she had lied to him. The other was, what now? He was angry and full of questions he needed answers to, but his first order of business was talking his way into the good graces of an old prostitute. He smiled, wondering what kind of reaction he would get from Kensi if she found out where he was spending the night. They'd promised no secrets, but this was one he thought he might want to keep to himself.

"Your stop is just here," the Croatian said.

Max fished some bills out of his pocket as the car pulled over at the intersection. He paid the driver a hefty tip, then grabbed his go bag and got out. It was going on two in the morning so there wasn't much traffic, but as he walked around the corner he saw a limo idling in front of the place he was headed for. So much for a low profile. Coming down the walkway was a longhaired blond in a bright pink dress and two Asians girls with incredibly short skirts and impossibly high heels. A man in a tuxedo held the limo door open while they all climbed in the back. He didn't watch them long, instead turning his eyes on the black woman standing at the entrance to the two-story apartment building. Her hair was a dull red, and slicked back from her forehead. She was wearing a white business suit with a low cut bright green shell beneath. Gold hoop earrings and a simple gold necklace caught the muted light from the glassed entryway. She looked different, but it was the same woman he remembered. The limo glided past him, and the woman followed it with her eyes until she saw him. She tilted her head, trying to place him, then laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell you doing comin' round here, Sugar?" she asked softly, but not terribly kindly.

"Wasn't sure you'd remember me," he replied, wondering if he was welcome.

"Recognize that mop of hair anywhere, Officer Deeks," she said. "Wearin' it longer and you got that grunge look goin', but you still mad hot, boy. You in trouble?"

"Need a place to hold up," he replied.

"I don't need no hassles here," she said. "Don't need the attention. You know what I'm sayin?"

"You owe me, Candy," he breathed out.

"Don't go by that name no more," she replied. "Changed it back to my real name. Orlena Raven."

"Seriously? Your real last name is Raven?" He asked with a cocky grin. "Or did you lift it from that club over on Olympic?"

"See you still a smart ass, Marty," she said, finally giving him a wide smile. "Okay, policeman. Get your sexy ass inside before somebody calls your friends."

The lobby of the building was cleaner than he expected, and painted a deep, disturbing purple. A gaudy chandelier hung from the ceiling. Orlena led him past the stairs and down a long hallway lined with closed doors toward the light coming from an office at the end. A purple velour couch greeted him when he entered, but other than that the decor was somewhat tasteful. Her desk was white and filled one end of the room.

"What kinda shit you got yourself into, Sugar?" Orlena asked as she shut the door. "Gotta be something nasty for you to show up here."

"Just need a place to stay for a couple of nights," he replied.

"You know I got a permit to carry a weapon, right?" She said as she settled herself behind her desk. "But I ain't really in the mood to use it if some dudes comes lookin' for you. Specially not tonight. So…how 'bout you tell me the damn truth? This is my livelihood, baby. Don't need it trashed over a cop did me a solid years ago, even one with a hot ass."

"I'm working undercover for NCIS," he said. "And, my usual crash pads might be compromised. No one will ever know I'm here."

She said nothing for a few minutes, assessing the information before opening a bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of cognac. Expensive cognac.

"When I was on the street I didn't even know what cognac was, and couldn't have afforded it if I did," Orlena said as she poured two glasses. "I own this building now. And I like expensive things…clothes…booze…hell, even bought me one of them sporty foreign cars."

"I'm happy for you," he said, as he took the glass of cognac she offered.

"Listen, Sugar. I ain't got a clue what NCIS stands for. Don't want to. Now I know you ain't telling me everything, but this glass of fancy booze and the building we settin' in wouldn't have happened without you."

"Does that mean I can crash here?"

"If you don't mind sleeping in a room full of stuffed animals," she laughed. "One of my girls got pinched for drugs."

She stood and held up her glass in toast. He clinked his against it and they drained the fiery liquid to seal the pact.

"You still flying solo, Sugar?" She asked as she led the way down the hall to the stairs.

"Happy to say I'm not. Was lucky enough to find a woman who'd put up with me," he replied. "We're engaged. She likes my ass too."

"Bet you didn't tell her where you stayin' tonight," she laughed.

"No, but she'll be happy I'm staying safe."

"My girls ain't seen you yet," Orlena said with a short laugh as she handed him a key. "Best lock this door. They a curious bunch, and your ass still damn sweet. Once they get a look at you…game on, Sugar."

"So, not jaded then," he said, smiling softly.

"Say what?"

"Thought they would have seen it all by now," he explained.

"They young, baby. But hell, you still get my juices flowin'," she laughed.

She'd made a play from him the first time he arrested her, and every time after that. He'd laughed her off each time. The night he'd found her beaten bloody in an alley, he'd personally taken her to the hospital despite his partner's protests. While she was recovering, he'd visited her, and they'd found a connection. She'd come from a violent home, the same as him, only worse. He'd encouraged her to get clean and to try a new line of work before she ended up dead at the hands of some john. She'd laughed, but he saw the hope in her eyes. The next time he saw her, she asked him to help her get off the streets, and he did.

"Sleep well, Sugar," Orlena said, slapping him on the butt before leaving him standing in a small studio apartment with pink walls.

For the first time that night he relaxed, blowing out his breath as he dropped his go-bag on the floor and sank into an overstuffed armchair. There was a small kitchen and a fridge, but he had no energy to see if it held anything of interest. The bed looked soft and compelling except for being buried under a pile of colorful stuffed animals, the biggest a black and white panda propped against the pillows. He got his thoughts in order and pulled the phone Mosley had given him.

"Want to tell me about the hijacking? The real one out of China Lake?" He growled into the phone.

"How do you know about that?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question, and he fought to keep his anger under control.

"How do you think? A couple of douchebags Max Gentry knows showed up to warn me off. They know the players."

When she didn't reply, he realized he wasn't the only one pissed, and it lifted his spirits. This whole fake op thing had just gotten flipped on its head. He held the upper hand now and she knew it, at least he hoped she did. What she would do about it was another story.

"I have a team on it, so just stay off the radar and out of the way," she said. "I'm handling this."

"Seriously? Do you even know who pulled the job?" He asked, frustrated by her lack of trust. "Mosley. Come on. I can get inside their operation. Use me."

"I haven't seen anything that would warrant that, Detective Deeks," she replied. "This is a major case and I'm not convinced you have the skills to do anything other than screw it up."

"Wow."

The put down hit him hard even though he knew she had felt that way all along. He realized this should be the moment for her to end their little talk, but she didn't.

"You don't have anything do you?" He taunted. "You're just pissed I do."

"Watch how you talk to me, Detective Deeks."

"Call me Max," he said coldly. "Listen. I'm the one at risk here. There is no downside for you. I either give you a win, or I give you the reason you've been looking for to get rid of me."

She remained silent. He had pleaded his case and sat in a pink chair awaiting her verdict.

"I'll get back to you," she said and the line went dead.

"Sonofabitch."

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 3_

…

Like most guys, he had never been a big fan of stuffed animals, although he had won quite a few for the cute girls he took to carnivals and street fairs when he was in high school. The hooker who loved pink had covered her entire bed with them. He scattered most of them onto the floor before collapsing on the bed fully clothed, but a dozen or so still surrounded him, and he had to admit they were kind of comforting. He was dead tired and grumpy, and pulled an ultra soft, long eared bunny to his chest, trying to let go of his frustrating conversation with Mosley. It had taken him awhile to realize she wasn't going to call him back, so he eventually gave in to his need for sleep. His face was buried in the big stuffed panda bear when he woke in the dark, sensing someone's presence. He reached across to the nightstand for his weapon, but it was no longer there.

"I should take a photo," a smooth voice intoned from the shadows. "Undercover tough guy sleeping with a bunch of stuffed animals. Probably ruin your street cred altogether, but the pictures might be fun to show around the office."

Deeks eased himself up on his elbow as the man turned on the floor lamp behind the overstuffed pink chair he was sitting in. A Glock was pointed at him and his own weapon rested on the side table. The man was slender and dressed entirely in black. His hair was shaved close to his scalp and his face was clean-shaven except for a mustache and tidy dark beard that encircled his mouth.

"If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it already," Deeks said.

"Mosley didn't say I couldn't," the man said. "You did tell her someone might be out to get you."

"So she sent you instead of calling back?"

"It would appear so."

"You want to lower the gun now?" Deeks asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the end of the bed.

"Not yet," he replied. "I hear Max Gentry is dangerous."

"You got a name, or should I just call you douchbag?" Deeks asked, yawning as he tousled his hair.

"Call me Ishmael."

"Really? I like douchbag better," Deeks said, growing angry at the man's game.

"Interesting. That line usually gets a laugh, at least from educated people aware of the reference," he replied. "But Max is kind of a guttersnipe, isn't he? Too busy consorting with the local trash to read Moby Dick."

"You done?" Deeks asked as he stood up, his fists clenched.

"I don't think I am, Detective," he replied, motioning with the gun for him to sit back down.

Deeks didn't move as he worked to control the fury he was feeling. "Shoot me or get the hell out."

"Ah…a death wish," he said with a slow smile. "That is surprising considering what you managed to survive as a child."

Deeks remained very still. "What do you want?"

"Wrong question, Detective. Try again."

"Okay asshole. Why are you here?"

The man smiled brightly, the condescension plain. "I'm your new partner. For the moment anyway. Benjamin Teague. Formerly of the Secret Service."

"Seriously?"

"I'm pretty much always serious, Detective," Teague replied, finally lowering his gun. "Now, what part of my answer confused you?"

"No confusion, just a question of my own," he replied. "Why'd they kick you out of the Secret Service? They discover you're a condescending prick? Or maybe you pissed off the wrong people or screwed up so badly somebody got killed."

"That's two questions and a statement," the man replied tightly.

"Good for you…you can count," Deeks said with a grin that faded quickly. "Which is it?"

"Let's just say I'm an agent at large at the service of those in the higher echelons of power who are in need of someone they can count on in the field."

"Well, you can count," Deeks snarked. "CIA, then?"

"That, I'm afraid, is definitely above your pay grade," Teague replied. "As I'm guessing most things are."

"Mosley was Secret Service, yeah?" Deeks asked. "Do some of her dirty work?"

"You're out of her league, Detective," he said. "And you are definitely out of mine."

"I'm actually going to take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't."

"So let me guess. Mosley has decided to take me up on my offer," Deeks said.

"You are to introduce me to your contacts and I'll take it from there," he replied.

"I thought she wanted to test my skills?"

"Not if it means losing those Tomahawk missiles," Teague said. "She doesn't trust your so-called skills, Detective, so consequently neither do I."

"That's fine. You don't know me, and I don't know you, and neither do the men who can introduce you to the hijackers," Deeks said, as Teague stood and tucked his weapon into a shoulder holster inside his jacket.

"So tell me Teague...What's gonna make them trust somebody they've never heard of?"

"I hear you're quite the talker," he replied. "I'm sure you'll come up with something. After that I'll make my own way."

"Yeah, but if you talk to my contacts the way you've been talking to me, you'll be dead before you can tell them how fucking wonderful you are."

That seemed to give the man pause and he briefly looked away as if in thought. Deeks' fist hit him square in the mouth, knocking him back down into the chair. He thought of going for his gun, but instead took a step back to let Teague collect himself, ready for any retaliation.

"You want in? I'll get you in, but only as a weapons buyer," Deeks said. "They're in the market to sell those missiles. Max Gentry is a facilitator. You as a buyer will get us in if you come up with the right story, and don't act like the obnoxious dick you are."

"You ever hit me again, Detective Deeks and I'll make you think fondly of the torture you endured from Sidorov," Teague warned, wiping blood from his mouth.

Deeks stared unblinking at the bastard and held out his hand. "Give me my gun, Teague."

"Do you have it in mind to shoot me, Detective?"

"Max would…without blinking," he replied.

He waited for the man to comply, his anger deep and unsettling. Mosley had given this guy all of his files, including those he thought had been sealed long ago. He felt naked in front of a man he now despised, a man he was supposed to work with and trust to have his back. There was no respect between them. Mosley had seen to that. She knew Teague, so she knew he would use the information revealed in his files to gain an advantage and keep him out of balance and off his game. One more test. One more hurtle in her little made up obstacle course for him to overcome. But one thing had changed. The op was now real and they didn't get to the men with the Tomahawk missiles without Max Gentry.

Deeks let his alias settle inside. He allowed the darkness to mushroom unchecked. Max's callousness replaced his own vulnerability. He became coldhearted and calculating and mean.

"Fuck you, Mr. Teague," Max said and walked over and picked up his weapon. "You comin'?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Tucking his gun behind his back, he grabbed up his leather jacket and slid into it, slamming out the door and down the stairs. If he was going to put up with this asshole, he needed coffee, and lots of it.

"I won't forget that punch, Detective," Teague said behind him as he shove through the outside door.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face the man. "Your little game of one-upmanship is over. Right now. You're supposedly a professional, so cut the crap. Start calling me Max or we'll both end up dead."

He saw Teague's eyes change slightly as he appraised the change in his character, but he didn't really care anymore. At least Max didn't.

"Come on Benny. There's a little hole-in-the-wall place around the corner. Probably ain't your cup of tea, but at this hour of the morning it will pretty much be empty."

"Don't call me that," the man snapped, but followed him.

He ignored him, smiling softly to himself. Max had a way of aggravating people, and he looked forward to irritating the hell out of this prick. If this op went well, and he came out alive, he'd have to deal with the fallout Mosley was sure to rain down on him. But right now, they needed him, and that gave him leverage.

"I kinda like the name Benny," he said as they approached the small cafe. "Got a last name you want to use, or is Teague already an alias?"

"Shay said you were annoying," he replied.

"Wow. First names and everything. How fuckin' cozy."

"I can see why she wants to get rid of you," he shot back, sounding just a little pissed.

"I can go home right now, if you like," Max offered as he held the door open for the man. "Let me know how the op turns out."

The death glare he got in return made him smile widely. He was starting to enjoy himself, but knew he shouldn't push it too far. He was a professional too. And he wanted to recover those missiles.

Teague headed for a booth in the back as Max stopped to order two coffees. He needed the caffeine before putting food in his stomach. Just being around this guy made him nauseous, and they had to make plans if this was going to work. Luckily there was only one other person in the diner, and he seemed to be glued to his cell phone in the opposite corner. Max picked up the two mugs of coffee as soon as they were poured and joined Teague in the booth.

"Charming place," the man said with utter contempt.

"Where the hell have you worked that didn't entail going to off-beat places like this?"

"Classified, Mr. Gentry," he replied, ignoring the mug of coffee in front of him.

"You prefer something stronger?" Max asked as he sipped at his lukewarm coffee.

"I don't drink."

"Seriously? Even if it pisses off a mark offering it to seal a deal?"

"I'm quite good at talking my way around that," Teague replied.

"You're a white collar guy," Max realized. "No dirty lowdown ops for you, right? Just potentates and politicians with their hand in the wrong pocket. Am I right?"

"Have you ever worked a dirty politician, Mr. Gentry?"

"No Benny. I have not."

"You wouldn't like it, or them. They're sleazy and pompous. So damn sure they're above the law," he said, sounding almost human and decidedly bitter. "They are, to be blunt, self-righteous bastards. And…they don't have just one hand in the wrong pocket, they have both of them down their pants, jerking off the country with a smile on their face."

"Sounds specific," Max said as he finished off his coffee.

"And highly classified."

"No more Secret Service after that, I'm guessing."

"I've moved on, and so should we," he replied. "Let's make a plan, shall we?"

"Sure, Benny. You're in charge," Max said with a grin. "Oh wait…that would be me."

"I don't like you or Max."

"I don't care and Max sure as hell doesn't."

The man's eyes narrowed and became introspective. "I once worked a case in Morocco as an international arms dealer. I used the name Lorenzo Benedetto. He resides in Rome, with a summer villa on a hill outside Orvieto in Umbria. The alias has a complete legend and updated papers. If they were to check those locations there is a record of Benedetto's holdings, and he still has a presence on the dark web. He has a reputation for paying and getting top dollar for the weapons he procures and sells."

"Does he speak Italian?"

"Fluently."

"Of course he does," Max said with a hint of irritation.

"What about you, Mr. Gentry? Speak anything other than street slang?"

"I can hold my own in Pig Latin, if that helps," he replied, surprised when he saw a thin smile.

"It won't," he replied. "Now…how do we make contact with your low life friends?"

"Hold on, Benny," Max said. "We need to establish how Max came to know an international gun runner from Rome."

"I believe that's your problem, Mr. Gentry," he replied stiffly. "Consider it part of Mosley's test."

"You mean like working with you?"

"I'm not here to help you pass so you can keep your job," he spit out. "I'm the solution to a much bigger problem, in which you play a minor role."

"I think you mean an integral role…Benny," he replied. "I think we've established that a royal prick like you won't get past the introductions without Max Gentry. It's why you're sitting here not drinking coffee with me. And just to clarify…if they shoot you, I'm pretty sure I can come up with a damn good story about why and how that happened."

"Are you threatening me?" Teague growled.

"That's Max for you. Guttersnipe extraordinaire," he replied. "Now why don't you wait here and smell the coffee, while I go look for the two assholes who can get you to the men with the missiles."

"How do I contact you?"

"Come on, Benny. We both know Mosley put a tracker on the burner phone she gave me. How else could you have known where I crashed last night," he said, smiling as he slid out of the booth. "I'll call her when I have something and she can tell you where to meet me."

Max Gentry sauntered out of the diner, pleased with the look on Teague's face. Both he and Mosley had underestimated him, big time, and that didn't sit well with him. Did she really think he was so stupid he wouldn't figure out she was tracking him? He watched for tails as he headed back up to his room, sure that even though she had a tracker on him, she'd want eyes and ears too. Once he closed the door, he checked for any bugs Teague might have placed, finding one under the pink chair and another behind a framed photo on top of the dresser. After checking out the window, he quickly left the room, not trusting he had found every bug, and needing someplace private to call Kensi. Hearing voices downstairs he reached for his weapon, but when he heard laughter, he realized it was just Orlena's girls returning from their evening. He was about to head down the stairs when a door opened across the way.

"You come out to watch the parade, Sugar?" Orlena asked as she leaned against the doorframe dressed in a leopard-patterned dressing gown.

"Yeah…no. Just need to make a private phone call," he replied with an embarrassed smile.

"It ain't private enough in your room?" She said, looking skeptical. "Or did you bring back your own honey last night?"

"No...no, no. All that pink was giving me a headache."

"If you say so, sweet cheeks," Orlena said, but he knew she didn't believe him and was fishing for information. "You have breakfast yet?"

"Just a cup of bad coffee."

"Come on in before the girls see you," she laughed. "Or I'll end up feedin' alla you."

He followed her inside, unsure what to expect. The apartment was quite large and the entire living room was white, including the sofa and chairs, the thick rugs and the tables. The only color was in the large oil paintings on the walls. All nudes and not too bad.

"Did a trade out with the artist," she mentioned as she led him through to the kitchen. "He had a hard on for one of my girls, but no money to satisfy his urges. So…I let him pay with what he did best. I was just lucky the horny little shit had talent."

The kitchen was a lot homier than the living room, with personal items scattered around, and photos stuck on the door of the refrigerator.

"Relatives?" He asked.

"Those my grandkids, Sugar," she said with a sad smile. "Had a private investigator track down my son a few years ago. Had to give him up for adoption when I was sixteen. Lives in Wisconsin. He don't know what I do. We only ever talked on the phone, but he sent me lots of pictures of his kids. Never held it against me that I gave him up. Least that's what he told me. He a good boy. Good job too."

"I'm happy for you, Orlena," he said truthfully.

She didn't say any thing, just began to pour pancake batter into a skillet. He sunk down into one of the chairs, and realized how tired he was. He was grateful when she set a mug of coffee down in front of him. It was the smell of bacon that made him finally feel hungry. Drinking deeply of his coffee, he struggled with the residual anger he felt from his conversations with Teague. He wasn't sure what to make of him, and wished the team was here so they could talk about this whole, god-awful mess.

"Who was the dude in your room last night?" Orlena asked.

The question rocked him and he stared at her as she calmly flipped a pancake.

"I got state of the art surveillance here, Sugar. Well hidden, too," she said. "You got a sweet smile, boy, but there ain't a gay vibe in your body. So, who was he? Need to know if he gonna bring trouble here. Can't have that."

"We're working a case together," he said. "He's a Fed."

"Why he pick the lock, if he workin' with you?" She asked as she shoveled two pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of him. "You lie to me, boy, and you can clear out after breakfast."

"I just met him myself," he replied, as he lathered butter and syrup on his pancakes. "He's a hard-ass douche, but I don't have a choice. I'll lose my job if I don't work with him."

"What kinda job we talkin'?"

"A secret one," he said with a soft smile. "Good pancakes by the way. Are you sharing the bacon?"

"Only if you promise not to get yourself killed, Sugar," She said as she put a plate of bacon down in front of him. "I forgot how much I liked you."

"Thanks, Orlena. For everything," he said.

"You clean up when you done now, and make that private call of yours," she said. "I'll be in my bedroom, so ain't nobody gonna hear nothin' or bother you."

He really couldn't express how much her unexpected kindness meant to him. She seemed to know though and left him to finish his breakfast. After polishing off the pancakes, he pulled out his personal burner phone and called Kensi.

"Can you talk?"

"Where are you, Deeks? Are you okay?" She sounded stressed. "Sam was pissed you cut him off and you scared the shit out of me."

"Slow down, sunshine," he said, smiling softly at her concern. "I'm good. I miss you. Actually, I miss all of you right now."

"What can I do? We all want to help. You know that," she said softly.

"Even Sam?"

"He's on your side, Deeks," She said firmly. "Now what's going on? You said some old friends showed up. Who are they?"

"Are you at work?"

"No. It's not even six, baby."

"Can you gather the troops? I need to tell this once, cause this isn't a fake op anymore. It's a real case."

"What case? We haven't been given a new case," she said, sounding confused.

"That's cause Mosley's handling it herself," he replied. "Using me and one of her old operatives. She doesn't want you guys to know or be involved."

"I'll call the others. Call me back in a half hour," she said, sounding like the professional she was, but her voice softened. "Deeks? Please stay safe, okay? I love you."

"Me and Max are trying, Sunshine. Love you."

When Kensi ended the call he felt cold, both physically and mentally. He was tempted to go back to his room and take a hot shower, but couldn't risk that it might change the perception Fuentes and Baldo had about Max. He used smell as part of all his characters. Arty, the homeless guy was the grossest example, while Sven was at the other end of the spectrum, a sweet smelling cleanliness fanatic. Max never struck him as someone who cared much about his grooming habits. He was a rough and tumble guy, all sweat and spit, so whatever soap was in that all pink bathroom would sure as hell make him suspicious to the men he was going to contact.

He shoved the last piece of bacon in his mouth and cleared the table, making plans as he washed the dishes. When he turned to leave Orlena stood in the doorway dressed in a pale lavender blouse and white pants. Behind her was a black man with mini-dreads. He was big and built like a linebacker, which he must have been at some point.

"This here is Lamont. My muscle," she said. "He watches out for me and for my girls. Told him to do the same for you."

"You don't have to do that, Orlena. Really."

"Already told you, Sugar. Can't have no trouble here, so he part of my house rules," she replied.

"Whatever you need, man," Lamont said in a low rumbling voice.

"You sure about this?" He asked, looking at each of them in turn.

When they nodded, he let out a long sigh. "I need a used pickup with plates that can't be traced back to anyone here. Preferably one that isn't stolen."

"I ain't no thief, man," Lamont said. "I ain't stupid neither."

"Good to know, but I had to make that clear," he replied. "I'm a cop. She told you that, right? That gonna be a problem?"

"Not unless you make it one," Lamont said.

"Fair enough."

"When do you need the truck?"

"Soon as possible."

"Might need some cash," Lamont said.

Deeks gave him all he had and the kid nodded and left. When he looked at Orlena she wasn't smiling. "Shoulda never let you stay here. From now on, Sugar, you come and go out the back. I'll be in my office. You stay here till Lamont gets back."

"I appreciate all this, Orlena," he said as she turned to walk away.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Don't you get that boy in trouble. He going to UCLA on a football scholarship. His mama an old friend, if you know what I mean."

"I'll leave as soon as he drops off the car."

"No need for that. I owe you, and I pay my debts," she said as she walked away. "Just keep any bad shit outa here."

He felt immensely grateful, but a sense of dread lingered. Teague knew this place now, and that might be dangerous for Orlena, and for Lamont if he confronted him. He didn't think the man would come here again, but he couldn't count on it. He fished out the phone Mosley had given him and called her.

"Tell Teague to stay the hell away from the place I'm staying, or I'm out," he said, finally venting his anger.

"I don't appreciate the ultimatum, Detective," she replied curtly. "Teague is a seasoned operative, and I trust him. You should too."

"Yeah? Well I don't, and if you want access to Max Gentry's contacts, then you'll keep Teague away from here."

"And just where might that be?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? You know exactly where I am," he shot back. "And you know what we talked about from the bugs you had him place."

"You surprised him," she said. "Didn't think that was possible."

"Max is one of a kind."

"So is Teague. He's good, Deeks. A bit arrogant, but a master undercover."

"I'll have to take your word for it," he replied, hoping what she said was true. "Are you putting my team on the case?"

"No. I have other sources on it."

"What other sources?" He asked.

"That doesn't concern you right now," she said curtly. "Just do your job, Detective, and leave the rest to me and to Teague."

She ended the call before he could respond and he almost threw the phone across the room. He closed his eyes and thought carefully about his situation. Even though he'd worked undercover alone before, working with a team on an assignment of this magnitude was not only safer, but needed. If they were going to recover those missiles, they would need overwatch and backup at a moments notice, and he had no idea who was even working the case.

"Sonofabitch."

He felt a deep need to be with the team right now, but with Mosley tracking his phone it was risky even to try. He could leave the phone here, but if she called and he didn't pick up, she would instantly know that something wasn't right. He didn't want a slew of Federal agents to come down on Orlena and her business. Every member of the team could be tracked to their locations, so it would take some complicated maneuvering to overcome that. But, then again, they all were pretty good at going dark without anyone knowing.

It had almost been a half hour so he called. "Kens? I need to see you. Callen and Sam too."

"But Deeks, if Mosley finds out she'll fire you," she replied.

"She put a tracker on the burn phone she gave me, but I have a way to deal with that," he said, ignoring her concerns. "You guys will have to leave your phones at home…"

"Deeks, this is crazy. Can't you just brief us over the phone?"

"If you don't want to see me just say so," he shot back.

It was Max's voice that came out of his mouth, and Kensi realized it before he did.

"Deeks. Baby? Take a breath. I want to hold you more than anything in the world right now," she said softly. "I know you're stressed and feeling alone. I understand, okay? Callen and Sam should be here any second and we'll see what we can work out."

"No, you're right," he replied. "It's a crazy idea."

"We're good at crazy, Deeks."

"I miss you, Kensilina."

"I miss you too, baby," she said softly. "Callen and Sam are here. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Tell us what you got, Deeks," Callen's strong voice was good to hear.

"Met with a couple of Max Gentry's former associates. They told me a truckload of Tomahawk missiles had been hijacked from a convoy out of China Lake," he began, but was immediately cut off by Sam.

"That's news to us," Sam said. "You sure about this?"

"They sought me out, Sam. The guy they're working for thought I might screw up his plans."

"They threaten you?" Sam asked.

"Something like that," he replied.

"You tell Mosley?" Callen asked.

"Yeah. She sent an old friend of hers to my room last night. Held me at gunpoint while telling me what a shitty agent I was," he said, feeling anger with every word. "Says he's my new partner. At least for the moment."

"I think I just saw smoke coming out of Kensi's ears," Callen said.

"Did he tail you?" Sam asked.

"No. Mosley gave me a burn phone with a tracker on it," he replied. "She also gave the prick all of my files, even the ones sealed by the Juvenile Court."

"Why would she do that?" Kensi asked.

"She's playing hardball," Callen said. "And she wants Deeks to know it."

"Why aren't we on this case, G?" Sam asked. "What the hell is she doing?"

"She says she already has a team on it and this guy Benjamin Teague is suppose to run the undercover," Deeks said. "This guy's a real piece of work. Arrogant and condescending as hell. He and Mosley used to work together in the Secret Service until he pissed off the wrong politician."

"We'll get Eric and Nell to dig into this guy," Callen said.

"She doesn't want any of you involved," Deeks said.

"She's not going to know we are," Callen said.

"And Nell can find out what team she's using," Kensi added.

"Deeks? Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Sam said, sounding irritated.

"You can't come here," he replied. "I won't put these people at risk anymore than they already are."

He could hear Sam grumbling in the background and figured Callen had pulled him aside to calm him down. It felt as if they were no longer functioning as a cohesive team, the trust once taken for granted now damaged. He was alone on this, and he thought they knew it too.

"You're not alone, baby," Kensi said as if reading his thoughts.

"Yes I am, Kens."

"No you're not, Deeks," Callen said. "I'm not letting Mosley keep us out of this now that you're in the middle of it. We need to meet somewhere."

"Why? She'll know. She's tracking me."

"And we want to track you too," he replied. "Did you forget how good I am at going rogue? Trust me, Deeks. She won't even know we met."

"Okay. Now tell me why," he replied, feeling a glimmer of hope.

"Overwatch spray. Remember?" Sam said. "Even if Mosley loses track of you, we won't. We've got your back, Deeks. Always."

…

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 4_

…

Callen pulled the frayed bill of his gimme cap down low as he entered the dimly lit pool hall alone. It had taken a lot of talking to keep Kensi from coming with him. She was worried about Deeks and had stubbornly insisted she needed to see him. With Sam's help, he'd eventually convinced her to run interference at the mission with Eric and Nell in case he was late getting back and Mosley started asking questions. Working undercover alone on this one just made good sense. It would make it easier for Deeks and for him. He'd left his phone with Sam, so if Mosley had someone ping it they would see that the two partners were together. If she decided to call, it would be a different story and Sam would have some quick explaining to do.

He settled on a stool at the bar and ordered a beer, getting the once over from the bartender. This was one of Max Gentry's former hangouts. It was the place he'd come looking for his old childhood friend Ray when he'd failed to go into witness protection because of a woman. That case had given all of them a glimpse into Deeks' past as well as their introduction to Max Gentry. Callen hadn't been sure what to make of that alias at the time, but he couldn't deny it was an effective one, especially after seeing Max up close and personal last night. Aliases came from a place deep inside, just enough a part of you to be convincing to those you were trying to fool. But Max Gentry was almost like an alter ego for Deeks, coming from a part of his personality he kept hidden and under tight control. Callen understood that more than the others, but he wasn't sure if Deeks even knew where he himself ended and Max began. He wondered if that was the reason Kensi was so upset when Mosley pressed for him to use that alias. If it was an alias at all. Maybe that was one of the things Mosley was trying to ascertain. She wouldn't be in her current position if she weren't astute. She must have read all of their case reports and personnel files. Maybe the Max Gentry character had been a red flag for her. She might have seen it as a point of vulnerability for Deeks. If he couldn't control his own alias or lacked the skills to work that alias to the agency's advantage, he could be seen as a liability, giving her just cause to terminate him. So she had put him at risk, applying pressure hoping that Max Gentry was his breaking point.

The secrecy and lies still rankled Callen. Mosley had undoubtedly known about the hijacked missiles before she'd proposed the phony undercover operation for Deeks. She had tossed him out there on his own as a lure to see who he might catch. She could have given the case to the team and sent Deeks in as Max with the backup he needed, but that would have meant acknowledging that he had the skills to pull it off. She hadn't done that, which only confirmed to Callen that she was exploring justifiable reasons for disbanding the team, with testing Deeks at the top of her list. If he lost control of his alias, or was unable to lure in anyone of substance, she would use that against him. If he did discover viable suspects, it was a win for her, which Callen thought was part of her plan all along. She wanted the credit, not caring that it was dangerous for Deeks. Once he made contact she was going to push him aside and run the operation herself, citing her lack of confidence in him and in the team to manage the operation. She could claim they had disobeyed orders if they were found to be in contact with Deeks, allowing her to put a black mark on their records, and build a case against them for insubordination. Why she was going to so much trouble to justify splitting up the team could only mean she was being watched as well. She had to show just cause for her actions to someone higher up the food chain.

When he heard the bartender swear under his breath he looked over toward the door. Morning light spilled into the dark interior as Max Gentry strolled in as if he owned the place. A hush momentarily fell over the room until Max slid onto a barstool close by and stared unblinking at the man behind the bar.

"Hey Max. Been awhile," the bartender said nervously, setting a shot glass down in front of him and filling it with whiskey. "Some of the guys thought you were dead."

Deeks didn't reply, simply downed the shot and looked around, briefly catching Callen's eye.

"Why'd they think that?" Max finally asked the man, and not in a friendly way. "Somebody spreadin' lies about me?"

"You ain't been around for awhile, Max," he replied. "Guys talk, you know? Somebody said you got pinched, then a regular said he'd heard you got shanked in prison. You know how it is Max?"

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Fuentes and Baldo been around?"

"Naw. Not today," the man replied. "They were hangin' around here last week though."

"Who they been runnin' with?" Max asked.

"I don't want no trouble, Max," the man whined.

"Then tell me."

Callen watched the bartender's expression change to fear, and it surprised him. Max Gentry's dark reputation was real. What he had done to build that reputation was something Callen could only guess at, and none of his guesses were pleasant ones. The cocky surfer he thought he knew had morphed into someone men were afraid to anger.

"They came in with a foreigner last week," the bartender said, keeping his voice low. "Never seen 'im before. Heavy accent. Beard. Kinda slick. Wore a suit. Never smiled."

"Hear a name?" Max asked, throwing a couple of twenties on the bar.

"Heard Baldo talkin'. Called him The Turk, but not where he could hear."

"Anything else I should know?" Max asked.

"Heard these guys don't mess around," the bartender said. "Rumor is they cut off one of their own guy's hand cause they thought he stole from 'em."

"I'll remember that," Max said.

"Hey! You two gonna talk all day? I need another beer down here," Callen said, slamming his beer bottle down on the bar top.

As the bartender turned to comply, Max Gentry gave Callen his full attention. "What's your problem, asshole?"

"I wasn't talkin' to you," Callen's voice was filled with arrogance as he turned to challenge him. "I came here for some peace and quiet and to have a few beers, and instead I have to sit and listen to you two babble on about your Facebook friends."

Max moved fast, grabbing the front of Callen's jacket, shoving him off the barstool and pushing him backward until he hit the far wall. Caught off guard for a moment, Callen fumbled in his jacket pocket for the tiny overwatch spray bottle. As he pulled it out, he got his other hand up under Max's arm and using his leg for leverage, forced him around until he had his back against the wall. He quickly sprayed the overwatch solution on his chest and neck as they grappled. Max smiled and then hit him, knocking him backwards and making him stumble up against the edge of the bar. Callen felt a flash of anger, and for a split second thought about hitting him back, but decided it would only complicate things. He could see that Max was ready for the fight to continue, and maybe even welcomed it, so he held up a hand to indicate he'd had enough, mumbling apologies as Max took a step towards him.

"Get the fuck outa here, man," Max growled, shoving him toward the door. "And pay your tab. No freeloaders allowed in here."

The outside light blinded him as he stumbled out the door with a hand over his eye. Deeks packed a solid punch. It hadn't been part of the plan, but he'd seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it was payback for last night. Whatever had been going through his mind, their little fight had served notice that volatile Max Gentry was back in town. As he unlocked his car and slid inside he went over the information Max had gotten out of the bartender. It had been like listening to a completely different person. He'd been intimidating, using his reputation as a badass to get needed information. Now that they could track him he felt better, but not completely. The danger remained.

He'd picked up a burn phone on the way here and pulled it out to call Nell. "Is it working?"

"I'll have to call you back, Dad," she said in a rush. "But, if you're asking about Mom's gift…Yes. I did get it."

His exchange with Nell foreshadowed just how difficult secretly watching over Deeks was going to be. They would all be under scrutiny from Mosley and possibly Hidoko. He still didn't trust her. Not like Sam did. She had come here with Mosley. It was part of her job to keep the woman informed about daily operations and on what all of them were doing at any given time. Having Nell and Eric track Deeks made them vulnerable, and quite possibly put their jobs at risk as well, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Sam? Operation overwatch spray is a success," he said as he looked in his rear view mirror to check his eye.

"How's he doing?"

"He punched me in the eye."

"Why? What did you say?"

"Just think of me as your surrogate," Callen replied. "Now I have to explain to Mosley how I got a black eye."

"Tell her I hit you…during our morning workout," Sam said, sounding a little too gleeful for his taste.

"And how is that believable?"

"Oh, it's believable, partner. She'll buy it in a heartbeat," Sam laughed. "Now meet me at Figtree's. Someone wants to buy us breakfast."

"Who?"

"Just get your ass down here, G."

Callen could only shake his head as Sam ended the call. He was hungry though, and maneuvered out of his parking spot and headed down to Venice. It didn't take him long to figure out who was springing for breakfast, and he smiled, looking forward to seeing her again in better circumstances. Hetty had been back for a while, but had sequestered herself while she recovered. They all suspected that Nell knew where she was, but no one had pressed her for the information. Hetty deserved her privacy and the time to process what had happened to her. He'd missed her, though, so he was looking forward to having some pancakes and bacon and hearing what she had to say. He was fairly sure this wasn't a social occasion. She wanted back in.

Parking was a bear, so he finally pulled into the closest hotel and valet parked. He went in the front entrance and walked straight out the back to the beach, jogging up the boardwalk to the restaurant. Sam had already commandeered a table outside, and he wasn't surprised to see Kensi there as well.

"I ordered you the breakfast special," Sam said in greeting.

"It's not vegan is it?" He asked as he sat down and smiled knowingly at Hetty.

"They call it a puffed pancake, Mr. Callen. It does come with a healthy amount of fruit, but it's all covered in powered sugar," Hetty said. "And I ordered enough bacon to clog all of our arteries."

"How is he?" Kensi asked.

"Gave Callen a black eye," Sam said with a smirk. "Looks like he's doing just fine to me."

"This is your fault," Callen said to his smiling partner, his mouth watering as a pancake the size of a small pizza was set down in front of him.

"No, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "This lies at the feet of the Executive Assistant Director. Nell sent me the audio file from last night."

"I'm sorry he hit you Callen, but does he seem okay?" Kensi asked.

"As okay as Max Gentry gets. He did smile before he punched me, so I'm pretty sure it was Deeks getting some payback," Callen said. "He got some decent information about the men involved. I think they're Turkish, if the name he got is any indication."

"Turkey borders Syria," Hetty said. "They could be looking to sell their wares there."

"Then they must not have contacts in Syria, if they're trying to sell to someone here," Sam said.

"Unless the Syrian buyer is coming to LA," Kensi added.

"Let's hope not, or the guy Mosley sent to Deeks' place won't have a chance in hell of getting inside," Callen noted.

"I'll see what I can find out about Mosley's man," Hetty said. "Hopefully he's a decent undercover."

"Hetty, if Mosley finds out you're looking at him, she'll know Deeks contacted us," Kensi said.

"Don't worry, my dear. I know how to search in the dark," she replied. "I haven't cut all my ties with Washington. If Mosley pissed off all of you, I'm sure she's pissed off others."

"Does this mean you're coming back?" Callen asked.

"Not in any official capacity. Not just yet," she replied. "I believe I might be of more assistance if I stick with a low profile while I keep track of Mr. Deeks."

"Hetty…you're willing to help us?" Kensi asked, finally smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? You're still my team," she replied. "And I don't like the way Mosley handled this whole thing, or how she pushed Mr. Deeks out in the cold."

"I talked with Nell. The overwatch signature is working," Callen said as he bit off a piece of bacon.

"Good. She can drop the scanner by my place after work," Hetty said. "I have an operations room already set up."

"And just where is this place of yours?" Callen asked. "We were under the impression you'd divested yourself of all your properties before disappearing."

"I didn't disappear, Mr. Callen," she replied. "I knew exactly where I was at all times."

"Yeah, well…you could have made it easier for us to find you," Sam grumped.

"Perhaps that would have been a good idea, Sam," she acknowledged. "Which is why I want to monitor Mr. Deeks. If things go sideways, we need to be able to find him quickly."

"Eric said Deeks is supposed to check in with Mosley daily," Kensi said. "He'll let us know if he misses a call in."

"You still haven't told us where you're staying, Hetty," Callen said. "Or are you keeping that a secret too?"

"That sounded as if you're a little bit angry with me, Mr. Callen," she said.

"You went off on your own without telling anyone where you were going," Callen replied.

"I wasn't aware I needed to get your permission before taking care of unfinished personal business," she said. "I recall you doing something similar…quite a few times, actually."

"She's got a point, G," Sam said.

Callen made a concerted effort to rein in his emotions. Her secret mission to Vietnam had scared him, but she didn't seem the least bit sorry that she had left him in the dark.

"We all have our crosses to bear, Mr. Callen," She said, looking intently out at the ocean. "Mine was the loss of a loyal young friend, who shouldn't have had to suffer for my mistake. I don't want to see Mr. Deeks suffer either due to the misguided machinations of a woman climbing the proverbial ladder."

"Agreed," Callen replied, realizing he'd gone off point.

"Good. Then I'll see you all for dinner tonight at my new home," she said cheerfully. "I'll send the address to your phones."

"Can you give us a hint where it is?" Sam asked.

"And what it's like?" Kensi added hopefully.

"Topanga Canyon. And…it's nothing like me," Hetty replied. "I thought I'd make a change. This one is modern. Good, solid lines. All redwood and concrete. I haven't quite warmed to it, but the views are spectacular."

"Deeks would like it," Kensi said, sounding wistful.

"I'm sure he will, dear," she said kindly. "Perhaps he can help me flip it when he's back safe and sound."

Kensi's eyes shimmered briefly with tears, but she quickly blinked them back. "I just hope it ends soon. The longer he stays in that alias the more I worry. I mean…I know he can handle it, but when he's Max…"

"It's like a light has been turned off," Callen said, recalling the darkness he'd seen in Deeks' eyes.

"Even their smiles are different," she replied. "And I miss Deeks' smile."

"Hell, I even miss his stupid jokes, and it's only been a couple of days," Sam said with a laugh.

"He could take one's mind off the seriousness of a situation," Hetty added.

"Well, he's in one now," Callen said solemnly.

There was a sense of melancholy as they finished their breakfast and paid the bill. There was a piece missing, and that left them all a little off balance. It was good to have Hetty home, but they all felt Deeks' absence keenly, especially Kensi. The anger he had previously felt with Hetty, was now directed once again toward Mosley. She was messing with his team, and as hard as he tried, he could find no good reason for it, or why she chose to go at Deeks this way. He had asked her earlier if she was trying to get him killed. Now he wondered if that might not be a distinct possibility, whether she intended it or not.

…

Deeks felt ornery, drinking more than he should as he waited to see if Fuentes and Baldo would show up. He recognized a few of the patrons, but no one came over to talk to him. It was just as well. He wasn't interested in a chat, and his surly attitude was probably the reason everyone was keeping their distance. That and his run-in with Callen. When he'd realized he'd enjoyed hitting the senior agent his mood soured. Max was the one who held a grudge, not him. Maybe his little tussle with Callen had deepened his dive into Max Gentry's personality, which in the long run probably wasn't a bad idea. It had been awhile since he'd been deep undercover, so he had to settle into his alias if this was to work. He might not like Max, but he was the right man for this job, so he needed to fully commit.

"Heads up, Max," the bartender said.

Fuentes and Baldo sauntered in the door, pausing as a man stepped in between them and scanned the room. He was a big man, which the bartender had failed to mention in his description, but everything else fit. His hair was dark and longish, slicked back from his forehead, and his beard was sparse. He had a prominent nose, and his eyebrows were like a dark gash across his features. His eyes were a startling blue. It was obvious he wasn't pleased to be here, chewing the inside of his mouth with irritation.

"Hey, Max," Baldo called out, causing the so-called Turk to quickly turn his way.

The three men had a hurried, whispered conversation, but the man waved them off and started toward him. Max motioned for the bartender to bring another drink, and pushed it toward the man as he approached.

"If you've been spending time with those two you probably could use a drink," Max said easily, holding his glass up in toast.

The man hesitated, but then nodded and picked up the shot, clicked his glass, and downed it. "I prefer raki, but it is difficult to find in your country."

"Where you from?" Max asked.

"Istanbul. It is in Turkey," the man said with a condescending smile.

"No shit."

"You know of it?"

"We're not all as ignorant as Fuentes and Baldo," Max said, getting angry looks from the two men who had come up to join them.

"You are Max Gentry, yes?" He said. "You have quite a reputation. Some say you are dangerous. Is this true?"

"Depends on who's asking'," Max replied. "That means I want to know your name before I answer your questions."

"Of course," he replied, frowning at his patronizing tone. "My name is Ali Sadik. But I would prefer that you call me Mister Sadik."

"Why's that?"

"As a sign of deference to your superior," he replied.

"Nice meeting you, Ali," Max said and swung his leg off the barstool and stood to face the man. "Have fun with the two stooges here. And good luck finding a buyer for your recently acquired merchandise. I would have been happy to help you with that, but I don't do business with pompous assholes."

"I have killed men over an insult like that," the man said, his jaw now rigid.

"You can try," Max replied. "Or you can take me to your boss so we can work a deal."

"Why don't you think I am the boss?"

"Cause there is no way in hell a man who orchestrated a job that big would come down here to a place like this with two yo-yo's like Fuentes and Baldo. He'd send someone like you."

"I should have killed you last night," Sadik said.

"Yeah, you should've," Max growled and took a step closer.

"I don't think I like you, Gentry."

"I don't like you either, Mister Sadik, but that shouldn't stand in the way of getting a deal done," Max said. "I asked around. That's quite a haul your boss needs to move, and I'm in contact with just the man who can make that happen."

"I thought you told Fuentes you weren't interested," Sadik said.

"Came to the realization that going straight is boring," Max said. "Man's allowed to change his mind, right?"

"I don't think working with you is a good idea," Sadik replied. "The Feds have shown an interest in you. Am I not correct?"

"Yeah, they questioned me. But if they had something that linked me to that job, they wouldn't have just roughed me up, they would have arrested me. They got nothin'. They're done with me."

That seemed to make sense to the man, but he knew he hadn't won him over just yet. He stared at Max and then slid a phone out of his jacket pocket and turned and walked away, speaking to someone in what he could only guess was Turkish, or whatever language Turkish people spoke. He was antsy, knowing this was the critical moment when the operation was either a go or a complete failure. What happened next would determine his future at NCIS. He struggled to act nonchalant, not wanting to seem too anxious and cause suspicion. When the man turned, he didn't look happy, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Mr. Yavuz wants to see you," Sadik said coldly.

"You don't seem real happy about that," Max said.

"I argued against it," he replied. "But, he is willing to listen if it gets us to our objective."

"Which is?"

"None of your business," Sadik said. "You are simply a middleman. Nothing more."

"All right. When can we meet?" Max asked, his heart racing. "I'll call my guy and we can get this deal going."

"You first, then your contact," Sadik said with a slight smile. "He has questions."

"Okay. Where and when?"

"Now, Mr. Gentry."

This was not going as planned, but he had no choice but to go with the flow, so he simply nodded and Fuentes ushered him outside. His thoughts were chaotic, so he fought for focus, steadying himself as he turned to head for the pickup truck Lamont had found for him.

"I'll follow you," he said.

"Not necessary. Baldo will drive us," Sadik said.

Fuentes stepped up beside him and Baldo was smiling as he opened the back door to a silver Mercedes. Max blew out a low whistle.

"How much this set you back, man?" Max asked as he stopped to admire the car. "Ninety, ninety-five grand?"

"The question is not of interest to me," he said. "Now, get in the car. Mr. Yavuz is waiting, and he is not a patient man."

"A rich one though," Max pointed out as he slid onto the fine leather back seat.

Sadik joined him and remained silent, the smooth purr of the engine the only sound as they pulled out into traffic. Max tried to start a conversation several times, but the man ignored him, adding to his nervousness. It had been a while since he'd felt this alone on the job. With no immediate backup, his nerves were on edge and his fingers twitched uncontrollably against the side of his leg. When they pulled into Rosedale Cemetery, Deeks was confused, but tried to ready himself for whatever was coming. He held back on the gallows humor he was so prone to use in uncomfortable situations, because it was something Max would never resort to.

"Strange place for a meeting," he commented, letting his irritation show.

Fuentes smiled as he turned around and pointed a gun at him.

"What the fuck is this?" Max growled.

"Hand over your weapon," Sadik ordered, his eyes dark under his heavy brow.

He did as he was told, wondering who the hell this guy really was, as Baldo took his gun.

"I'll want that back when this is over," Max said coldly, pleased when he saw him flinch.

"Now your phone," the man demanded.

He reluctantly handed it over, watching as he turned it off and removed its chip. Mosley would now be blind to his location, and he couldn't see that setting well with her. If it wasn't for the overwatch spray Callen had used on him, he'd feel more unsettled than he already was. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this, and his mood darkened even more when Fuentes handed him a black cloth bag.

"Put it over your head, Gentry, or get out here," Sadik ordered.

"Anybody ever tell you you're paranoid?" Max spit out.

"You want to do business with us, these are our rules," he replied. "Or I can have Fuentes shoot you. Your choice."

"Sonofabitch," Max mumbled, but reluctantly pulled the bag down over his head.

Sadik cinched it tightly around his neck and he felt a line of sweat trickle down the side of his face. He was blind and pissed, feeling claustrophobic as the car started moving again. He tried to keep track of what direction they were going, but eventually he gave up. The smell of the whiskey he'd had permeated the inside of the thick cloth bag, making him nauseous as he felt the car ascend and begin to follow a winding road. He was becoming more and more disoriented. Fear gnawed at the edges his mind, and he struggled to remain calm, not wanting the man beside him to know how anxious he was. He forced himself to relax his muscles and control his breathing, but his heart continued to race in spite of his efforts. What lay ahead he had no idea, but he keenly missed Kensi and the team he had so thoroughly come to rely on.

…

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 5_

…

The last three hairpin turns were almost his undoing. He was hot and his chest was tight with anger as the car finally slowed to a stop, and he wanted nothing more than to hit somebody. The drive had taken almost an hour by his calculations, and it wasn't difficult to figure out where they were. Having lived here his entire life, he was quite familiar with the ridge lines that rose up between the outer neighborhoods of the city and the valley, so being forced to wear a hood over his head had served no purpose other than to piss him off. If Sadik thought it would intimidate him, he was wrong. Max was roaring through him now, and Deeks had no inclination to hold him back. He tore the stifling sack off his head, and stepped out as soon as Baldo opened the car door, shoving the heavy hood into the man's chest with enough force to knock him backwards. As he pushed the hair off his sweaty forehead he breathed in deeply, grateful for the soft breeze that cooled the heated skin at base of his neck.

Sadik walked past him without saying a word, expecting them all to follow, but he remained where he was, taking in his surroundings. He'd guessed this Yavuz guy had money, but this estate spoke of deep pocket wealth, the kind you didn't expect from someone who had ripped off a military convoy. Either he was leveraged up to his eyeballs, or there was something else in play here besides making a buck. The grounds were surrounded by a tall concrete wall that sported security cameras and razor wire. The estate was heavily fortified and would be damn difficult to breach. He hoped things didn't come to that as he turned back to watch a wrought iron security gate slowly roll closed behind the car. The hint of chorine hung in the air so he assumed there was a pool. With a house like this there was always a pool. Through a row of blossoming white dogwoods, he could just see a tennis court on a terrace down below. The distinctive plop of a tennis ball told him someone was playing.

"This is not a sightseeing tour. Mr. Yavuz is waiting," Sadik said loudly from the top of a curved concrete stairway.

He trotted up the wide steps to the columned entrance of the huge house designed to mimic a Tuscan villa. A fiery orange bougainvillea just beginning to bloom, capped the portico. Fuentes stood by the door, its curving ironwork beautiful and probably strong enough to withstand a frontal assault. As he stepped inside the cool entry hall, he caught a whiff of mint and maybe oregano, which made it seem more like a home instead of a fortress. He followed Sadik down the wide hall and slowed as they entered a massive living room crowded with brocaded couches filled with large, colorful pillows covered in textiles woven with motifs of flowers and animals. There was a fireplace at each end, both elaborately carved out of honey colored wood that glowed from the light spilling in from the floor to ceiling windows that looked out unto a wide terrace. It was a breathtaking room. It made him think of Hetty, and he briefly let his mind wander, wondering how she was.

Sadik left him alone, and Fuentes and Baldo had disappeared, but he had no doubt he was being watched. He went ahead and took the opportunity to look around a bit, trying to get a handle on the man he would be dealing with. He wandered over to a long console table of dark wood inlaid with ivory and mother-of-pearl that nestled against the near wall. Hanging above it was a large bronze shield engraved with vines and what he thought looked like Arabic calligraphy. Four antique silver daggers were mounted on either side. Two ancient looking bronze helmets probably worn in some long ago battle stood on either end of the table as if guarding the framed photographs between them. The photos featured people from several generations, some old sepia prints obviously taken in Turkey. The one that caught his eye looked to be a recent photo of a beautiful young girl with long, dark brown hair who didn't appear to be more than sixteen. He picked it up. It was a candid shot of a girl wearing a flowing white caftan. She was laughing, her hand covering her mouth as if she were embarrassed.

"My father loves that picture," a soft, musical voice said from behind him.

He was startled, having not heard her come into the room. He set the photo down and turned to look at her. She was barefoot, wearing jeans and a colorfully embroidered white cotton tunic. She was even more beautiful in person.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to poke my nose in where it doesn't belong," he said, offering her a soft smile.

"Please don't worry about it," she replied, smiling warmly in return.

"The picture doesn't do you justice, by the way."

"Really? Thanks," she said shyly. "I'm Emiri."

"Beautiful name. I'm Max."

"I assume you're here to see my father," She said. "Are you a business associate?"

"To be determined," he replied, cocking his head.

"Actually, you don't look like a business man at all," she replied, watching him with a curious look on her face.

"The leather jacket and hoodie give me away?" He asked softly. "Or was it the jeans?"

"No tie," she replied, smiling back.

"Not a big fan of those."

"I like your look. Business suits are boring," she said as she picked up one of the old photographs. "This was my great grandfather. Back then the men in Turkey weren't afraid to wear colorful clothes with lots of patterns."

"Or baggy pants," he said, grinning so she would know he was teasing.

She laughed and set the framed photo back down on the table. When she looked back up at him she looked sad.

"Missing the old ways?" He asked.

"Just the clothes," was all she said, frowning before she smiled. "Are you coming to work here?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "But, I'll know more after I meet with your father."

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked. "He might be awhile. He's in his office yelling at someone on the phone."

"I'm good, thanks. Does he do that a lot? Yell, I mean," He asked. "Want to be prepared if I'm gonna get yelled at."

"No. No. He's usually very soft spoken," she said, frowning. "But he's been on the phone a lot lately, and they aren't very pleasant conversations from what I can understand."

"What do you mean?"

"He was speaking Turkish, and I don't know the language all that well," she replied. "I was born in Istanbul, but I've lived here most of my life. We went back for a year when I was twelve. I didn't like it there. My father didn't…it was a bad time."

She withdrew into herself, and he wondered what might have happened there.

"What about your mother? Did she like it?" He asked, trying to bring her out of her melancholy.

"She died there."

She spoke the words as if they had no power, but her face gave her away. She quickly controlled her emotions, lifting her chin defiantly as if she were in a battle.

"I'm sorry, Emiri."

"It changed my father," she said, but suddenly realized she might be saying too much and covered her mouth like she had in the photograph.

"You were only twelve. It must have been hard for you," Max said gently.

"Yeah…still is."

"Emiri? You should not be talking to this man," Sadik called out, hurrying in from a door at the far end of the room. "It is not proper."

"He's nice," she said, lifting her chin again and standing up straighter the closer he got.

There was definitely some friction between them. He could feel it. She didn't like him. Sadik shot him a withering glare, which caused him to smile, and that did nothing for the man's attitude.

"You are not to speak to her again," Sadik ordered. "Do you understand me, Gentry?"

"I can talk to anyone I want," Emiri stubbornly insisted.

Sadik reached out and gripped her arm tightly, and Max saw her flinch. "Let go of her. Now."

He didn't say it very loud, but the implied threat behind the words was hard to miss. Sadik stared at him, his dark brow furrowed with anger and irritation, but his grip on her arm loosened. Emiri pushed his hand away, and took a step back from the confrontation. She looked briefly up at Max, and then turned and hurried across the room, pulling open a sliding door and slipping out onto the terrace. He watched her until she disappeared down a stone staircase.

"Was that a threat, Gentry?" Sadik said.

"When I threaten you, you'll know it," Max said.

"She is his daughter," Sadik said. "If you touch her, Mr. Yavuz will kill you."

"She's just a kid, and we were just talking," Max said, suddenly pissed over what he was implying.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" A mellow voice called out.

"You must send this man away, Berat," Sadik quickly said. "He is arrogant and impertinent. I found him talking to Emiri. That cannot be tolerated."

"This is not Istanbul, Ari," the man said sharply. "Emiri is a teenager. She was being gracious to a guest she found in her own home."

"You're daughter's very nice, Mr. Yavuz," Max said softly.

"And knows nothing about my business affairs," he replied.

"We weren't talking business, we were talking about how Turks used to dress in the old days," Max said easily, pointing at the old photographs. "She thinks today's business suits are boring."

"She does have quite a fashion sense," Yavuz replied with a smile. "My credit card bills vouch for that. Now, lets go talk some business."

Yavuz was not physically impressive, but there was an air of authority about him. He looked to be in his fifties, showing a tinge of gray at his temples and at the edges of his beard. He led them past the kitchen, where Deeks again caught a hint of oregano and mint. Down a short flight of stairs they came to a set of strong looking metal doors, and Sadik stepped forward and swiped a card to allow them entrance. Once inside, the door closed and locked behind them. Ahead was a similar entrance that was guarded by two men standing rigidly attentive. This door had a different security protocol, and Deeks began to really wonder who the hell this guy was. With this level of security, he sure as hell wasn't your average businessman or hijacker.

"Search him," Yavuz ordered. "Thoroughly."

Deeks spread his arms to comply, but instead he was grabbed by the two guards and slammed face first into the wall. He was stripped of his jacket and hoodie, and they shoved his tee shirt up high, he guessed to make sure he wasn't wearing a wire, even though that was old school these days. When one of the guards got a little too touchy-feely around his privates, Max got pissed.

"What the fuck?"

Pushing back from the wall, he swung around and slugged the man, knocking him to the floor. Before he could make another move, two guns were pointed at him, so he stopped, standing his ground and ready for whatever came next.

"Are you hiding something, Max?" Sadik asked with a slight smile.

"My privates are private," he shot back.

"Not here," Yavuz said quietly, nodding to the guard with the gun.

The man pistol whipped before he could get his arm up, and he sagged back against the wall and then slid to the floor as his vision went gray. A solid kick in the stomach took the air from his lungs. As he lay on the floor trying to get his breath back, every part of his body was thoroughly searched. Even his shoes and socks were removed. All of his clothes were examined as well, making him wonder once again what kind of operation this really was.

"When you are dressed, Sadik will bring you inside," Yavuz said, and walked away.

He was yanked to his feet, and saw the man enter a passcode and go through the door, closing it behind him.

"Fight me or my men again and you will not survive," Sadik said in his face.

"You sure about that?" Max said, as he smoothed down his tee shirt.

"Do you need another lesson?"

"Never was very good in school," he replied. "But I'm smart enough to know I wouldn't have made it this far if your boss wasn't interested in what I can offer."

He saw a shift in the man's eyes and he relaxed ever so slightly, pointing at the guard beside him.

"If this asshole tries to hit me again, I'll break his fuckin' arm," Max said. "You want to meet my contact, then show some fuckin' respect, or I walk and you can find your own damn arms dealer."

"Bring him in, Ari," Yavuz's voice ordered from a speaker on the wall.

"The boss likes to watch, yeah?" Max said in a whisper. "Must keep you on your toes."

"Put on your pants and leave everything else," Sadik ordered.

As he pulled on his jeans, he went over everything that had happened. This meeting wasn't what he'd expected at all, and Yavuz wasn't either. The guards looked to have had military training, and Sadik reminded him of a spook. Yavuz was the one he couldn't figure out. He seemed gentle one minute, talking reasonably about his teenage daughter, and then coldly having the guard pistol-whip him. They definitely needed to get more intel on this guy. It was going to be difficult to take this operation down, especially if they were able to hold up in this place. He doubted the missiles were being kept on the estate, but he couldn't discount the idea. The security was certainly tight enough, but the exposure in a residential neighborhood would make it highly unlikely.

"Move it," the guard said and tried to take his arm.

In an instant, Max grabbed his hand and twisted it up behind his back. Before anyone could interfere, he kneed him between the legs and rammed his head into the wall. The man dropped like rock and lay still. When he turned, Sadik and the other guard had their weapons trained on him, and Max raised his hands in surrender.

"I warned him," Max said.

"Enough. All of you," Yavuz voice commanded. "Sadik. Bring him inside. Now."

Max was shoved toward the door, which opened as they approached. Two more guards awaited him inside, their guns already out and pointed at him.

"I'm unarmed," Max said with a cocky grin. "What are you afraid of?"

Yavuz sat behind an ultra modern desk watching. The room was cool and dim, nothing like the main living room of the house. Here there was no sign of anything personal or from another era. There were no windows and the far end of the room looked like a mini version of the Ops center. Two large screens showed views from an array of security cameras that seemingly covered every room in the house and overlooked the grounds from every angle.

"You live up to your reputation, Mr. Gentry," Yavuz said, motioning to the guards to put away their weapons.

"Call me Max."

"You're a warrior, Mr. Gentry," he replied. "I admire that, although you are an undisciplined one."

"In my business you live by your wits and your fists or you die," he replied. "A gun don't hurt either."

"You play the ruffian, but I sense there is more behind that mask," he said smoothly. "You're intelligent, I think. Much more intelligent than you allow anyone to see."

"It pays to keep some things hidden," he said. "Gives you an edge. But looking around, I'd say you already know that."

"We all keep secrets," he said. "I watched you talking with my daughter. You're a paradox to me, Mr. Gentry. With her you exhibited simple human kindness. In the hall outside, you were a tough street fighter with an explosive temper. Which one is the real you, I wonder."

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Max replied. "Why would a loving father allow a man like Sadik to put a hand on his daughter? You saw him do it, right?"

Sadik started toward him, but Yavuz held up his hand and he stopped.

"My daughter is of no concern of yours, Mr. Gentry," He said in a flat voice. "I am curious though. Do you really care, or are you just testing me?"

"Both," he admitted.

"Whether I pass your test makes no difference. What interests me is why you care about what Sadik did. Tell me why you defended her?"

Deeks wasn't sure he wanted to give him the real answer. Adding his own childhood into the mess that was Max Gentry brought the opposite sides of himself closer. But, this guy didn't know Max was an alias. If he shared the trauma of his childhood, the two might find a connection, or Yavuz might just see it as a weakness he could exploit. He decided to play it out and see what happened.

"Mr. Gentry?" The man prompted.

"My father was a dick," he finally said. "A real asshole who got off on beating up on my mama. Never have been able to watch a man rough up a woman after that. Pisses me off and makes me question if they're really a man at all."

He saw the man clinch his jaw tightly as he spoke, but he couldn't read his expression, so he had no idea what his response would be.

"You were a young boy when this took place?" Yavuz asked, and he nodded. "What did you do?

"Tried to stop the sonofabitch," he replied.

"And did he stop?"

"Not until I shot 'im," Max said.

The man's eyes flared wide at the comment, but it was Sadik who spoke. "What kind of a man kills his own father, Berat? This man has no honor."

"But you weren't a man when this happened were you?" Yavuz asked quietly, surprising Deeks.

"I was eleven."

"Did your mother survive?"

"Yeah…she did."

"Mine didn't."

"Sorry to hear that," Deeks said, no longer in touch with Max.

"Berat! This man is nothing but a filthy con man," Sadik spit out. "He is beneath contempt."

"Get out, Ari," Yavuz said. "All of you out. Now!"

"I will not leave you unprotected," Sadik fumed.

"Mr. Gentry is an intelligent man, Ari," Yavuz said. "He will not hurt me. Besides, I am armed and he is not. Now go."

When the room was clear, Yavuz stood up and walked over to the security monitors to watch the outside hall. Sadik was violently kicking the semi-conscious guard he'd rammed into the wall.

"He is loyal. Old school as you call it," he said quietly. "He will kill you in the end, if you aren't careful."

"I'm always careful," Max replied as he came to stand beside him.

"You would be wise to be careful of us both," he said quietly. "Sadik is family."

Deeks swallowed down the sudden taste of adrenaline as Yavuz turned his attention to the view of the pool. Emiri sat alone on the edge with her feet in the water.

"She looks just like her mother," he said softly.

"She's beautiful."

"Is there a woman in your life, Max?"

"Yeah, there is," seeing no reason to lie.

"And you would do anything to protect her, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would."

"And if someone were to end her life, you would seek revenge for her death? Yes?"

"I would hunt them down and end them without mercy."

"Then we understand each other," Yavuz said, and turned to face him. "I am in possession of six Tomahawk missiles that I need to get out of the country. I can't have them traced back to me. Can the man you know do this?"

"Absolutely. He's an arms dealer who works out of Rome," Max said, adrenaline making his heart race. "Where are these missiles going?"

"We will discuss the details at our next meeting," he replied, turning to continue watching his daughter. "And the name of this arms dealer?"

"Lorenzo Benedetto," Max said slowly. "He's an arrogant sonofabitch, but he has the track record to back it up. When did you want to meet him?"

"Sadik will let you know," he said, sounding distracted. "He will provide you with a phone that cannot be traced."

"Okay," Max said. "I'll wait to hear from you then."

"You have not asked about money," Yavuz said, looking over at him with narrow eyes. "That surprises me and makes me a little suspicious."

"I'll let you know after the meeting," he replied, having not thought of it at all. "I take twenty-five percent of Benedetto's fee, and when we come to an agreement, I'll ask for twenty-five percent of that total fee from you."

"You'll take twenty and be happy with it," he said coldly.

"All right. Deal."

"Go now. Someone will drive you wherever you want."

Deeks wanted to ask about the death of his wife, but realized he would be pushing his luck, so he walked away. Just as he reached the door, Yavuz spoke again.

"Sadik will be punished for hurting my daughter."

"Of course."

He walked out into the hall to find Fuentes and Baldo waiting. He followed them out and past the kitchen. When they reached the front door, Sadik was waiting, glowering at him. He didn't say a thing, simply handed him a burn phone and stalked off.

"He don't like you, dude," Baldo whispered.

"That fucker don't like nobody," he replied, reverting to the hard-ass street thug they thought he was.

He was anxious to leave and hurried down the stairs where Fuentes waited in the car. Before he got in, he rounded on Baldo and demanded his gun and his phone.

"You get those when we drop you off," Fuentes said. "Now get in the fuckin' car or walk back."

He was pissed, but got in the back and stared up at the palatial home. A feeling of sadness and danger hung in the air as Fuentes drove out of the gate and down the winding road into the city below. They did not blindfold him or put a hood over his head this time, so he had achieved some level of trust, but he knew that could well be temporary.

He had found a connection with Berat Yavuz. He did understand him as far as that went, and hadn't lied when he said he would track down anyone who harmed Kensi. He had already done that, and felt no remorse. Although he was sympathetic to the loss Yavuz had suffered, using a Tomahawk missile to exact revenge was a little over the top, even slightly deranged. And he had six of them.

He was under no illusions about the man. Yavuz was intelligent, and could be empathetic, but he was also calculating, a control freak and seriously unpredictable, and that made him dangerous. Sadik would come at him straight on, but not Yavuz. How he might react at any given moment was an unknown. He was on a mission to avenge his dead wife, and he would annihilate anyone who got in his way or who betrayed him. They would have to tread carefully around him, and he had no idea what to expect when Benjamin Teague was introduced as the arms dealer Lorenzo Benedetto. He was also an unknown. The arrogance he had shown toward him earlier wouldn't play well with Yavuz or Sadik.

"Sonofabitch," He said softly.

"Where to, Max?" Fuentes asked.

"Drop me at the Farmers Market. I'm hungry."

No way he was letting these guys know where he was staying. He could lose himself in the Farmers Market, and make sure he wasn't being followed. When he picked up his truck later at the pool hall, he could call to arrange a meeting somewhere with the team. Mosley had no idea where he was since they'd shut off his phone, and he intended to keep it that way until he could digest all the information he'd just gotten, and discuss it with team. This was no longer a simple hijacking for monetary gain, this had the makings of a terrorist attack, although not in this country. Whatever Yavuz was planning and wherever the attack was launched, if American weapons were used it would be a nightmare for international relations. If those missiles were part of a terrorist attack on foreign soil it would damage the country's standing with a host of allies, and lead to the real possibility of retaliation.

"Hey. We're here," Fuentes said loudly, jarring him out of his thoughts.

They parked by the Fairfax entrance to the market, and Baldo handed over his weapon and phone. He wasn't friends with either one of these men. They were hard-core criminals, but if he didn't warn them and something happened, their blood would be on his hands.

"I don't know how deep into this you two are, but watch yourself," he warned. "When this is over those guys won't leave any loose ends. You get what I'm sayin'?"

"We can take care of ourselves," Fuentes said, but Baldo shot him a look that made him think they'd already talked about it.

"It's a righteous warning and the only one I'm gonna give," Max said. "Be survivors, man."

He shoved his weapon behind his back and got out of the car, watching until they drove out of sight. He'd told them he was hungry, but nothing could be further from the truth. His stomach was in turmoil as he made his way into the bustle of the market. He was desperate to share what he knew. Mosley had to let the team in on this. They were the best NCIS had and the best was going to be needed on this one. The more he thought about it, the more urgent his need to talk with Callen and Sam, and especially Kensi. The Farmers Market would be an ideal meeting place, so he wove through the crowds, heading for the Coffee Corner. He'd been going there since he was a patrolman, and had made friends with the owner. She loved Kensi and would have no problem letting him use her phone, and he could use a hefty shot of caffeine. As busy as the place was he managed to push his way to the counter and wave to Lilian. She quickly made her way over, and without hesitation handed him her phone when he told her he was trying to reach Kensi. A few minutes later he had a latte in hand, sitting down at an empty table to make his call.

"Who's this?" Kensi asked tentatively.

"It's me, Fern," he said.

"Where are you? And who's phone are you using?"

"Farmers Market. Lilian at the Coffee Corner let me borrow hers," he said as he scanned the crowds. "I need to meet. I have so much critical information I think my head's gonna explode."

"Are you okay? You sound…different."

He didn't reply, his eyes briefly focusing on a man clocking him from the shadows. He had been one of the guards inside Yavuz's office. Deeks laughed and let his eyes slide away from the man, not wanting him to realize he'd been made.

"Deeks? What's going on?"

"I'm being tracked," he whispered.

"You mean by someone other than us and Mosley?"

"Yeah, Kens. That's what I'm saying," he snapped. "I've got three different phones to keep straight and now I've got three trackers on me as well, and I'm being tailed. I'm just the life of this crazy, fuckin' party."

"Okay, baby. Okay," she replied gently. "Can you lose him?"

"Not until I find the tracker they put on me," he said, feeling Max itching to take control and confront the guy.

"Deeks…"

"Gotta go."

He hadn't meant to cut her off, but he needed to concentrate. The tracker was either on his clothes or his shoes. He shouldn't be surprised, but it sure as hell pissed him off. A plan began to take shape, and he stood up, keeping watch on the guy out of the corner of his eye. He threw the remains of his latte in the trash and walked back to the counter and thanked Lilian for the use of the phone. Then he described the man following him and told her to call security, telling her he saw the man steal from the shop next door. It only took a few minutes for a couple of off duty cops to show up. Lilian pointed out the supposed thief as Max Gentry turned and melted into the crowd, smiling to himself. Raucous shouts echoed off the surrounding stalls as a chase began, reassuring him that his tail was way too busy to follow.

…

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 6_

…

Kensi stood alone at the railing looking out over the hills to the rock formation she used to hike to with her dad. She missed him. They had spent hours just sitting up there talking, watching hawks weaving circles above them until the sun disappeared below the sea. His voice was always soft and comforting, calming any sudden bouts of emotional turmoil as she dealt with growing up without a mother to talk to about the things young girls need to know. When he'd return home from assignments, he would draw her into his world with stories that captured her imagination, a welcome distraction from what she considered a boring life at school. Although she had come to terms with his death some time ago, she still felt his loss deeply, especially now. She could use a distraction right now, one of his war stories where everything turned out fine, and everybody came home safe and sound to their families.

Not hearing from Deeks since their earlier talk had left her agitated and angry. She had spent the afternoon dodging Mosley, working out in the gym, or angrily firing clip after clip into innocent paper targets. He hadn't called again, and even though Nell had insisted it was because he couldn't risk calling her at work, she still worried and longed to hear his voice. His call had ended abruptly once again, leaving her with only her imagination to fill in what might be happening. He'd sounded frazzled and pissed. Not a good combination when you were undercover. She had immediately gone to Callen and Sam to let them know Deeks was trying to lose a tail, but they had no chance to discuss it, since Hidoko had interrupted to send the two senior agents up to Ops. She'd felt trapped until Hetty had called to invite her up to her place in Topanga Canyon. Kensi had hesitated, but Hetty had told her she was giving a small dinner party to thank them all for coming for her in Vietnam. Hetty had assured her the others would join them as soon as they were able, so she'd left early, not bothering to ask permission.

When she'd arrived at Hetty's impressive new home she'd immediately thought of Deeks. He would love this place. The house anyway. She wasn't sure the rugged landscape that surrounded it would be to his taste. The views however, were as breathtaking as Hetty had said they were. She'd been ushered through the expansive living room and immediately out onto the wooden deck to take in the hills beyond. Hetty had left her there, and she'd been grateful for the privacy and the chance to take hold of her emotions. But even though it was peaceful, she couldn't shake her fear for Deeks.

"He's a survivor just like you, Kensi," Hetty said as she walked up beside her and handed her a beer.

"I know," she replied. "But he's not invincible."

"Of course not, dear. None of us are," she said. "But Deeks has the will and the skills to survive. And he has a very good reason to use those skills. You. He'll use everything in his power to get back to you, Kensi. You know that, deep down. And we'll do everything in our power to help him."

"Why did she do this, Hetty?" Kensi asked. "If she wanted him out, why not just send him back to LAPD?"

"I believe her initial objective was to shake things up, unsettle the team and see what would happen," she replied. "By putting one of our own at risk she was hoping to reveal weaknesses she thinks each of you might be hiding, especially the tendency to go rogue. Any overt action to help Mr. Deeks would allow her to impose sanctions on the team. Remember, Mosley's prime objective is to disband this team, and she appears to be quite willing to use whatever means necessary to do that."

"So she's willing to hamstring her own agent in the field?" Kensi asked. "Doesn't she know all this crap is making it harder to recover those stolen missiles?"

"I think she quite believes she has a handle on things," Hetty replied. "I'm not sure that's true, but she thinks so, and it might take some doing to convince her otherwise."

"But without Deeks on comms, and with no backup, this whole thing could go sideways and we wouldn't even know about it until it was too late," Kensi said, losing control of her emotions. "I can't lose him, Hetty. Not this way. I would rather quit and convince Deeks to do the same, and just walk away and let Mosley do whatever the hell she wants."

"But, neither one of you will do that. Not now. You both care too much about the work we do," she said quietly. "Those missiles in the wrong hands will not only cause an international incident, but will kill hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. Walking away from something like that is not who you are."

"Yeah…that's the only hitch in my plan," Kensi said, smiling as she acknowledged the truth in her words.

"We'll find a way to bring him home safely, Kensi," She said, reaching out to squeeze her arm. "You have to believe that. Now, I think I heard the doorbell. Hopefully, Mr. Callen remembered to pick up the food."

Hetty left her there, and she drank deeply of her beer before turning to watch dark winged butterflies flutter above the swaying stalks of Queen Ann's Lace just below. The sun had set the cloudy horizon on fire, and her thoughts returned to her father. He'd taught her that you never run from a fight, and now that lesson warred with her need to keep Deeks safe, and to protect the life she envisioned for them. Since falling in love, she had often wondered what her father would have thought of him. If he'd still been alive when Deeks became her partner, he would have made damn sure he possessed the willingness and the skills to protect her in the field. After that, he undoubtedly would have made some comment about his hair. Because he was a quiet man, he might have been put off by Deeks' tendency to ramble on about all kinds of weird stuff, and his need to make jokes all the time. But she believed her dad would have gradually been won over by Deeks' sense of loyalty, his protective nature, and his unshakable love for her. He would've come to know how strong Deeks was, not just physically, but in the quality of his character. Now she had to believe that all those things would keep him safe. She had to trust that he would make it back to her in spite of all the roadblocks Mosley had put in his way.

"Hey Kens," Sam said as he joined her. "Heard anything from our missing surfer boy?"

"Nothing…and it's scaring me a little," she said.

He pulled her close without a word. "As soon as Eric and Nell get here with their handy tablets, they'll be able to tell us exactly where he is. Don't worry."

"Hope the overwatch spray works better than the tracker Eric put on him before he went under," she said, sounding bitter even to herself.

"G thinks it must have been knocked off when he and Deeks mixed it up at the pool hall," Sam said. "It happens. Another reason G wanted to use the overwatch spray as a backup."

"I feel like this whole thing is being held together with spit-wads and duct tape," she complained. "None of this would be necessary if Mosley had just given us the case."

"The situation is what it is, Kensi," Sam said. "Complaining about it doesn't solve anything. It just takes your mind off doing your job."

"My job is backing up my partner," she exploded. "And I'm not being allowed to do that."

"I know what you're feeling. I do. You know that," Sam said, becoming quiet and sad. "I know how helpless you feel right now, but this is different. We weren't able to track Michelle's whereabouts, but we can track Deeks."

"Oh, Sam…I'm so sorry…I didn't think," Kensi said, tears clouding her eyes at the painful memory.

"This time things are gonna end differently," Sam said as he hugged her fiercely. "That's a promise."

She appreciated his effort to assure her, and as much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn't help thinking it might be a hard promise to keep.

"Hey guys? Come see our new secret Ops room," Eric called out from the house. "I'm calling it Echo Base…after the base the Rebel Alliance used in Star Wars: Episode Five. The Empire Strikes Back, remember.? You know…on the ice planet of Hoth."

"Seriously, Eric?" Sam asked. "How do you come up with this stuff?"

"Well…Hetty's kinda like our Yoda, and we're a team rebelling against the established Mosley Empire…so…"

Kensi looked at Sam, wrinkled her nose and laughed. She felt things click into place, and walked over to hug the crazy tech.

"Thanks, Eric. I needed that, and Deeks will love it."

"We tracked where he's been today, and we know where he is now, Kens," he said.

"Show us, Artoo," Sam said, pushing the tech back inside.

They followed him past a huge concrete fireplace and into a small room that looked out over a hillside of chaparral and oak trees. As soon as they were inside, Hetty pressed a button on the wall and an automated metal curtain rolled down over the windows, effectively shielding them from anyone trying to see inside. Everyone gathered around one of the smart screen TV's showing a map of the city. A green line dotted with blue bullets overlaid the streets.

"These are Deeks' movements since Callen sprayed him with overwatch," Nell said.

"The blue dots are where he stopped and spent some time," Eric added.

"There's the Farmers Market where he called from," Kensi said.

"After that he went back to the pool hall," Nell said.

"And that's Coldwater Canyon," Callen said, pointing at one of the northern most blue dots. "When was he there? And for how long?"

"Not too long after you sprayed him at the pool hall," she replied. "He was there for quite awhile."

"Then he's made contact with the hijackers," Callen said. "That's not exactly Max Gentry's kind of neighborhood."

"Not your typical locale for a hijacker either," Hetty said. "The homes up there are quite expensive. High roller expensive."

"He said they'd put a tracker on him, so they must have done it while he was there," Kensi said. "He must have gone back to the pool hall to try and find it."

"Did he say whether he was going to remove it or leave it?" Sam said. "There's a risk either way, however he plays it."

"I think he'll dump it," Kensi said. "He's pissed about being tracked by everyone."

"They may not like that," Sam said.

"It's his call whether we like it or not," Callen said.

"We'll just have to trust his instincts," Hetty added.

"Speaking of trust…has he checked in with Mosley lately?" Callen asked.

"Let me see," Eric said, typing rapidly on his tablet. "That's affirmative. About a half hour ago."

"I won't ask you how you know that, Mr. Beale," Hetty said, with a slight hint of disapproval. "However, don't ever be so bold as to track my phone. You won't like the consequences."

"Yes ma'am," he said, his eyes widening dramatically as he looked over at Nell.

"Where's Deeks now, Nell?" Kensi asked.

"At an address in Boyle Heights," she replied. "It appears to be an apartment building. Must be where he's staying."

"That's where he was when he called us the first time," Sam said. "Didn't want us coming there. Wants to keep whoever's helping him safe."

"Find out who owns that building, Nell," Hetty ordered. "We need to establish some sort of contact with Mr. Deeks, and he obviously knows someone living there."

"He said 'these people'…so it's not just one person," Callen said.

"Well, this is interesting," Nell said as a collection of forms and deeds appeared on screen, along with the home page of a website.

"Looks like Max Gentry is taking a walk on the wild side," Eric said, zeroing in on the web page. "The Shady Lady, an escort service offering any type of woman a man could want…I mean, if one was to want such a thing…I mean hooker…which I don't…I'm just reading..."

They all stared at him as he blushed deeply and babbled until Sam stopped him. "Shut up, Eric. Just tell us who the owner of the building is, not what it's being used for."

"They're one and the same," Nell said. "A woman named Orlena Raven owns the building and apparently is the Shady Lady."

"One of Max Gentry's former lady friends?" Callen asked Kensi with a raised eyebrow.

"She might be a bit too old for that," Nell offered as she brought up a photo of Orlena.

"Well however Mr. Deeks knows her, she took him in when he needed a safe place to stay," Hetty said. "And that makes her okay in my book."

"Hey guys? Mosley's on the move," Eric said.

Kensi's phone suddenly rang and she jumped. "Deeks?"

"I don't have much time, Kens. Mosley's headed my way," he said, sounding rushed. "Can you do a conference call with the others?"

"No need, Mr. Deeks. We're all here," Hetty said. "Now…how are you?"

"Hetty…Wow…Nice to hear your voice," he replied. "I'm good, Hetty. I'm in. Not that the bastard trusts me, but he wants to meet Mosley's operative and make a deal to move the weapons."

"Give us some names, Deeks," Callen ordered. "You'll need as much intel as you can get, and I doubt Mosley will provide any."

"Sounds about right," he replied. "She wants names too."

"Tell us about this hijacker, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "Any idea what he plans to do with the weapons? Or is this just about money?"

"The main player is a man named Berat Yavuz," he said. "He's from Istanbul originally. His wife died there about four or five years ago, and I think he wants to use those missiles to retaliate against the people who killed her. He has a teenage daughter named Emiri, and a second in command who does his dirty work. A man named Ali Sadik. He's family, and a mean sonofabitch. His men look like they've had some military training."

"What kind of man is Yavuz?" Callen asked.

"He's a lot of things. He's incredibly wealthy, for one. His place is a fortress with state of the art security. The man's extremely intelligent. Cold, but also showed some empathy. He's perceptive. Has iron control over his men and is quick to punish if his orders aren't followed. Had me pistol whipped and stripped down to my shorts to make sure I wasn't wearing a wire. So trust is a real issue."

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked, fighting to contain her emotions.

"I don't look as handsome as I usually do, but all in all, I'm good," he replied.

"Must have gotten hit pretty hard if you think you were handsome before," Sam snarked, earning one of Kensi's angry glares.

"Fair enough, brother," Deeks replied with laughter in his voice.

"What about the tracker they put on you?" Kensi asked.

"Found it on the inside of my belt," he replied. "Sophisticated spyware. Not like anything I've seen before."

"Did you leave it in place?" Sam asked.

"Hell no," he growled, sounding like Max Gentry for the first time.

"We know where you are, Deeks," Callen said.

"Figured as much," he replied.

"How do you know Orlena Raven?" Sam asked with a grin. "No nasty stories. The Wonder Twins are here and they're too delicate for that R-rated stuff."

"She was a hooker back in the day. Busted her when I was a patrolman," he replied. "Helped her get out of the business…at least I thought I did. Off the street anyway. She didn't have to let me stay here, but she did, and I'm grateful."

"Deeks…I think you just gave us the short, boring version of that story," Callen said with a smirk.

"She likes my ass, if that helps spice it up a bit," Deeks said warmly.

"Hey! Your ass is mine, surfer boy," Kensi said.

"Good to know, Kens," he said quietly. "Here's hopin' I still have one when this is all over."

"That's at the top of our list, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"Try to find out what team is working the case with Mosley," Callen said. "We don't think it's in house."

"Lets hope she's in the mood to share. Got any intel for me on Benjamin Teague?" Deeks asked. "He'll probably show up with Mosley tonight. She swears by the guy, but I could use an unbiased opinion."

"I can tell you he's well respected in the darker circles of the intelligence community," Hetty said. "But, my sources also tell me he has the unfortunate habit of pissing off the wrong people."

"He claims some politician cost him his career in the Secret Service," Deeks said.

"It's called taking on more than you can chew," Hetty replied. "He misjudged who he was working for, and he took the fall. Washington can be a very unforgiving place. Knowing where the bodies are buried and who buried them is the only way to survive. Mr. Teague either forgot that, or didn't give a damn. Either one can end a career."

"If he misjudges Yavuz, it'll be his life that ends," Deeks said.

"The good news is, he does have a stellar reputation for undercover work," Nell said, as several early pictures of the man popped up on the screen. "He was actually born in England. Grew up outside of London to wealthy parents who were lower level aristocracy. Apparently he had a falling out with them at a young age, was labeled incorrigible and shipped off to the British Armed Forces when he was seventeen. Eventually he ended up in the Intelligence Corp. Served in Iraq during the early stages of the war as an interrogator. A very successful and apparently brutal one. At some point he was brought up on charges for some action that I couldn't gain access to."

"They court martial him?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so," Nell replied. "His family was well connected and I have a feeling they stepped in to avoid any embarrassment to the family."

"He was released from service, but interestingly enough, he almost immediately began working as an interrogator for the CIA," Hetty added. "He made friends there and ended up coming to the States, where he was fast tracked to citizenship. His CIA friends found him a place with the Secret Service."

"Wow," Deeks said. "His threat makes some sense now."

"Why would he threaten you?" Sam asked.

"He held me at gun point for no reason. It pissed me off, so I hit him in the mouth," Deeks replied. "He said if I ever did it again…"

The comment trailed off and the following silence unnerved Kensi and the others as well, but it was Sam who seemed to know what was coming.

"Deeks? What did he say?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"He had my files, so he knew what Sidorov did to us…to me," he replied softly. "Claimed that would pale in comparison to what he would do to me if I ever hit him again. Sounds like the sonofabitch wasn't full of shit after all."

"We need to get Deeks out of this, Hetty," Kensi urged. "How's he supposed to work with a guy like that?"

"Does Mosley know he threatened you, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"What difference would it make if she did?" He replied, sounding surly.

"She might be able to control him," she said.

"Doubt that. Besides the two of us will be on our own out there," Deeks said. "I won't hit him again, so there won't be a problem. Now, all you need to do is trust that I can handle my own shit."

"We know that, Deeks," Callen said, noticing the change of tone. "Or am I talking to Max Gentry?"

"At this stage, does it make any difference?" He shot back. "I'll call you after the meeting with Mosley. I need that intel on Yavuz and Sadik."

Then he was gone.

"He knows we're on his side, right?" Eric asked.

"He's feeling the pressure," Callen said, staring straight at Sam.

"He's feeling alone," Kensi said.

"Not sure I'll ever forgive Mosley for handing over the Sidorov file to a man like that," Sam said, looking pissed.

"But she can never know you feel that way, Mr. Hanna," Hetty warned. "Or that you know what she did."

"Yeah? Well if I ever come face to face with that guy Teague, I'm gonna knock him on his ass. And believe me…it'll take him awhile to get back up."

"I'm not sure that would be wise, Sam," she replied.

"That guy threatened to torture Deeks," Sam roared. "I'm not okay with that. Are any of you?"

"No, Sam. None of us are," Callen said. "Teague is obviously a wild card here, but Deeks knows what he's doing, and eventually Teague will figure that out if he's as good as his reputation says he is."

"And if he hangs Deeks out to dry? What then?" Kensi asked, unable to hide her anger. "We won't be close enough to help him."

She could no longer stay and listen to any of their arguments. She was wildly scared for Deeks, and terribly frustrated. She headed back out to the deck, searching for anything that might ease the turmoil she was feeling. It was twilight, but she could still make out the rock formation at the top of the far hill. The shrill cry of a hawk startled her, and she looked up, barely able to see the battle taking place in the darkening sky. Swallows dove and swooped in frantic arcs as the hawk attacked, its dark shape ominous among the scattering of small birds. Finally the hawk spiraled upward, beating its wings toward the rocky crest fading into the shadows of the dying light.

Her heart fluttered with uncertainty and fear for the man she loved who was locked in his own battle. She so desperately wanted to protect him, to comfort him as he fought the demons that came with an alias he'd been forced to assume. He was surrounded by dangerous men with their own agendas, in the middle of a serious mission that could affect the entire country, and held captive there by the determination of one woman. She had been willing to wait and see how Mosley's tenure at NCIS Special Ops would play out, but from the outset the woman had kept all of them off balance, leaving them wondering when or how she might come at them next. Mosley's dislike of Deeks had slowly begun to sour her attitude. Their new boss had put Deeks into a bad situation without the resources he needed to do his job, backed up by a man he'd never worked with before and who had threatened him. She had isolated him from the team without a valid reason, and even though Deeks was a gifted undercover, talented operatives still needed a handler who looked out for their welfare and valued them as an important asset. Mosley didn't value Deeks at all. She was just using him. Kensi now realized that this mission, one that had begun with a lie, was the final breaking point for her. She loved Deeks more than she had ever loved this job, and she had to find a way to help him survive this, because a life without him was not an option.

…

 _I am off on a birthday trip, so may not be able to post a chapter next week. The story will continue, and I hope you will hang in there with me when it does._

…

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 7_

…

Hearing Kensi's voice knocked him slightly off center, and definitely off his game for a moment. He could hear the emotion in her voice, the tone expressing her deep concern even as she tried to hide her fear from him. He understood that fear. It was familiar, something they'd shared for some time. It was like treading water in a storm, with no idea where the tide might take you.

It was Hetty's voice that anchored him again. Callen was a great team leader, but Hetty was the ultimate mastermind when it came to navigating the type of maze he found himself in. Her presence settled him down, and helped him concentrate. She made it feel like old times, when she was fully in charge, directing the team and manipulating sources as only she could. She was a good person to have on your side. Her abilities were legend. That she had made a commitment to his well-being had given him a much needed boost in confidence. All of them were risking their jobs in order to help him, and it touched him deeply. His circumstances hadn't changed, but he felt the strength of the team behind him now, and it made all the difference. He no longer felt alone.

When he'd finally made it back to the apartment building, he'd discovered Orlena had unexpectedly bought into his little adventure as well. He'd used the back door as she'd instructed and had run into Lamont on his way out. The young man's look of concern as he'd assessed the latest damage to his face had surprised him. His joke about how a white man can't jump or apparently fight either, had actually made him laugh, which was a welcome relief, easing some of the tension he'd been feeling for most of the day. The young linebacker had insisted on taking him up to Orlena's apartment, and although he'd resisted, the kid had just shaken his head and smiled, then turned him around and ushered him up the stairs to an entrance off her kitchen.

Orlena's anger over his cuts and bruises had puzzled him. He'd thought she'd seen his appearance on her doorstep as an imposition, but somehow, in the short time he'd been under her roof, she'd become possessive. She'd even demanded to know who'd beaten him up, and when he said he couldn't tell her, she'd used a variety of incredibly dirty swear words. He wasn't sure if they were directed at him or at Yavuz and Sadik, but they'd made him smile. She'd grumbled about his line of work the whole time she spent cleaning up his face and treating the cuts. Before leaving to give him the privacy he needed to talk with the team, she'd scolded him one last time, complaining she was getting too old for this kind of nasty stuff, as she called it. Now he sat silently trying to gather his thoughts and take in all the information the team had shared.

"I got aspirin or I got something stronger, Sugar," Orlena said, poking her head back in as he sat in her kitchen. "Which you need?"

"I'll take the aspirin," he replied. "Thanks."

She drew him a glass of water and watched him take the pills, her expression sharp and slightly critical.

"You gonna call me names again?" He joked, grinning cockily and getting a smile in return.

"Those were for them boys tuned you up," she said, her smile slowly fading. "I ain't never forgot that night you found me in that alley."

"You never told me who beat you up either," he reminded her.

"That rat bastard been dead a long time now," she said, standing at the sink with her back to him. "Finally picked the wrong girl to beat on. She had some mean friends, that one."

"I wasn't sure you'd make it that night," he said softly.

"Me neither, Sugar," she replied. "I owe you for a long time."

"This is payback enough."

"You still the nicest white cop I ever did meet," she said, finally turning to look at him. "Damn fine lookin' too, till now. That black eye turnin' ugly, Sugar. You lucky that long hair of yours hidin' that big old band-aid I had to put on that nasty lookin' cut. How come you let 'em do you like that?"

"One of me and too many of them," he replied. "Plus, they were armed. Anyway, getting knocked on my ass was better than getting shot."

"Who you messin' with, boy?" She asked.

"No one you'd want to know, Orlena," he replied. "Hard men, with dangerous plans."

"You got anybody can help?"

"My boss and my 'new' partner are coming by in a little while," he said, realizing how late it was getting. "I should go."

"You don't trust 'em, do ya, Sugar?"

"You always were too damn smart to be on the street," he said, moving past her toward the door.

"Yeah well, Sugar, I'm still smart," she replied. "You use my office for your meetin' tonight. I got me a surveillance system in there might come in handy."

"I don't want to put you in that position, Orlena," he said quickly. "I can take care of myself, and you don't want to get on the wrong side of my boss. I have a feeling that woman holds a grudge."

"Who you think you're talkin' too, Sugar?" She laughed. "I'm a tough old hooker who seen all kinds of shit and dealt with all kinds of shitty people. Don't you worry 'bout me. I can handle myself. Hell, might even charge your lady boss for letting you stay in one of my rooms."

"Orlena, you are something else," Deeks said with a smile. "I think I might love you just a little bit."

"Course you do, boy," she laughed. "Now go on down to the office. I'll have Lamont bring 'em on back."

"You sure about this?"

"You go on now. Sit behind my desk, too," She said. "That the power position, Sugar."

He found it hard not to smile at how far this woman had come. She didn't have to help this much, but he appreciated it and was now looking forward to the look on Mosley's face when she saw him behind that big white desk.

As he headed down the stairs his mind filled with all the intel he'd been given and with the stark memory of the look on Yavuz's face when he spoke of the death of his wife. This was personal, a vendetta broad in scope and full of rage. Who it was directed at he had no idea, but whatever Yavuz's plan was, it had to end here, before it ever got off the ground.

He surveyed the spacious office as he settled behind Orlena's desk, looking for the surveillance cameras she claimed were there. Whoever set it up for her had done a damn decent job, because he saw nothing to indicate where the cameras were hidden. He'd have to remember to confiscate the tapes at the end of this. As much as he trusted Orlena, he couldn't leave a recording of such a sensitive meeting in her hands. What he might do with it was an open question. If things went wrong, he might need it.

"Your meeting's here, Mr. Deeks," Lamont said formally, a smirk playing around his mouth.

Mosley's expression was one of slight surprise that immediately became lethal. Teague looked bemused. He smiled broadly at them as he motioned them to the two purple chairs in front of the desk.

"Have you taken on a second job as a pimp, Detective?" Teague snarked. "I must say, it suits you. White trash. White desk."

"You want my intel or not, Executive Assistant Director, or would you rather explore my life after I clock out?" Deeks asked, ignoring the man and looking directly at Mosley.

"I could care less about what you do in your off hours, Detective Deeks," Mosley replied, sounding bored as she settled into one of the chairs. "I want the name of the man who orchestrated the theft of those missiles."

"Let's hope the bruises on his face aren't an indication that he didn't make it that far," Teague said. "They throw you out on principle or did you fuck up?"

"Lets just say they're security conscious," Deeks replied.

"So you did meet him?" Mosley asked.

"Initial contact was with a Turkish national named Ali Sadik," Deeks reported, tired of the games. "After a nice little ride with a hood over my head I met Berat Yavuz, the man behind the hijacking."

"And you're sure he's the leader of this little gang?" Teague asked.

"This isn't a gang…"

"And just what would you call it?" Teague interrupted.

"You want my report or what?" Deeks asked, his patience with the man thinning rapidly.

"Let him talk, Benjamin," Mosley said. "Is this about money or terrorism?"

"He doesn't need money. The guy has a multimillion-dollar estate up in Coldwater Canyon. The place is practically a fortress…razor wire on top of the walls, security cameras covering the perimeter and the interior, and his guards have military training."

"Doesn't sounds like your typical terrorist," she said, looking curiously at him.

"He's not. At least not in this country," Deeks replied. "He's not interested in selling the missiles. He's looking for someone who can get them out of the country."

"And ship them where?" Teague asked.

"Turkey."

"Why?" Mosley asked.

"Vengeance. His wife was killed in Istanbul four or five years ago," he replied. "I think he wants to make a statement by taking out the people who killed her, and do it as violently as possible."

"That's quite a theory, Detective," Teague said.

"It's not a theory. He actually used the word 'vengeance' during our conversation," Deeks said.

"What did you talk about in this conversation?" Mosley asked, sounding condescending and suspicious.

"Our childhood and the women in our lives," he replied quietly. "We had similar experiences, only we were able to get to Kensi before she was killed. Apparently, his wife wasn't so lucky."

"Please tell me you haven't bonded with this man," Mosley said. "Getting attached to a suspect could compromise this whole operation."

"He had me pistol-whipped," Deeks snapped. "We're not bosom buddies, but we understand each other as far as it goes. He's a complicated man, and quite capable of carrying out his plans, if Benny here can convince him he can get the missiles out of the country."

"I'm quite capable of convincing anyone of anything," Teague said.

"Then convince me you're not pissed I called you Benny," Deeks said with a quick, cocky smile.

"Enough you two. Did you set up a second meeting?" Mosley asked.

"He said he'd have Sadik contact me," Deeks replied.

"That sounds rather loose," Mosley said.

"I wasn't really in a position to demand a firm date," he said a little heatedly, irritated by her distrust.

"That's the way these things go. You know that," Teague said to her. "We just have to be ready when he calls. Meanwhile we need intel on these men and on what might have happened to Yavuz's wife. If he has former military men as guards, it could indicate an internal struggle between government factions in Turkey or with some of the militant fringe groups. Things are pretty volatile there right now. If any one of those groups suspects Yavuz is planning an attack…"

"You think his enemies might come looking for him here?" Deeks asked.

"It's possible," the man acknowledged. "I'll be able to judge that better after we meet with him."

"You have a team working this, right?" Deeks asked Mosley. "Shouldn't we meet with them? Coordinate our efforts? I'd like to know who has my back out there when we ask to see those missiles."

"I'll let you know when the time is right," Mosley said smoothly.

"Are they a secret or what?" Deeks asked. "I've interacted with other teams at OSPs."

"This is an interagency operation, Detective," Mosley conceded. "I hand picked each person. They are an elite team, the best at what they do."

"Even more of a reason why I should meet them, don't you think?" Deeks insisted. "Helps to be able to tell the good guys from the bad guys if a firefight breaks out."

"They know what you look like, Detective, so they won't shoot you if that's what you're worried about," she replied.

"Good to know, boss," Deeks said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "But I'd just as soon not kill one of your special little team members because I didn't know who the hell he was."

His anger was full blown by the time he finished and Mosley looked as if she would explode. It was Teague who calmed the waters, taking his side and surprising Deeks.

"He's right, Shay," he said. "There's no reason to keep him in the dark any longer. He's in. He's made contact and he's still alive, which means they believe he is who he says he is. That's an important level of trust. And if there are enemies of this man in play, it would be dangerous to have to determine whose side someone's on in the middle of a firefight. It could get us both killed if he hesitates."

"That's just it. I won't hesitate," Deeks warned.

Mosley wasn't happy, but she appeared to acquiesce to the idea, and Deeks shot a look at Teague, who nodded imperceptibly at him. That one small signal sealed a tentative connection, and it eased some of Deeks' concerns. The man sounded competent and knowledgeable. They might not like each other, but he now felt they could work together.

"So when can I meet this 'elite' team of yours?" Deeks asked.

"We'll set something up after Benjamin meets with Yavuz," she replied. "If it's necessary."

"I thought we just agreed it was?" He said, confused by the sudden contradiction.

"If you're still involved in the operation after Benjamin has established himself, I'll consider it. But if you're presence is no longer needed, then I see no reason for you to meet my team."

She smiled at him and stood up. "This meeting is over, Detective. Call me when you hear from Yavuz."

"That's it?" Deeks was stunned.

"Benjamin can go over his backstory with you in the morning," she replied smugly. "He'll let you know if we need anything else from you."

"Deeks?"

Lamont stood in the doorway with a bloody lip and seething anger and a touch of fear in his eyes.

"Orlena needs you out back," he continued. "She's got a gun on some guy. I found him messin' around your truck."

"Shit," Teague said, sounding tired.

Deeks glowered at the man. "He with you, Benny?"

Not waiting for an answer, he slammed past them all, pulling his gun as he ran for the backdoor. He found Orlena holding a man at gunpoint.

"Didn't want this kinda trouble, Marty," Orlena said. "I told you."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

"He was beatin' on Lamont. Can't have that," she continued, her gun never wavering.

"Tell her to lower her weapon, Deeks," Teague said. "And you can put yours away as well. This is Remick. He works for me."

"He the guy you had tailing me?" Deeks asked.

"I'm the one having you tailed, Detective," Mosley said as she stepped out under the light over the concrete parking area.

"Yeah, well, he must not be one of the elite members of your team if he has to use a tracker to follow me, and gets outplayed by a lady in leopard pajamas," Deeks taunted.

"Lamont tried to stop 'im," Orlena spit out. "Had that boy in a choke hold when I got here. Shoulda shot the sonofabitch."

"That would have been trouble you wouldn't have wanted," Mosley said. "He's a federal agent, as am I."

"For all I know he a thief," Orlena snapped. "This my property, lady. I got a right to protect it and my employees."

"Lower your weapon, or this will no longer be your property," Mosley warned.

"Why you want to threaten me, boss lady?" Orlena said, lowering her gun and turning to face Mosley. "I protected your boy. Let Marty crash here when he say he in trouble. No cost, neither. Now you send some punk ass to mess with his ride? That don't show no trust at all. You don't get no loyalty doing a man that way, honey. Shame on you."

"I don't need life advice from a whore," Mosley replied coldly.

"Honey, everybody whorin' after somethin'. You included," Orlena said, cussing softly as she walked back inside.

"You have some very unsavory friends, Detective," Mosley said tightly. "I suggest you find new accommodations."

"I'm fine right here," he replied. "Now tell me why you wanted a tracker on my truck? You already have one on my phone."

"I thought that would be obvious. I don't trust you," she replied. "You might decide to leave your phone somewhere while you meet with people you aren't supposed to."

"Guess you won't trust Remick after this either," Deeks said. "Sorry, man. When you're out looking for a new job…you probably shouldn't add being taken down by a former hooker to your resumé."

"As I said, Remick is with me," Teague said. "He'll be joining us when we meet with Yavuz."

"Seriously?"

"I think we're done here," Mosley said, sounding irritated. "Unlike you, Detective Deeks, a whorehouse is not somewhere I want to spend anymore time in than necessary."

"I'm sure Deeks has discovered all of its particular charms by now," Teague said as Mosley stepped back inside. "Possibly the little tart who lives in that cute little pink room?"

"You're a real douche, Benny," Deeks said, his anger slowly simmering. "Time for you to go, man, and don't forget to take your tail with you. Wouldn't want you to lose him."

"See you in the morning, fucker," Remick mumbled as he stopped in front of him. "Your friends got lucky tonight."

"So did you," Deeks said. "I have a feeling Orlena is a pretty good shot."

"Take off, Remick. The detective needs his rest," Teague said. "We don't want him to fuck up tomorrow."

The man remained where he was, ignoring Teague's order, and Deeks felt more than just anger at what had happened. His earlier confidence was shaken.

"Teague? We need to talk," he said.

"About what exactly?"

"Don't bring this dick when we meet with Yavuz," he replied, keeping his eyes on the man as he insulted him.

"Why?"

"It's not a good mix," Deeks said.

"That's not a reason, Detective."

"Trust me. Leave him out of it," Deeks said. "At least at this first meeting. Then you'll understand."

Teague stared at him for a moment, his jaw flexing as he considered his request. "He's coming. He's my backup. Deal with it."

Remick slouched against the truck with a smile on his face, making Deeks wonder how he managed to be stuck in this mess with three of the most obnoxious people he'd ever worked with. He was ready to walk away from the whole thing, at least for tonight, but one of his phones rang. He knew Kensi wouldn't call him, and Mosley had just left, so it could only be Sadik.

"Sonofabitch," He said under his breath and shot a heads up look at Teague.

"Yeah?" He said as calmly as he could.

"You have one hour to meet Mr. Yavuz at the address I will send to your phone," Sadik said. "Do not be late and bring your contact."

He was gone before Deeks could reply.

"What time's the meeting tomorrow?" Teague asked, knowing who it must have been.

"The meeting's in an hour," he said, staring at the address that had just appeared. "And it's not at his home."

"Then where the hell is it?" Teague asked, sounding pissed.

"West Eighth and Francisco. Just off the 110," he replied. "There are two new high rises under construction there."

"Not much notice," Remick said.

"I think that's the point," Teague sneered.

"To get access to the property, Yavuz must be an investor," Deeks reasoned. "It's an isolated place to meet."

"I don't like it," Teague replied.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice," Deeks said. "We won't get another chance."

"Hope you have a story ready for them about how we met," Teague said, his voice sliding into that irksome tone he used when they first met. "Time to make me look good."

"Not sure that's possible, but I'll try to rise to the occasion," Deeks said.

"Just make sure you don't fuck it up, asshole," Remick said.

"I wouldn't let him talk when we get there, Benny," Deeks said. "Now…we taking your car or my truck? Yeah…probably yours."

"Remick's."

"Hope it's appropriate for a man who's a high roller from Rome," Deeks said as they followed Remick out into the alley behind the apartment building.

"Lorenzo is much more circumspect than that, Mr. Gentry," Teague said. "He's a consummate professional. Low key. Unobtrusive. The epitome of discreet. And, of course, a gentleman."

"Of course," Deeks breathed out. "You want to tell me how a discreet gentleman like Mr. Benedetto met a thug like Max Gentry or should I surprise you at the meet?"

The man said nothing as he climbed into the back seat of a silver Chevy Impala with Nevada plates, which gave Deeks an idea.

"A few years ago, there was a high profile case out of Las Vegas," Deeks began, as he settled inside. "A group of well known arms dealers from around the world met at one of the casinos. All set up on the dark web. A stolen shipment of thermobaric weapons were being offered at auction…"

"Those things can vaporize a city block," Remick said, sounding a little too appreciative for Deeks.

"I heard the sale was raided by the FBI and Homeland," Teague said.

"Yeah, but only half the weapons were recovered," Deeks reminded him. "The rest, and the men who took them were never found."

"You're suggesting I take credit for that," Teague said. "How did Max Gentry become involved?"

"He was brought in by your partner, who later disappeared," Deeks added.

"I like it. It's credible and no way for him to check to see if it was me or not," Teague said. "It's believed that those types of weapons were used by the Syrian Air Force, notably in Aleppo."

"So Yavuz will probably be familiar with what they can do," Deeks said. "That you were able to secure those weapons and escape detection should prove hiring you is a good move."

After that, they rode in silence until they pulled into the Sheraton Grand, not too far from the meeting place. Teague told him he had to change and left him with Remick.

"Nice digs. You staying here too?" Deeks asked.

"Why? You coming over for a beer later?"

"Point taken," Deeks said. "But since we're having such an invigorating conversation, just a word of advice. Watch yourself around Ali Sadik. He takes his job seriously."

"So do I."

"Are you unbalanced too?" Deeks asked, leaning forward to emphasize the importance of what he was saying. "Because I am fairly sure Sadik is a beer or two short of a six pack."

"What makes you say that?"

"The disturbing look in his eyes and the fact that he kicked the shit out of one of his own men because I managed to ram the poor guy's head into a wall. Let's just say he's not a tolerant man."

"I'll remember that," Remick said, but Deeks wasn't sure he believed him.

When Teague returned he was wearing a European cut suit, a very expensive tie, and a light grey fedora. He looked very Italian.

"Il mio nome è Lorenzo Benedetto," the man said as he slid in beside him.

"Ciao, baby," Deeks growled. "Call me Max."

"Well this should be fun," Remick said as he pulled out onto the street.

"It won't be," he said. "Just stay cool when they disarm you. I forgot to bring aspirin."

Deeks took a deep breath, fingering the zipper on his leather jacket as he settled into his alias. He pulled at the ragged edges of his memories for the times in his life when he had been alone and in survival mode. Now he had to access the dark instincts that had kept him alive when Max Gentry walked the streets. Blowing out his breath as they approached the looming, unfinished towers he felt a sudden sense of dread. He didn't like this place.

The construction site was huge, the skeletons of the two buildings dimly lit by a few cage lights hung along the steel girders. They drove by the solid fencing that showcased what the future would look like when these high rises became a part of the city landscape, but tonight that was just a dream. Tonight they were dark and ominous, the taller of the two structures stark against the night sky. Chain link lined the perimeter and they followed it until the headlights illuminated a man standing by an open gate, motioning them inside. As they bounced over the uneven ground and wove around a couple of forklifts, they saw two cars parked beside a tall stack of steel girders, effectively hiding them from the street. Remick pulled in beside them and parked, catching his eye in the rear view mirror before he turned off the lights. Four men suddenly appeared as they got out, motioning them over to an orange construction elevator. They were armed, and Max spread his arms wide as the men took his weapon and patted him down. Thankfully Remick and Teague did the same. Once they were unarmed the door to the construction elevator was opened and they were ushered inside and the long ride up began. The air was still and none of them made eye contact, looking out over the lights of the city as they were lifted slowly past each unfinished floor. Max counted them off until they reached the tenth floor. When they turned toward the building Sadik was waiting for them with four more armed men. Yavuz stood on the far side, ignoring their arrival.

"It was to be you and your contact, Gentry," Sadik said gruffly.

"This is my contact, Lorenzo Benedetto," Max said. "This other guy was news to me too."

"Remy is with me, amico," Lorenzo Benedetto said with a cultured Italian accent. "He looks out for me."

"Do you not trust Gentry to do that?" Sadik asked.

"Max is a facilitator. He works only for himself," Benedetto said.

"And you don't?" Sadik asked.

"Of course, but in my line of work one needs to protect oneself," He replied.

"Are you saying you don't trust us?" Sadik asked.

"Perhaps I should be talking to your boss," Benedetto said haughtily. "That is if he wants to make a deal."

Max knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say to a man like Sadik, and definitely the wrong tone, so he stepped between them.

"Cut him some slack, Sadik. He's Italian. Full of shit, but makes magic happen. He knows how to make weapons disappear and reappear without anybody knowing."

"You have worked with him before?" Sadik asked without taking his eyes off the man.

"Yeah. Watched him sneak a pallet of thermobaric weapons right out from under the nose of a truckload of Feds," he replied. "It was fuckin' beautiful."

"And him?" He asked, pointing at Remick.

"Like I said…just met 'im," Max replied.

"He is not needed here. Take him up a couple of floors and search him," Sadik ordered his men.

"I must object," Benedetto said.

"He goes or there will be no meeting," Sadik said. "Your choice."

Max knew there was no choice and so did Teague, whose eyes were the ones that met his in the darkness.

"As you wish," Benedetto said, waving Remick and the guards away as if it were his idea. "Now shall we talk about your needs?"

Max looked over at a seething Remick as two armed men led him back into the elevator. He could only hope that the man stayed cool when they stripped him down to his shorts like they'd done to him.

"Mr. Yavuz is waiting," Sadik said, motioning them toward the solitary figure looking out over the freeway that streaked through the center of Los Angeles.

Sadik spoke briefly to the man before he allowed them to join him, and Max felt the same apprehension he'd experience when he'd met the men for the first time.

"This city only becomes interesting at night," Yavuz said, turning to greet them. "Do you agree, Mr. Gentry?"

"It has its charms," he replied.

"Where is your home Mr. Benedetto?" Yavuz asked. "Ali tells me you are Italian."

"I have an apartment in Rome, but spend my down time in my villa outside of Orvieto."

"Orvieto is one of my daughter's favorite places," he shared. "I took her there when she was fourteen. She didn't want to leave."

"It is a lovely old hill town," Benedetto agreed. "Molto bello."

"Yes it is. High on its hill. It makes a person feel safe," Yavuz said, stepping closer to the edge of the high rise. "Height affords perspective as well as privacy. It can afford protection or it can offer a warning of the consequences of betrayal. What we agree to here is between us. A contract beneficial to both sides and held in strictest confidence. I must trust that you will honor that…that you are serious businessmen in a dangerous business."

Max swallowed hard as Sadik pulled his phone and began to text.

"You don't have to do this, Mr. Yavuz," Max said as calmly as he could.

"Once again you surprise me, Max," Yavuz said, taking a step toward him as he searched his face. "You are smart, but an odd man to figure out. I find that very interesting."

"Just trying to bring both sides together," he said, as his stomach twisted into a knot.

"You vouch for this man Benedetto?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then we will seal the deal at my home tomorrow," he said lightly. "Sadik will call you with the details. Lunch perhaps."

"I look forward to it," Benedetto said warmly.

They shook hands and Yavuz gave Max a look as he passed by. There was no warmth at all in his eyes. Max watched him go and then turned to look at Teague. The agent had missed the subtle warning and misread Yavuz. He looked pleased and was totally unaware until he heard Remick scream, his body falling past them in the empty space beyond the edge before they could even catch their breath.

…

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 8_

…

The grinding sound of the construction elevator cut through the stillness, but he still didn't move. The red and white lights of the traffic continued to streak through the darkness far below, but he couldn't distinguish between the freeway noise and the white noise rushing through his head. His mind was sluggish, and his body refused to respond. It was if all the air in his lungs had been sucked out, leaving him unable to function. A brief gust of wind ruffled his hair, making him blink and begin to come back to himself, and he finally looked over at Teague, whose face was a grim and pale mask of disbelief. Sadik stood watching them with a sick, half smile on his face and Deeks reached out and placed a hand on Teague's chest.

"Not now," he whispered.

Sadik was texting when he looked back at him, and it pissed him off. Remick's death had not even fazed the man, who finally looked up and shrugged.

"Now you understand the importance of this operation," Sadik said. "My men are taking the body to your car. His disposal is for you to deal with."

Deeks heard Teague mumble a swear word under his breath and felt him press forward, but he held him in place as Sadik walked back toward the elevator. They both watched as the elevator door opened and two guards stepped out, allowing Yavuz and Sadik to enter. When they were on their way down the two men who had thrown Remick off the building turned towards them and raised their assault rifles. He felt Teague go rigid and take a step toward them, and Deeks gripped his jacket and turned to face him.

"Remember…you're Lorenzo Benedetto," he whispered, even though the men were too far away to hear their conversation. "Don't say anything or do anything, or we're dead."

"Don't you think I know that?" He rasped out.

"Yeah, but this is a test, and if you don't pass, you don't live," Deeks warned. "Don't say another word. Not here, not when we get to the ground, and sure as hell not when we get in the car. We don't talk until we are far away and out of the car."

"You think they bugged the car?" He asked.

"Probably tracking it too," Deeks replied. "Lets play our parts and get the hell out of here."

He nodded and Deeks watched him morph back into his alias, and he did the same. They began a slow walk to the elevator, and Deeks felt the first stirring of anger. The shock of Remick's death was replaced by regret that he hadn't been able to convince Teague not to bring the man. Now the agent was dead, and that was hard to come to terms with. Like Teague he wanted to retaliate, but that couldn't happen right now, but it didn't mean he couldn't show how pissed he was. When they reached the two armed men the elevator had just returned, and one man opened the door, motioning them inside. He let Teague go first, and then followed, grabbing the door and slamming it shut before either guard could react.

"Catch the next one, assholes," he growled, pushing the button that would lower them back to earth.

When they were halfway down they saw four men carrying Remick's body, now wrapped in a blue plastic tarp. As they loaded him into the trunk of their car, Teague swore.

"I'll kill those fucking bastards before this is done," he choked out.

"Wanting vengeance is something Yavuz will understand," Deeks said. "He'll have you watched. Change hotels. Tonight. We'll have to dump the car too."

"Who the hell are these guys?" He asked.

"Damn good question."

Yavuz and Sadik we're already driving away when they reached the ground. The remaining guards held them at gunpoint, returning their unloaded weapons only after they got in the car. Deeks drove, peeling out and spewing dirt and gravel behind them as they bounced over the uneven ground and roared out onto the street. Teague was instantly on his phone texting. He let him be, wishing he could do the same and connect with Kensi and the team to tell them what happened. He gripped the wheel tightly as he tried to think of a place to go. He turned south on Olympic, constantly checking his rear view mirror, worried they were being tailed. He made several turns before cutting back over to Olympic. When he didn't see anyone, he was even more convinced they had put a tracker on the car. By the time they reached the Fashion District he was vibrating with adrenalin. The area had few people around at this hour, so it was a good place to stop. Pulling into an alley he parked near a loading dock behind one of the warehouses where the car couldn't be seen from the street. They both got out and walked over to the far wall.

"Where are we?" Teague asked, texting the address Deeks gave him into his phone before walking down the alley to make a call.

Deeks knew he was checking in with Mosley. He was glad to pass that chore off, having no desire to speak with the woman. His emotions were raw and he wanted time to assess what he might have done to prevent what happened. Teague's conversation was brief and when he finished, he walked back to where he waited and placed both hands on the concrete wall and hung his head, breathing heavily.

"You told me to leave him out of it. I should have listened," he said softly.

"I thought they might rough him up, but…shit. Not that," Deeks said, clinching his fists as he tried to control his anger.

"He could be a real asshole, but…"

"You liked him," Deeks finished his thought.

"Not personally. Professionally, yes. He was a tough sonofabitch. Saved my ass a few times in the field."

"What about his family?" Deeks asked. "Mosley taking care of notifying them?"

"No need. He was an orphan. At least I think he was. Never talked much about his personal life," Teague said as he turned and leaned back against the wall. "He didn't have any friends that I know of, but was one of those blokes who managed to have a woman in every damn city we worked in."

"It was a hell of a way to go out," Deeks said, then blew out his breath as his mind filled with the haunting image of Remick's twisting body falling past them in the blink of an eye.

"Mosley is sending a clean up crew," Teague said, sounding stronger and more like himself. "I told her we would need another car."

"How'd she react to the news?"

"She didn't."

"Wow."

"She wanted to debrief us tonight, but I told her no," he said. "She did want to know how you handled it."

"Yeah? And what'd you say?" Deeks asked, turning to face the man.

"I told her you were in control the whole time. I also told her I was impressed," he replied. "You were solid as a rock back there, and probably kept me from blowing the whole op."

"You wouldn't have done that," Deeks said.

"You sure about that? Because I'm not. Those fucks shocked the hell out of me," he said angrily. "If I had spoken or cursed in anything other than an Italian accent, we both would have been thrown off that building."

"Yeah, no…you're right. But you didn't," Deeks said.

"Because you kept me from doing or saying something stupid," Teague said, sounding exhausted. "That man trusts you for whatever fucked up reason. He may even like you, and I don't think he'll proceed with this deal unless you're involved. And I won't either."

"Seriously?" Deeks said, surprised by the change in his attitude.

"You read him tonight. You caught his warning. I didn't." Teague said. "Do you have any idea how much that bothers me?"

"It bugs you because I'm just a cop. Right?" Deeks replied with a slight smile.

"And I'm former CIA, Secret Service, and black ops," Teague replied, shaking his head.

"Impressive," Deeks said softly, careful not to reveal he already knew that. "But you should give yourself a break. You just met the guy."

"They pay me to be a quick study," he said, becoming agitated. "And I pride myself on being just that."

"Yeah, but even if you'd picked up on his subtle warning there was nothing you could have done. You know that. Right?" Deeks said. "I realized at the end that they might shoot him to prove a point, but if I'd tried to stop it…"

"It would have been out of character, and the mission would be over and we'd both be dead," Teague said.

"Something like that," he replied sadly. "I just never thought they'd kill him."

"These bastards are going to be tough to bring down," Teague said with a hard edge to his voice.

Deeks simply nodded, suddenly very exhausted as the adrenalin faded from his system. They said no more until two black SUVs pulled into the alley. The men who climbed out were all dressed as civilians, and Deeks wondered if this was Mosley's elite team. He let Teague take the lead, happy to stay in the background as he tried to process everything. A forensics team popped the trunk and Deeks turned away, not wanting to see what a man looked like after falling fourteen stories.

"You okay?" Teague asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired," he replied.

"McFadden here will drive you back to your favorite whorehouse," Teague said with a smile. "That bed full of stuff animals must sound pretty inviting right about now. Innocent too."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Get some rest. I'll meet you at nine in the morning for our debrief with Mosley," Teague said. "She'll text you the location."

"Sounds real fun," he replied.

"You were at the top of your game tonight," he said. "I'll make sure she understands that."

"What the hell happened to the real Benjamin Teague?" He asked, flashing a cocky grin. "You going soft on me?"

"I believe you Americans call it 'getting schooled'," he said very seriously. "Besides that…we're partners. You had my back tonight, and I'll have yours tomorrow."

"Good to know, Benny," he said.

"God, you're such a twit," he said with a laugh.

"But, I'm a lovable twit," Deeks replied.

"He's all yours McFadden," Teague said, turning back toward the car. "Ask him why he'd rather sleep with a stuffed bunny rabbit instead of one of the resident hookers."

"I'm engaged, remember?" Deeks called after him. "Don't forget to change hotels tonight."

Teague dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and he turned to follow McFadden over to one of the SUV's. The agent never said a word all the way back to Orlena's, and never even asked for the address. He knew exactly where he was staying, and that meant he must be one of Mosley's hand picked elites. Deeks was now too exhausted to care, not even bothering to say goodnight when he got out of the car. Lamont met him when he walked into the lobby.

"Orlena wants to see you, man," the young man said.

"Can it wait?"

"She's pourin' the good stuff, man."

If he ever needed a drink it was tonight, so he followed Lamont and was surprised to be led upstairs to her apartment instead of her office. He stopped Lamont before he could knock.

"Sorry you got roughed up earlier tonight," Deeks said.

"I'll be ready for that dude next time," Lamont said.

"There won't be a next time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

He looked at him curiously, but Deeks wasn't prepared to explain. Luckily the kid didn't push it, instead knocking softly on the door. Orlena opened up and looked him over, then stepped aside so he could come in.

"Gotta surprise for ya, Sugar," she said as he stopped just inside the door.

Hetty sat primly on Orlena's white couch beneath an explicit painting of a nude woman. He immediately choked back a laugh, the incongruity of the tableau easing some of the tension he had carried all night.

"Hetty. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should check up on you Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "And before you ask…I wasn't tailed and I'm not being tracked."

"You need a drink, Sugar?" Orlena asked, guiding him over to an overstuffed chair. "You lookin' pale, even for a white man."

"Rough night," he said, slumping into the chair with a low groan.

"Catch your breath, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said gently. "No rush to tell me what happened. I can see that it's shaken you."

"You need me to go, Hetty?" Orlena asked.

"From what you've told me, you're already in the middle of this mess," Hetty replied. "I'll let you know if things become classified."

"Orlena's not at fault here, Hetty," Deeks said as Orlena handed him a glass of cognac.

"No, of course not, Mr. Deeks. You are," Hetty said. "However, Ms. Raven doesn't hold it against you. You did what you had to, and fortunately you made a good decision. You found someone willing to give you shelter when you needed it. And I'm as thankful as you are that she did."

"I'm grateful too, but after tonight, I'll need to find someplace else to stay," he said, and swallowed a large mouthful cognac.

"It's that holier-than-thou lady with the stick up her ass wants you outa here, ain't it?" Orlena asked, looking pissed.

"No. This is my decision, Orlena," he said wearily. "After tonight it's just too dangerous for you."

"What happened that makes you believe that, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty said, setting her drink carefully down on the coffee table.

"Had a meeting with Yavuz tonight. Met in one of the buildings under construction downtown," Deeks began slowly as he stared into his glass. "Benjamin Teague insisted on bringing another agent with him as backup. His name was Remick. That's the guy you stopped from choking out Lamont, Orlena."

Deeks finished his cognac and set his glass on the table. He saw his hand tremble and huffed out a nervous laugh as he looked up into Hetty's understanding eyes.

"Mr. Deeks?"

"They threw him off the building," he said quietly. "Fourteenth floor. I counted."

"Good God in heaven, boy," Orlena whispered. "You need to get away from them people."

"Can't do that, Orlena," he said, with a soft smile. "But I do need to get away from you. It's too risky for you and Lamont if I stay."

"He's right," Hetty said firmly. "Men like Yavuz want leverage over whomever they're trying to control. And Orlena, that could be you, if they ever discover Mr. Deeks is staying here."

"Damn, Sugar. You in some deep shit, ain't ya?"

"That about sums it up," he replied, and stood up. "Thanks for everything. I'll get my stuff. Have to find myself a place tonight."

"No need, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said, standing as well. "You'll be staying with me."

"Seriously?"

"Do you have another idea, Mr. Deeks?" She asked.

"Mosley has a tracker on my phone," He asked. "If she finds out I'm staying with you, she'll think I've made contact with the team, and that won't be good."

"Don't worry, Mr. Deeks. I'll take care of it. Remember, I'm quite good with smoke and mirrors," she said.

At the moment, he felt nothing but fondness for the woman. He trusted her, and staying with her would bring him one step closer to Kensi and the team.

"You watch yourself now, Sugar," Orlena said. "Don't wanna hear you went and got yourself killed. Your ass too fine for that."

He stepped over and hugged her, thanking her for the kindness he wasn't sure how to repay. He shook Lamont's hand before walking down the hall to the pink room full of stuffed animals. After collecting his gear, he picked up the soft, long-eared bunny from the bed and for a moment considered taking it with him, but the thought passed quickly and he returned it to the pile. He headed out the back way and found Hetty sitting in her idling Jaguar in the alley waiting for him. Recalling his earlier ride with her in this same car made him a little apprehensive, but he really had no other choice and buckled himself in as tightly as he could.

"I just spoke with Ms. Mosley about our arrangement," she said.

"What? Why?" Her decision stunning him.

"Because sometimes, Mr. Deeks, the truth is the best solution," she replied. "It makes things a little less complicated, and right now you need that. You have enough to deal with without having to dodge Mosley too."

"And she's okay with this?"

"I had to make a few promises, but there are ways around those," she said, her tiny smile full of conspiracy and enjoyment. "Smoke and mirrors, Mr. Deeks. Smoke and mirrors."

"You really do scare me sometimes," he replied, with a soft grin.

"Hold on, Mr. Deeks," she said, and squealed out into the dark streets of Boyle Heights.

He was too tired to be scared as she ran red lights and wove through traffic. He had no idea where she was taking him and really didn't care. The cognac had relaxed him and now all he could think about was a soft bed and a good night's sleep, preferably one without nightmares. When she hit the freeway and headed west, he nodded off, only waking when she decelerated. The smell of the ocean cleared his head and he sat up as she turned north on the Pacific Coast highway, the smooth purr of the engine and the breeze off the water calming him.

"Where the hell are we going, Hetty?" He finally asked.

"We're headed for the hills, Mr. Deeks. Where you'll be safely tucked away."

"I'll have to come down to earth in the morning," he replied. "Mosley's debriefing us."

"But tonight you needn't fear," she said as she headed up Topanga Canyon Road.

"Seriously? We're going up a winding road on the top ridge of a mountain," he huffed out. "And you're driving."

"I'm an excellent driver, Mr. Deeks," She insisted as she roared around a curve that gave him a view of the entire city. "I've won the Pikes Peak Hill Climb twice."

He stared at her in disbelief as she wove the car around another curve. He had already faced death once tonight, and now he was at the mercy of a woman who seemed to have no regard for the speed limit. He tightened his grip on the armrest, as if it might make a difference if they went over the side. The thought triggered a flashback of Remick falling though empty space, and he suddenly felt sick. He dropped his head down and tried to blank the image from his mind, but the scene simply repeated itself. He felt the car slow and looked up to find Hetty was pulling off the road onto an overlook. When she stopped he let out his breath and leaned his head back.

"You've had a rough couple of days, Mr. Deeks," she said kindly.

"I'm pretty sure that's an understatement," he replied, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?"

He stared out at the city below as multiple thoughts tumbled through his mind, none of them good.

"I'm angry at myself, Hetty. I let Benjamin Teague take the lead," he began. "I was the one who had some idea what Yavuz was capable of. He didn't. I should have made him listen. If I'd insisted Remick stay out of it, he'd still be alive."

"His death is not on you, Mr. Deeks. And, I'm sure Mr. Teague regrets his decision as well. Neither one of you could have foreseen Remick's horrific death. It was an extreme warning by men whose hearts and souls have been clouded by hate."

"After tonight, I'm not sure they have hearts or souls."

"Here's a question for you to consider," she said pointedly. "If Remick hadn't been there, how would Yavuz have made Mr. Teague aware of just how important this operation is to him?

"Haven't thought about it," he replied.

"You, Mr. Deeks. You would have been his only option," She said. "Yavuz might not have had you killed, but he's the kind of savage who would have no qualms about setting his guards on you as a warning to Mr. Teague."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's supposed to give you a fresh perspective on the situation," she said gently. "Yavuz had no idea Remick would be there, but he knew you would be. I believe it was his plan all along to use an attack on you to scare the bejesus out of an arms dealer he wants to control and that he has to trust to make his plan work."

"Sonofabitch."

"You got lucky, Mr. Deeks. Unfortunately, Agent Remick's luck ran out. Granted, he shouldn't have been there, but he was. His death is on the men who made the choice to end his life."

He had no answer or comment in response. She was right, but it wasn't much comfort. It just made him angrier. Hetty said no more, simply started the Jaguar and pulled back out onto the dark road. They were both silent until she made the final turn up into the driveway of a modern, redwood and concrete house that didn't fit her at all.

"See you've made a style change," he said, appreciating what he could see from the outside lights. "I'm impressed."

"Kensi thought you might like it," she said as she raised the garage door and drove inside and parked.

He followed her into the house, smiling as he looked around, admiring the clean lines of the design. When they came to a spacious room with a massive floor to ceiling concrete fireplace, he shed his Max Gentry jacket and dropped it on a chair, wanting nothing more to do with that alias tonight. The walls and ceiling were all redwood and the room was dominated by a huge red and black Navajo rug that hung on an adjacent wall, no doubt part of one of Hetty's varied collections. As he walked further into the room he saw movement on the leather couch in front of him and stopped, unconsciously reaching for his weapon. Then she stood up and turned to face him.

"Kensi?"

"Hey, baby," she said as she walked around to greet him.

His eyes blurred with tears as he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. Whatever energy he still had faded as she held him tight and whispered her love against his cheek. They remained in an embrace until Hetty called out that she was going to bed and that his go-bag was in his bedroom upstairs at the end of the hall. He barely acknowledged her departure as he brushed Kensi's hair behind her shoulder, running a thumb gently over her cheek and kissing her softly on the mouth.

"God, I've missed you," he breathed out before kissing her again.

Holding her felt so good and so normal, as if everything that had happened was a dream, or in reality, a nightmare. When he took a step back, she reached up to take his face in her hands, frowning as she examined the bruises on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really, but having you here helps," he replied softly. "Wait…how are you here without Mosley knowing?"

She took his hand and led him around to the couch and pulled him down next to her, entwining her fingers with his.

"Don't worry, I'm not really here," she said with a quick grin. "I'm with Nell…well, to be exact…my phone is. They are currently attending the new production of Hair at the Los Angeles Theatre in your honor."

"Letting the sun shine in are they?" He quipped.

"According to the promos, it's the Age of Aquarius, baby," she said, making him smile broadly. "Maybe you and I could go see it for real after this is over."

"I'd like that," he replied.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's wrong," she asked. "What happened tonight?"

He hesitated to tell her, not wanting her to worry, even though he knew she already was. After tonight, he was glad Mosley had kept Kensi and the team out of this op. Things would have ended much differently if Callen or Sam, or especially Kensi had been thrown off that building. All bets would have been off and Yavuz would have experienced vengeance first hand. Now he was deeply grateful they were safe.

"We lost an agent," he finally said. "Teague brought him as backup, and Yavuz had him thrown off a building as a warning."

"Oh my God, Deeks," she whispered. "That could have been you."

"Yeah. I know."

His acknowledgement of what might have been shook him and Kensi saw that. She pulled him to her and then down onto the couch with her. They curled up together, silently holding one another as closely as they could. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the forehead, comforting him without a word. She asked him nothing more, simply held him, stroking his hair until sleep took him.

…

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 9_

…

He stood at the window half dressed, staring down the wooded slope of the hill behind his bedroom. The morning sun cast a warm glow on the gently waving grasses, their movement reminding him of the ocean and how long it had been since he'd surfed. He hadn't slept well, and even the hot shower he'd just taken hadn't been able to rinse away the dark cobwebs of yesterday's memories. Kensi had stayed as long as she could last night, but after she left, his mind had raced with what he could have said to Yavuz that might have changed the outcome. There were no answers, no right or wrong scenarios, there was just the stark reality of death. The prick of guilt remained.

A soft knock drew him out of his thoughts and he quickly slipped on his t-shirt. When he opened the door, Hetty stood there with a cup of coffee and he accepted it gratefully.

"You look like crap, Mr. Deeks, but I suppose that's to be expected when you have trouble sleeping," she said, making him wonder how she knew that.

"You weren't watching me sleep…were you? Because that's not disturbing at all."

"I've made you some breakfast, Mr. Deeks," She said, ignoring his question and the ironic remark that followed. "You'll need it when we meet with Ms. Mosley."

"We?" He asked as he followed her into the hall.

"Of course. You'll need an ally, Mr. Deeks, and it's time I got involved," she replied.

"I thought you made promises," he said, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Mosley may be the Assistant Executive Director, but I'm back on the books as the Operations Manager," She said. "And you're still my agent."

"She probably won't see it that way," he replied as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "I'm just an LAPD detective to her."

"Isn't that what you want to be?" She asked.

"Yeah, no…it is…it's just…" he fumbled over his words with an embarrassed laugh.

"How about an easier question," she said with a kind look. "Pancakes, or scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Just eggs and toast," he said softly. "Not sure my stomach is up for pancakes."

She made no comment and left him alone with his thoughts and coffee. She had just set a plate in front of him when one of his phones buzzed. It was Sadik, and he shot a warning look at Hetty.

"Yeah."

"Bring the Italian to the house at noon. I will send you the address," he said. "Come unarmed."

"We'll be there, but I don't go anywhere without a weapon," he growled. "If I was gonna shoot somebody I would have done it last night."

He heard the quick intake of breath just before the connection ended. He angrily tossed the phone on the table and stared at his scrambled eggs, his appetite gone.

"Was that wise, Mr. Deeks?"

"That's Max for you. Backing down isn't in his DNA," he replied and pushed back from the table.

"Eat, Mr. Deeks. You'll need to be at the top of your game today," she encouraged. "And just so you know, Mr. Beale has discovered that your meeting with Mosley will be at the boat shed."

"Would be nice to have our debrief on the record, but I don't think Mosley will let that happen," he said as he pushed his eggs around the plate.

"Security cameras in there can be turned off," she acknowledged. "Of course, you'd have to know where all of them are."

"Is there something you want to confess, Hetty?"

"I might have set up a few hidden cameras…undetectable spyware that connects to my personal server," she said. "As you know, I like to keep track of my agents."

"I forgot how sneaky you can be," he said with a soft smile.

"It's in my DNA, Mr. Deeks," she said with a slight smile. "Now, eat your breakfast."

It felt good to have her on his side. He didn't even mind her ordering him to eat like he was an six-year-old child, but the idea that she'd been watching him while he tried to sleep still creeped him out.

He quickly finished his breakfast and grabbed up the phone Sadik had given him, noting the address the man had sent. He held the phone up to show Hetty and she nodded.

"The sonofabitch invited us to lunch," he snarked. "Damn civilized for a murderer, don't you think?"

"It's all about control," she said. "Remember that."

"The same could be said for my debrief with Mosley this morning," he said.

"You don't like her, do you?"

"I usually try to get along with everybody, but she's making it damn hard," he replied. "So, to be honest… No. I don't like her much."

"Neither does Mr. Callen," She said as she began clearing the table. "He tolerates her, of course, but the way she's running this op has caused him to be deeply concerned about her plans for the team. He's especially bothered by her treatment of you."

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you, Mr. Deeks?"

"It shouldn't, but yeah it does a little."

"Mr. Callen doesn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve, but that's not to say he doesn't care or feel protective of you," she said. "He's not too happy Mosley left you out in the cold and kept the rest of the team sidelined."

"After last night, I'm glad she did," he confessed.

She seemed surprised by his admission, and stopped what she was doing to sit back down across from him.

"I spoke with Mr. Callen and Sam last night," she told him. "They know what happened with Remick, and are quite angry, even more so than I expected. In retrospect, I'm not sure I should have told them, but there would have been hell to pay if I hadn't and they found out."

"I told Kensi last night," he said.

"As you should. She's your partner, and now, so much more," she said gently. "She's worried about you. We all are."

"Teague managed to keep it together last night, but I'm not sure I would have if Callen or Sam had been there instead of Remick," he said roughly. "I'm glad they're not anywhere near these guys. Especially Kensi."

"It took me some time to talk Mr. Callen out of demanding to be included," she said. "And Sam is concerned that you might not have a backup team."

"I think I met one of them last night. Agent named McFadden," Deeks said. "I think he's part of what Mosley calls her 'elite' team. It's multi-agency…hand picked by Mosley herself."

"I see…"

"Hetty…I think she might be grooming them to replace us."

"That's been Mr. Callen's concern all along," she said. "She'll have to reveal them to you at some point, Mr. Deeks. You'll have to be our eyes and ears. Any information you discover might help us spoil the AE Director's plans."

"No pressure there," he murmured.

"Come now, Mr. Deeks. You work well under pressure," she said. "Or you wouldn't have survived last night."

"Lets hope I can survive today."

"We are all hoping that, Mr. Deeks," She said quietly. "But, please know that we all have complete faith in your ability to do so."

"Callen too?"

"He never questioned you, Mr. Deeks. It's Mosley's support of you that he questions."

"Teague promised to have my back at the debrief this morning," Deeks said. "Lets go see if he keeps that promise."

"More important than that, do you believe he's a capable undercover? Is he a partner you can count on in this?"

"I think he is, Hetty."

"Then I'll let the others know," she replied.

"Any new intel on Yavuz?"

"There is a shadowy connection to a Turkish neo-fascist organization known as the Grey Wolves," she replied. "But Nell is still trying to track that down, as well as find any definitive information on the death of his wife."

"Maybe I can get him to share some of that information," Deeks said.

"Tread carefully, Mr. Deeks. Getting the man to open up about such a tragic loss might make him more unpredictable than he already is."

"I will if a can."

He checked in with Mosley to confirm the location of the debrief as Hetty drove him down the mountain. It wasn't as scary in daylight as it had been last night, and Deeks found he enjoyed the view, especially when the ocean came in sight. He let his thoughts wander, touching on easy going days on the water, the challenge of working a wave, feeling the power of the surge beneath you, reacting to any sudden changes, riding it all the way to the end until you conquered it. He realized there were comparisons there with undercover work, but one offered a feeling of freedom, while the other was all about survival. That thought brought him back to the harsh reality of what the day might bring, and he began to concentrate on his upcoming debrief. Mosley would be looking for any weakness she could find, and if she dug too deep, he decided he'd allow his alias to have a seat at the table. The thought made him smile.

When they arrived at the boat shed there were unfamiliar cars in the parking lot, so he assumed he might finally be meeting the so-called elite team. Hetty looked as if she'd eaten some bad sushi, and he realized just how pissed she was with Mosley's plan to replace the team she had put together.

"Did you tell her you were coming?" He asked as they approached the door.

"Hell no."

He grinned cockily as he held the door open for her. He might even enjoy this debrief.

"Hetty. I wasn't made aware you would be joining us," Mosley said, eyeing him with a stone cold look.

"Mr. Deeks needed a ride, and since I'm here, I thought I might as well get brought up to speed on the operation he's working," Hetty replied. "Perhaps you would like to introduce me to your new associates."

Mosley looked as if she might explode, and Teague covered her by stepping up to introduce himself.

"I'm Benjamin Teague, Ms. Lange. I've always wanted to meet the woman who is considered a living legend."

"Ahh…nothing like a little ass kissing to start the day," she replied with a laugh. "Deeks trusts you, Mr. Teague, so I'm willing to do the same…unless you violate that trust, of course."

Teague looked stunned by her comment, and it made Deeks grin even more.

"You can't win, brother, so don't even try," Deeks said.

"And who are these other gentlemen, Assistant Executive Director?" Hetty asked. "They aren't NCIS agents, so I'm curious as to why they're involved in an NCIS case."

"This is an important op, Hetty, and I've been given the authority to assemble my own elite team," Mosley replied smugly. "Agent Teague believes the individuals behind the hijacking are quite unstable, so I believe it will take the very best to take them down."

"Like Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

Mosley's mouth pursed as her eyes flared wide, but she made no comment, and Deeks looked away, the lack of a response irritating, especially after last night.

"Deeks has created quite an alias in Max Gentry," Teague said quickly. "The man in charge, Berat Yavuz, seems to be quite taken with him."

"And you?" Hetty asked.

"Impressed."

"As you should be," Hetty replied.

"I however, have some questions," Mosley said.

"So have I," Hetty said quickly. "I'd like to know who these men are you have backing up Mr. Deeks."

"I'm not sure you need to know that, Hetty," Mosley replied.

"Oh, but I do, dear," she said quietly. "He's a member of my own elite team, and I have an obligation to make sure he's protected."

"That's what they're trained to do," Teague said, turning to face the team. "Name and agency, men, plus a bit of background. We don't want Ms. Lange to worry about her boy."

Every man looked to Mosley for approval and didn't move or speak until she finally nodded. When she did, McFadden, the man who had driven him to Orlena's, was the first to step forward. He was the classic male hard ass, big and strong, with close-cropped hair and a bit of dark scruff.

"Special Agent Ellis McFadden, NSD, Counterterrorism Division. Served two tours in Afghanistan in Special Ops. Personally selected by the head of the DOJ to join Counterterrorism."

"Agent Rodney Fry, ATF. Former Army Ranger. Led a bomb disposal unit in Afghanistan."

Deeks recognized the man from the alley last night. He was black. Tall and slender, with piercing hazel eyes. He had been the first one to look at Remick's body in the trunk of the car.

"Special Agent Edward Keyes, FBI. Top of my class at Quantico. WMD specialist."

The man reminded him of Callen. He was older than the others, looked indifferent, but arrogant at the same time. He was stocky, and well built, with light brown hair and blue eyes. Deeks took the last man to be Middle Eastern until he heard his name.

"Special Agent Rodrigo Perez, NSD. Linguistics."

"Akıcı çoğu Türkçe?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fluent in Turkish and five other languages, not including English," Perez replied, with a look of pride.

"Satisfied, Hetty?" Mosley asked, looking a bit proud herself.

"So far," she replied. "But you should really be asking Mr. Deeks that question. He's the one they'll be backing up."

"Sounds like they were all at the top of their class…from kindergarten on up," he said, the cocky smile briefly back on his face. "Just not sure they're human. Anyone get caught smoking weed behind the bleachers…or cheating on an exam, maybe? Anything? No? So all perfect then? Thought so. Okay. I'm good. I'm just gonna assume you can all shoot straight."

"You can count on that, Detective," McFadden snapped.

"I am counting on that, asshole," Max Gentry snarled.

McFadden's expression went flat and deadly as he took a step forward. Max wasn't about to back down and moved to confront the man. Teague stepped between them, putting a hand on his chest and shaking his head no.

"Gentlemen…you've just met Max Gentry, Deeks' undercover alias," Teague said smoothly. "Don't underestimate him. He went toe to toe with our main suspect last night."

"And yet we lost a man," Mosley interjected. "Can you explain why that happened, Detective?"

"Yeah, I can. Yavuz is a serious psycho willing to become a mass murderer because someone killed his wife," Max replied coldly. "He wanted us to understand him, and to warn us. If we don't come through with what we promise, what happened to Remick will happen to us."

"And you think you can handle him?" Mosley asked, in a decidedly mocking tone.

"Yavuz isn't the kind of man you handle," Max replied. "He's the kind you work and hopefully survive."

"And the missiles?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"The main objective," he replied.

"And what about you Mr. Teague?" Hetty asked. "What is your reaction to the murder of Agent Remick?"

The man's expression flickered between annoyance and reflection. He caught Deeks' eye and the memory returned, dark and foreboding.

"I wanted to kill the fucking bastard. All of them actually," he finally replied without emotion. "But I would have died doing it. Both of us probably. Deeks kept it together. He actually grounded me. He picked up on a subtle comment by Yavuz and intuitively knew something bad was about to happen. He tried to talk the man out of it. It put him at risk, but seemed to intrigue Yavuz. I think he trusts Max Gentry. Not sure he trusts Lorenzo Benedetto…"

"He doesn't trust anyone, man," Deeks interjected.

"And he would have found another way to make his point if Remick hadn't been there," Hetty added.

"Are you suggesting Deeks would have been the one thrown off that building?" Mosley asked.

"She's right," Teague said. "I don't think he would have killed him though, but I don't think it would have been pleasant either."

"And I'd rather not think about it," Deeks said.

"And you don't want to," Agent Fry said. "I saw Remick's body. Reminded me of some of the bomb victims I saw in Kandahar."

"Losing an agent is never easy," Hetty said gently. "He gave his life for the mission and we need to honor that by recovering those missiles."

Deeks could see a subtle change in the faces of the assembled agents. They had appreciated Hetty's comment and respected her for it.

"Of course. Thank you, Hetty," Mosley said. "Now, when and where is your next meeting with Yavuz?"

"He's invited us to lunch at his estate in Coldwater Canyon," Deeks replied. "To formalize our arrangement."

"Keep me posted," Mosley replied, and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Deeks said. "That's it? How about some intel on Yavuz' wife. Who killed her? Who is this guy after?"

"You don't need to know that, Detective," she replied. "You just need to find those missiles."

"And some intel might help me do that," Deeks said.

"Are you forgetting that Teague is now involved?" She said. "He's the leader on this mission. And now that Remick is dead, you are now his backup. Nothing more."

Deeks was so stunned he couldn't think of anything to say. It was if the meeting had never happened. The woman walked out without another word, and he looked over at Hetty and could see the disapproval on her face.

"We'll manage, Deeks," Teague said.

"And that's all we'll be doing if we don't know what the hell we're up against," he replied angrily. "Talk to her, man. Maybe she'll trust you with the information. She sure as hell doesn't trust me."

Deeks hurried out and headed toward the marina, hoping to clear his head. When he finally ran out of steam, he slumped onto one of the benches and sat staring out at the boats. He wondered why he was fighting so hard to stay with NCIS. He had no desire to return to the LAPD, so maybe it would be better if he just got out of law enforcement all together. His only concern was Kensi, but he knew Callen and Sam would look after her, and Hidoko was a good field agent. They would make good partners, not that he wouldn't worry anyway. Not working with her every day would take some getting use to.

With the thought of leaving came the realization that he would miss being part of the team, and part of the family that had grown from it. He'd grown up an only child, so working so closely with Kensi, Callen and Sam and the wonder twins had been a revelation. The two senior agents road his ass whenever they got the chance, but if he were being honest, most of the time he enjoyed it. Even if he'd never had brothers, he'd had friends, and ragging on each other was what good friends did. He also gave as good as he got, and bantering was fun. He was good at it. It helped make the stark reality of their jobs a little easier to take. He wished they were here right now, because he could use their advice. He was thankful for Hetty's presence, but being able to talk this through with the guys would really help right now. But, he didn't have that luxury. He was on his own.

"Detective Deeks?"

Rodney Fry, the ATF agent stood a ways off, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Deeks tousled his hair and blew out his breath, finally standing to see what he wanted.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Teague wants to go over some logistics with everyone," he replied. "You're the only one who's been to the location, so we kind of need your input."

"Yeah, no…of course," he replied as they began walking back. "Better start calling me Max. I'll be in character by the time you guys get involved."

"Then you better know, the guys call me Frenchie," he said.

"Seriously? Frenchie Fry?" Deeks couldn't stifle the laugh.

"You don't get to pick your own nickname in this unit," he replied, smiling widely. "Mine was Perez's idea."

"Want to clue me in on the others?" Deeks asked.

"McFadden is just Fad. Keyes is called Locker, and Perez is UN…the guy is obnoxious about how many languages he speaks."

"How long you been a unit?" Deeks asked.

"Eight months," Fry said.

Deeks said nothing, but now he knew Mosley had put this group together around the same time she arrived at NCIS Special Ops. She'd planned to replace the team from the beginning. He also realized this would probably be his last assignment. If he survived, things would change…for all of them.

…

Mosley hadn't provided much intel, but she had provided Teague with a silver Mercedes that befitted a successful arms dealer. The drive up into Coldwater Canyon without a hood over his head allowed Deeks to get a better idea of the difficulty of attacking Yavuz in such a neighborhood. The last time he came down this road it had been in a haze from getting clocked in the head one too many times. Now he saw that starting a firefight here might bring unwanted casualties and probably several lawsuits. Wealthy people didn't like their afternoon tennis games and pool parties interrupted by gunfire.

"She'll come around," Teague said.

"Who?"

"Don't pretend to be dense, Deeks. It doesn't suit you," Teague said. "I made Shay aware of how well you did last night. She'll come to realize you're a valuable asset before this is over."

"Whatever you say, boss," Deeks said sullenly as he continued to stare out the window.

"Is that how you're going to play it? Disgruntled bodyguard?"

"With you or with Yavuz and Sadik?" He asked.

"Let this morning go, or it will show up in your work," Teague advised a little too pompously for Deeks.

"And there it is…advice from a seasoned dark ops undercover," Deeks said, not even trying to hide his bitterness. "You forget I've done this before."

"Where is this suddenly shitty attitude coming from Deeks?" He said, sounding exasperated. "Lose it or Yavuz will pick up on it. You know that."

Deeks knew he was right, and it wasn't him he was mad at. It was Mosley. His whole team would be dismantled, no matter what he did on this assignment.

"You're right," Deeks said, flashing a cocky smile. "Sorry, Benny. I'll do my best to make you proud."

"And the twit returns."

"Call me Max, Dad," Deeks said.

They made the last turn up toward Yavuz' driveway, passing the utility truck that held two of the backup squad that would be monitoring them on comms. Fry and Keyes were dressed as a landscape maintenance crew, and Deeks caught Frenchie's look as they drove by. He'd told them in the boat shed that it might be a waste of time for them to be there, especially if the security gate closed behind them. McFadden offered to get there early to disable it, but Deeks argued successfully that it could blow the whole operation if he was discovered. He'd detailed all the security measures Yavuz had in place, but that didn't mean there weren't others he didn't know about.

When they pulled up into the paved driveway, Sadik and three bodyguards were waiting for them. Deeks paused as he got out, stalling to see if the gate would close, and when it didn't, he breathed out a small sigh of relief.

Sadik offered no welcome. He simply turned and walked back inside, expecting them to follow. Once inside their weapons were confiscated and they were led through the living room and out onto the terrace, where a table had been set for lunch. The spread was impressive, and Lorenzo Benedetto immediately commented, not effusively, but with enough appreciation that Yavuz turned to look at him from his position by the balustrade.

"You seemed to have recovered very well from last night," Yavuz said. "Ali had the feeling you wanted revenge for what happened. Is that true? Do you want to kill me?"

"Your actions caught me by surprise, Signor Yavuz," he replied. "I'm a businessman, and after some reflection, I decided I would rather get this deal done, than risk my life over a replaceable bodyguard."

"A wise choice. And yet you do not trust me," Yavuz said. "You disposed of your car last night. Was that your decision or Mr. Gentry's?"

"That would be me," Max said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, sounding believable until he looked in his eyes.

The cold barrel of a gun touched the back of his neck, and Max froze.

"Tell me why, Max," Yavuz said.

"I don't like being tracked," he replied, his mouth going dry.

"Sadik thinks you are very good at losing someone tracking you," he said as he stepped up in front of him. "He said you managed to elude one of his men at the Farmers Market the other day. That makes me very suspicious, Max."

"I'm a private kind of guy," he replied.

"Or you are a Federal agent," Sadik growled in his ear.

"Didn't know you could tell a joke, Ali," he said. "Found your little tracker on the inside of my belt. Trashed it. You're the ones who didn't trust me."

"That is true. I didn't," Yavuz replied, and turned to pick up a glass of red wine, taking a sip before continuing. "I have many enemies, Max, so I must be very careful."

"You aren't the only one," Max said. "I didn't know that guy following me was one of yours. Thought he was a cop."

"He is lying, Berat," Sadik said.

"Find out if that's true, Ali, while I question Mr. Benedetto," Yavuz said, and Max's arms were quickly pulled behind him and his hands tied.

"Signor Yavuz…per favore. This is not necessary," Teague pleaded. "We have worked together. And, look at him…he is too…too crude to be an agent. He's a ruffian. You can see that."

"Or he is very good at what he does," Yavuz said. "My people have been looking into both of your backgrounds. And they are very thorough. One can never be too careful at this stage of an operation."

Sadik said something to Yavuz in Turkish and Deeks' com suddenly came alive after Yavuz replied.

"Sadik asked how far he could go," Perez, the linguist, said softly in his ear. "Yavuz told him he would join him in fifteen minutes. He also said, no knives. Hang in there, man. Say the safe word and we're there."

…

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 10_

…

He was pissed. He hadn't anticipated this, but here he was, standing with a gun at his back and his hands tied, staring at Teague with questions in his eyes that couldn't be answered. He hadn't liked Teague from the beginning. Waking up to someone holding a gun on you is disturbing all by itself, but when it's someone supposedly on the same side, it just pisses you off. Sharing the trauma of watching a man thrown to his death had given them something in common, but that didn't mean they had become good buddies. He didn't expect the man to care what was happening to him like his own team would, but as they continued to stare at each other, he realized he might be wrong. Deeks could see concern in Teague's eyes, and it surprised him. He also saw anger, but he knew the agent wouldn't break cover to try and stop what was about to happen. That would be stupid crazy, and Teague was not a stupid man, although he thought he might be a little bit crazy, just not crazy enough to try and stop Sadik from kicking his ass. His attempt to play Max off as just a low life thug hadn't worked, but it was a reminder of the man's original assessment of him. As they'd both listened to Perez interpret the Turkish conversation between Yavuz and Sadik, he saw Teague's eyes narrow and his jaw tighten. There was encouragement there, but no immediate help. He was on his own, and that's when he looked at Yavuz. What he saw in his eyes was curiosity, and he decided to take a chance and share something real and personal.

"Fuck, man. I believed you," Max said, sounding disappointed. "I actually thought this was about your wife."

Sadik struck him, the barrel of the gun catching him just above the ear. He stumbled against the table, but didn't fall. He righted himself and let his anger show as he stared at Yavuz.

"I'm pretty sure I'm about to get the shit beat outa me, so I'm wondering…why did you even bother trying to make me believe this deal was about getting revenge for your wife's death?" Max persisted. "When really…it's just about the money."

Yavuz backhanded him across the mouth, and there was rage in his eyes. Deeks stood his ground, spitting blood at the man's feet. Sadik jerked him back, hustling him toward the door, but Yavuz held up his hand to stop him.

"You are wrong," he hissed.

"Am I?" Max asked. "When we first met, you asked me about the woman in my life. So let me tell you a little story. She was taken by a dirtbag trying to get back at me. The sonofabitch threatened to cut off her leg. I tracked that sick bastard down and shot him in the head. So I thought you were being honest when you talked about revenge, because that's something I understand."

"And the woman?"

"She survived," he said softly. "Love's funny, ain't it. Never expected it, but once you feel it, once it takes hold of you, it's like being high all the time."

"You are a strange man, Mr. Gentry."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" he asked.

"I did. Alara was killed to punish me," Yavuz said. "Like you, I will have my revenge. That is what this is about. Not money. That is the truth."

"And I'm not a Fed, man," Deeks said. "Beating me up won't change that."

"You cannot take his word for it, Berat," Sadik insisted, but Yavuz didn't acknowledge him, and continued to stare into Max Gentry's eyes.

"All right, Max. I will give you a reprieve for now," he finally said. "My people are vetting both of you as we speak. I will have their report this afternoon. If they find any discrepancies, I will turn you over to Ali, and he will have my permission to do as he pleases with you. Do you understand?"

"Does that mean I get to have lunch?" Max asked, with a cocky grin.

"Of, course. What kind of host would I be if I let you die hungry?" Yavuz said, smiling as if he were the most generous man in the world.

"It will be your last meal," Sadik growled into his ear.

"Always the optimist, yeah Ali?"

…

The doors to Ops slid open as Mosley came in, her heels clicking sharply on the floor. Eric jumped, but Hetty simply turned and confronted her.

"Mr. Beale and Nell need to be involved in this case," Hetty said, her anger plain. "I've been monitoring the comms and Deeks' alias needs to be strengthened and updated."

"I'm not sure I agree, Hetty," she replied. "This was supposed to be a test of Deeks' abilities as an undercover operator without any help from your team. I assumed his backstory was up to date."

"And we all assumed this test would not involve a real case with dangerous consequences," Hetty said harshly. "You've already lost a man to these barbarians. Are you so stubborn that you are willing to risk losing two more?"

Mosley looked uncertain for the first time, and Nell decided to step in. "We'd like to add that Max Gentry was detained in connection with a shooting involving his girlfriend. Along with a police report that shows there was not enough evidence to file charges."

"And we should update his backstory, too," Eric quickly added. "His prison stint in Nevada isn't in there. If someone is looking into his record, that'll be a big red flag."

"And what if Yavuz' people have already gone through his background?" Mosley asked smugly. "Wouldn't its sudden appearance also be a red flag?"

"Uhh…I already checked…I know I wasn't supposed to, but…" Eric stammered.

"And?" Mosley asked.

"No one's checked on him…at least not yet," he replied.

"Let me get this straight," Mosley said. "After I expressly forbid your team from getting involved with Deeks' undercover assignment, you disobeyed my orders, and have been checking on him and this case on your own? Is that correct."

"Not quite," Hetty said. "They did so at my request. I'm still the Operations Manager and as I've said before…Mr. Deeks is my agent. It's my job to see that he's protected."

"And you didn't think I would?"

"Honestly? No. I did not."

"Not pulling any punches are you, Hetty?"

"Not now. Not when my agent and yours are very close to being taken out and shot or worse," Hetty replied. "I don't have access to Mr. Teague's legend, but I certainly hope it's airtight. Because if either one is suspect, then that man Yavuz will cut his losses and toss them both out with the garbage."

"All right. Do what you have to," Mosley said in a clipped, irritated tone. "But nothing more. Am I being clear, Hetty?"

"Oh, I understand you completely," she replied.

Eric didn't even wait for her to be out the door before he began furiously typing on his keyboard. Nell quickly became engrossed in searching for anyone looking into Max Gentry.

"Do you think they might hack LAPD's files?" She suddenly asked. "If those records list Max Gentry as an alias…"

"Is there anything you can do to prevent that?" Hetty interrupted.

"Hack 'em before they do," Eric said, shooting a sly smile at them both.

"Then do it, Mr. Beale…

"With pleasure."

"Let me know how it goes, Nell," Hetty said. "I'll be in the burn room."

"You're not going to stay out of this, are you Hetty?" Nell asked quietly.

"No, my dear, I am not."

She picked up a couple of files on her way out the door and headed quickly downstairs. When she reached the burn room, she shut and locked the door, and pulled out her phone.

"Mr. Callen? I'm sending you the address of Berat Yavuz's home," she said. "Deeks and Teague are there. Mosley's team is on overwatch."

"And you don't trust them," he replied.

"I'm quite sure they're capable," she said. "I'm just not sure there are enough of them if they have to go in."

"Is Deeks okay?"

"They suspect he's an agent, and have threatened to torture him to find out for certain."

"Hetty…"

"He's okay for now, Mr. Callen. He managed to talk himself out of it. At least for the moment."

"Guess that shouldn't surprise us," Callen said.

"No, it should not. However, I have the Wonder Twins beefing up Max Gentry's legend," she told him. "Yavuz have someone checking up on him and on Mr. Teague."

"Does Mosley know?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know I'm sending you and Mr. Hanna to watch her team."

"We'll be listening on comms, so if they go, we go," he said.

"Exactly, and don't let them catch you watching, Mr. Callen," She said. "I'm sure they've been warned about you."

"Mosley has us doing clean up on old cases," Callen said. "I think our phones are going to spend a long, lazy afternoon at Arkady's house."

"I just hope he doesn't answer one of them if she calls," she said.

"I don't know, Hetty. That could be a very interesting conversation," Callen replied, with one of his lighthearted chuckles.

"And quite possibly lead to the end of your career at NCIS."

"If it is, maybe I'll go into the bar business with Deeks," he laughed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. Callen," she said. "We need to make sure Mr. Deeks survives this clusterfuck before he dives into what might well be another one."

"We've got his back, Hetty," he replied. "What about Kensi?"

"Mosley sent her down to Camp Pendleton for a refresher course on something or other," Hetty said with disdain.

"I'm not feeling any Mosley love from you right now," Callen said.

"If there ever was any, Mr. Callen, her treatment of Mr. Deeks and our team has irreparably damaged any possibility of a respectful relationship."

"After this is over, we all may be working at Deeks' bar," Callen snarked.

"Only if I'm in charge of product procurement," she replied. "A good bar needs good liquor."

"And you don't trust Deeks to buy top shelf?"

"You can buy the beer and I'll buy the hard stuff."

"And Deeks?"

"Smiles and charm and a whole lot of blarney," she laughed. "Also important for a successful bar."

"I'll drink to that."

"Now go keep him safe, Mr. Callen."

…

The small talk at lunch only added to the tension he was feeling, but the food was good. It turned out Teague was an excellent bullshitter, and apparently a wine connoisseur. He talked about the small vineyard that surrounded his summer villa in Umbria, which Deeks assumed was a figment of the man's vivid imagination. Yavuz seemed to enjoy their conversation, but Sadik simply glowered as he picked at his Turkish meatballs.

"You have been quiet, Gentry," Yavuz said. "Are you worried we might uncover your lies?"

"Nothing to uncover. Still not a Fed…but I am curious," Max replied. "Who hates you so much they would kill your wife? What the hell did you do?"

Sadik slammed his fist on the table and stood up, his face dark with rage. "There is no reason to ask that unless you are an agent."

"Again…I'm not. But what difference does it make if I know?" Max asked. "I'm your prisoner. I'm unarmed. You hold all the cards, man."

"Sit down, Ali," Yavuz ordered. "He's right. If we find out he's an agent you can kill them both."

"And when you find out I'm not, it would help if we knew who we were up against," Max said. "You know…in case they decide to take those missiles away from you."

"Gentry has a point, Signore Yavuz," Benedetto said. "What harm can there be? Unless it is something you are not proud of, but of course that makes no difference to me."

"You are a rude man, Benedetto," Yavuz said coldly.

"Like I said…he's Italian," Max said.

"Have you ever met any Italians, stupido idiota," Benedetto snapped, obviously feeling the tension.

"Just a couple of mob guys when I was in Chicago a few years back," Max said, keeping his voice flat and unemotional to try and calm him down. "They weren't all sophisticated like you. No vineyards or villas, just broken noses and hair-trigger tempers."

"I thought you were in prison a few years ago," he shot back without thinking.

"You're right, Mr. Yavuz. He is a rude sonofabitch," Max said, shocked by his comment.

"Is this true, Max?" Yavuz asked. "It appears you are not as careful as you would like us to believe."

Max was pissed big time now. What the hell was Teague doing, leaving him hanging like that? He had no idea if his fake prison stay was even a part of his backstory, and if it was, what crime he supposedly committed. He glared at Teague, who was studiously staring into his salad.

"I didn't fuck up a job, if that's what you want to know," he finally said. "And Benny knows that. He's just pissed at me because you think I'm a Federal agent and it could get him killed. Isn't that right, Benny?"

"Do not call me that," He spit out. "I told you in Vegas to address me with respect or I would never work with you again."

"And yet, here we are," Max sneered, picking up on his spin. "Just like Vegas, this job was too tempting wasn't it? And damn if you don't like a challenge, not to mention the money. And when I called, you came, asshole."

"Working with you is the only challenge I will face on this job," Benedetto said. " I wish you were a Fed."

"Seriously? You do know they'll kill you too, right asshole?" Max asked, letting his anger and frustration out. "If I'm a Fed, why didn't I bust you in Vegas? What? No answer for that one. If I had been a Fed I woulda had a shiny gold star in Washington if I'd wrecked that party. How much you make off that, Benny? Huh? How much? And who covered your tracks so you could do your disappearing act?"

"That's enough," Yavuz snapped. "Go take a walk, Gentry. My daughter Emiri is taking her tennis lesson. Go watch the bouncing ball and calm down while I talk to Mr. Benedetto. Sadik's men will make sure you behave yourself."

"Sure, boss," Max said, shoving his chair back and throwing his napkin down as he glared at Benedetto.

He blew out a couple of breaths as he walked away, trying to ease back on the anger he had released. Two armed guards followed him as he headed down the stone steps. They're improv seemed to have worked. He was still alive and so was Teague, but if and when they got out of this, the two of them were going to have words. Angry ones. Teague's mistake had almost cost them their lives, but the man had recovered nicely and bringing up Vegas had given him a storyline to follow. It was all done on the fly, and it had worked, at least for now. What made him nervous was his suspicion that Teague had been rattled by Yavuz's accusation that he was a Fed. The agent's mind hadn't been focused, or he would never have brought up the prison stint. It also made him think Mosley hadn't given him all the details on the initial fake undercover assignment. Teague had assumed it had been in Max Gentry's backstory all along, when it wasn't. One thing he'd learned from working with Callen and the team was that you never assume anything.

He followed the hollow sound of a bouncing tennis ball, cutting past the pool on a path through manicured hedges and well-tended flowers. He saw the fenced courts down below through a row of white dogwood trees, and was once again taken by the beauty and seeming innocence of Tavuz's daughter. How would she survive the takedown of her father? She would be totally alone, and that bothered him. He stopped to watch her serve, and listened to her joyful shout when the ball sailed past her opponent's racket. She raised her arms in celebration before trotting to center court to shake his hand. Another man joined them, and Deeks stopped in shock as the two men suddenly grabbed her arms and yanked her over the net.

"Sonofabitch," he huffed out. "They're kidnapping her."

And then he was running, shouting her name and cursing the men who were dragging her toward the far gate that led off court. The guards were following close behind and one fired his weapon.

"Stop firing! You might hit her," He shouted as he leaped over a hedge and slammed through the corner gate and onto the court.

Emiri screamed, and was desperately fighting the men trying to take her. She looked back at him and there was fear in her eyes, but anger too as the men began to overpower her. He leaped the net just as one of them fired, and he felt the searing impact of the bullet as it tore through the muscle of his left arm, throwing him off balance. The guard running behind him fired and the shooter fell. Deeks briefly staggered, but kept going. The other assailant had Emiri by the neck, shielding himself from the gunfire as he yanked her through the gate. Deeks never broke stride, he just plowed into both of them, knocking them to the ground. The attacker lost his grip on the girl and she fought free when Deeks hit the man, breaking his nose. He kept hitting him until someone pulled him off.

"Is she okay?" He asked. "Emiri? You okay?"

He turned to see her wrapped in the arms of her father, who was staring back at him with wide, cold dark eyes full of rage. Sadik shoved past him, a cruel looking knife in his hand.

"Don't you want to know who he is?" Max asked, realizing he was going to kill him.

"We know who sent them," Yavuz said in a voice choked with venom.

"You're hit," Benedetto said, breathless when he reached him.

Max looked down at the blood streaming from the wound, coating his bare arm and soaking into his t-shirt. Struggling to catch his breath, he searched for the guard who had taken out the shooter.

"Fuck, man…You saved my life and I don't even know your name."

"My name is Selim," the man said softly.

"I owe you."

"No, my friend," Yavuz said as he came up beside him. "It is I who owe you. You risked your life for my Emiri. Why?"

"They were hurting her," he breathed out.

Yavuz stared at him as if trying to read the truth in his simple answer, but finally nodded and turned to the young guard.

"Selim. Please take my daughter to her room and stay with her."

The young man nodded and moved to escort her, but she stepped away and walked past him to Max, hugging and thanking him through her tears. When she was gone, he suddenly felt weak in the knees, partially from shock and blood loss, but also from the knowledge that he would betray them all as soon as the missiles were located. Teague must have sensed his misgivings, because he quickly took his good arm and led him over to a bench and sat him down.

"The police will come," Sadik said to him as he wiped blood from his knife. "You will tell them you killed him with this knife in order to protect Emiri."

"No, Sadik," Yavuz said. "It will complicate things. Omer here can have that honor. He saw what happened and if the police hold him for a while it will not effect our plans."

"What about your daughter?" Benedetto asked. "Will she lie for you?"

"She will understand my reasons," Yavuz said. "She was with her mother when she was killed. She will do what is necessary."

"Who were these guys?" Max asked.

"They belong to a group of Turkish terrorists," he replied. "They are known as the Grey Wolves. I will explain more at another time. Now, you must take care of yourself."

"I'll drive him to the hospital," Benedetto said. "It is the least I can do after our argument."

"If we hadn't argued, I wouldn't have been sent down here, and Emiri would be gone," Max reasoned. "We got lucky."

"It is you who are lucky, Max. You were unarmed," Yavuz said. "Yet you did not stop even after you were hit. I saw you. Only a brave man does this."

"I couldn't let 'em take her," Max said. "I've been through that, and I wasn't gonna let it happen again."

"My men have brought your car to the back entrance," Sadik said. "You should go now, before the police arrive."

"Yeah, the cops are the last guys I want to see right now," Max said, catching Teague's slight smile.

"I have a feeling they don't like you," Benedetto said.

"You have no idea."

Teague picked up a small towel and tied it around his arm to staunch the blood flow, and then helped him to his feet. By the time they reached the car, the towel was deep red and Deeks was stumbling over his own feet. The shrill sound of the approaching sirens hurt his head, and he mumbled something as Teague helped him into the car.

"You're slurring your words, Deeks. Say again," Teague said as he slid behind the wheel.

"Can't take me to the hospital," he murmured. "Gunshot wounds are reported, remember?"

"But you need a doctor, Deeks," he said. "You're bleeding pretty bad."

"Worried Mosley might ding you for the damage to the upholstery?" Deeks asked, groaning as he gingerly pulled his wounded arm across his stomach.

"I'm not the one who let himself get shot," Teague said with a grin.

"Yeah…probably my fault," He replied weakly.

"Just rest, Deeks," he said. "Don't worry about the upholstery. We'll expense it."

"Awesome," he whispered, as Teague grabbed his leather jacket from the backseat and covered him with it. "Thanks, brother."

As soon as Teague had them on the road he had his phone out and was talking to who he assumed was Mosley. Everything was getting a little dim, so Deeks wasn't sure he cared. It felt as if there were a red-hot poker in his arm, but the rest of his body felt clammy and chilled, and he was fighting the urge to vomit. He was going into shock, so he wasn't paying much attention to the babble on the comms until one voice came through sharply.

"Mr. Deeks? Stay awake will you?" Hetty said loudly. "I've sent my address to Mr. Teague's phone. It's close by, and a medical team will be waiting."

"Awesome."

It seemed to be the only word he could manage to say as the world floated past in a blurring fog.

…

Callen and Sam had been listening to everything over comms as they drove up into the hills to the Yavuz estate. Sam could see Callen's frustration growing the longer they listened in on the conversation going on over lunch. Not being able to say anything for fear of alerting Mosley to where they were was becoming more difficult the longer they listened. They pulled in down the street from a utility van, and it wasn't hard to determine that it was Mosley's overwatch team. Sam pointed out the landscapers, Eric having sent names and photos along with a brief bio on each man.

When Teague called Deeks on his comment about when he was in Chicago, leaving him open to being caught in a lie, Callen clinched his fist in anger. If Deeks couldn't talk his way out of Teague's misstep, they might not be able to reach them in time to save them. Sam nudged his partner when Teague and Deeks began riffing about Vegas, giving Callen a thumbs up in approval when it appeared that their distracting argument had worked. The silence after Deeks was sent off to the tennis courts had given them the opportunity to relax from some of the tension they were feeling. Deeks' shouts and the sound of multiple gunshots shattered that calm.

"What the hell?" Sam whispered, unable to stop himself.

Callen gripped his arm as they listened to Deeks curse and then cry out. Sam would have been out of the car in a heartbeat if Callen hadn't held him back. Hearing Deeks' voice after he rescued the girl made them both let out a sigh of relief, but that was short lived. Deeks had been hit, and that changed everything. Callen listened only briefly before digging the com-link out of his ear, and Sam did the same.

"The security gate is closing, G," Sam said. "You think this is part of an attack?"

"They would have already hit the gate if it were," he replied as he punched Hetty's number into his new burner phone. "Hetty? Can you talk? Deeks was hit."

"I know, Mr. Callen," she replied calmly. "I'm at home monitoring the situation. A hospital is out of the question, so I'll have him brought here. Nell is sending a medical team."

"How does Mosley feel about that?" Callen asked.

"She's not happy, but she agreed it was the best solution," Hetty replied. "Any activity by Mosley's team?

"The two agents posing as landscapers are packing up, and the utility truck is pulling away now."

"Well at least they kept their heads on straight and didn't charge in with guns blazing."

"You said you thought they were capable," Callen said, smiling at the tone of her comment.

"I think they were caught off guard, as were we, by the sudden turn of events," she replied.

"Hetty…we're coming to you," Callen said. "I'm not sitting on the sidelines any longer."

"You do understand that it could cost you your job, Mr. Callen," she said.

"I don't care, Hetty," he replied with angry intensity. "I'm not leaving this to Mosley and some team I don't know. We know Deeks, and his skills. We need to be the ones on overwatch."

"I'll be waiting, Mr. Callen."

Sam drove slowly past the estate as several police cars arrived. As soon as he was in the clear, he roared up the street and hit Mulholland Drive, heading over the top, taking smaller, winding roads that would lead him to Topanga Canyon Road.

"You okay with the risk we're taking if we get involved?" Callen asked.

"Hell yes," Sam said. "It's time someone who cares has Deeks' back."

"Had to ask," Callen said. "We might all get fired over this and end up working at Deeks' bar."

"Hell no," he grumped. "Okay…maybe. But only on weekends."

"You can be the bouncer," Callen said, smiling over at him.

"I'm a sommelier, G."

"Come on, Sam. It's Deeks' dark, hole in the wall dive bar," Callen smirked. "What the hell would he do with a sommelier?"

"Some people go to a bar and order wine, G," Sam said, picking up speed as he headed down Topanga Canyon Road. "Knowing Deeks, he'll have a ladies' night, and some of those ladies might just like a nice, crisp Sauvignon Blanc, instead of one of your pricey, obscure beers from who the hell knows where."

"Okay, okay, I agree," Callen said. "But how are you going to handle Deeks being your boss?"

"Like the pain in the ass it'll be, " Sam laughed. "But right now, we need to get him through this mess first."

"He'll be okay, Sam."

"He better be."

They stayed silent after that, and pulled up into Hetty's driveway to find a medical van in the garage and Mosley waiting outside. She did not look pleased when she saw them. Callen was the first one out, walking right up to Mosley and not even trying to disguise his anger.

"I thought I ordered you to stay out of this, Agent Callen," she said.

"You did, but I'm not," he said, barely sounding civil. "Not after what happened today."

"And how do you know about that?" She demanded.

"I was there. I heard Deeks get shot," Callen snapped.

"We both did," Sam said as he stepped up beside him.

"Now is not the time, people. They're here," Hetty said as she walked out of the open garage door and pointed down the street.

A silver Mercedes roared into the driveway with the surveillance van not far behind. The van parked on the street and the members of Mosley's team poured out, while Teague hurried around to the passenger side where Deeks' head slumped against the window. Sam reached the door first, and put his hand on Teague's chest, his expression daring him to try something.

"Stand down. I got this," Sam said forcefully.

"This is our op," McFadden said loudly from behind, making the mistake of grabbing Sam's shoulder.

Sam spun around and shoved him hard into the arms of his team. "Back off. Deeks is one of ours."

Callen pulled Sam away as Teague opened the car door.

"Better listen, boys," Deeks said weakly. "Sam Hanna loves to kick ass."

"What about me, Deeks?" Callen asked as he squatted beside him. "I've been known to kick a few butts from time to time."

"Yeah, but…Wait…are you supposed to be here?" Deeks asked, grimacing in pain as he attempted to get out of the car.

Sam knelt down, reaching in to gently squeeze his shoulder. "Easy, Deeks. Just take a minute."

"Yeah, no…but I need out, guys," Deeks said. "Benny's driving is worse than Hetty's. I almost heaved."

"You were losing blood, you twit," Teague said.

As they helped him from the car, Sam noticed how pale he was and felt the clamminess of his skin, shooting a worried look at Callen. Once he was on his feet he seemed disoriented, and Sam quickly pulled his arm across his shoulders, bearing Deeks' weight as he sagged between them.

"I got you," Sam said.

"Thanks, brother," Deeks said softly. "Don't make this weird, but you guys look damn good."

"I think he missed us, Sam," Callen said.

"Nothing weird about that," Sam said. "We're a team."

…

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 11_

…

Callen was surprised by his deeply emotional reaction as he watched Sam and the medical team help Deeks onto the gurney in Hetty's back room. It wasn't just anger, although that was his primary emotion. He actually wasn't sure what those feelings were or how to explain them, not that he had to, except to himself. Hetty had squeezed his arm as she'd followed Sam and Deeks into the room, and he realized she had somehow read how affected he was by seeing his long time team member in pain and bleeding. He supposed he thought of Deeks as a friend, not that they were terribly close. Recent conversations had bordered on a rapport that had developed slowly over time, yet it still surprised him. Earlier, Deeks had sought his advice about the future, and it had left him concerned for the younger man. He didn't feel as if he'd helped him very much, but the familial gesture had touched him. Now he found himself wanting to offer him some comfort, so he moved into the room as the doctors began to work on him.

Deeks' breathing was restless and ragged, his face colorless. He moaned when the doctor cut away his bloody t-shirt and pulled it out from under him. The med team quickly put him on an IV drip, and hung a liter of blood alongside it. Callen noticed how wild his eyes were, as if he wanted to run, but when Sam gripped his leg and looked at him, he finally closed his eyes and stopped struggling. The towel Teague had wrapped around his arm was soaked with blood, but it had slowed the bleeding, and Callen felt grateful for that. When it was unwrapped and discarded, he was able to see the ugly wound and once again his anger surged. As the doctor wiped some of the blood away in order to examine the gaping hole in his arm, Deeks cried out, blowing out his breath to try and mitigate the pain. The wound was high up in the thick part of the muscle of his arm and he heard the doctor say that the bullet had gone all the way through, but had clipped a small artery on the way out.

"Can't you give him something?" he asked, agitated as he watched Deeks writhe in obvious pain, muttering his favorite curse word under his breath.

"They already injected it into his IV, G," Sam said, stepping back to stand beside him.

"Don't worry, we're putting him under," one of the nurses said as she placed a mask over Deeks' nose and mouth.

When Deeks slowly stopped moving, Callen felt some of the tension leave his body and realized he'd been clinching his fists.

"Come, Mr. Callen. Let them do their job," Hetty said softly. "Mr. Deeks is in good hands. This team worked a field hospital in Afghanistan, so they know what they're doing."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and nodded toward the door, and after a final look at Deeks, he turned and followed Hetty out.

Mosley and her team were in the living room and they all turned as the three of them walked in. Teague looked angry and so did Mosley, so Callen wondered if they had interrupted an argument.

"How is he?" Teague's asked.

"How do you think? He's hurting," Callen huffed, noting the regret in the man's eyes.

"He'll be fine," Sam said. "Bullet went all the way through."

"How long will he be down?" Mosley asked.

"Bloody hell, Shay. He just got shot an hour ago," Teague snapped. "Even Yavuz will cut him some slack today."

"That may be true, but the men who tried to kidnap his daughter might be part of a terrorist group going after those missiles," Mosley said. "And we can't allow that to happen."

"Then why did you pull your surveillance team off?" Callen asked.

"We were overwatch," McFadden said.

"So that's it? You didn't think to put a tail on anyone leaving?" Sam asked. "You think we're the only ones thinking those guys might be after those missiles?"

"Yavuz won't take that chance. You're right. We should have kept the surveillance in case he sent someone to check on the missiles," Teague said. "He knows those people. Said they were called the Grey Wolves."

"Actually he knows them quite well. They are militant neo-fascists," Hetty said. "Miss Jones informed me he used to be one of their leaders in his younger days."

"Are you saying he's an active terrorist?" Mosley asked.

"No. He pulled away after he married," Hetty replied. "Although he apparently remains a staunch ultranationalist, there is no evidence to suggest he was part of any terrorist activities in Turkey or in Europe."

"Well, that will change if we don't stop him from getting those missiles out of the country," Mosley said.

"Did the Grey Wolves kill his wife?" Teague asked.

"Our sources have no information as to who might have killed his wife," she replied. "Or why."

"Yavuz knows. He has yet to share who exactly or why, but he might now…after what Deeks did," Teague said.

"It doesn't matter who killed his wife. That's not our concern. What Detective Deeks did was foolhardy and irresponsible," Mosley said. "Going after armed men without a gun? If he'd been killed, it would have put the whole operation at risk."

"That's rather coldhearted even for you, Shay," Teague said.

"Mr. Deeks followed his instincts," Hetty said. "Would you have preferred he let the girl be taken? Don't you think that in itself might have led to serious consequences? We don't know how Yavuz would have reacted if Max Gentry hadn't at least tried to save his daughter."

"I do, and it wouldn't have been pretty," Teague said. "The man's a borderline sociopath, but he loves his daughter. Sadik gutted a man without even blinking for trying to kidnap her. If Deeks had failed to help her, I have no doubt he would have paid for it."

"As you would have as well, Mr. Teague," Hetty said. "This is a complicated case, with complex personalities, which is the reason I think it would be wise to have Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna become involved. Perhaps even take the lead."

"That's not going to happen, Hetty," Mosley replied. "Teague is in charge of this operation, with McFadden as his second."

"Whether you let us in on the op or not," Callen said. "There's no way we're standing down while Deeks is in the middle of this."

"You will if I take your badges," she warned.

"No, we won't," Sam said, standing to his full height. "You might not care what happens to that man in there, but we do. Badge or no badge, we'll have his back."

"I have no problem working with them, Shay," Teague said. "This case just got a hell of a lot more thorny. We could use their expertise."

"I disagree. In fact, I believe Detective Deeks involvement is no longer necessary," Mosley said, her eyes calculating as she looked back at Teague. "You have a relationship with Yavuz now, and we have no idea how long Deeks' recovery will take. So he can simply fade from the scene, and you work the case from the inside just as we planned."

"Listen…in spite of the fact that Max Gentry saved his daughter, he could still suspect he's an agent," Callen said. "For him to suddenly disappear from the scene will only make Yavuz more suspicious..."

"Which will make me suspect as well," Teague said. "Deeks' actions gave us an opportunity to get closer to Yavuz's internal operations. He might give up more information now, and if this does involve terrorism, we might be able to secure the Tomahawk missiles, and take down a group of terrorists in the process. We could use the help, Shay."

"Excellent point, Mr. Teague," Hetty said warmly. "What do you say, Executive Assistant Director?"

"How about we split the difference?" She replied. "Lorenzo Benedetto goes back in this evening to give Yavuz an update and to see how things are laying out since the kidnap attempt, and if all is well, then Deeks can return after he recovers…if he's needed."

"And our two teams join forces," Hetty said firmly.

"I suppose it can't hurt," Mosley replied, although the look on her face made it plain that she wasn't happy about it. "I'll leave you to work out the details."

As she picked up her purse and started for the door, Callen couldn't resist a parting shot.

"Aren't you going to check in on Deeks?" He asked. "See how he's doing?"

She eyed him sharply, but her condescending smile returned. "Agent Hanna said he'd be fine. I'll take his word for it."

After she walked out, Callen turned to see how her team had reacted to her refusal to look in on her own wounded agent. When he caught Teague's eye, he saw disappointment and a hint of anger. The black man, Agent Fry, stood slowly shaking his head and looking pissed, finally shoving his way past the others as he headed for the makeshift treatment room where Deeks was. Surprisingly, McFadden followed him, his jaw rigid.

"Well that's fucked up," Keyes, the FBI agent said, looking at Teague as if he could give him an explanation.

"Guess she's not the warm fuzzy type," Perez said as he put his hand on Keyes back and pushed him toward Deeks' room.

"She's her own worse enemy sometimes," Teague said softly.

"She just lost some of their trust…loyalty too," Sam said. "Men in the field don't forget that kind of disrespect."

"You were a Navy SEAL I believe." Teague said. "No man left behind."

"Brothers in arms," he replied. "Your team might not know Deeks, but they were on overwatch…there to protect him. That made him part of their team. She should know better."

"Shay is not exactly a team player," Teague said.

"But she does like to control them," Hetty said.

"She's a power player, and expects to be obeyed," Teague remarked. "That much hasn't changed."

"Mr. Deeks tends to chafe under that kind of heavy handed approach," Hetty said. "As does most of my team."

"Deeks does seem to rub her the wrong way," he said. "She finds him flippant. She doesn't think he's serious enough about what's needed to do this job."

"And you, Mr. Teague? Having now worked with him…what's your opinion of our Mr. Deeks?"

"He's a smart ass and a cocky little twit. No question about that," he said. "But you already know that."

"Is that all you think he is?" Sam asked. "Because I made that mistake once, and he proved to me just how wrong I was."

"I read the case file," Teague said.

"When we were on comms today," Callen said. "You threw him a curve…"

"A mistake…but I recovered…"

"And he didn't panic, did he?" Sam said sharply.

"He ran with that story about Vegas without missing a step," Teague said with a slight smile. "You overheard us, but you couldn't see what I saw. I knew what he was saying was complete bollocks, but he sold the shit out of it to the point that I almost believe it. He's a damn good undercover, and I told Shay that."

"Do you think Yavuz bought it?" Callen asked.

"Completely. If he hadn't, he would have had Sadik make us disappear," Teague said. "After what Deeks did for his daughter, and contrary to what Shay wants, Yavuz won't be happy if Max Gentry bows out. He owes him."

"Of course. If he has any sense of honor he will want to repay such a debt," Hetty said.

"Probably gonna want some payback too," Sam added. "It makes sense that the Grey Wolves went after his daughter in order to trade for those Tomahawk missiles."

"Gentlemen, I believe a small war is brewing, and it's going to play out right in our own backyard," Hetty said. "I'll have Eric and Nell start searching for any known members of the Grey Wolves who might have entered the country in the past week or so."

"Sounds like a good plan," Teague said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'd like to check on Deeks."

"I'll go with you," Callen said, and Sam followed.

After listening to Teague's comments and assessment, it seemed that the man's opinion about Deeks had changed. Callen wasn't sure he still trusted him completely, but he had defended Deeks to Mosley's face, and did seem to be legitimately concerned about him. As they reached the makeshift treatment room, three members of Mosley's team were filing out.

"Fad's taking the first watch," Keyes told Teague, surprising Callen.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked.

"Still sedated, but the doc said his vitals are good," Agent Fry offered.

"They're pumping a second liter of blood into him," Perez added. "And he's still pale as hell."

"Give us a heads up when he's awake," Fry said.

"Of course," Teague said as he pushed past them into the room, with Callen and Sam right behind him.

McFadden was sitting in the corner watching Deeks sleep when they came in. He looked troubled to Callen, and it made him concerned that something was going on with Deeks' condition.

"Is he okay?" Callen asked, walking quickly over to the doctor as he was checking his pulse. "Did something go wrong?"

"Like I told the others, he's doing well," the doctor said.

"But?" Sam said.

"Are you family?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are. Now what's wrong?" Sam asked even louder.

"I found bone chips in the wound. Without x-ray equipment I can't determine if the bullet cracked the humerus, or just grazed it."

"What else, Dr. Breschi?" Hetty asked from behind them.

"I got as many fragments as I could see, but they were tiny," he said. "If I missed any…"

"There might be complications," she said.

"It's possible one of them could move and nick an auxiliary artery," Dr. Breschi said.

"You understand why we can't check him into a hospital," Hetty said, and the doctor nodded. "So is there any other solution, other than transporting him to Camp Pendleton?"

"Any chance you could get your hands on a portable x-ray machine?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"I'll see what I can do," she said and quickly left the room.

"You think she'll come through?" McFadden asked, finally standing and joining them.

"She always does," Callen said.

"She probably has one stored in one of her warehouses," Sam said with a laugh.

"How many warehouses does she own?" Teague's asked.

"It's classified," Callen smirked. "But, if she doesn't have what the doctor needs on hand, she'll find a way to get one."

"Fuck me…that's hard core support," McFadden said, looking impressed.

"We'll watch him for a while," Callen said softly and the man took a long look at Deeks and walked out.

"I think he lost someone close to him over there," Dr. Breschi said quietly as he watched the man leave. "He's got that haunted look I've seen too often to count."

"Yeah…I know what you mean," Sam said, as he gently laid a hand on Deeks' bare arm. "He's a little warm."

"Still running a fever," Dr. Breschi acknowledged.

"How long before he wakes up?" Callen asked.

"He should be coming around in fifteen or twenty minutes, give or take," he replied.

Callen nodded as he looked down on Deeks. His hair was a tangled mess, and his left eye was still ringed with lavender bruising from his first run-in with Yavuz. This assignment had been rough on him, but somehow he'd managed to get close to a man with ties to a terrorist group, and who'd had an agent thrown to his death. He'd been threatened with torture and death, and yet they planned on sending him back in again.

"Maybe Mosley's right," Callen breathed out.

"About what, G?"

"Maybe Max Gentry should stay out of the op."

Callen looked up to see Teague staring at him with curiosity, and calculation as well.

"You're afraid you'll lose him," Teague stated. "I wasn't aware you were that close."

"You aren't aware of a lot of things about me or my team," Callen said, feeling the sudden itch of anger. "You're Mosley's special little elite undercover agent. Her clean up guy, right? Or maybe more. Just how close are you two? You do call her by her first name…a lot."

"Watch yourself, Agent Callen," Teague glowered at him, looking as if he was ready to explode, and Sam stepped between them.

"Cool it, G."

"Why? Mosley sent Deeks out in the cold, and warned us not to back him up," Callen ranted. "When he actually stumbled onto something big, she wanted him out of the picture. She wants Teague to run this. Why not let him?"

"Am I interrupting, gentlemen?" Hetty asked as she stood watching from the doorway.

"Your senior agent is overstepping his bounds," Teague said.

"And whose boundaries would those be, Mr. Teague?" She asked. "Yours?"

"He's made unwarranted assumptions," Teague replied tersely.

"I heard," she replied. "He can be impetuous when he has a bug up his bum, as you English might say."

"Why are we pushing them to let Deeks go back under, Hetty?" Callen asked. "What more does he need to prove? He's given them the man with the missiles. He's been pistol-whipped and shot. Mosley's doesn't want him involved, so why not let Teague go back in alone."

"A guy's trying to sleep here," Deeks said groggily.

"Hey Deeks…how you feeling?" Sam asked, smiling warmly as he rested a hand on his knee.

"Like I got shot…again," he murmured, slowly slipping back to sleep.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm going to have to ask you to take your argument outside," Dr. Breschi said. "He doesn't need the aggravation."

"You guy's fighting over me?" Deeks asked, his eyes flickering open again.

"Not anymore," the doctor said as he checked his IV. "I'm kicking them out so you can rest."

"Don't kick Kensi out…she's my fiancé," he said softly.

"Kensi's not here yet, Deeks," Sam said gently. "She's on her way up from Coronado."

"Good…I think," he mumbled. "She's gonna be mad…not supposed to get shot..."

His words were barely audible by the time he finished, and his eyes fluttered close once again.

"All of you…out," the doctor said, shooing them toward the door.

The ring from Teague's phone followed them into the living room. When he looked at it, he alerted them. "Nobody say a word. It's Yavuz."

"Signore Yavuz. This is unexpected," he answered, his alias firmly back in place. "You did not find him because I could not risk taking him to a hospital. He would not let me. Gunshot wounds are reported and that would mean the police and too many questions."

Teague locked eyes with Hetty and then Callen, his eyes wide as he put the call on speaker.

"Are you listening to me, Benedetto? I want to see him. Tonight," Yavuz demanded. "Is he in a local clinic? Tell me where."

"I'm not sure," Teague responded. "I left him with his friends."

"Find him and call me," Yavuz said, and then the line went dead.

"Bloody hell. The man's insanely angry," Teague grumbled.

"Today's events do seem to have knocked him into a tailspin," Hetty said.

"He must not have put a tracker on either one of you," Callen said. "Or the car."

"Maybe that's what he's upset about," Sam added.

"The question is…why is he so adamant about seeing Max Gentry tonight?" Hetty asked pointedly. "Is the purpose for good or for evil?"

"You think Deeks has been made?" Sam asked.

"If he has been, we'd be setting him up to be murdered if we let him meet Yavuz," Callen said.

"And if we don't, it will be suspicious," Teague said.

"Not necessarily," Callen said with a smirk. "You could always play dumb. Shouldn't be too hard for you. Just tell him you couldn't find him."

"Clever, Agent Callen. Insulting, but clever," he replied. "However, if he thinks I'm lying it could get me killed. We still have to find those missiles, and I'm the only one still standing."

"We have time, gentlemen," Hetty said. "This decision requires Mr. Deeks' input. He's the one at risk."

"So much for keeping him out of this," Sam said.

"I need to call Shay…Assistant Director Mosley," Teague said, looking quickly at Callen before he headed out onto the deck.

"Bet that's not gonna make her happy," McFadden suddenly said.

"No, I'm sure it won't, but her happiness is not my concern," Hetty replied. "Mr. Deeks is in rough shape, so if there is any way we can put Yavuz off tonight without compromising this operation, we need to find it."

"You're my kind of commanding officer, ma'am," McFadden said, and the other members of his team nodded their assent.

"Very kind of you to say, Agent McFadden," she replied. "Now it's well known that an army runs on its stomach, so I suggest you gentlemen head into Topanga for some dinner. I have a feeling you missed lunch. Might I suggest the Canyon Bistro. Excellent rack of lamb, and the rib eye ain't bad either. Give them this business card, and have them put it on my tab."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, ma'am," McFadden said, smiling broadly.

"But, please take note...I will find out if you have more than one beer," she warned. "You might still be needed on overwatch later tonight, so keep your wits about you."

They all nodded and headed for the door, only to stop abruptly as Kensi slammed through it.

"Where is he?" She asked the men as they stood staring at her.

"Who, ma'am?" McFadden asked.

"Deeks."

"You're his fiancé," he said softly. "Damn. That guy is one lucky bastard…sorry about my language, ma'am."

"If he was lucky, he wouldn't have gotten shot," she snapped. "And I'm an NCIS agent, and grew up on Marine bases, so no need to apologize for being a jerk. Now where is he?"

"You can close your mouths now, men. I got this," Sam said as he shoved the agents aside. "Come on, Kens. He's just waking up."

"How bad, Sam?"

"It was a through and through, but the bullet clipped the bone," he told her as Callen gave her a hug.

"A portable x-ray machine is on its way," Hetty said. "The doctor wants to make sure he didn't miss any fragments."

"Now I understand why Deeks passed on the prostitutes," Teague said, his eyes moving over her entire body.

"For an Englishman, you really have very little tact, Mr. Teague," Hetty noted.

"Just wanted her to know her boyfriend was faithful," he replied, never taking his eyes off Kensi. "Wouldn't want her to worry."

Her jaw was rigid as she immediately got in his face. "He told me you threatened to torture him, so you're the one who should worry."

"Is that a threat?"

"Damn right it is," she replied.

"And she's quite capable of backing it up," Callen said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she can kick some serious ass," Sam added.

Teague put both hands in the air in surrender. "I'm not the enemy, Miss Blye. I'm his current partner."

"Apparently not a very good one," she said.

"It wasn't his fault Deeks got shot, Kens," Callen said. "Some men tried to kidnap Yavuz's daughter. Deeks got shot stopping them."

"I know. Hetty told me," she said, her anger slowly receding. "I need to see him."

Sam guided her back to where Deeks lay. He was more alert, and smiled broadly when he saw her.

"Hey Kens…sorry. I zigged when I should have zagged," he said, looking sheepish.

She took in the doctor and nurses and all of the equipment before she settled down beside him on the gurney. She brushed his hair back off his face and cupped his cheek, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You scared me, baby," she whispered. "What were you thinking? Hetty said you charged in unarmed."

"She's just a kid, Kens. I couldn't let them take her," he replied. "After What Sullivan did to you…I couldn't…"

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're all right," she replied, placing her hand on his chest as she looked over at the bandage on his upper arm.

"We'll be wrestling again in no time," he said with a grin. "I'll be a little weak for a while, so you won't have any trouble taking me down."

"I don't recall having any trouble taking you down before you were wounded," she replied.

"Touché, Kensilina."

"This is a lovely reunion, but we need to talk about Yavuz," Teague interrupted.

"First of all, someone needs to tell me how it is you're all here…I saw Mosley earlier," Deeks said, his smile gone. "Did she fire all of you? What did you do?"

"We decided to go rogue," Callen said lightly.

"We didn't like the sidelines," Sam said, smiling. "Needed to get in the game, baby."

"So you are fired?" Deeks asked, his voice choked with regret.

"No, Mr. Deeks, they are not," Hetty said gently. "This is now a joint operation, with both teams involved in watching your back."

"Seriously?"

"Some of us are, Deeks," Teague said, and then looked at Callen. "You want to tell him, or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kensi asked as she stood up and faced them.

"Yavuz called...insisting he needs to see you tonight," Callen said calmly.

"That's not going to happen," Kensi said firmly. "He's wounded, and you just want to throw him back in there? No. Not happening."

"Kens…"

"Deeks…you can't be considering this," she argued.

"Teague? Talk to me, brother," Deeks said. "How did he sound?"

"A bit unhinged, if I'm being honest," Teague said. "I told him I didn't know where you were."

"Why didn't he call me?" Deeks asked.

"Good question. Where's the burner he gave you?"

Sam picked up his jeans from the chair where they'd been thrown, and rummaged through the pockets.

"Busted," Sam said as he held up the damaged phone.

"Probably broke when I slammed that guy to the ground. Yavuz must have been pissed when he couldn't reach me," Deeks said. "I need to call him. If I don't, he'll think I bailed."

"Or he'll finally realize you're simply wounded, and were unconscious and unable to call," Hetty reasoned.

"But we'll have to convince him of that," Teague said. "Any ideas?"

"How about a photo of me taking care of him?" Kensi said.

"No way. I don't want this guy knowing who you are," Deeks said firmly.

"Her suggestion does make sense, Deeks," Teague said before Kensi could object. "He knows about her. He knows you love her. So, it's logical that you would go to her when you've been badly hurt."

"He's right," Callen said. "Teague can call him…tell him he found you, and send him a photo. You look like hell, so that should convince him to give you a day or two."

"Maybe…" he replied.

"It's worth a shot, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "However, I think we'll need to do a little propping to make it convincing."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"There's an old sofa the previous owners left in the garage," she replied. "We'll set him up there, possibly add a smidge of blood to that bandage to make it look as if it wasn't professionally treated. Miss Blye can let her hair down, and Mr. Deeks can look as weak as he actually is. No acting needed there."

"I'm starting to like you people," Teague said.

"Too bad the jury's still out on you," Sam snarked.

The doctor removed his IV, while Sam smeared a bit of blood on Deeks' bandage, causing him to hiss when he inadvertently touched the tender wound.

"Sorry, brother," Sam said softly. "You ready to give this a try?"

"No choice," he grunted.

Sam and Dr. Breschi got him to his feet, but it took him a minute before he could take any solid steps. Teague surprised them by taking his good arm across his shoulder, bearing some of his weight as they slowly walked him out and down the hall to the door to the garage. Callen had moved Hetty's car and one of the nurses had pulled the med van out. The worn blue sofa sat against the back wall, and had already been prepped with a pillow and thin blanket. Deeks groaned softly when they eased him down, the doctor lifting his legs up and covering him quickly with another blanket.

"Reminds me of my first apartment in college," Deeks quipped, flashing a grin as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"I can picture you living in a garage," Sam said.

"Or in a van down by the river," Callen added with a smile.

"Can we just get this over with so he can get back to a warm bed?" Kensi asked as she came in.

Her hair was full and tousled, and she was wearing a low cut tank top over her jeans.

"Mi casa es tu casa, Fern baby," Deeks said, trying to wink at her.

"Shut up, you idiot, and focus," she said, smiling softly as she sat down beside him.

"Can't. Head's spinning," he replied.

"Then close your eyes, Mr. Deeks, and get ready for your close up," Hetty said.

"You're not going to say lights, action, camera…are you Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Don't be a wisenheimer, Mr. Callen. That will be up to Mr. Teague," she replied.

Teague looked bemused, then shook his head and held up his phone, shooting several quick pictures as Kensi fussed over a seemingly unconscious Deeks. It was over in seconds and a text message with the picture immediately sent.

"Now, we wait," Teague said.

…

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Proving Ground 12**

 _Chapter 12_

…

Deeks couldn't turn his mind off. If he closed his eyes, he saw the muzzle flash from the gun that wounded him, or heard Emiri's screams, which jolted him awake. He was grateful for the medication that kept the pain from being too bad, but moving his arm was still a bitch. The portable x-ray machine had been waiting when he'd returned to the gurney in Hetty's back room. As gentle as the doctor had tried to be, his arm was on fire by the time he was finished taking x-rays. Dr. Breschi had told him he could see no other bone fragments on the scans, and that had been a relief, but now that the anesthesia from surgery had worn off, his humor seemed to have evaporated right along with it. Callen must have noticed his sour mood, and to cheer him up had shared his conversations with Hetty and Sam about each ones' idea on what they wanted to do when they went to work at his new bar. He couldn't come up with a retort for any of it, and Callen's eyes narrowed into that telltale squint that signaled he was questioning what you had just said or done, or what you had not said or done. The interrogator in him would then come to the forefront and Deeks always felt like a deer in the headlights when that happened. It was like being in a mental boxing match, and right now he didn't have the energy for a fight.

"If you want out, Deeks, just say so," Callen finally said softly. "No one will fault you if you do."

"Who said anything about wanting out?" He said, cautious and feeling defensive now that the idea had been mentioned. "I can still do my job."

"He's not questioning that, baby," Kensi said. "But you're wounded, and…"

"And you don't think I'm strong enough to complete the mission," Deeks shot back, wondering why he was suddenly so angry.

"Right now, you're not. So quit pretending you are," Sam said as he walked in the door. "You forget…we know what it feels like to get shot."

"And Sam's always grumpy afterwards, too," Callen said.

"Well, this won't make any of you very happy," Teague said as he hurried into the room. "Yavuz just called. He wants me to bring you back to his house."

"When?" Callen asked.

"Now," he replied.

"Why?" Kensi asked, sitting down beside Deeks as if to protect him.

"Because Max Gentry is in danger," Teague replied.

"From who?" Deeks asked, finally finding his voice.

"The Grey Wolves," Hetty said from the doorway. "They've put a hit out on Max Gentry. According to Lieutenant Bates, the word on the street says the offer is fifty thousand."

"Seriously?" Deeks was stunned.

"How do they even know about Max Gentry?" Callen asked.

"Sadik discovered that one of their own people was the inside man for the Grey Wolves," Teague said. "He was the one who arranged for the tennis instructor and got the kidnappers onto the grounds. Yavuz told me one of the dead men was a member of an influential family that holds a great deal of power within the organization. They think Max killed him."

"I didn't kill anyone," Deeks said. "Sadik killed one and the guard, Selim killed the man who shot me."

"Selim was found dead in his apartment a short time ago," Teague said softly. "Someone slit his throat."

"Sonofabitch," Deeks whispered. "He saved my life."

"And apparently Yavuz is intent on saving yours," Teague said. "Says he wants you close so he can protect you."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked roughly. "What if he's lying? What if it's just a way to get his hands on Deeks again? We don't know if he's been made or not. All we have is the word of a man who had a Federal agent thrown off a building."

"What other choice do we have?" Teague asked. "The man's paranoid right now, and if I don't comply he sure as hell will think we're Feds and we'll never recover those missiles."

"Hetty? What did Nell and Eric find out?" Callen asked. "Did anyone access Deeks and Teague's files?"

"Max Gentry is covered. They only found what we wanted them to find. Unfortunately, EAD Mosley adamantly refuses any and all access to Mr. Teague's files," Hetty replied.

"What can I say? My work is highly classified," Teague said, and Deeks felt a sudden surge of anger.

"So every one of my files gets gift wrapped and presented to you like it was Christmas morning, and you're so special we're not allowed to know anything about you?" Deeks raged. "Afraid to share your dirty little secrets with your partner, Benny? I'm just supposed to take your word for it that you know what the hell you're doing, and aren't some fucking screwup?"

"Yeah, Detective Deeks, you are," Teague shot back.

"Well, I don't!" He shouted. "I'm the one with a price on my head. Not you. And if Yavuz found something in your files and we walk in there blind…we're dead, and you know it."

"Gentlemen…enough," Hetty said firmly.

Deeks was furious, and honestly scared. He felt Kensi's hand on his arm and looked up to see the same solid support he always found. He wanted to survive this, to marry her and have kids, not end up in some landfill over proprietary rights to classified intel.

"I'll go back with you, Deeks," Kensi said. "We can do this, okay?"

"No, Kens. I don't want you to risk your life for Mosley or her douchebag secret agent here," he replied.

"I'm not talking about them, Deeks," she said. "Like you said to me once…I'm talking about us. We're partners, and we can get those missiles back if we work together."

"Kensi just might be our ace in the hole, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "And you'll have the extra backup you need."

"Deeks, she's right," Teague said, holding up his hands before Deeks could protest. "Let me finish before you rip my head off. This operation will end up dead in the water without you, and those missiles will kill hundreds…maybe even thousands of people. I'm willing to speak with Shay, and suggest we allow your analysts to check for any intrusion that might have compromised my alias. If I do that, and if they find nothing, would you be willing to go back in? With Kensi?"

"I'll go, but Kensi stays out of it," he said.

"Deeks…quit trying to protect me and let me do my job," Kensi said, standing up and staring him down. "Did you suddenly forget you got shot today?"

"She's right, Deeks. You're not fully operational," Callen said. "You need someone you can trust in there. Your good partners, and good undercover. I don't want you going back in if she's not going with you."

"So you're all ganging up on the wounded guy?" He finally said.

"We have your best interests at heart, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "But we also need to find those missiles. Do you agree, or not?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and felt Kensi grip his hand tightly, finally letting himself believe this new plan would work.

"Okay."

His mouth went dry as he spoke the word, and his eyes found Kensi's. She nodded at him, and smiled softly because she'd gotten her way, but it didn't make Deeks feel any better. Fear stalked his mind, but he tamped it down as best he could, refusing to allow it to hamstring him. Once back under the eye of Yavuz, he'd have to be on guard constantly. He had to be sharp for her.

"Do you have an alias that would work, because we don't have a lot of time for backstopping," Teague said quickly.

"I'm thinking Sage. What about you Callen?" Kensi smiled seductively as she stared at him with dark eyes.

"She'd be perfect."

"Sage, the hot biker chick?" Deeks asked, feeling a slight prick of jealousy. "The one who helped save your life?"

"Yep, she's the one," Callen said, with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Sage looked damn good in black leather if I remember right," Sam said with a wide smile.

"Hey…this is my fiancé you're talking about, not Callen's fake girlfriend," Deeks said.

"And now she'll be yours, Mr. Gentry," Hetty reminded him.

"Is her alias viable?" Teague questioned.

"She helped me take down a white supremacist group I'd infiltrated while in prison," Callen said. "Don't think Yavuz or his people run in those circles."

"Let's hope not," Hetty said quietly. "Kensi…you should head back to OSP and get dressed. Teague and Mr. Deeks can pick you up at the boat shed, and you can get your stories straight on the drive up to Coldwater Canyon."

"Overwatch is going to be a little tougher at night," Sam said. "Mosley's team back from dinner yet? We need to go over logistics."

"They're on the deck, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said. "And check with Nell to see if there are any private security patrols operating in the area. You might be able use one of their vehicles as cover."

Once Sam had left, Hetty turned to Benjamin Teague. "Have you briefed the Assistant Director? Does she know Yavuz is demanding you bring Max Gentry to him?"

"She knows and she's not happy," he replied. "She asked…well actually, she demanded to know if there was any other way."

"Did you inform her of the price on Max Gentry's head?" Hetty asked. "And that this is Yavuz's way of repaying the debt he owes him?"

"I explained that, but she discounted it, I'm afraid," he said softly. "She's only interested in the missiles, not in some private war between terrorists. Her words exactly, by the way. She believes Deeks' presence will only complicate things."

"Wait till she hears about Sage," Callen said with a smirk.

"Probably best we keep that to ourselves for the moment," Hetty said. "We can ask forgiveness when this is over. Well, all of you can."

"You do realize I work for her?" Teague said.

"I'm afraid that's your problem, Mr. Teague," she replied tartly. "But Mr. Deeks isn't going anywhere without Ms. Blye. So you better learn to live with it."

She walked out without another word, and Deeks smiled at the stunned look on Teague's face.

"You better get going, Kens," Callen prompted.

"Wait," Deeks said, tightening his grip on her hand. "Give us a minute."

Both men nodded their assent and left them alone.

"Don't try and talk me out of this, Deeks," Kensi warned.

"As much as I want to, I won't," he replied. "Kens…just be yourself when we get there. Don't go all ninja biker chick, at least not completely. Let him see the love between us, because that…that's what's missing in his life. He lost the love of his life and it's left him angry, and full of hate. The only love he has left is for his daughter, Emiri, and someone tried to take her from him today. And now…now he's in a rage because of it. He's a violent man, Kens...a cold and calculating one, so I have no idea what we're walking into. Please don't get aggressive if he goes off on me, okay? Don't kick ass to protect me. The result won't come out the way you think it will. He needs to see that we love each other. I think he'll respond to that…it's what will get us through this."

"I can do that," Kensi said softly. "That won't be hard at all, baby."

"Now go get into those sexy leathers," he said with a sweet grin. "That's the kind of excitement I could use right about now."

She was smiling when she leaned over and took his face in her hands. She kissed him slowly and passionately, and he was pretty sure his heart rate went up as well as his blood pressure. He clung to her as her arms wrapped around his head. She whispered her love in his ear, her tongue darting out to lick at his earlobe. Then she lightly kissed his cheek and held his gaze for a moment before smiling softly and stepping back.

"I won't let them hurt you, Deeks," she said, her eyes determined and bright with a glaze of tears.

"Kens…"

But she had already turned, rushing out the door as he called after her, leaving him flustered and fearful once again.

…

When Kensi walked into the boat shed decked out in a purple, low cut tank top, a short black leather jacket and tight fitting black jeans, Teague choked on the tea he was drinking. Deeks slapped the agent hard on the back before pulling her to him and wiggling his eyebrows at the man.

"Meet Sage Rogado from Reseda," Deeks said with a grin.

"Is that Spanish, Mexican…?" Teague asked.

"Portuguese," she replied with just a hint of an accent.

"Sage doesn't sound Portuguese," he said.

"I changed it. I'm into fresh herbs," she said, making Deeks huff out a laugh.

"What did your mother say about that?" Teague asked.

"My mother was a drug addict who boosted whatever shit she could to feed her habit," Sage replied, sounding tough and defiant. "I never bothered telling her, not that she would care."

"And dear old daddy?" He asked.

"Never met the man," she replied softly.

"Sounds like the typical unhappy childhood of a woman one might find slumming with a man like Max Gentry," Teague said. "But I'm sure he isn't the first."

"Are you checking her story or just being a dick?" Deeks asked.

"I'm quite capable of doing both at the same time. Now, how did you sweet little lovebirds meet," Teague asked, and Deeks bristled at the condescending tone.

"You jealous, Benny, or trying to find a weak spot in our story?" He asked, letting his annoyance show.

"Kind of…is there one?"

"You should be, and no…there isn't one," Deeks said. "We've been undercover together before, and engaged, so…"

"So…you do realize that Yavuz and Sadik aren't going to be this nice, right?" Teague said.

"I can handle it," Kensi said.

"You sure about that, sweetheart?" He shot back. "Because my life will be depending on it."

"It's Deeks' life I'll be protecting, so all you have to do is play along and we'll be just fine," Kensi said, her confidence and intensity making Deeks proud.

Their standoff was interrupted when Mosley walked in, her eyes blazing and critical as she looked Deeks over.

"I see you're not as bad off as everyone told me you were, Detective Deeks," she said smugly.

"I have no idea what you were told," he replied. "Oh, wait…yeah…I must have been unconscious and undergoing surgery when that conversation took place."

"If you're not well, perhaps you should sit this one out," she suggested.

"Shay…we talked about this," Teague said. "Yavuz wants him back there…and so do I."

She took her time mulling it over, the two of them having a silent contest of wills as they stared at each other. "All right. I don't like it, but I'll allow it. But I see no reason for Kensi to be involved. That is what you're intending isn't it?"

"I'm afraid they're a package deal, my dear," Hetty said as she strolled in from the back.

"And why is that?" Mosley asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because I'm his partner, and he's wounded," Kensi said sharply.

"I wasn't talking to you, Agent Blye," Mosley said.

"Mr. Deeks might look fine, but if you look closely you can see that he's working very hard to make everyone believe that he is," Hetty said. "In case you hadn't noticed, his hands are trembling, and he's sweating even though it's quite cool in here. I would venture to guess that Mr. Deeks hasn't had any pain medication for a while now. Is that about right, Mr. Deeks?"

"I have to be sharp when I face Yavuz, Hetty," Deeks said quickly. "Besides that…Max Gentry wouldn't have a prescription for pain medication, because he was never in a hospital or treated by a doctor."

"He's right," Teague said.

"But being the thug that he is, wouldn't he have access to illicit drugs to dull the pain?" Mosley asked.

"Max Gentry doesn't do drugs," Deeks said. "It's in his backstory. It's why drug dealers trust him with their merchandise. He doesn't sample the product."

"What about liquor?" Teague asked. "A couple of shots of whisky might be something he'd do, and give you a way to explain how you dealt with the pain in case they ask."

"Good idea, Mr. Teague. I have a bottle of scotch in the cupboard," Hetty said.

"I thought the objective was for Detective Deeks to stay sharp," Mosley said with a snide tone. "Doesn't being drunk compromise that premise?"

"I'm not talking about getting him hammered. He just has to smell like he needed a little courage while Sage here sewed him up," Teague said.

"Although a couple of good swigs might help with the pain," Hetty noted as she handed Deeks a glass of what he was sure was top-notch scotch. "Bottoms up, Mr. Deeks."

The fiery liquid burned down his throat, and he coughed as his eyes watered, making Teague laugh.

"A twit and a wuss," Teague said.

"Wrong way," Deeks wheezed, as Kensi patted him gently on the back. "Good stuff, Hetty."

"You still haven't answered my question," Mosley said. "Why is Kensi needed on this operation?"

"For good reason," Hetty said. "As backup for one. In case things go sideways too quickly for our overwatch team to respond. And, because a woman's presence can sometimes defuse a tense situation. Ms. Blye will change the dynamic. Call her our ace in the hole."

"There's no downside, Shay," Teague said.

"Get this done tonight," Mosley ordered stiffly. "I want those missiles."

She turned abruptly and left without another word and Deeks let out a relieved breath, glad she was gone. He was grateful for Teague's support, although he still had reservations about Kensi's involvement. He did have to admit that having her with him gave him confidence. He knew he could count on her to not only watch his back, but to also charm Yavuz, and possibly keep him a little off balance.

"You good?" Kensi asked, pressing her body against his.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm good," he replied.

"It appears, Mr. Teague, that your alias was not compromised," Hetty said. "So I suggest you get a move on and jump back into the lions den. The overwatch team is in position and will be on comms with you. You just need to choose a safe word."

"Noodles?" Deeks suggested with a cocky smile.

"I actually like that," Teague said. "If I'm uncomfortable with the situation, I'll start talking about pasta and you can call them noodles. Pasta will put them on alert, and noodles will be the go order."

"Callen and Sam are gonna love it," Deeks laughed. "Not that I'll ever hear the end of it."

"Why's that?"

"Callen threatened to shoot him the last time he suggested it," Kensi said.

"Let's hope I don't have to use it at all," Deeks said.

"I'll alert the team that you're on your way," Hetty said. "The rest of that scotch will be waiting when this is over."

…

The gate wasn't open when they arrived at Yavuz's estate, and Lorenzo Benedetto had to use the call button to gain entrance. Once inside they were surrounded by four heavily armed guards and Deeks noticed others positioned up on the roof and set up around the perimeter. The house was dark, and even the outside lights had been turned off. There was no doubt they were expecting trouble. They were hurriedly ushered up the steps and inside the front door where they were greeted by Ali Sadik.

"You weren't told to bring the woman," Sadik said. "She must leave."

"She stays, or I go," Max said. "Your boss wanted me here, so go ask him which way he wants to play this."

Even in the dimly lit entrance hall it wasn't hard to see that Sadik was pissed. He motioned for Benedetto to head into the living room, but as Max passed, he grabbed his wounded arm and shoved him against the wall. The pain was blinding and he cried out, slumping almost to his knees.

"Stop it! You're hurting him," Sage yelled, trying to shove Sadik away.

He hit her and Max roared out in anger and slammed into Sadik in spite of the pain. They hadn't disarmed them when they came in, and Max had his gun pointed up under Sadik's chin within seconds.

"You want to die, asshole?" he growled. "You so much as touch her again and I will make that happen."

"My apologies, Max. This insult will not be repeated," Yavuz spoke softly from the shadows.

Max pushed himself away, securing his gun before reaching for Sage. She was leaning against the wall holding her cheek and he pulled her to him, smoothing down her hair as he comforted her.

"You okay, baby?" He asked, brushing her hair back so he could see her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked, gently touching the bandage on his arm. "It scared me when he grabbed your arm. It could start bleeding again."

"Please come into the living room," Yavuz said as he came up behind them. "It has been a troublesome day, and my brother-in-law lost control of his anger. Please…"

He ushered them into the living room, lit only by a few lamps, which gave it a feeling of warmth and of refuge. After they were seated, Yavuz issued an order in Turkish and then sat down across from them.

"Tell me your name, dear girl," Yavuz said.

"Sage…Sage Rogado," she replied shyly. "Please don't blame Max for bringing me. He lost so much blood and I was worried…"

"You must care deeply for him," he said.

"He's all I have," she replied, clinging to Max's good arm.

"How long have you been together?" He asked.

"Off an on for a couple of years before he went to prison, but then when he got out, things just seemed to click, you know?" She said, with a soft smile, looking only at Max. "He takes care of me, and I wanted to take care of him, so I made him bring me."

"I wanted her with me," Max said. "Benedetto told me there was a price on my head. I couldn't risk someone going after her again to get to me."

"Of course. I understand completely," Yavuz said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Do you not have family?" He asked her.

"Never knew my dad, and my mom checked out a long time ago," she shared. "I heard she OD a couple of years ago. Max is my only family."

"You are quite beautiful," Yavuz said gently. "Max is a very fortunate to have you in his life."

"Papa?" Emiri came down from the stairs behind them. "Can I come see Max?"

"Yes, of course, sweet one."

She sounded so tentative compared to the first time they had met, and it saddened Deeks as he rose to greet her. She acted shy and withdrawn and Kensi responded.

"Max told me how brave you were today," Sage said. "I told him women were brave all the time, we just don't get the credit."

"I guess I just didn't want to give in," Emiri said. "They made me mad."

"You did better than I did," Sage said, looking quickly at Max. "I was taken once…and I'm so glad you fought back. I couldn't."

"Oh my God…what happened?" Emiri asked, reaching out to take her hand.

"Max found me before the man could hurt me," she replied. "He saved me."

"He saved me too," she said as tears slid down her face. "I wanted to thank him again."

"And you're safe now," Sage said and wrapped her in a hug. "You're going to be okay. You're a tough girl."

"Thank you," Emiri said softly, standing back and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm glad you're safe too."

"Why don't you show Sage your room, Emiri," Yavuz said gently. "We have business to discuss."

Deeks could tell Kensi didn't want to leave him, but he nodded imperceptibly and she nodded and turned to follow the girl. He leaned back against the pillow behind him, letting his breath out slowly as he drew his injured arm across his stomach. The wound was burning and he felt shaky all of a sudden.

"Do you not have medicine for the pain?" Yavuz asked as glasses of tea were brought in on a copper tray and set down on the table.

"He told me he does not like drugs," Benedetto said. "He used whiskey to dull the pain."

"Scotch…it was scotch," Max said.

"You are a tough man, Max," Yavuz said. "But pain makes you weak, and I need you to be strong tonight."

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"There is a price on your head because of what you did to save my daughter," he replied. "And there is a price on mine for betraying my birthright."

"I don't know what that means," Max said.

"First we will have tea. You are my guests," Yavuz said as he offered him a glass.

Hetty's voice suddenly filled his ear. "Mr. Deeks, do not refuse. It would be an insult."

Max picked up the delicate glass of tea and smiled, saluting Yavuz before he took a sip. Benedetto did the same. They all sat silently sipping tea, waiting to find out why Yavuz had brought him here. They had all assumed it was for his protection, but Deeks began to wonder if that were true.

"The leader of the Grey Wolves is my cousin. His name is Mehmet Tilki," Yavuz finally said, carefully placing his glass of tea back on the copper tray. "Our fathers were cousins, and help found the organization. They fought for the soul of our nation during turbulent times. Some called them terrorists, but they did what they thought was right for our country. Mehmet and I grew up in the organization, but we understood so little. He became immersed in neo-fascist beliefs. I loved my country, but participated only half-heartedly in a few militant operations. I was slowly extricating myself from that society when I fell in love with Alara. She had no use for politics, especially right wing politics, and I began to see the world from her point of view. We married, and together we began to build a life and a business, eventually moving here, after Emiri was born. By that time my cousin had a leadership role in the Grey Wolves. When I left he saw it as a betrayal. He called me a traitor."

"Tough words to hear," Benedetto said. "Especially from family."

"When Emiri turned twelve, Mehmet invited me back to Istanbul," Yavuz said, his voice growing tight and hard. "He told me he wanted to reconcile. To end our feud."

"What happened?" Benedetto asked, but Deeks knew.

"I believed him. I took my family," Yavuz said. "It was a trap. Afterwards I thought he had made a mistake, but I was wrong. He didn't want me dead; he wanted me to suffer, to teach me a lesson and to punish me for betraying the Grey Wolves, for betraying the cause. So he killed Alara, and almost killed my daughter."

"Sonofabitch," Max said.

"So those Tomahawk missiles are meant for him. For payback," Benedetto said.

"They are meant for all of them," he replied. "His entire family will pay for what he did to mine."

Deeks felt ice cold as the words sunk in, and he heard someone swear over comms. Irrational vengeance had overtaken a man torn to pieces by hate. He was once a decent man with a wife he cherished and a daughter he loved. His wife had paid the price for mistakes he had made, and his daughter had suffered and now been threatened. The horrific pain of loss he'd endured in the aftermath had changed him completely. Hate ruled his mind and his soul, blinding him and unleashing a bloodlust that would lead to an unbelievable atrocity, if they didn't stop it.

"He is here. Mehmet Tilki is here in Los Angeles," Yavuz said. "The traitor in my household confessed this. Sadik is quite good at making a man talk, so now I know everything. My cousin has made the mistake of bringing his whole family here. His children wanted to go to Disneyland. I know where they are staying."

"If he is a terrorist, how did he get into the country?" Benedetto asked.

"Because he is a terrorist. He has many passports and many names to travel under," Yavuz revealed. "Now I will set a trap for him and you will help me do that."

"How?" Max asked, his mouth so dry he could hardly get the word out.

"He put a price on your head," Yavuz said quietly. "So one of my men will turn you over to him…"

"Wait. What the hell?" Max sputtered, anger choking his voice as his ears filled with the pissed off responses from the overwatch team arguing over whether to breach.

Yavuz put his hand up, the dark look in his eyes warning him to stifle any other comment. Sadik was suddenly beside him with a weapon pointed at his chest.

"You are simply the bait, my friend," Yavuz continued. "You will draw Mehmet out. When he comes for you, it will be at the place where I have stored the missiles. My men will be waiting. Then I will have my revenge. I will show him the missiles and tell him my plan."

"And what plan is that?" Benedetto asked. "I thought you wanted me to get those missiles out of the country."

"Oh, that will still happen," he replied. "But first, I will make Mehmet Tilki watch as I kill his family in front of him, one by one. And then I will tell him my plans for each one of those missiles. The political life of the Grey Wolves and Turkey itself, will never be the same. Do this for me, Max Gentry, and you will never want for anything ever again."

"Do it, Detective Deeks," Mosley ordered loudly over comms. "I want those missiles."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You are a smart man, Max," Yavuz said.

"Sure, why not," Deeks said wearily. "What could possibly go wrong?"

…

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 13_

…

Callen dug the com-link out of his ear and swore softly, something he rarely did. What could possibly go wrong had already gone wrong. Yavuz wasn't trying to protect Deeks at all, he was putting him in the middle of a volatile blood feud, and they didn't know all the players or where they were. He'd been there and it pissed him off. Sam had that "I told you so" look on his face and that only added to his irritation.

"We need to find Mehmet Tilki," Callen breathed out, using his phone to call OSP.

"Hetty? We can't let this play out."

"That may not be an option, Mr. Callen. We need the location of those missiles," she replied. "Eric and Nell are already searching to see where Tilki entered the country and where he might be now. Once that is determined, the FBI can take him and his family into custody. However, time is something we have very little of right now. If we can't find Tilki before Yavuz puts his plan into motion, you better prepare Mosley's team and Deeks that they'll be operating on the fly."

"Did Eric and Nell find any other members of the Grey Wolves in LA?" Callen asked. "Tilki wouldn't be here without some protection."

"Nothing so far. We're checking with the CIA and the FBI to see what they have," she replied. "Tilki must have had a cadre of devotees in place for quite some time. That kidnap attempt took planning."

"They may be locals," Callen said.

"I'll have Nell check to see if anyone in the local Turkish community has ties to Tilki or to the Grey Wolves," Hetty said.

"There are a lot of unknowns here, Hetty," Callen said, feeling antsy the more he thought about it. "And why now? Why did this feud suddenly go from the back burner to the front?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mr. Callen? Tilki knows about the missiles," Hetty replied.

"And he wants them," Callen acknowledged.

"It seems so," she said. "The Tomahawk missiles that were hijacked can only be launched from a ship. It's possible they could be modified for a platform launch, which we assumed might happen after he sold them. But, Mr. Yavuz's comment that the politics of Turkey will be changed might mean that he has offered those missiles to the government, or a faction within the Turkish Navy. It could mean Berat Yavuz has offered them in exchange for destroying the Grey Wolves."

"So the Grey Wolves are fighting for their lives, and Deeks is right in the middle of it," Callen said quietly.

"I'm afraid so," she replied.

"Deeks? Listen up. Wherever they take you, we'll follow," Sam said on comms.

…

Deeks heard Sam's assurance that they would have his back, and closed his eyes briefly. He trusted him and he trusted Callen, but he still felt vulnerable. Teague had been watching him carefully, and he found it annoying. Was he expecting him to fall to pieces or make a run for it? They hadn't planned for this, and he hadn't worked with Teague long enough to know how he would play this, so Deeks had to trust his own instincts and the team that had always had his back. He hated that Kensi would be left here on her own, and worried about her reaction now that she knew what he would have to do. Teague was talking quietly with Yavuz, and it sounded as if the conversation was going his way. He was curious about what they were discussing, and moved to join them, but Sadik stopped him.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"Why?" Max growled, yanking his arm out of the man's grasp. "If I'm the key to this fucking plan, I want to know what the hell it is."

Sadik's pistol struck him hard just above the eye and he went down, leaving him dazed. He heard Benedetto say something in Italian as the first kick caught him in the ribs, and the second knocked his head back against the heavy wooden coffee table. His vision blurred as two of the guards continued the assault until he was barely conscious. He felt someone take his gun and struggled onto his hands and knees, surprised when he was helped up and pushed down on the couch.

"Tilki will not believe this is real if it looks as if you came willingly," Yavuz explained as he stood over him. "Benedetto and I will be at the warehouse waiting for your rendezvous with my cousin."

"This is Karga," Sadik said, moving aside for a huge man with a thick black mustache and dark stubble. "He is the man who will deliver you to Tilki."

Deeks wanted to comment that he looked as if he came straight out of central casting, but unfortunately, this wasn't a movie. He steeled himself as the big man reached down and pulled him off the couch and forced him to his knees. Hot pain rippled through his chest as his wounded arm was pulled behind him and his wrists tied tightly together with zip ties.

"Thanks for the warning," he murmured, then spit blood on Yavuz's expensive looking carpet.

"You are a tough man, Max, and a smart one," Yavuz said, as he was lifted onto his feet. "I'm sure you understand my reasoning."

"You'll watch out for Sage, yeah?" He asked.

"She is under guard, my friend," he replied. "Keep our bargain and she will not be harmed."

The implied threat infuriated him and he turned to face the man. "If you or any of your men hurt her, you won't like what I'll do…"

Yavuz hit him across the mouth. "Do not threaten me, Max. Ever. I do not have to deliver you alive, but because you saved my daughter, I am letting you live. Be grateful."

Yavuz motioned to Benedetto, who walked past him with sympathy in his eyes, but that was all he could read. Mosley would get her missiles, but he would have to depend on Sam and Callen to get him out of this. He stumbled as the hulk named Karga hustled him toward the door. He wished he'd taken those pain pills now. His ribs and wounded arm were throbbing, the beating having left him weakened and his mind fuzzy. Sam voiced encouragement through the comms, but Callen asked for any information he could give them. Both were comforting in there own way.

He saw Yavuz and Benedetto get into a dark Mercedes that quickly drove away, so he turned his attention to the courtyard. It was bustling with heavily armed guards checking weapons and scrambling into several SUV's. They sped out onto the street and quickly turned downhill toward the city. Before the gate closed, he saw a private security car slowly following them. That would be Mosley's elite team on the hunt for the missiles.

"You think twelve guys will be enough to take down Tilki?" He asked for Callen and the team's benefit, but especially to let Kensi know the odds.

"You have forgotten about Sadik," Karga said with a thick accent. "He is worth five, maybe ten men."

"Good to know," he said wearily. "Anybody staying?"

"Three men will watch Emiri, and your woman," Karga said. "Do not worry. No harm will come to her."

"That better be true," Max growled. "Or I'll come back and kill anyone who touched her. Is that perfectly clear?"

Karga just laughed, and manhandled him down the steps to a silver Mercedes, popping the trunk as they approached.

"Come on, man. The trunk? Really?" Max protested.

He had just turned to face the guy when Kensi yelled his real name over the comms. Stun grenades exploded inside the house, and the chattering of semi-automatic gunfire sent a lightning strike of fear through his heart. He screamed her name and bolted for the house, but Karga pulled him back, looking startled by what was happening. Dark shapes emerged from the landscape, firing multiple rounds that slammed into Karga's body before the man could even pull his weapon. Deeks stumbled away and was tackled to the ground by two men, crying out when they lifted him by the arms and started dragging him around the side of the house toward the back service entrance. He struggled to get his feet under him, yelling Kensi's name, and praying for any response. When he heard nothing, he started fighting as hard as he could to slow them down, knowing that Sam and Callen were on their way.

"Kensi?" He shouted again.

"Shut up, asshole," someone behind him growled, ramming the butt of a rifle into his back.

He collapsed in a heap, stunned and trying to breathe through the pain.

"Back exit," his directions breathless and weak.

He could only hope the team had heard him as he was hauled up to his knees and dragged out into the alley to a waiting van. He resisted with all the energy he had left as they tried to force him inside.

"Deeks! Hit the dirt!"

He dropped to the ground as two shots flashed out of the darkness. One of the attackers fell beside him, blood draining from his mouth, his eyes fixed. A large man leaped over them both and slammed into the guy who had called him an asshole. He heard him scream, as the muffled sound of close contact gunfire died beneath the roar of Sam's Challenger. Deeks laid his head down on the asphalt and tried to catch his breath, but his fear for Kensi had his heart beating loudly in his ears.

"Kens…please, baby…talk to me," he pleaded softly.

"Deeks! I got you," Sam said as he kneeled beside him and cut him free.

He struggled to get up, but couldn't quite manage it until Sam and McFadden lifted him to his feet.

"They're in the house," he croaked out. "Kensi didn't answer me, Sam."

"Callen's inside," Sam said gently. "He'll find her."

"You don't know how many men are in there," he said in a panic, struggling to break free and get to her.

"I'll go," McFadden said and took off at a run toward the sound of repeating gunfire.

"Sam. Go. I'll just slow you down," Deeks said, shoving him after McFadden.

He reached down and picked up one of the assault weapons and limped after them as fast as he could. By the time he reached the house the firefight was over. As he mounted the last two steps of the stairs to the balcony, he saw Callen and Sam walking slowly toward him, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Even in the dark, he could see the anger and regret on their faces, and he slumped back against the stone column at the top of the stairs, convinced Kensi had fallen in the assault. The weapon fell from his hands and he blinked back tears as he stared up into the dark sky, failing to control his emotions. Sam reached him first, but it was Callen who gripped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Deeks," he said. "They were gone when I got here."

His cry of anguish sounded feral and he saw Sam's expression change instantly.

"No…no, Deeks. She's not dead," he hurried to say. "They were both taken."

"She's alive?" He asked, adrenaline flushing through him. "We have to go. We have to find her. We have to find both of them."

"Slow down, Deeks," Callen said. "First you have to call and warn Teague that they're probably walking into a trap."

"Then what?" He shouted in his face. "We keep playing this fucking game with Yavuz and Tilki?"

"It may be the only way we find Kensi," he said gently.

"Yeah? And how do I explain all these dead guys? Do you think Yavuz is going to believe I killed them all? I was tied up, Callen. He knows that."

Mosley was suddenly on comms and Deeks wanted to scream.

"Deeks! Don't you dare call Teague," she ordered. "He's leading us to the missiles. You hear me, Benjamin? Don't blow this now. We're too close."

"Then you better have a couple of tactical squads meeting your team at that warehouse," Hetty said over comms. "Or you're going to lose a lot more agents."

"I have already made those arrangements," Mosley replied.

"Benny? As soon as you can, get the hell out of there," Deeks said quietly, his energy gone.

"You don't give my agent orders, Detective Deeks," Mosley snapped.

"Fuck you, Mosley," Max Gentry barked out.

"What did you say to me?" She fumed.

"He's not himself right now," Callen said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Or in great shape either, in case you missed the beating he took."

"Do you expect me to believe that it was his alias that was rude and insubordinate?" She asked angrily.

"We're asking you to cut him some slack," Sam said. "Kensi's missing."

"Kensi wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for him...for all of you actually," she said. "You insisted she go with Deeks, so you have no one to blame but yourselves."

The truth silenced them all, and Deeks slid down to the ground, silently cursing himself.

"Pointing fingers gets us nowhere," Hetty insisted. "We need a plan for what's happened that doesn't get Mr. Deeks killed."

"They obviously wanted Deeks as well as Emiri," Callen finally said. "Why not let Yavuz think that's exactly what happened? That Tilki has him too."

"If my plan works, Yavuz won't be coming back," Mosley said.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if he does manage to get back here? If I'm still here, how do I explain all these dead guys?" Deeks asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an operation to run." She replied and then was gone.

"We could get rid of the bodies out back," Sam suggested. "Yavuz would have no way of knowing how many men had been here…"

"Wrong," Deeks said wearily. "Yavuz has state of the art security cameras, remember? Everything was recorded. If he gets back here and sees that, he'll know exactly what happened, including you guys saving my ass. He'll realize he's been played, and Teague would end up dead."

"Then we destroy it all," Sam said.

"Sam? Hello? You don't have to do that. Just get me onto their servers," Eric broke in to say. "I can erase everything that happened from his computers and whatever backup system he might have."

"We'll need a copy of everything else on those computers as well," Hetty said. "And make it quick gentlemen. According to Nell, LAPD is on its way. I'll give Lieutenant Bates a call. Maybe he can give us a hand with this."

McFadden yelled out from the balcony above, stopping the conversation. "Yo! One of these bastards is still alive."

"One of Tilki's men?" Callen asked.

"Wrapped in black," he replied. "Want me to haul his ass down?"

"I'll come to you," Sam said. "He might be able to tell us where they've taken Kensi and Emiri."

Deeks finally felt as if there might be some hope, and struggled to get to his feet as Sam headed into the house. Callen held a hand out to him, and he saw hope in his eyes as he pulled him to his feet.

"Come inside and rest. You look like hell," Callen said, opening the door for him. "Sam and McFadden will get any information the guy has."

"Mosley's right. Kensi shouldn't have been here," Deeks said quietly as he slumped into one of the overstuffed brocaded chairs.

"No one saw this coming, Deeks," Callen replied. "Tilki is smart. He anticipated a trap by Yavuz and beat him to it."

"He won't show at the warehouse," Deeks realized. "Emiri was the key all along. What kind of men are these? Using each other's families to punish one another? Who does that?"

"Men spoiled by hate," Hetty said softly in his ear. "Lost to themselves and willing to sacrifice anyone in their way for some kind of sordid satisfaction."

"Yavuz had to know something like this might happen," Deeks said. "Why keep Emiri here? Why not send her someplace safe?"

"Selfishness, I suppose," she said.

"Just like me," Deeks replied. "I shouldn't have let Kensi come here. Mosley's right. This is my fault."

"No it isn't. We talked you into it," Callen said. "Her kidnapping is on us…on me."

"Do you two really think any of us could have stopped her? She wasn't going to let you do this alone, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "Kensi knew and accepted the risks. Do I need to remind you she can take care of herself?"

"No, but she's outnumbered and…she might be hurt," Deeks murmured. "They don't need her, Hetty. They only need Emiri."

Deeks could see Callen's earlier confidence fade as the stark reality of his words hit home.

"Sam? You got anything?" Callen suddenly demanded, his expression angry, but determined.

"Found Kensi's earwig," he replied.

"Sonofabitch," Deeks whispered. "What about her phone?"

"Found it in the corner…smashed," he replied.

Before either one could say anything, Teague's voice came over the comms.

"A very nice nondescript place to hide a cache of weapons, Signore Yavuz," Benedetto said. "I commend you."

"As soon as Karga arrives with Max I will show my cousin just how stupid he was to take my Alara from me," Yavuz said.

"And you're sure you will be able to take his family?" Benedetto asked.

"I have men waiting for my signal," Sadik said.

"Shouldn't your man and Max be here by now?" Benedetto asked.

"Call him, Sadik" Yavuz ordered.

"He is not answering," He finally reported.

"Max is a resourceful man, Yavuz," Benedetto said smoothly. "Perhaps he decided he didn't like being trussed up and delivered to a murderer."

"He will suffer if that is true," Yavuz said. "And so will that beautiful creature he brought with him."

"Do you suppose Tilki came in another way?" Benedetto asked. "It is well past the meeting time."

"Sadik? Send the men inside. Now! Come, Lorenzo. I am tired of waiting for my revenge."

The silence was unnerving as everyone waited. All they heard were slamming car doors, and Mosley alerting her team and tactical squad to be ready as soon as Teague confirmed that the missiles were there. When an unintelligible shout of rage was heard over the comms, Deeks knew he had been right. Tilki wasn't there.

"What is it Signore Yavuz?" Benedetto asked, his voice tight and stressed.

"It is a note…a warning. He has Emiri," Yavuz said weakly.

"And he wants these missiles," Benedetto said, alerting Mosley.

"Benjamin? Do you confirm the Tomahawks are at your location?" Mosley asked.

"The missiles stored here are your only bargaining chip," Benedetto said calmly. "You will give them to him, of course…in exchange for your daughter."

Mosley shouted the go order, and the rapid fire of automatic weapons echoed through their comms. As the firefight intensified, Deeks sought to identify any of the voices he heard, but finally simply yelled for Teague to call out that he was okay.

"Stay down! Hands behind your head," he heard Agent Fry yell, followed by a whispered curse in English from Teague.

"I am an Italian citizen," Benedetto yelled over the continuing gunfire. "I have done nothing wrong. I am just a guest here."

"We'll see about that, asshole," Fry said. "Now move. Someone's got a few questions for you."

"Yavuz!" Benedetto yelled out. "Someone has betrayed you."

They heard nothing in response, but it let them know Yavuz was still alive and Teague had maintained his cover. Sporadic bursts of gunfire filled their ears until they heard a car door slam.

"Deeks? You okay?" Teague asked in a rush.

"Tilki has Kensi and Emiri," he replied, suddenly exhausted.

"I know," he responded. "I'm sorry. Yavuz is in custody and we secured the missiles, so I'm headed your way. The team, too. What's your plan to get Kensi and Emiri back?"

"One of the attackers is still alive," Callen said. "Sam and McFadden are questioning him."

"Did they manage to get anything?" He asked.

"Not yet," Deeks said.

"I'll make him talk, Deeks," Teague promised. "It's what I'm good at."

"That won't be necessary, Benjamin," Mosley said, joining the conversation. "I'm turning the information on Tilki over to the FBI, including his attack at the house and the kidnapping. They'll be handling things from here on."

"Are you serious? What the hell are you saying?" Deeks yelled.

"I'm ordering you all to stand down. Is that clear enough for you?" Mosley said sharply.

"Kensi's one of ours," Callen said adamantly. "She's a Federal agent."

"And the FBI is a Federal agency with all the resources necessary to find Tilki and our missing agent," she replied.

"What about Emiri?" Deeks asked.

"She's no longer our concern," Mosley replied. "We have what we came for, so this operation is over."

"The hell it is," Deeks shot back. "When Tilki finds out Yavuz is in custody and the missiles are out of his reach, he'll kill them both. I'm not waiting for the FBI."

"You will if you work for me," Mosley said.

"Which makes this a real easy decision," Deeks said. "I quit."

"Shay! Kensi's his fiancé," Teague cut in to say. "You can't let him go after what he went through on this op."

"Of course I can," she said. "And if he persists in going after Kensi, then he'll be arrested for interfering with a Federal investigation."

"Then they'll have to arrest me too," Sam said over comms.

"And me," Callen said. "We'll find her Deeks."

"Then I guess there will be a new team at OSP tomorrow morning," Mosley said, sounding pleased.

"Don't do this, Shay," Teague said. "Wait till I get there. Let me talk to them."

"They've made their stand," she replied. "Now they'll have to live with it."

"And you'll have to live with the knowledge you abandoned one of your own agents when she needed you most," Hetty said. "You'll regret this for the rest of your life."

"I don't need a lecture from you, Hetty," she replied.

"But you will need a new team leader," McFadden said as he walked down the stairs to the living room. "Can't speak for the others, but you can count me out, Assistant Director. I won't work under somebody who runs out on their own people in the middle of a battle."

"The battle's over, Agent McFadden," Mosley replied.

"Not when someone's MIA, it ain't," he replied.

"Roger that," Agent Fry chimed in.

"Are you willing to ruin your careers over this?" Mosley asked.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you understand what you're asking?" Agent Keyes asked gruffly.

"I'm not asking Agent Keyes," Mosley snapped. "I'm giving you a direct order to stand down."

"Copy that, ma'am," Perez added. "But with all due respect, it's an order that goes against everything we believe in. You just don't leave a man behind…or a woman in this case. What kind of team will we be if you insist we follow that order? We may be good little soldiers if we do, but we'll never be able to look each other in the eye if she dies, and we sure as hell won't be able to trust you. If you're willing to leave Agent Blye in the hands of a terrorist, then we can't help but believe you will do the same to us at some point."

"Well said one and all," Hetty said. "Maybe you should reconsider Assistant Director? If only to have a team to command when this is truly over."

"You have until 9 o'clock tomorrow morning," she finally said. "Except for you, Detective Deeks. You're not authorized to participate."

"I quit, remember? I don't take orders from you anymore."

"I can have you arrested, Detective," her voice harsh and unforgiving.

"Good luck with that," he said.

"You gave us until nine in the morning," Teague said. "Just let us do this, Shay."

"After this is over, we need to talk," Mosley said and was gone.

Sirens and shouts from the courtyard announced the arrival of the LAPD, and Callen quickly pulled his badge and headed for the door. Lieutenant Bates greeted him when he opened it.

"Looks like NCIS made another mess for us to clean up," Bates groused. "Your boss said Deeks was in the middle of it. Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"You know undercover work is never cut and dried, Lieutenant," Callen said.

"Not with Deeks it isn't," he shot back as he followed Callen into the main room.

Deeks pushed himself to his feet as Bates strode in with a smirk on his face and shaking his head. McFadden stepped between them, surprising them both.

"Who the hell are you?" Bates asked.

"It's okay, man," Deeks said, stepping around him.

"If you've been ordered to arrest Deeks, that's not gonna happen," McFadden said, standing his ground.

"Got your own attack dog now, Deeks?" Bates asked. "He's a lot cuter than Monty. I'll give him that."

"Lieutenant Bates meet Special Agent Ellis McFadden of the National Security Division, Counterterrorism Department," Deeks said formally. "Recently attached to NCIS."

"Does he know you're a cop that was once under my command?" Bates asked.

"Probably," Deeks said softly.

"If you're his bodyguard, son, you did a piss poor job of it," Bates said. "Who beat the crap out of you this time, Deeks?"

"Guys working for the owner this house, and a few of the dead guys outside that McFadden took out," he replied.

"What's the story this time?" Bates asked.

"Owner hijacked a truckload of Tomahawk missiles," Callen said. "And someone else wanted them."

"That's big time contraband," He replied. "Sounds like a high end gang war."

"Something like that, with a Turkish twist," Callen replied.

"Did Hetty tell you they took Kensi?" Deeks asked

"I was sorry to hear that," the lieutenant replied.

"My team is on their way here," McFadden said. "We'll be interrogating one of the attackers, and when we get a location where she's being held, we'll be moving out."

"You any relation to General Nelson McFadden?" Bates suddenly asked.

"He's my father, sir," he replied.

"Shoulda known. He was a hard ass too," Bates laughed.

"I'll tell him you said so, sir," McFadden said with a smirk of his own.

"You do that," Bates grumped, then ignored him and looked over at Deeks. "You going on this recovery mission, kid? Cause you look like you got the wiseass kicked right outa you."

"I'm fine," Deeks replied.

"Yeah, that's why you're bleeding all over the furniture," Bates said. "Ordered up an EMS team for backup in case the scene was still hot. I'll send them in to clean you up. You won't be any help getting Kensi back if you pass out."

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Deeks replied.

"Sit down, Deeks, before you fall down," Bates ordered. "And you keep him there, Agent McFadden, until a medic says he can get up."

"Roger that, sir."

"Thought you were on my side," Deeks said, finally flashing a soft grin.

"I know a commanding officer when I hear one," McFadden said. "Probably an old buddy of my dad's. If he tells him I screwed up I'll be the one getting his ass kicked."

Bates was on the steps yelling for the Medical team when Teague and the rest of the agents showed up. They held their badges in front of them as they brushed past the LAPD officers, pausing only briefly to look down at the dead body of a huge man in a pool of blood by the open trunk of a Mercedes. Teague was the first one up the stairs, getting the once over from Lieutenant Bates before rushing inside.

"Deeks? Bloody hell, man…"

"I know…I look like shit. Feel like it too," Deeks said. "The bad guy's upstairs. Sam's watching him."

"Bastard wouldn't say a word," McFadden said. "Not sure he understands English."

"Perez? With me," Teague said and hurriedly stripped off his jacket and expensive tie and tossed them on the couch. "I'll get what we need, Deeks."

The men took the stairs two at a time, and Deeks leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. His thoughts ran rampant as he tried to convince himself that Kensi was still alive, and not lying dead on the side of the road somewhere. He knew how strong she was, but he had long worried that their luck would finally run out at some point. He could only hope that tonight wasn't the moment he'd been dreading.

"Want some help getting out of that bloody tee shirt, or should I just cut it off?" The kind voice of a woman said.

"Is that a pick up line, or are you the paramedic?" Deeks asked, his eyes still closed.

"Now why would I want to come on to a sorry looking detective like you, Marty Deeks?" she said with a laugh.

"Because you love me?"

"How does that big head of yours fit under that messy mop of hair?" She replied, patting him gently on the leg.

"Hi, Annie. How you been?" Deeks asked, finally opening his eyes and smiling softly at her.

"Better than you by the look of it," she said, frowning as she looked him over. "Now, lets get your shirt off so I can see what I'm dealing with."

"I think she has a thing for you, Deeks," McFadden said.

"I did once…and only once," Annie said. "I now have a rule never to date undercover cops. They disappear for long periods of time and come back looking like this a lot of the time and expecting free medical aid."

Deeks hissed as she pulled his tee shirt up and over his head. From then on she was all business, cutting the bloody bandage away from his wound, and commenting on the ripped out stitches with a very un-ladylike cuss word. She quickly wiped away the blood that streaked his arm and cleaned the wound, putting in a few additional stitches after warning him what she was going to do.

"Don't pass out on me, Marty," she said, then looked up at McFadden and smiled. "He usually faints when he sees a needle. Real tough guy, this one."

When she finished, she re-bandaged his arm and ordered McFadden to pour her a glass of the water from the carafe still on the table. She handed Deeks two pain pills, watching while he took them. Working quickly, she gently cleaned the cuts on his face, closing the one over his eye with a butterfly bandage.

"I heard about Kensi, and I know you're going after her," Annie said as she stood up. "You've got a couple of cracked ribs and a mild concussion, so take it a little bit easy if you can, okay?"

"I'll look out for him, ma'am," McFadden said.

"Call me Annie," she said. "Deeks has my number."

She reached out and brushed the hair off Deeks' forehead, smiling sadly. "You take care of him, okay? He's a old friend."

"Copy that…Annie," he said. "My name's Ellis."

"He's a hard ass, Annie," Deeks said.

"Guess I'll just have to see that for myself," she said, smiling widely as she picked up her gear and headed for the door.

"Damn Deeks. She is hot," McFadden whispered.

"She's also Lieutenant Bates' niece," Deeks warned.

The look on McFadden's face made Deeks smile, but that quickly faded as Teague rushed down the stairs, followed by Sam and Perez.

"We got an address," Teague said.

Callen joined them as the team gathered around Deeks. His heart fluttered nervously as he waited for the specifics, praying they weren't too late.

"According to Eric, the location is a workshop in the middle of the Inglewood Oil Fields," Sam said.

"Most of that area is open and fairly flat," Callen said. "If they have guards out, which we have to assume they will, they'll spot any car approaching."

"Then we use the one vehicle they'll be expecting," Sam said. "The van that was supposed to bring them Deeks."

"Somebody find Deeks a shirt," Callen ordered. "Then gear up. We're going after Kensi and the girl."

…

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 14_

…

Deeks fought the exhaustion that was dragging at him, fearing he might completely shut down before they ever got to where he needed to be. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering with fever and trying to stay calm as Sam drove the Challenger down La Cienega, weaving through traffic at a high rate of speed that would normally scare the shit out of him. But not tonight. Tonight it seemed too slow, a snail's pace compared to his racing mind. She might already be dead, and then this convoy of federal agents would become a funeral cortege, leaving him alone and desolate and drowning in guilt. This was what he had feared, but to lose her because of his own weakness was something he would never overcome. Callen turned to look back at him, and he flinched when he spoke.

"We'll find her in time, Deeks," he said softly as if reading his mind.

"God…I hope you're right," he choked out. "Because I won't be able to live with myself if she's killed because of me."

"This isn't on you, Deeks," Sam said firmly, his voice loud and commanding in the darkness of the car.

"She shouldn't have been there tonight and you know it," he snapped back in anger.

"Everyone here shares the blame, Deeks," Teague said. "But wallowing in it serves no purpose, so save the self pity and concentrate on getting her back."

"Deeks was right. You are a prick," Callen said.

"No…he's right," Deeks said. "Cut over to Jefferson, Sam. Then go in on Duquesne. It has the best access and cuts right through the middle of the fields."

"You've been there before?" Teague asked.

"Yeah…I'm a cop, remember?" Deeks said softly. "Bad guys dump bodies there."

"Don't you lose hope, Deeks. You hear me?" Sam said. "We'll get there this time."

Deeks reached over the seat and gripped his shoulder, the understanding palpable.

"Okay, Sam. Okay," he said, hoping all their promises weren't empty ones.

Los Angeles at night was a massive carpet of light, so much light that the night sky became secondary to its dominance. But in the middle of that carpet was a thousand acres of darkness, a scarred land pimpled with pumpjacks sucking out the earth's black blood. They had always reminded him of robotic crows relentlessly pecking at the soil. He hated them and he hated this place. Even as a rookie cop it was a place he never wanted to be called to. It was a place that smelled foul with oil and haunted by the discarded dead that had ended their lives here. The dread he felt as they entered the dark field was close to debilitating. Kensi was in here somewhere, and they were more than an hour behind the men who had brought her here. He would search this place relentlessly until he found her, and if they had killed her, every single one of them would join the others who's ghosts now haunted this place.

"Stay alive, baby," he whispered to himself. "I'm coming."

…

Despite the zip ties that bound her hands, Kensi managed to reach up behind her ear to touch the painful spot where she'd been hit. She hissed out a quick breath and jerked her fingers back, finding them sticky with blood. It had been agreed that she was not to carry any kind of weapon when she went to Yavuz's house, but she'd cheated. She had tucked her father's knife inside her boot, but had never gotten the chance to use it. The unexpected attack had come too quickly. The bedroom door had slammed open, and she'd screamed Deeks' name in warning just as flashbangs exploded between her and Emiri, deadening her hearing and leaving her disoriented. Four men dressed in black were on them before she could recover, but she fought to protect Emiri until she was hit from behind. It wasn't until she came to in the back of the van that she realized her earwig had been knocked out, leaving her without a way to communicate with Deeks or anyone else. Thinking about what might have happened to him was incredibly painful, but she knew he was a survivor, and so was she. So if she was going to make it out of this and get back to him, she had to concentrate on what she could control. It must have been Tilki's men who attacked and now held them, and she was surprised they hadn't blindfolded or gagged them. That alone made her anxious, and her body hummed with adrenalin. Emiri had been the target, so Kensi knew she was expendable. Why they hadn't killed her during the attack, she had no idea. The girl had been scared out of her mind, but she had fought the men too, and had the bruises to prove it. Now she simply looked despondent.

Kensi had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, so figuring out how far they'd come or where they were was impossible. There were no windows and she couldn't see out the front, but she knew they weren't on a freeway, just by their speed, the traffic sounds, and the occasional stops. When they slowed she was immediately on guard. Suddenly the van bounced as they hit uneven, rutted ground and it confused her, making her search her mind for where they might be taking them. Then she smelled it, and she knew. Oil. They were in the oil fields, and the first sharp prick of panic made her swallow hard. Deeks had told her he had once worked a crime scene here, the body lying undiscovered for almost two weeks. Adrenaline surged through her as the van bumped over the rough road, finally slowing to a stop. She heard the passenger door open up front and a voice called out something in Turkish. One of the men guarding them swore and looked at her, and even in the darkness she knew she was in trouble.

"Where are we? Why are we stopping?" Emiri demanded in a shaky voice. "My father will pay if you take me back. He won't hurt you…please."

She was crying and Kensi felt her anger rising, and she tried to think what she could say to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, Emiri," she said as calmly as she could. "I don't think they want to hurt you. You're too valuable."

No one said anything to confirm what she'd said, but one man continued to stare at her, looking away only when the back door of the van swung open. There was a quick and angry discussion between her guard and the man outside, and she wished she understood the language. The guard finally swore in English and reached down and yanked her up and shoved her toward the rear door.

"No, please don't take her…please," Emiri screamed, and was instantly slapped into silence.

"Leave her alone," Kensi yelled, only to be shoved roughly out the back door, leaving her sprawled in the dust.

She was stunned for a few seconds, but struggled to her knees, spitting out dirt as she looked to see if Emiri had been brought out as well. When the van doors began slamming shut with Emiri still inside she knew her own time was limited. The guard standing over her had been elected to kill her, and he wasn't happy about it. He shouted at the others in Turkish as they drove off, sprinkling filthy curse words throughout in a language she had no trouble understanding. They both watched the headlights of the blue van as it wove its way through the bleak landscape, lighting up the nodding pumpjacks and storage tanks as it passed by. When it finally disappeared behind a low rise, the guard spit in the dirt in front of her.

"Get up," he said, sounding pissed.

"You don't have to do this," she pleaded in a scared, breathless voice, playing her role to the end. "Please…just let me go. I won't say anything to anybody. I promise."

"Shut up," he barked, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her to her feet.

He yanked her to his chest, his breath hot and smelling of spices she couldn't identify. His eyes searched hers and she saw doubt there, giving her a slight bit of hope.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered. "I don't know anything…you can just let me go."

"I was ordered to kill you at the house," he said, tightening his hold on her hair.

"But you couldn't," she said.

He pulled her head back and gently ran his fingers along her throat, breathing heavily and licking his lips as he looked down at her. She struggled against him, pushing on his chest with her fists.

"You're a very beautiful woman," he said softly. "It is my weakness…beautiful women. They know this."

"So this is a test?" She asked, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"One I cannot fail," he said, shoving her backwards as he pulled a pistol from behind his back. "Now turn around and walk over to those storage tanks."

Her mind was racing as she watched for an opening to attack. He had no idea who or what she was, so she just had to find the perfect moment to distract him and gain the advantage.

"My name is Sage," she said as she slowly began walking over the dusty ground. "I'm getting married."

"Shut the fuck up," he growled, shoving her forward.

"You don't really want to kill a woman about to be married, do you?" She asked. "You didn't shoot me at the house, so you must not want to do it now. Was that what you were arguing about with the others? Not wanting to kill a woman?"

"It is my task," he said softly. "If I don't carry it out, they will kill me and my whole family. Do you understand now?"

All hope of pleading her way out of this vanished with his admission. Now, she had no choice. It was kill or be killed, and she locked down her mind, focusing on what she had to do. As she approached the looming storage tanks she stumbled on the rocky ground and fell to her knees, crying out as if she'd hurt herself. Rolling over onto her hip, she reached for her ankle as though it were sprained, feeling her father's knife beneath her hand. When the man bent over to help her up she slid it free. Her thrust was quick and powerful, the blade slicing deep into his body just below the sternum. Warm blood spilled down over her hands as he gasped in surprise and stumbled back. He tried to raise his pistol, but it fired harmlessly into the ground as he fell on his back in the weeds.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly cut the zip ties off her wrists. As she wiped the blood from her hands on the sides of her jeans, she scanned the area to see if anyone was around who might have heard the shot. The only sound was the methodical grind of the pumpjacks pulling oil from the ground. Slipping the knife back in her boot, she took a couple of deep breaths before walking over to kick the weapon away from the man. His eyes stared unseeing at the sky, and she felt a hint of regret at what she'd been forced to do.

"You should have let me go," she whispered as she felt for her phone, cursing when she found it was gone.

She searched the dead man for a phone, but came up empty. Swearing silently, she looked up at the sky and tried to calm herself. Leaving Emiri in the hands of such men wasn't an option, so she picked up the man's weapon and started walking in the direction the van had gone.

Her mine flickered between how close she'd just been to death, to her fear for Emiri and for what might have happened to Deeks. Had they taken him too? Had they killed him at the house? The thought of either one filled her with a dull fear that left her breathless and her stomach clinched into one big knot. He had talked about getting out a lot this year, but she had stalled whenever he wanted to discuss it. Since the death of Michelle and their engagement, he seemed to be waiting for the worst to happen. She thought he was fearful that his growing happiness was too good to be true, that the other shoe would drop and he would be robbed of it if he wasn't careful, as if being happy was something he wasn't entitled to. Now she wondered if this assignment had proved him right. She loved her job, even though it put her in harms way like it had tonight. Deeks had once told her that being a cop was who he was, but now she was the one clinging to the idea that being an agent was who she was. Without her job, who would she be? And then it hit her hard and she stopped, tears suddenly blurring her eyes. Who would she be if she'd lost Deeks tonight? How would she deal with that reality if the job she loved had taken him from her?

"God, Deeks…" she whispered. "Please be alive…"

She choked on her tears, but wiped them away and pushed herself forward. As desperate as she was to find a way to contact the team and find out whether she had lost the man who filled her life with laughter and pure joy, she felt a deep obligation to find out where they had taken Emiri. If her job was all she had left then she would do it with everything she had.

…

"We're close," Sam said, parking the Challenger beside a couple of small storage tanks.

The rest of the team pulled up behind him in the van the attackers had driven to Yavuz' house. The workshop where they were supposedly holding Emiri and hopefully Kensi was just up ahead, and the van would now become a Trojan horse. Deeks stumbled out of the car, the smell of oil nauseating him. Everyone was wearing bulletproof vests and all the tactical gear they would need to breach and free the hostages. Everyone but him and Perez. They were the ones who would be the most vulnerable, but Deeks didn't care. He just wanted the ruse to work.

"We'll all be in the back of the van," Callen said, speaking slowly to him for some reason. "Just play your part…"

"And don't do anything stupid," Sam interrupted. "I know how badly you want to get to her, Deeks. And believe me, I know how hard it is to keep your emotions in check, but right now, that's what you have to do."

"Yeah…no…of course," he replied.

"You sure you can do this?" Teague asked him. "You don't look like you can walk ten feet."

"He'll be fine," Sam said, glaring at the man.

"You sure about that?" Teague snapped back.

"We're sure," Callen said, both men stepping into the agent's space. "Besides, it's obvious he's wounded and that can work in our favor."

"So you want me to fall flat on my face?" Deeks asked, with a slight grin.

"For the good of the mission? Yeah," Callen smirked.

"It'll help draw them out," Sam added.

"I'll take Frenchie and Locker with me," McFadden said.

"Who?" Callen asked, looking confused.

"Nicknames, G," Sam laughed. "Lemme guess. Fry is Frenchie and Locker is Keyes."

"You guys have aliases. We have nicknames," McFadden said.

"If you're all done with the playground stuff, can we go?" Deeks said, irritated by the lighthearted banter. "Kensi may not have a lot of time."

"Sorry, Deeks," McFadden said.

"Don't call him that," Callen said. "He stays in character as Max Gentry until this op is over."

"Roger that," McFadden said. "We'll head out and take up overwatch position around the building. See ya, Max."

"You spot any perimeter guards you take 'em out. Quietly," Sam ordered, and no one argued, they just nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

"You ready for this, Perez?" Callen asked.

"Bizim zamanimiz şimdi," he replied.

"Should I assume that means yes?" Callen asked.

"Means…our time is now," Perez replied.

"Yeah it is, but we'll give the squad ten minutes to get in position, then we go," Sam said.

"Roger that," the linguist replied, stepping up into the driver's seat, while the others got in the back.

The wait felt interminable. Deeks' fingers were twitching as the minutes ticked off until Sam reached out from beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go get our girl," he said.

The van started forward, and Deeks combed his fingers nervously through his hair, breathing hard as his mind raced ahead. They'd found a satphone on the dashboard when they'd checked out the van, and he listened as Perez began shouting into it in Turkish. As rehearsed, he was telling whoever answered that there had been a firefight at the house and that he had Max Gentry, but that he also had wounded men on board and needed help. They couldn't hear the response, but when Perez threw the phone on the passenger seat, he gave them a thumbs up. Sam held up a zip tie and Deeks turned so his hands could be loosely tied behind him.

They had no idea how many men they would be facing. Even the man Teague had interrogated didn't know, or wasn't willing or able to say. Perez had been avoiding Teague since they'd come downstairs to tell them what he'd got out of the guy. When the linguist did look at him, there was disgust on his face, but right now, Deeks was just grateful he'd gotten the information they needed to find Kensi. Feeling guilty about the man's methods would come later. Of that, he was sure.

The van bounced over the ruts in the dusty road, until finally Perez alerted them that he had the objective in sight. He described a long, low building with a metal roof, industrial lights over the door and at each corner, and five pumpjacks nodding methodically around the perimeter.

"There's an Audi snugged close to the building on this side. A truck, a small Toyota, and another van are parked out front. We've also got company. I count three."

The men walked out as the van approached, but Perez stopped well back from the building so they wouldn't be able to see inside when he opened the side door. Deeks got to his feet and crouched low on one knee as the door slid open. Perez gave him a long look before taking hold of his right arm and yanking him out. He stumbled and fell face down in the dirt, and Perez started yelling something in Turkish, motioning for the men to come closer. Deeks managed to get to his knees and saw two more men come out of the building. He slipped his hands out of the zip tie and felt for the gun that was tucked under his shirt against his back. Only one of the men carried an assault rifle, and when he got closer to the van, Deeks swung his gun up and took him out. The recoil sent shards of pain down his arm, but he managed to struggle to his feet as the others poured out of the van and began firing. The men were caught completely by surprise and the firefight was all but over when a window was smashed out of the workshop and someone with an assault weapon opened up on them. Bullets peppered the van, exploding the headlights and hitting Perez in the leg. Deeks scrambled to help him, pulling him further behind the van while Teague laid down bursts of covering fire.

"Stop firing!" Deeks shouted. "Kensi and Emiri are in there."

"You really are an ungrateful twit," Teague shouted back as he crouched over Perez while bullets slammed into the vehicle. "I've got him. Go find her…just don't get yourself killed."

In between bursts, Deeks heard a single shot from a high-powered sniper rifle and the firing finally stopped, allowing Sam and Callen to move forward. As he started to follow, a side door banged open by the Audi and a man began firing in his direction sending him to the ground once again. A man in a suit hurried out, dragging Emiri with him. She hung limply in his arms and Deeks stretched out and took aim, waiting for his shot. The man firing was hit from behind and went down, and Deeks saw the suited man hesitate. It was all he needed. He fired, hitting the man in the head. Emiri slid from his arms as the man dropped dead behind her. He was up and moving, needing to get to Emiri and praying that the others had rescued Kensi.

"Emiri? Come on…You're okay now. You're safe," he said as he gathered her into his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open and then she panicked, fighting him and screaming. He finally got her on her feet and tried to calm her down, desperate to ask about Kensi.

"It's okay, Emiri. It's Max. You're safe," he said.

"Max? Oh my God. You came," she said, tears streaming down her face as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Where's Sage? Is she okay?" He asked in a rush.

She took a step back and her face melted into anguish as she began to shake. "I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop them."

"Stop what?" He asked, gripping her arms and shouting in her face. "What did they do?"

"Max!" Sam grabbed him and pulled him away. "She's not here."

"What? Why not?" Deeks' energy deserted him in that moment, and then he turned to face the trembling teenager. "Emiri? Where is she?"

"I think they killed her," she whispered through tears, her hands clutched in front of her mouth as if afraid to voice the unthinkable.

"You think, or you know?" Sam asked as Deeks walked away, unable to deal with what she was saying.

"They stopped and…they pushed her out of the van," she said. "One of the men got out too…and I screamed at them not to hurt her, but…they wouldn't listen. One of them slapped me. Then they just drove away and left them there. I'm so sorry, Max."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked the girl softly.

"I heard the shot…it was far away, but I heard it," she said solemnly. "And…and the men in the van heard it too…they nodded and smiled. How can someone smile about something like that?"

Deeks was numb as his carefully constructed world crumbled around him. He had never felt this hollow before. There was nothing to hold on to, nothing to save him, only grief and emptiness. His entire body felt like lead and he couldn't move one foot in front of the other, so he simply stood still and looked up into the night sky as the tears came.

"Can I go home now?" Emiri asked. "I want to be with my father."

"That may be a problem," Sam said gently. "You're house is a crime scene."

"We'll have someone take her to the boat shed," Callen said as he walked out the side door and wrapped a jacket around the girl. "Mosley can deal with this."

"No," Deeks said. "Have Hetty talk to her. She deserves some kindness right now."

"I'll take her myself," Sam said, wrapping his arm around the shaking girl. "Come with us, Max."

"No," Deeks replied. "I'm staying until I find her, Sam. I can't leave her out there alone…in the dark."

Sam squeezed his shoulder and nodded his understanding and walked on, guiding Emiri away from the smell of blood and oil.

"I'm so sorry, Deeks," Teague said as he appeared beside him. "I spoke with Mosley. She sends her condolences."

"Seriously?" Deeks said, his voice low and dangerous.

"She never wanted things to turn out like this," Teague said.

"Other than recovering those missiles, I don't think she cared how this turned out, or who got hurt in the process, as long as she could carve another notch in the butt of one of those custom made pistols of hers," he said bitterly.

"That's not fair, Deeks. She was just doing her job," Teague said.

"But she wouldn't let us do ours," Callen said. "And she put Deeks in a dangerous position..."

"None of that matters now," Deeks interrupted. "Nothing does except finding Kensi's…body."

"You won't find her tonight, Deeks. This place is a maze and it's bloody dark out here. Besides that, you don't have any idea where to start looking," Teague reasoned. "Mosley is sending a tactical squad. They can do a search in the morning."

"Fuck off, Benny," Deeks said. "I don't want anybody's help finding her, especially Mosley's."

"Deeks…she wants us all back at OSP," Teague said. "There's been a development."

"She doesn't want me…never has," Deeks said. "And I'm fine with that. Tell her she'll have my formal resignation on her desk after I find Kensi. As of now…I'm out."

"Deeks. I'm not letting you do this alone," Callen said. "Wherever she is, we'll find her. Together."

"Thanks, brother," he replied.

"You've got good undercover skills, Deeks," Teague called after him as the two men walked away. "Don't throw a promising career away because of some irrational feud with Mosley."

Deeks didn't bother answering him, because he didn't give a shit about his career right now. He didn't think he would ever be a cop again, and he sure as hell didn't want to become an agent. Not with Kensi gone and Mosley in charge. The two women were at opposite ends of the spectrum for him. He loved one and hated the other. There were very few people in either category, but his reaction to both was visceral. He couldn't fathom how to live without the one person he loved more than life itself, and couldn't imagine ever seeing or speaking to the woman he hated for putting this final chapter in play.

"Deeks?" McFadden said as he trotted up beside him. "The team wanted to help, but Mosley ordered us all back in as soon as the tactical squad arrives."

"Perez okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but whining a little. First time being shot. Ambulance is on its way," he replied, looking uncertain. "Listen…I was ordered not to tell you this, since apparently you resigned or some such shit…but fuck it. You need to watch your back, man."

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"Because Yavuz escaped custody about twenty minutes ago," McFadden said.

"How the hell did that happen?" Callen asked.

"Sadik," Deeks said, feeling calm and distant from it all. "You didn't capture him during the raid, did you?"

"No. He got past everybody somehow," he replied. "You think he did this?"

"No doubt," Deeks replied and started walking again, but then stopped and turned back. "Tell the guys thanks…for watching my back. You too. You saved my ass tonight."

"You're one tough sonofabitch, Deeks," McFadden said with a grin. "You're a survivor, dude. And I met your girl. She seemed damn tough too. Don't give up hope just yet, man. I did two tours, and you never count someone out until you find evidence that proves otherwise."

Deeks felt tears sting his eyes once again, because he was right. No one had seen her die, which meant there was always a chance she had survived. He clung to that small bit of hope and reached out to shake McFadden's hand, only to be pulled close and pounded once on the back.

"You guys watch yourself," Deeks said, touched by the man's gesture. "Sadik is a cold hearted killer, and Yavuz will be looking for his daughter. They'll both do anything it takes to find her."

"Roger that, and here…you forgot these," McFadden said, grinning as he handed them a couple of flashlights before turning and trotting back toward the others.

"Thanks, buddy," Deeks called after him.

They continued their walk in silence for a while, until he finally had to ask. "You think there's a chance she's still alive?"

"It's Kensi. I'd definitely take that bet, and so would you if you weren't running on fumes," Callen replied.

"I don't know what I'll do, G…I mean if she's really gone," Deeks said softly. "She's my whole world, brother."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Callen said, putting a comforting hand on the back of his neck as they started out. "Lets just concentrate on our search, okay?"

"Yeah, no…you're right," Deeks said, wiping at the tears he couldn't seem to control.

It was a moonless night, and once they were away from the workshop, the darkness closed in around them. There was occasional lighting around some of the storage tanks, but it was dim and not all that helpful. Deeks stopped at every pumpjack and storage tank, checking around them carefully, dreading each time he saw an odd shaped clump of weeds, or a shadow that made no sense. Finally, Callen put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Take a break, Deeks. You're exhausted," he said, and he nodded numbly and sat down on a stack of palettes. "You think they came in on the same road we did?"

"They could have come in below the college," Deeks said wearily. "Especially if they took Jefferson. It would be about the same distance from the workshop. Teague was right. It is a maze out here. She could be anywhere."

"Maybe there's another way," Callen said, quickly pulling his phone. "Eric? Need your help."

"Anything at all," the tech said, his voice a touch of warmth for Deeks as Callen put him on speaker. "Callen? Is it true? Mosley told us Kensi was dead. Nell…we're all devastated."

Deeks hung his head at the stark pronouncement and tears blurred his eyes once again.

"Deeks and I are looking for her," he said. "Are there any LAPD helicopters in the area with thermal imaging cameras?"

"I can check, but Callen…if she's…dead, there won't be a heat signature," he replied sadly.

"If there's a chance she's not, we have to try," he said.

"I'm on it…give me a second," he replied in a rush.

"Callen?" Deeks stood and stared at the senior agent with tears clouding his eyes.

"It's our best shot," he replied.

"Thank you," Deeks said. "For being here."

"We're a team, Deeks. Wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Guys? An LAPD helo will be overhead in two minutes," Eric reported. "I'll stay on the phone with you, and will patch them in when they reach your position."

"Thanks, buddy," Deeks said softly.

"Mr. Deeks? We're all waiting with you," Hetty said.

He couldn't find his voice to answer, and stood up when he heard the blades of the chopper beating overhead.

"LAPD at your service, gentlemen. Anything for a fellow officer," the pilot's voice crackled over the phone. "Got eyes on you on infrared and will do a sweep of the area, looking for a single subject."

"Keep us posted," Callen replied.

"Roger that."

The chopper banked to the right and began a systematic search pattern. As he made a second turn just south of them, his voice came through loud and clear.

"I have a single figure moving over a rise just south of your position," he reported. "Want me to light 'em up with a spot?"

"Copy that, Officer," Callen yelled as the helo's blades beat loudly above their heads.

The spotlight suddenly lit up a small ridge, thick with vegetation, and standing at the top looking up and waving was Kensi. For a few seconds, Deeks couldn't move or talk, he just looked at Callen, his face wet with tears and a wide smile on his face. He was laughing as he pulled Callen in for a hug, surprised when he stepped back and saw tears in the agent's eyes.

"You are definitely hugging the wrong person," Callen said. "Now go get her."

Deeks pounded him on the shoulder and then took off running. The helicopter suddenly lifted up and the spread of the spotlight widened, including him and illuminating a dusty track up the hill.

"Kensi!" He screamed, trying to catch her attention above the thumping beat of the chopper blades. "Kensi!"

When she finally heard him, she looked confused, but when she saw him she smiled and screamed his name, starting down to meet him. He struggled to climb the hill, the bushes tearing at his clothes as he fell to his knees. Then she was suddenly right in front of him, sliding down in the dirt, her legs encircling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He found it hard to say anything, and realized he didn't have to. He just had to hold her…forever.

…

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 15_

…

The world slowed down as he held her. Even the sound of the helo became muted, only the vibration from the beating blades and the backdraft had any affect on him. When the pilot finally moved away, he pressed his face into her shoulder, clinging to her in the darkness. As his energy slowly faded, he was filled with overwhelming relief and a spark of pure joy. He felt her tears against his cheek, and realized he was crying too.

"I was afraid for you," she whispered, lifting his head in her hands and staring into his eyes.

"Emiri told me they killed you."

"Oh, God, Deeks. You were looking for…"

"You. I was looking for you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she brushed his hair back and leaned in to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"I can't lose you, Kens," he whispered against her lips. "I can't."

"I know," she said softly and pulled him closer.

"Can we go home now?" he asked. "Emiri's safe. I resigned, so…"

"What? Why?"

"I thought you were dead, Kens," he said, his anger surging once again. "Why would I want to work for Mosley anymore? She didn't even want us to come looking for you. She wanted us to leave it to the FBI to find you. She doesn't care about any one of us."

"Deeks…"

"What?"

"I love you."

Suddenly nothing else mattered and he smiled and kissed her and held her close.

…

Hetty let out a relieved breath and closed her eyes for a moment, realizing just how close they had come to losing one of their own. Kensi was not just another agent. She held a special place in the hearts of each and every one of the members of her team, herself included. When she'd first read Kensi's file and assessed her, she'd recognized a determined overachiever, and a very skilled one. That aggressive attitude and her physical abilities had served her well tonight. Her loss would have wounded the team, and devastated Mr. Deeks. Just the thought that she was gone had caused him to resign, although only verbally. Mosley had seemed pleased when she'd been informed of it by Agent Teague, who had vehemently argued that losing Deeks would be a mistake. His change in attitude had surprise her, but Mosley had simply looked betrayed by his defense of a man she had dismissed as unworthy.

Now that Kensi had been found and was safe, Hetty wanted nothing more than to get her team out of that god-awful place. Mosley had wanted to run this op all by herself since the beginning, and she was now happy to let her have its remains.

"Mr. Callen? A word, please," she said over the phone, waiting for him to remove his earwig.

"What's going on, Hetty?"

"I've spoken with the LAPD. They have agreed to let their helicopter pilot transport Kensi and Deeks to the hospital. Please accompany them and make sure they are well taken care of when you get there."

"Copy that," Callen replied, sounding tired. "Sam's bringing Emiri to the boat shed. Deeks wanted you to be the one to tell her about her father."

"Yes. I heard," she replied. "However, I'm afraid I've been preempted. Since Mr. Yavuz's escape, Mosley wants to interrogate the girl herself, and unfortunately, I've been shut out of that conversation."

"Probably not a good idea to tell Deeks," he replied. "He's exhausted and hurting, but he feels connected to that girl. If he knows what Mosley's doing, he might try and intervene."

"You're probably right," she said. "I'll have Sam stick around to monitor the situation. Mosley trusts him."

"Emiri's been badly traumatized, Hetty. What does Mosley think she can tell her?"

"I suspect she believes the girl might know where her father is," Hetty said.

"I don't think she knows what any of this was really about," Callen replied. "She's a sixteen year old girl. I doubt Yavuz would involve her in something this dangerous."

"Mosley apparently doesn't believe that. I'll speak with Sam," she said softly. "He'll be right outside if Mosley tries to bully her."

"So how the hell did Yavuz escape in the first place?"

"I wasn't given that information, but according to Nell, the transport team was ambushed four blocks from the Metropolitan Detention Center," she replied. "Their car was rammed and then blocked in from behind. All three tactical agents were killed."

"A car? They weren't transporting him in an armored vehicle?" Callen sounded as surprised as she'd been when Nell told her.

"Mosley's call," Hetty said.

"That'll come back to bite her in the ass," Callen replied.

"Apparently she wasn't informed that Sadik had escaped apprehension."

"Are we still involved in cleaning up this mess?" Callen asked.

"Mosley made it quite clear that our services were no longer needed," she replied. "The exception being Sam."

"Does he know Deeks resigned?"

"I think we might want to keep that to ourselves for the time being," she said.

"Probably a good idea," Callen agreed. "Gotta go, Hetty. The helo just set down."

"I'll meet you at the hospital, Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

…

Deeks had fallen asleep on Kensi's shoulder halfway to the Med Center, the pain and exhaustion finally shutting him down. Callen had told them both before they took off that the team was off the case, and both had accepted it without comment. Deeks had simply cocked his head and looked away, and Callen knew it would take a very compelling argument for him to rescind his resignation. He was bitter. That was obvious. He had accomplished everything asked of him and more, yet it hadn't gotten him the respect he deserved from Mosley. Now Callen believed he had given up trying to prove himself to her and everybody else. He wasn't sure why Mosley refused to recognize his talent as an undercover, but he intended to try and convince her to keep him on the team. Deeks had kept his head during some difficult and dangerous times, and had gone back in after being wounded. Even Teague had come to believe that he had the skills to be a good agent, and Mosley's hand picked team had stood up for him and fought for him. He sure as hell had earned the respect of Agent McFadden. Nothing would be the same if he left, but right now his priority was making sure he and Kensi got the treatment and rest they needed.

A wheelchair was waiting when they got off the helo, and Deeks grinned and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Humor me," Callen yelled at him as the helo lifted off and banked out over the city. "This will get me to a cup of bad coffee a lot faster then waiting for you to hobble to the elevator."

"Really? I can walk, Callen," he replied stubbornly. "Kensi can use it."

"I'm not the one with the bullet wound," Kensi said.

"Get your dumb ass in the damn chair, Deeks," Lieutenant Bates said as he walked through the open double doors. "Why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?"

"I'm gonna assume that's a rhetorical question, Lieutenant," Deeks said, smiling wearily, but begrudgingly gave in and sat down.

"Too bad I have to keep asking it," He replied. "You look like shit, Deeks…you look like Pig Pen from the Peanuts cartoon."

"Great. First I get Shaggy from Scooby Doo, and now Pig Pen," Deeks replied, clawing at his hair. "Anyone else want to compare me to a cartoon character?"

"Goofy?" Kensi cackled.

"I like that one," Bates said brightly, as the nurse wheeled Deeks inside. "Glad you're okay, Agent Blye. Where'd they find you?"

"Inglewood Oil Fields," Callen answered.

"Shit hole of a place," Bates said as the doors to the elevator closed behind them. "That blood yours?"

Kensi raised her hands and stared at the dried blood that streaked them. Her fingernails were black with it, and Deeks reached up to take her hand, breaking her trance.

"No…it's…"

"The other guy," Bates said gently.

"He was gonna kill her," Deeks said quietly.

"Always knew you were a tough broad," Bates said. "Ugly place to die. Fact is I just got reports of gunfire out there a little while ago."

"What the hell?" Deeks said.

Callen quickly pulled his phone, but there was no signal.

"You still got men on the scene?" Bates asked.

"A tactical squad was sent in to secure any evidence," Callen replied.

"Not sure it's secure anymore," Bates said.

As soon as they were off the elevator, Callen called into OSP. "Eric? Tell me what the hell is going on."

"Our tactical squad was attacked out in the oil fields," the tech said, and Callen could hear the concern in his voice. "Callen…we're not sure any of them survived."

"They might be too busy to report right now," Callen said hopefully. "Are you sending a response team?"

"Agent Callen. This is not your concern," Mosley said emphatically. "In case Hetty failed to inform you, your team is off this case. So, stand down. I'm handling this."

"Like you did Yavuz?" Callen snapped. "He wants his daughter, and if he finds out where she is, he'll come for her. Sound familiar?"

"I don't need advice or a reminder from you, Agent Callen," she replied coldly and ended the call.

"Callen? Should we head back out there?" Kensi asked.

"Mosley doesn't want our help. She's handling it," Callen said with resignation and a hint of irritation.

"And I don't work there anymore," Deeks said.

"You coming home to roost?" Bates asked with a grin. "I knew you missed me."

"Not really," Deeks said, easing himself up from the wheelchair.

"Sit back down, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said, quietly appearing beside him. "This young man will be taking you to the ER. You need that wound cleaned and redressed, and I'm guessing you probably need x-rays. After that I'm insisting you be checked in for at least twenty-four hours."

"Hetty…I don't work for you either," Deeks replied, sounding tired and testy.

"Well, Mr. Deeks…until I see paperwork you're still one of mine," Hetty replied.

"And mine," Bates added.

"Come on, Goofy. We're both exhausted and I could use the company," Kensi said softly as she took his hand.

"Okay."

The three of them watched as Deeks was wheeled down the hall holding Kensi's hand.

"He really resign?" Bates asked.

"In the heat of the moment," Callen replied.

"You going to let him go?" Bates asked.

"Not without a fight, Lieutenant," Hetty said.

"I'm not sure we'll win this one," Callen said sadly. "He's had it, Hetty. You might convince Mosley, but I'm not sure you'll convince Deeks."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Callen."

…

Hetty had managed to get Deeks a room with a couch, which is where Kensi had slept until she jerked awake when a nurse entered. The woman had whispered an apology, but Deeks had snored right through the interruption. As soon as they'd given him some pain medication in the ER last night, he'd finally stopped fighting his exhaustion and dozed off. He'd even fallen asleep in x-ray. By the time the doctors were finished with him and all the tests were done, it was well past three in the morning. Kensi had wandered down to the cafeteria for a donut and coffee, unable to shake the harsh memories of her fight for life, and the disturbing thoughts about what losing Deeks would have done to her. She had managed to sleep for a couple of hours, but the uncomfortable couch and stark nightmares had made for a troublesome sleep.

The nurse finished quickly and Kensi was grateful when she left. As she moved toward him, she took in the many bruises that covered his body and marred his face. He looked much worse than the first time she'd seen him in a hospital bed after he'd been shot in that convenience store. Her feelings were different too.

She reached out and ran her fingers lightly up his arm, and sat down beside him on the bed. He was a strong man, but now he seemed fragile. He was vulnerable, as they all were, to the reality of what bullets could do to a body, or the damage violent men could inflict, no matter how strong we thought we were. He had suffered, but had survived this time, just as she had. But what if he hadn't? What would this morning have been like if she had woken up knowing that she would never touch the warmth of his skin again? What would it have done to her if his soft blue eyes had become cold, the light behind them snuffed out? She never liked to think about death, tucking the possibility in the back of her mind, afraid to examine it too closely until now. Had she taken their happiness for granted? She had always known the risks of the job, but had she prepared for the loss of the one that gave meaning to her life? Deeks was the one who had begun to realize just how close the margin for error was. A split second too late when dodging a bullet from a madman with a gun, or one misspoken word while undercover, and the world changed. Her world would change. Forever. No more silly jokes in groups of three, no more weird fruit to try just because it was there, no more being caught unawares from behind when he wanted to snuggle, his warm lips pressing into her neck and his hands sneaking their way beneath her shirt. No laughter at odd moments. No junk food appearing on her desk when she needed it. No frittatas, or soy milk lattes together. No sneaking warm kisses in the bullpen when they found themselves alone. No joy. No sweet forever after.

She had asked him once what they were doing, but she hadn't wanted to hear the answer. Was she afraid to leave what she knew and strike out for something completely different? And if she was…why? She wasn't afraid of anything. It's what she always told herself and anyone else who questioned her. So why was she afraid to even entertain the idea? Wasn't he worth it? Wasn't he worth that sacrifice? Was she willing to stay in the game until it was too late for her or for him? Was it him she was sacrificing?

"Hey," his voice was sleepy and soft and brought tears to her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered.

"What time is it?" He asked, tousling his hair, a gesture that was uniquely him.

"Almost noon," she said.

"Guess I really was tired," he said, pulling her hand to his lips to sweetly kiss her fingers. "Did you get some sleep?"

"It's the couch from hell," she said. "But I did get a little."

"Sounds familiar. I spent quite a few nights on one just like that when you were here," he said, startling her and reminding her of her own recent battles with vulnerability.

"You okay?" He asked, frowning up at her. "Did something happen? Is the tactical squad okay?"

"Callen promised to update me, but no news yet," she replied.

"They know…they just don't want to tell us," he said.

"Or they think you need some time to heal," she replied, cradling his hand in her lap.

"I'd rather be healing at home," he said.

"You're not going home until the doctors say you can," She said. "You have a broken rib and a concussion, Deeks. Not to mention that bullet wound you keep trying to ignore."

"Wish I could," he said softly. "Wish I could forget this whole op."

"Me too," she replied. "This one scared me."

Deeks didn't reply, but she saw his eyes water with tears and understood just how much this op had affected him.

"I felt completely empty when I thought I'd lost you, Kens," he finally said. "I mean there was literally nothing for me to hold on to. It was like I was falling, but there was no net underneath to catch me…just empty space."

Kensi was startled by his analogy. It was similar to the comment Jack had made when he'd returned from the war, and it scared her badly. She had always believed Deeks had suffered from PTSD after being tortured by Siderov, and now she wondered if this op hadn't triggered a recurrence. Mosley had forced him to go it alone from the beginning, cutting off his support system, and he'd had to witness a man falling to his death after being thrown off a building. They hadn't talked about that night in any detail, but now it was obvious to her that it had been a shock that he hadn't yet come to terms with. There had been no time for that on this op. Everything had happened fast. Getting shot and all the other physical trauma he'd endured had left him with little reserve to deal with it all. Then he'd been told she was dead. She did understand what that felt like and what it did to you to live with that belief for hours.

"I'm here, baby," she said. "You hold on to me and I'll hold onto you."

He reached for her and they held each other like they had last night. It was how Callen and Sam found them.

"How come Deeks gets all the hugs, G?" Sam asked as they stood in the doorway.

"Gotta be the hair," Callen replied.

"Any news?" Deeks asked, as Kensi stood up to face them.

"Nothing good," Sam said. "You up for this?"

"If I could handle the last few days, I'm pretty sure I can handle just about anything," Deeks said.

"Two members of the tactical squad were killed last night, one was badly wounded, and the other one is missing," Callen reported, sounding tired.

"Missing? What do you mean, missing?" Deeks asked.

"The attackers dragged him into an SUV instead of finishing him off," Sam added. "The wounded agent saw it, but he wasn't able to do anything about it."

"It was Sadik," Deeks said. "And he'll torture that guy until he tells him how to find Emiri."

"Is she in a safe house?" Kensi asked.

"We don't know. We're off the case, remember?" Callen said, sounding frustrated and a little pissed.

"Emiri is all Yavuz has left," Deeks warned. "He'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Mosley's aware," Sam said, giving Callen a look that said he wasn't happy.

"What was that…that look?" Deeks asked. "Come on, guys…I think I've earned the right to know what's happening."

"Mosley wants to use the girl to lure out Yavuz and Sadik," Callen replied.

"Sonofabitch."

"Easy, Deeks. It's just conjecture at this stage," Sam said as Deeks started to remove his IV and get out of bed.

"Deeks. There's nothing we can do," Callen said, raising his voice as Deeks glared at him. "You resigned. The rest of the team is off the case, including Hetty. Even Eric and Nell have been benched. It's out of our hands."

"Then why tell us?" Kensi asked. "And what makes you think that's Mosley's plan?"

"Inside intel," Callen replied.

"Whose?" Deeks asked.

"Teague," Callen replied. "He called me. Also told us to watch our back…especially yours."

"Yavuz doesn't know Max Gentry's real name," Kensi said. "Or where Deeks is."

"But the tactical agent they took might," Deeks said. "And Sadik will make him give up everything he knows."

"That's what Teague believes too," Callen said. "He told us Mosley is not a happy camper, and is determined to get Yavuz back in custody…sooner rather than later. Apparently, someone higher up raked her over the coals for losing him in the first place."

"So she's using a traumatized teenager as bait?" Deeks asked angrily.

"Yes. She is," Teague said as he stopped just inside the door. "It's not a bad plan, actually."

"Seriously? She's a kid, Benny. She didn't ask for this," Deeks shot back. "How is putting her in danger the moral thing to do?"

"Is it more moral to allow two terrorist to remain at large?" he replied. "If we don't bring those two men in, you know that one day they'll carry out a plan that will kill hundreds or even thousands of people. I wouldn't want to live with that. Would you?"

"No, but I won't be able to live with Emiri being killed in the middle of a firefight, either," Deeks said quietly. "There has to be a better way."

"It's not your call, Deeks," Teague said.

"Yeah, I got that," Deeks mumbled.

"Why are you here, Agent Teague?" Callen asked, taking a step closer.

"Thought Deeks would like to know that the man in the suit he shot out there was Mehmet Tilki."

"Sonofabitch," Deeks whispered.

"So Max Gentry saved Yavuz's daughter once again and killed the man he hated," Teague said. "Not bad for a cop."

"You think Yavuz knows that?" Sam asked.

"That Tilki's dead or that Max was involved and working with the Feds?" Teague asked with a smirk, which faded quickly when no one smiled back. "He has to know Tilki's dead. The bodies were still on the ground when his men hit the location."

"Ever figure out how he knew that's where Tilki was holding his daughter?" Callen asked.

"They both used local militants from the Turkish community," Teague replied. "One might have been a double agent, or was simply offered enough money to turn on Tilki. We'll never know. Luckily, we got there first, or Emiri would now be with her father and all three of them would be out of the country."

"So what's the plan now?" Callen asked.

"Have Emiri call her father," he replied.

"Now I know why I resigned," Deeks said, laying his head back on the pillow to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Deeks. I know you connected with her, but this is the best option," Teague said.

"Is it?" He replied.

"If you have another way, tell me," Teague said as if he meant it, and Deeks lifted his head to look at him.

"Just promise me, you'll explore other options before putting her in that position," he replied. "There have to be other leads you can follow."

"It's Mosley's call, but I'll see what I can come up with," he offered.

"Thanks, brother."

"Deeks…go home," Teague said. "If Sadik breaks that tactical agent, they may find out you're real name, where you are, and that you work for the Feds."

"And Sadik will want my head," Deeks said.

"From what a former colleague at the agency told me, Sadik will want more than just your head. He'll want another body part as well," Teague warned. "One all men hold dear."

"I think you actually enjoyed telling me that, Benny," Deeks said.

"No, Deeks, I didn't," he replied seriously. "Yavuz will go for his daughter, but Sadik has distrusted you from the beginning. He'll come for you, so watch your back."

"And my front," Deeks said with a flicker of a grin.

"You daft twat," Teague snapped. "I'm bloody serious."

"So am I," Deeks replied. "Don't get that girl killed, Benny. Find another way."

"I will do my best to make you proud, as you once said to me," Teague snarked. "And I'm counting on the rest of you to keep this annoying twit safe. He owes me a pint just for having to put up with him for the past few days."

"A few days? Try eight years," Sam said, grinning at Deeks as he said it.

"Medals are in order, gentlemen," Teague said. "Now I better get back. The team is hitting the home base of some Turkish militants that might have been involved."

"Thanks for dropping by," Callen said. "Keep us posted."

No one said anything for a few moments after he left. Sam even checked the hall to make sure he was gone before anyone spoke.

"I don't think Emiri is going to cooperate," Deeks said sadly. "She loves her father."

"Yes she does. In spite of what he was going to do," Sam said.

"But she didn't know what he had planned for Tilki and his family," Deeks argued.

"She does now," Sam replied. "Mosley told her."

"Why would she do that?" Deeks looked stricken, and Kensi reached out to touch him.

"I think she thought it would turn her against him," Sam replied. "But, she was wrong. Emiri defended him."

"Emiri was with her mother when Tilki killed her," Deeks said. "And now she's expected to help take down her father? There is no way she'll do that. She'd be all alone."

"Mosley won't give her a choice," Callen said.

"Did she threaten her?" Kensi asked.

"She told her about the hijacking, and that her father was wanted in the deaths of five Federal agents," Sam recounted. "If she doesn't help bring him in, Mosley threatened to charge her with obstruction of justice."

"She's sixteen. She's a juvenile," Deeks argued.

"And scared," Sam said softly. "She asked Mosley about Max Gentry."

"What about?" Deeks asked.

"She asked why you were there last night. She wanted to know if you'd been arrested and forced to cooperate."

"Did Mosley blow his cover?" Kensi asked quickly.

"No, she didn't," Sam said. "She told her that after you were arrested you insisted on going on the mission to rescue her and Sage. She said you were very cooperative, and were now in custody."

"Does Emiri know Sage is alive?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, she does," Sam said. "She cried."

Deeks stared at Sam for a long time before speaking. "What aren't you telling me, Sam?"

"Emiri asked to see you," Sam said. "Said she's not doing anything until she talks to you."

"Dammit. Why didn't Teague tell me that?"

"He wasn't there when she said it," Sam replied.

"What did Mosley say to her?" Kensi asked.

"Told her she'd think about it."

"Puts Mosley in a bind, doesn't it?" Callen smirked. "You resigned, and for all intents and purposes, she happily accepted that. Now she needs you to convince that girl to do what she wants her to do."

"And I'm not doing that," Deeks replied stubbornly.

"Even If Mosley charges her?" Callen asked.

"She won't. It doesn't get her what she wants," Deeks said. "Prosecuting a teenage girl scores no points with the higher ups. She needs to get Yavuz for that."

"And she needs you for that to happen," Callen said.

"Callen…I'm not coming back to get that kid to roll over on her own father," he replied.

"Even if it will put a terrorist away?" Sam asked. "Isn't that your job?"

"Not anymore," he said softly. "Besides…Mosley hasn't exactly been beating down my door to ask me back."

"Doesn't mean she won't," Sam said. "The question is if she does, will you do it?"

"Honestly Sam, after this op, working under Mosley is not on my to-do list," Deeks said.

"What about allowing terrorists to go free," he shot back.

"That's not fair, Sam," Deeks said. "I did everything I could to bring Yavuz and Sadik down, and I have the bruises and a bullet hole to prove it."

"This isn't about what you went through, Deeks. And it isn't about Mosley. It's about doing what you signed up for when you started this," Sam said firmly. "You can choose to finish this or you can walk away. But if you do that, and those two cause more deaths, how are you going to feel? How will you deal with that, knowing you could have stopped them? No one wants that girl hurt, Deeks, but she's the key to taking down her father and you're the key to getting her to do that. Your choice. Make the right one."

Deeks looked stunned, and Kensi felt as if she were walking along a precipice as she waited for his decision. His protective streak was warring with his sense of duty to follow the law, and she honestly didn't know what he would decide or how she would feel about his choice. He'd been faced with a similar situation before, and had stepped outside the law to stop his partner from killing a young girl. Sam had just given him an ultimatum and she knew deep down that if he walked away, Sam would never forgive him, and that would break her heart and Deeks' heart too.

"Just to clarify, Sam…you came here knowing all along what Mosley wanted from me. And it was your job to get me to do it," Deeks said, his voice flat, but full of hurt. "You're just following orders, right? Doing what she wouldn't...ask me to my face to get a traumatized teenage girl to betray the only family she has left."

"Deeks…" Callen began.

"You in on this too, Callen? No need to answer, it was rhetorical," Deeks said, his attitude cold and surly. "Just getting my facts straight about whose side everyone's on. I'll do what you ask, but when it's done, I'm gone."

…

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 16_

…

Callen felt as if he were in a standoff. Everyone had taken their shot, and now stood in their own corner, wounded by words that couldn't be taken back and emotions that were hard to control. Small differences each one had once generously accepted about the others had now become hardline positions to defend. Ultimatums and accusations had touched tender, unresolved issues and had led to fractures in his once solid team. The trust that had once been firm ground now felt like quicksand. Although he had always been something of a lone wolf, he had always counted on the team being there when he came back in from the cold. Now he wasn't sure if the team would survive if the discord over this mission wasn't resolved.

Sam had drawn a hard line in the sand and challenged Deeks to cross it, and that had surprised him. Sam saw most things in black and white, good or bad. Agents had been killed and it had angered him. He would do whatever it took to bring down the men responsible. Callen would too, and so would Kensi and Deeks, but Sam hadn't taken into account Deeks' deep need to protect the girl. As much as he wanted to support his partner, he understood Deeks' feelings as well. What they were asking was dangerous for her, especially if Mosley followed through on her plan to have her present when they sprung the trap on her father.

When Sam had told him that Emiri wouldn't do anything until she talked to Max Gentry, Callen had thought it might make Mosley realize how critical Deeks had been and still was to the mission, and admit how good he was as an undercover operative. If she had just agreed to face Deeks herself, and ask him to talk to the girl, this conflict wouldn't have happened. Now they had taken sides, and Deeks had naturally assumed he was on Sam's, and that bothered him even though he understood the reason. Kensi had looked startled by the animosity that seemed to have blown up out of nowhere, and it wasn't hard to read what her flashing eyes signaled. She was angry and defensive, but also hurt. The look she shot at Sam and then at him was a reminder that she had also connected with Emiri and was angry at what she saw as unwarranted hostility toward her partner.

"We're all on the same side, Deeks," Callen finally breathed out.

"Are we? Because it sounded an awful lot like Sam's side was the only option," Deeks said.

"We all want to take down Yavuz and Sadik, and we all want Emiri to be safe," Callen continued.

"It's just a phone call, Deeks," Sam said, and Callen looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That true, Callen?" Deeks asked, having read his expression easily.

"Is it, Sam?" Callen asked, irritated that he was holding back what he had told him earlier.

"For now, yes," he replied. "If Deeks talks to her. If not, then the only person talking to her is Mosley. Is that what you want Deeks?"

"What I want is the truth," Deeks said. "And I'm curious as to why you won't share what the plan really is. Because after working with Mosley on this op, nothing is a simple phone call with that woman."

"Like I said…she wants you to convince Emiri to call her father," Sam replied.

"And then what, Sam? And don't tell me you don't know," Deeks thundered.

"Deeks…" Kensi said, reaching out to touch him. "Sam wouldn't lie to us."

"Really? You sure about that? Because I'm pretty damn sure he's not telling us everything," Deeks said.

"I'm heading back to the boat shed," Sam said. "You can let Mosley scare the crap out of that girl and threaten to send her to jail, or you can come with me and talk to her and help her through this. What's it gonna be, Deeks?"

Callen saw the same look in Deeks' eyes he'd seen the first night of this op, when the two of them had roughed him up in that alley on Mosley's orders. After Sam had hit him he'd closed himself off, just as he was doing now, looking wary and disheartened, as if he'd been abandoned. Callen had seen the same look on the faces of some of the kids he'd met in foster homes, and he knew that behind it all was anger. Sam had backed him into a corner and he felt betrayed, and Callen felt for him.

"Sam…"

"You coming or not, Deeks?" Sam said, cutting off his partner as he stared at Deeks.

Deeks didn't say anything, he just removed the IV line and got out of bed. He pushed Kensi's hand off his arm as she tried to help him, never saying a word. Callen turned to stare at his partner, unsure what the hell was going on with him, but whatever it was it pissed him off. He could feel the team disintegrating around him, everyone trying to navigate the unfamiliar waters they found themselves in. By the time Deeks was dressed everyone had retreated into silence.

One of the interns came in and tried to talk him into staying, but Sam rebuffed him. The man finally insisted that Deeks needed to be outfitted with a sling, and when that was done and he signed himself out, the silence returned until Sam spoke.

"You can ride shotgun this time, Deeks," he said lightly, but his attempt to mollify the situation fell flat.

Deeks just shook his head and walked past him, only to stop when two tactical agents walked off the elevator.

"Wow," Deeks said, smiling sadly as he turned to look at Sam. "Want to put me in cuffs, too?"

"What the hell are you doing here," Sam asked as he confronted the two.

"Assistant Director Mosley's orders," one replied.

"Lots of people following orders now days," Deeks said softly.

"This isn't necessary," Callen said. "He already agreed to come to the boat shed with Sam."

"We're not taking him to the boat shed," the other agent said.

"Then where the hell are you taking him?" Kensi snapped.

"Not at liberty to say, ma'am," the agent said.

"We'll follow you then," Sam said.

"Can't allow that either, Agent Hanna," the agent replied. "I was informed that your team is no longer involved in this case."

"Mosley sent me here to get Deeks," Sam argued. "What the hell changed between then and now?"

"You'll have to ask her that, Agent Hanna," he replied. "Right now we have orders to bring in Detective Deeks."

"Got an arrest warrant in one of those pockets?" Deeks asked. "Or is this a black op?"

"Come with us, Detective," the man said calmly. "Or I will cuff you."

"Awesome."

Callen had to physically stop Sam before he did something he would regret, but he was pretty sure he was regretting a lot right now. All they could do was watch them lead Deeks away. He looked back at them before they ushered him on the elevator, a stark look of resignation and betrayal on his face.

"What the hell is going on, Sam?" Kensi asked, her anger full blown.

"I honestly don't know, Kens," he replied softly.

Callen quickly got on the phone with Hetty, but Kensi was already headed down the hall toward the stairs. Sam just stood there dumbfounded.

"Hetty? You still have Eric and Nell on speed dial?" He asked in a rush.

"What's happened, Mr. Callen?"

"Mosley sent tactical agents to pick up Deeks," he replied as he headed toward the elevators. "We need them to track their vehicle. They wouldn't say where they were taking him."

"That woman is her own worse enemy," she replied. "For whatever reason, she's cutting him off from his support system again."

"Not sure Deeks thinks of us that way anymore, Hetty," Callen said.

"Why do you say that, Mr. Callen?"

"Later. Right now, we need to track him," he replied as he watched to see where the elevator stopped.

"Eric and Nell are at the house with me," she replied. "Get me any information you can."

Callen ended the call and saw his angry partner on the phone.

"They're in the basement, Kensi," Sam said, and then looked up at him. "Mosley didn't trust me, G."

"And now Deeks doesn't," Callen replied curtly. "But that's a conversation for another time. Let's go."

The two men raced down the stairs, reaching the garage to find Kensi behind a concrete pillar with her phone to her ear.

"I just gave Nell the license number," she reported. "Black SUV."

"The Challenger's just up here," Sam said, but Kensi didn't move.

"Kens?" Callen said gently.

"Was this part of the plan, Sam? And don't you dare lie to me," she spit out.

"Of course not, Kens. I wouldn't do that to him," he replied quietly.

"Really? That's hard to believe after the way you treated him upstairs," she said, her loud voice bouncing off the concrete.

"I didn't want it this way, Kens," he said. "That's why I asked Mosley to let me come and get him. He needs to talk to that girl. It's the right thing to do."

"He thinks you're on Mosley's side," she said quietly. "You hurt him, Sam."

He looked away from her, his hands on his hips and his head down, their argument interrupted by the ringing of Callen's phone.

"I got 'em," Eric said. "They're headed south on the 110."

"Copy that. Keep us posted," Callen said, looking over at Sam and then Kensi as he ended the call. "You two done?"

They both nodded, following Callen as he hurried toward the Challenger.

…

"You're not taking me to the airport, are you fellas? I know we're close. I can see the great big airplanes and everything," Deeks said from the back seat. "I hope so, cause I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. No? No Hawaii? Okay. What about Cabo or Baja? Great surfing down there. Course we'll have to rent boards. You guys surf?"

"Do you always talk this much?" the driver asked.

"Just trying to keep the dialog going," he replied. "Oh right, you guys don't like to talk…at all…about anything. Just doing your jobs and keeping the faith."

If he didn't keep talking nonsense he felt as if he might explode. He was having a hard time keeping his anger tamped down, and his mind was racing a bazillion miles an hour as he sifted through all the bullshit from Sam and what Mosley was putting him through again. If Emiri wasn't at the end of this little excursion, he was going to do some serious damage to the nose of one of these two bozos.

"Are we there yet?" He asked as they transitioned from the 110 to the 105.

He continued to babble on until they dropped off into an industrial area in Hawthorn. He was practically vibrating with simmering anger when they finally entered a one story parking structure beside an import/export company and parked. The garage was empty except for a tactical agent standing beside a white sedan.

"What's up, fellas?"

"Out, Detective Deeks," Bozo Number Two ordered as he yanked the door open.

"Not enough jokes?" He asked with a cocky grin. "Cause I have more if you'd like to hear 'em. Might help your sense of humor…which obviously you two clowns seem to lack."

The men didn't say a word as they walked him to the car and opened the back door. Bozo Number One shoved him inside and got in beside him, while Bozo Number Two joined the new agent up front.

"Come on. Are you seriously afraid we're being tailed?" Deeks asked, giggling at the absurdity of this whole crazy ride. "Mosley must be getting pretty damn paranoid to pull a car switch."

"Apparently, your team can't seem to keep their nose out of her business," the driver said.

The comment unleashed his anger, and he leaned forward until he was right beside the man's ear.

"Her business? This isn't business, you fuck. It's life and death. It's about a teenage girl being forced into the middle of a war. Just to clarify…I'm not part of a team anymore so you don't have to worry about anyone following your little one car circus parade."

The agent beside him pulled him back and he struggled to control himself as they drove out of the garage. He retreated into silence, his humor gone, replaced by mounting anger and increased distrust of a woman without patience and little concern for what her actions might lead to.

He began to notice the number of turns the driver made, and wondered if they were right about possibly being followed. They certainly were taking precautions to make it difficult. Kensi might have tried. That made sense, but not Callen, and definitely not Sam. Even if Kensi had tried to track him, the car switch would have ended her attempt. He smiled softly at the thought, though. She had stood by him during his confrontation with Sam, not that it mattered now. Now, he had to focus on keeping Emiri safe.

They finally pulled through the gate in a chain link fence surrounding what had once been a used motorcycle sales lot, which according to the faded sign had been named Varoom. Mosley's sports car was parked close to the entrance to the sales office and a couple of SUVs blocked a roll up door to the repair shop. As he stepped out of the car, he thought how scared Emiri must be to be brought to such a place, isolated and cut off from anything familiar and everyone she cared about. He realized Sam had been right. He did need to be here to help her through this. But he was still pissed about the subterfuge and now the heavy-handed way they had gone about getting him here.

"Hey, Deeks," McFadden called out from the sales office as the driver grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him forward.

Deeks angrily jerked his arm free, cussing as the guy laid hands on him again. His arm was suddenly wrenched behind his back and he was shoved roughly down onto the trunk of the car. Bright shards of pain radiated across his chest as his wounded arm and broken rib made contact, and he couldn't hold back a gruff scream.

"What the fuck are you doing?" McFadden yelled as he shoved the man off him. "He's one of us, dickhead."

"The Three Stooges here are not fun guys," Deeks gasped out as McFadden helped him to stand. "Didn't appreciate my brilliant sense of humor either."

"It is an acquired taste," Teague said as he joined them. "Sorry about all this. I told Mosley it wasn't necessary, but she wasn't sure she could trust Agent Hanna to do the job."

"Oh, no worries there," Deeks said. "He drank the Kool-Aid."

"If she had told me, I could have brought you here myself," Teague said.

"Sounds like she doesn't trust you much either," Deeks said as he took a tentative step away from the car. "Have you seen Emiri? Is she okay?"

"I haven't seen her, but Mosley assures me she's fine," Teague said. "She asks for you constantly."

"You mean Max Gentry," Deeks said.

"Mosley's waiting to brief you," he replied. "And she's rather irritated she needs Max to get through to the girl."

"Emiri has to be scared out of her mind, Benny," Deeks said.

"Yes, she is," he replied quietly, opening the glass door and ushering him inside.

The large room was mostly bare and fronted a small office with a glass window sporting old-fashioned Venetian blinds that had seen better days. He nodded at Keyes and Fry who were sitting on a couple of brown leatherette couches in the far corner, checking weapons spread out on the low table in front of them. Mosley was visible behind the desk inside the office, and she didn't look particularly happy, not that she ever really did. She rose when he came in and walked to the open door and crossed her arms, her eyes assessing him. She was dressed in a maroon business suit and high heels, and it wasn't hard to tell she was pissed, not that he cared. He was a little pissed himself.

"Surprised you didn't have your agents cuff me and throw a bag over my head," Deeks said coldly. "In another life, you and Sadik might have been friends."

"If you had resisted, ordering that wouldn't have been a problem," she said sweetly.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Before I let you talk to her, I need to make sure we're on the same page," she said, turning and expecting him to follow.

"And what page is that?" He asked, slumping into a plastic chair in front of the desk.

She stood over him, her hip pressing into the edge of the desk as she perused a classified file. He closed his eyes as she silently read, trying to summon the remnants of Max Gentry that still remained in the shadows of his mind. Her closeness made him itch with the sullen anger that infused Max, grateful for it because he knew what was to come wouldn't be a simple conversation with a frightened teenager. That Mosley had sent a tactical squad to get him instead of waiting on Sam, signaled the urgency that he sensed in her demeanor. She wanted to finish this today, and he opened his eyes to find her watching him. The look on her face surprised him. Her eyes softened and she turned and walked back to sit down behind the desk, giving him time to prepare himself.

"I understand how you feel about this girl, Deeks. You saved her life. Twice. And I know you feel protective of her, and I admire you for that. So please understand, I don't want Emiri to get hurt either," She said quietly. "She has suffered a lot in her young life, but I can't change the fact that her father is a terrorist and responsible for stealing those missiles and the death of five of our agents."

"Did she believe you when you told her that?" He asked.

"She didn't want to," Mosley replied. "No child would, especially if they hadn't seen it for themselves."

"Her father loves her. She knows that," he replied. "You're just a stranger trying to get her to betray him. Which I'm guessing is why I'm here."

"That's one reason," she replied. "I thought you might like to know that I now have intel on her mother's death. Mehmet Tilki wasn't her killer."

"What? Are you sure?" Deeks was shocked. "What did she say when you told her?"

"She already knew," Mosley said, sliding the file over to him. "She was there, remember?"

"Then why does Yavuz believe Tilki is responsible?" He asked, sitting up straighter and flipping open the file.

"The man in that attached photo killed Emiri's mother," Mosley said. "His name was Mustafa Badem. He and Alara had been lovers before she married Yavuz. Apparently they ran into each other when the family returned to Istanbul four years ago. They had a brief fling, which apparently gave Badem the idea that she would willingly leave her husband and child and return to him."

"And when she refused, he killed her," Deeks said softly. "But why would Emiri tell her father and the police that it was Tilki?"

"The police found no evidence to charge Tilki," Mosley said. "Sadik convinced her to lie, and tell her father it was Tilki in spite of what she knew to be true. She said he told her it would break her father's heart to find out what her mother had done, and that it would ruin her mother's reputation and destroy both their families."

"What happened to the real killer?" Deeks asked, although he had a pretty good idea what the answer would be.

"The police looked for him, but he was never found. He simply disappeared."

"Sadik killed him," he said.

"Probably."

"And he probably told Emiri what he'd done, the sonofabitch. That's a painful secret for a young girl to carry all these years," Deeks said. "She never looked comfortable around Sadik. Now I know why."

"We need to bring both men down, Deeks. And I need your help to do it," Mosley said firmly.

"Wow…never thought I'd hear you admit that," Deeks said, flashing a small grin. "But I need to know something. Did Sam know all of this when you sent him to get me?"

"No. It was only after we got here that Emiri finally broke down and confessed the truth," Mosley said. "She doesn't know you're a cop. Max Gentry is the only one she trusts now."

"And you want Max to convince her to betray her father," he replied, stiffly. "The man she's kept a secret from for four years just so he wouldn't be hurt?"

"Actually, she won't know she did," Teague said from the doorway.

"How's that?"

"You're going to help her escape," Teague replied.

"And then call her father," Mosley added.

"Seriously? And then what? We put her in between your team and her father and Sadik…and who knows how many other guys with guns?" Deeks ranted. "No. Let her make the call from here and I'll go meet them alone. They'll show up and you can take them down."

"You really think they'll fall for that a second time?" Mosley said. "No. He'll have to see her this time, or it won't work."

"If you went in alone, Sadik would shoot you on the spot, and you know it," Teague said. "We'll be right there, Deeks. You have to trust us."

"That's a tough sell even for you, Benny," Deeks said quietly, clawing his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Either you go with her, or we send her there all by herself. Your choice," Mosley said.

"There's the hard ass Assistant Director I remember," Deeks said sullenly. "Another ultimatum. God, how I love working with the Feds."

"You don't. You resigned. Or have you forgotten already?" Mosley said smugly. "This is me allowing you to finish this. Now what it's going to be, Deeks? Are you in or are you going home to lick your wounds."

"You really have a fucking way with words, lady," Max Gentry snarled, as he stood up and tore off the sling he was wearing. "I'm not letting her go alone, but I'm guessing you were counting on that."

"You aren't that hard to read, Detective," Mosley replied.

"Neither are you, lady," Max said coldly. "Okay, Benny. Let's do this. Where is she?"

"First we need to go over the plan with the team," Teague said, and led Max out of the office.

The three man team was waiting for him in the empty showroom. McFadden held his gaze as the men gathered around him, and he nodded at him, acknowledging that he knew the man would have his back. They had already selected a location for Max and Emiri to connect with her father. Deeks knew the place, and agreed that it would offer the best cover for the team and for the tactical squad, with plenty of good sites for a sniper blind. The agents were organized and confident, and Deeks began to breathe somewhat easier, even though he knew it would only take one mistake for the whole op to go sideways. If he were being honest, he missed his team, even Sam. He couldn't shake the sense of dread that hung around him as they went over the logistics, wishing he could call Kensi one last time before he did this. One of the first things the Three Stooges had done when they changed cars was to take his phone and leave it in the remaining SUV. He was alone with a team he'd met only days before, and as much as he wanted to trust them to get this right, he didn't. Not completely.

Teague stopped talking when Mosley walked past them and out the front door. No one spoke until they heard her sports car rev up and peel out of the gravel lot.

"Let's hope it's not because we're on a sinking ship," Max growled softly.

"That was unwarranted," Teague said.

"So is sending a teenage girl into the middle of firefight," Max snapped back. "Now who do I get to knock on their ass to make this escape believable."

"That would be me," Agent Fry said. "But you get to shoot Keyes."

"Better double check those blanks in the pistol I take off you," Max said sullenly. "Wouldn't want to start this train wreck off on a sour note."

"I liked you better when you were funny," Teague said.

"And I liked my life a hell of a lot more before you and Mosley showed up," Deeks' soft voice caused them all to turn and look at him.

"We'll have your back out there, Deeks," McFadden said. "The girl's too."

"Thanks, brother. I just hope you have backup, cause I'm damn sure Sadik will," he replied.

"The tactical squad is already set up at the location," Teague said.

"Yeah…what could possibly go wrong?" Deeks replied as McFadden pulled out a zip tie.

"Max Gentry is no longer cooperating," McFadden said with a grin, and cinched his hands in front of him. "There's a truck in the back alley. Keys are in it. There's a tracker on it, one on you and one on the girl. Fry's pistol is loaded with blanks, so take Keyes' weapon after he's down. His knife might come in handy too. Don't want you going out there unarmed."

"I'll come in with my phone out, looking distracted," Fry said. "After you jump me, and shoot Keyes, take my phone. We'll be monitoring all calls.

"Let's hope Emiri believes all this," Deeks said.

"You saved her, Max," Teague said. "You're her knight in shining armor."

"That's old world stuff, Teague," Keyes said. "I got a teenage niece. All she talks about is Bucky Barnes and the Captain America movies."

"Too bad it's not winter," Deeks snarked. "You got a robotic arm I can use, Benny?"

"You Americans are a strange people," he replied. "Whatever Max Gentry is, he's her hero right now, as sad as that might be."

Deeks said nothing in reply, stunned by the knowledge of what he was about to do with a frightened teenager in tow. All he could think about was what could go wrong, and praying he was up to the task if it did.

"Where is she?" He asked softly.

"Come on, brother. She's in the back," McFadden said, and headed for a door into the repair shop.

The shop was quite deep and the closer they got to the locked door in the back, the angrier he got. What they were doing to this girl was so wrong, but the alternative was worse. Mosley had known he wouldn't let her go out there alone, and had used him once again to get what she wanted. Before they got to the door, he pulled Fry aside.

"Put on a vest before you come in," he whispered. "I'm not letting that girl go out there without some protection."

"What about you?" He asked.

"They see me wearing a vest they'll know I'm a cop," he said, knowing that without one he was probably dead anyway.

"We'll hit 'em as soon as they show," Fry assured him.

McFadden handed him an earwig and waited while he snugged it in, then bumped him on the shoulder with a fist, and moved to unlock the door. Emiri was sitting on a day bed pushed against the far wall. Her knees were pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head came up as McFadden shoved him roughly into the room, and the sight of how frightened she looked ignited his simmering anger. As McFadden turned to leave, Max spun and tried to sucker punch him, but the man was fast and blocked his arms, uttering a surprised curse as he slammed a fist into his jaw, knocking him to the floor at Emiri's feet.

"I was being nice, Gentry. Try that again and I'll kick your everlovin' ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week," McFadden growled. "You asked to see the girl. Here she is. You got ten minutes, and then you're going to lockup."

The door slammed shut and Max leaned back against the day bed and rubbed his numb jaw, thinking what an idiot he was. The guy had played his part for real, going method just as he always did. He spit out some blood and turned to look up at Emiri. Silent tears streamed down her face and he cursed inwardly at his misstep.

"Pretty stupid, yeah?" He said softly.

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Not sure. You?"

"Okay, I guess. Have you heard anything about my dad?"

"I won't lie to you, Emiri. He's in real trouble. These Feds are after him, and that's never good," he replied, trying not to scare her too badly.

"This is all Uncle Ali's fault," her accusation vehement and full of bitterness. "He's the one who kills people."

"Yeah, you're right," Max agreed, startled by her comment. "But your dad did some stuff when he was trying to find you…"

"I don't care what he did," she shouted at him, tears choking her voice.

"Hey, hey…I know," Deeks said gently.

"I need to see him, Max," she pleaded. "I need him. He's my dad."

"I know, and he wants to find you, too."

"But he doesn't know where I am," she whined, crying in earnest now.

Deeks got up and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her as he tried to comfort her. She sounded younger than she was, but he couldn't blame her after what she'd been through. He wished he could keep her safe in this room until they tracked down her father, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Have you seen Sage? Is she okay?" Emiri asked. "She's real nice. I like her."

"Yeah, me too," he said wistfully.

"Am I going to jail, Max?"

"What? No, kid. No," he replied. "Just me…"

"And my dad," she said, wiping tears from her wet cheek as she searched his face. "What's gonna happen to me, Max. Where will I live? Why can't I just go home?"

"Don't you have any other family here? Or in Istanbul?"

"I hate Istanbul," she said sharply.

"What about here in LA?"

"Some of my mom's cousins live in San Diego, but I haven't seen them since she died," she said softly. "They don't want anything to do with my dad or my uncle."

"You're still family," he said. "And you're pretty cool, and kinda cute in a Valley Girl kinda way."

Her soft smile and the shove she gave him made him feel better. Now he just hoped she would survive this crazy mission and reconnect with those cousins. He wanted her to have a happy ever after. She deserved it.

He heard the outside bolt on the door slide open, and he prepared himself.

"What do you say we go find your dad?" He whispered. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

"What are you gonna do?" She whispered back.

"Get the hell out of here," he replied. "You game?"

Her nod was all it took.

…

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 17_

…

Everything was going as planned, except when it didn't. Fry went down like he'd been struck by lightning, and Deeks easily yanked his gun free of its holster. What no one had anticipated was Emiri's reaction when Keyes came in, fumbling for his weapon. His overacting was laughable, but none of them had expected Emiri to try to stop Max's attempt to shoot him. Deeks was shocked when she clutched his arm, and he saw the sudden surprise on Keyes' face as he tried to figure out what to do with the loaded weapon now in his hand. Max did the only thing he could do. He charged the agent with the teenager still hanging onto his arm, taking all of them through the open doorway. Emiri let go when they hit the floor. Max locked eyes with Keyes, and tilted his head in regret and coldcocked him with Fry's pistol.

"Shit!" Max said as he got up and turned to stare down at Emiri, who was crying softly as she stared at the unconscious agent.

"I couldn't let you kill him, Max," she said softly as she choked back her tears. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up, but glad he's alive," Max said, hearing McFadden utter a few other possibilities over comms.

Deeks was proud of her, and reached down to help her up before quickly pulling Keyes' knife to cut the zip tie off his wrists. He picked up Fry's phone and shoved the loaded pistol behind his back, offering her a reassuring grin before taking her hand and leading her to the back door. The truck was where McFadden said it would be, and he quickly got her inside.

"Lets go find your dad."

The sun was down by the time they hit the 105, the sky a moody lavender drifting toward indigo. The lights of the city sprinkled on around them as he adjusted his speed, going with the flow of traffic so as not to draw unwanted attention. Getting pulled over by the Highway Patrol at this stage of the operation was the last thing he needed. He played the part of an escaping felon, constantly checking his mirrors and anyone following too closely behind him. Finally he decided to cut off the freeway and take surface streets to their destination, making it seem more like he was searching for a place to hide instead of driving directly to the predetermined spot. He knew where they were going, but Emiri didn't. It had to seem as if his decision came on the fly, not wanting her to unwittingly give something away when they finally connected with Yavuz.

When he turned up South Vernon Street and headed toward downtown, memories of his past as a cop intruded on the present. He and his old partners had chased bad guys down these streets. As a rookie patrolman, he had lost his first partner in a riot that still haunted him at odd moments. He'd learned a lot from him and the man who'd come after, feeling nostalgic about their times riding patrol together. They had patrolled every one of these streets, and he knew which ones were safe to travel on, which ones it was best to avoid, knowing where the gangs still hung out. In retrospect, as dangerous as these streets had been, it seemed like a simpler time. No searching for international terrorists, or worries about nuclear bombs, because they were ignorant of their existence in their city. No subterfuge, just old-fashioned police work. Take down the bad guys, put them in jail, and then go out and do it all over again. Protect and serve. It's what he had always done. He hadn't had to walk a tightrope around his boss, because Lieutenant Bates had been and still was, as straightforward as they come.

When Hetty had recruited him, he'd thought, why not? Moving on seemed like just another chapter in his life. A curious challenge for him to explore and conquer. And then there was Kensi Blye. She had been one of the draws too, if he were being honest. The danger had been different, and his growing interest in her had been a part of that danger. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her. She had become his world, the answer to what he had been seeking in life, and now his deepest fear was the loss of that world. Now he worried that this job might become a literal dead end. Had he pushed his luck beyond its limits? Was the team he had counted on for the last eight years still on his side, or had the whole thing splintered into pieces no one would have the inclination to pick up? Did he care? Kensi was the one beacon in the turbulence that was this case. He needed to survive this for her. If he could keep Emiri safe in the middle of it, then he would be able to walk away with his head held high. They both could.

"When can we call my dad?" Emiri asked as he took a street that would cross under the 110 freeway.

"I want to put a little more distance between us and those Feds first," he replied, jarred back into the present by the question.

Now he was getting anxious to end this thing and decided to pick up the Santa Monica freeway to speed their arrival in Boyle Heights. The location he was heading for was not far from Orlena's place, and it seemed like a lifetime ago that she had taken him in. The Evergreen Cemetery was the oldest cemetery in the city, and now a rather tattered and sad place. Dirt and weeds were more prominent than the withered grass, except around the plots faithfully tended by surviving relatives. It was a big place, tough to cover if there was a firefight, but the late hour would insure there would be no innocent bystanders in the line of fire. He knew the layout, having come here as a rookie cop with his first partner and good friend. Some of his ancestors had been buried on its grounds. All races had been welcome to leave their loved ones here. Now he had brought Emiri here to face her loved one, a man probably not worthy of that love, but who'd been lucky enough to be blessed with it nonetheless. He sure as hell wasn't going to judge her for believing in it.

"A cemetery?" Emiri asked in a whisper, as if it might be haunted.

"Nobody watching," he lied, rolling to a stop by the side entrance near the chapel.

He had no idea exactly where the tactical squad had set up, but it was dark, and there were enough large monuments to hide a determined sniper. He had taken the long way to get here, so he knew Teague and the team would already be scattered around the preselected meeting spot. The lights of the high-rise office buildings of downtown shimmered in the background as he handed the phone to Emiri. She looked tentative as she took it, staring at him in the darkness of the truck cab, as if she had changed her mind.

"Don't you want to call him?" He asked gently.

"What if he's gone?" She asked shyly. "What if he left the country? He has a plane…"

"He wouldn't leave without you," Max said.

She nodded and after looking intently into the light on the face of the phone, she took a deep breath and rapidly thumbed in the number.

"Dad? It's me," she said slowly, and then listened to his reply. "We escaped...Max helped me get away."

She suddenly handed him the phone and he quickly put it on speaker. "Hey boss."

"Did you betray me to the Feds?" He demanded.

"Why the hell would I do that?" He shot back. "Tilki sent guys to your house. They took Emiri and Sage, and tried to take me. But, I got lucky. The Feds showed up and stopped them. I don't know how, but they found out where Tilki was holding the girls. I told them I'd cooperate if they let me go along on the raid to get them back."

"How do we know you're not cooperating now," Sadik's voice growled over the phone.

"And how did you know I wasn't in custody?" Yavuz added, virulent suspicion plain in his voice.

"They told me after I killed Tilki," Max said.

"You're lying," Sadik snapped.

"No he's not!" Emiri said, her voice booming loudly in the enclosed space. "That man Tilki…he tried to get me to tell him where you were, dad. He kept slapping me, and shaking me…he threatened to shoot me, dad, but I didn't know where you were, so I couldn't tell him…"

She was crying and trembling as she shouted out what she had endured. Her story silenced them all, except for a soft curse in his ear from someone on comms. Max reached over and lightly touched her and she jerked away.

"It's okay. You're safe now," Max said, wanting to convince her and himself that it was true.

"Tilki was dragging me to his car when Max got there," she said quietly when her father said nothing. "He shot him."

"Where are you?" Yavuz demanded softly, his voice trembling with intensity.

"Evergreen Cemetery," Max replied. "Boyle Heights. There's a big tomb with columns just across from the old chapel. We'll be waiting for you there."

"If this is a trap, I will kill you," Sadik warned.

"If it is, you can try, but I took out two Feds getting Emiri out of there," Max said angrily. "They want me almost as much as they want you."

"I will be there as soon as I can," Yavuz said softly. "Emiri. I am so very sorry you had to go through that alone. But I will make it up to you. That I promise. And Max…I will repay you for what you have done."

When the call ended, Deeks let the tone of his words settle into his mind. Was the man truly grateful? Did his words carry an undertone of danger? Was there a threat there? He wasn't sure, but he had to be ready if there was. He felt the subtle itch of uncertainty as he stared out at the iron gate that fronted the haunting graveyard beyond.

…

"Do you know where is he now, Eric?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do. That good old overwatch spray is still working," he replied. "He just stopped at the Evergreen Cemetery in Boyle Heights. Took a roundabout way to get there too."

"Must be where the take down is happening," Callen said, sounding even more pissed off than he had when they found the black SUV in the garage at the hospital.

Sam pressed down on the accelerator and the sound of the Challenger's engine deepened as they rushed to catch up. He took a look at Kensi in the rear view mirror, but she was still ignoring him, staring out at the passing cars as he roared along the I-10 freeway. She had exploded at him when they realized the tactical squad had switched cars. Her accusations had hurt, but he didn't blame her. She had just gotten Deeks back after thinking he was dead. She didn't want to hear his excuses or hear why the decision to use Emiri as bait to catch her father was the best option. She was way past that. She held him responsible. If anything went wrong during the coming operation she told him she would never forgive him, and he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself if the worst happened.

He should never had let that tactical squad take Deeks in the first place, but he had, and even though he regretted the way he'd come down on him, it was too late. The damage was done. He had lost Deeks' trust and Kensi's respect, and quite possibly her friendship. His own partner had kept his distance, retreating into angry silence and concentrating on finding Deeks. If he could do it all over again he would have found a kinder more understanding way to present his argument. Now Mosley had shut them out of the operation entirely, and he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Men had died, and because of that he had sided with Mosley, but for her not to use all her available assets was just plain wrong. His poor attempt at convincing Deeks that Mosley's plan was the best solution had backfired, and now he'd done irreparable damage to their hard won friendship. Deeks had done everything asked of him, and been denied the respect he deserved. He'd made that same mistake before, and he wondered how he had fallen into the same trap once again. This latest mistake had left Deeks vulnerable to a man with no qualms about killing him. If Sadik had broken the agent he'd kidnapped, then there was a real possibility that Deeks might die tonight. There would be no forgiveness for any of them if that happened.

…

The gate was unlocked as promised, and Deeks moved silently onto the desolate grounds of the cemetery, Emiri lighting their way with the phone. Weathered tombstones pressed shoulder to shoulder lined the pathway leading down to the road that snaked through the cemetery. There was a soft glow from the stain-glass windows of the old stone chapel, and a couple of outside lights illuminated its steps, but other than that the surrounding area was shrouded in darkness. Despite the lack of lighting, they could easily make out the ghostly granite mausoleum they were looking for. A sharp intake of breath from Emiri startled him, and they both stopped as a scrawny coyote with yellow eyes slinked across their path, warily watching them until disappearing behind a gravestone. They cut across the grass toward the meeting site, winding their way past broken tombstones, one topped by a headless angel.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Emiri asked, fingering the protective vest he had taken from Fry and insisted she put on.

"After everything that's happened? Damn right."

Deeks flinched as Teague's voice filled his ear, telling him they had them in sight, allowing him to let out the breath he'd been holding

"Kind of creepy walking on people's graves," Emiri whispered.

"Hope their ghosts are sleeping," Max replied.

"Ghosts don't sleep. They like the dark," she said. "Don't you watch any horror movies?"

"Now you're just trying to scare me," he said as they crossed the road and approached the formal looking monument to a family long gone.

He felt cold, the stone offering no more warmth than the situation they were in. Emiri sat down on one of the granite benches that flanked the mausoleum's door, while Max squinted into the darkness, watching for any movement that would signal the approach of Yavuz and Sadik.

"Got your six," McFadden spoke softly into his comm. "Fry is behind that tall, pointy monument. Your nine o'clock."

The longer they waited the more tension he felt in his gut, his adrenaline pumping as he strained to see what wasn't there. When Emiri spoke, he jumped.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…no. Of course," he said quickly.

"Did you know those guys in the oil field?" She asked, looking up at him with curiosity.

"Are you asking if I was working with Tilki? Or are you asking if I was working with the Feds?" His low voice taking on a tinge of anger.

"You seemed to know those men…the Federal agents," she said evenly.

"I met them after one of them saved my life," he growled. "Like I told your father, those men at the house didn't just come for you. They came to kill me because I stopped them from kidnapping you at the tennis court. The guy who died was a cousin or something. Tilki had Sage and he had you. So if you're asking why I was with those Feds? That's why. I had to be there. Understand? I didn't trust them to get you and Sage back safely."

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Yeah…I do," he said, quickly flashing a relieved grin. "She's all I've got."

"I thought you might be one of them…a Federal agent…until tonight," she said. "But then you attacked those two agents and helped me escape…that's when I knew. You're on our side. My dad and me."

He wasn't sure if what she said made him feel relieved or infinitely sad. Probably a little of both. She hadn't made him, but it was disturbing that she thought of herself as outside the law, just like her father. Once again he questioned just how much she really knew about what her father did.

"Got movement at ten o'clock," McFadden said sharply in his ear.

"Emiri. Get down," Max ordered as he pulled his weapon.

Two shapes emerged from the shadows by the side of the old chapel and Max strained to identify who they were in the darkness. The closer they got the more certain he became that it wasn't Yavuz or Sadik, and he quickly scanned the surrounding grounds in search of them.

"Tell me who you are, or I start shooting, " Max yelled out.

The men hesitated, and then stopped in the middle of the road. "Mr. Yavuz sent us."

"Got names?"

"I am Aslan and this is Baris. We work for Mr. Yavuz," the man said. "Emiri knows us."

"It's okay, Max. I've met them," Emiri said, standing and moving toward them until Max stopped her. "Where's my dad?"

"He did not want to meet in the open," Aslan replied. "He is waiting for you in the chapel."

"He's lying, Deeks," Teague said in his ear. "We have an agent in the chapel."

Emiri started forward, but Max took her arm and held her in place. "I'm not in a real trusting mood right now, so go tell Sadik to come out and tell me that. Otherwise we're leaving."

The two men spoke quietly to each other, and then the man named Baris pulled out a cell phone and called someone. Car lights suddenly flared way down the road, and whispering voices filled the comms. The car accelerated toward them and then slowed to a stop in front of the chapel. The rear door opened and Yavuz stepped out. Emiri yelled and started to go to him when Deeks heard the order to take him over comms. As shouts erupted and Federal agents rushed the car, Deeks pulled Emiri back and shoved her behind a stone column. Yavuz dove back in the car as the man named Aslan turned and fired at him, the bullet ricocheted off the column above Emiri's head. He returned fire, shooting the man down just as McFadden moved out from behind the mausoleum firing. Yavuz stared out at them as the car sped off at a high rate of speed. Emiri stood up yelling for him and then turned to scream in Deeks' face.

"You're a liar!"

She started running before Deeks could stop her. McFadden ran after her, promising over comms he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Muzzle flashes split the darkness and Baris jerked as multiple bullets slammed into his body. As soon as he hit the ground Deeks saw more agents break cover and sprint after Yavuz's car. An armored SUV suddenly roared out of the maintenance yard and collided with the car, forcing it to stop. Deeks watched as Yavuz's car was surrounded and the driver shot. It was too dark to make out Emiri or McFadden, but he trusted the man to do as he promised. He suddenly felt very tired and sat down wearily on the mausoleum steps. He put his weapon down and pulled out his earwig, throwing it as far away as he could.

"I'm done." He whispered.

"Yes, you are," Sadik said, pressing the muzzle of a gun into the base of his skull.

…

The smatter of gunfire ended just as Sam turned down the long street that led to the cemetery. Kensi urged him to hurry and when he finally stopped by the side entrance, she was the first one out and through the gate. Three members of a tactical squad stopped her before she reached the mausoleum, and she was arguing with them when Sam and Callen got there.

"I need to see Deeks. He's my partner," Kensi said loudly, trying to push past them. "Dammit! I'm a Federal agent."

"Don't make her kick your ass," Callen said as he held up his badge.

"He's not here," one of the agents said. "Nobody's seen him."

"Then we need to talk to Agent Teague," Callen said.

"Now!" Sam snapped.

One of the chastened men directed them down past the chapel to where Mosley's team and multiple tactical agents were milling around. They paused briefly to survey the two dead men sprawled between the gravestones, and Callen shot a look at him that Sam took as the first sign that they were back on the same page. By the time they reached the scene, several other cars had arrived, including an armored vehicle and Mosley's sports car. They heard her voice and Teague's before they could see them in the darkness. They were having a heated discussion.

"It won't hurt to let them spend this time together, Shay," Teague said. "Once Yavuz is processed, Emiri may never see him again except in court."

"And prison," she said quickly. "Did Deeks put you up to this?"

"Haven't seen him," Teague replied. "There's no harm in it. He's her father."

"All right. You have my permission. They can ride downtown together," she said. "But I'm holding her in custody until I'm sure she's not a part of this."

"Don't be vindictive, Shay," Teague said. "She's a kid, and you wouldn't have your prime suspect without her, or Deeks."

"I supposed he played his part," she replied.

"Played his part?" Kensi stormed, pushing past the others to get to her.

"Kensi," Sam said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Let it go."

"No. You let go, Sam," she snapped back, pulling free of his hold. "You chose your side. Now, I need to see Deeks."

"You people really don't like to follow orders do you?" Mosley said, crossing her arms as she stared at them.

"We also don't like being treated like the enemy," Callen replied.

"Where is he?" Kensi demanded.

"I have no idea," she replied. "Maybe he left. Ask around. He's not my concern since he's no longer employed by NCIS."

Kensi's eyes flashed and she moved toward her when Mosley turned to walk away. Teague stepped between them, taking hold of Kensi's arms to stop her. He looked completely shocked when she broke his hold and shoved him hard in the chest, making him stumble backwards. McFadden kept him from falling on his butt, smiling widely as Kensi fumed.

"I think she could take you, Agent Teague," McFadden said.

"No question," Callen said with a smirk.

"What about it? Any of you seen Deeks lately?" Sam asked.

"Last time I saw him was at that big tomb with the columns across from the chapel," McFadden said. "He took out one of the guys Yavuz sent to get his daughter."

"He might be with the tactical squad I sent to look for Sadik," Teague said. "He wasn't in the car with Yavuz."

"Where were they searching?" Callen asked.

"The crematorium along the backside of the grounds," Teague replied. "That's where the car was when we first saw it."

"Call them," Kensi ordered.

"You are a very pushy bunch. You know that, right?" He replied, but pulled his phone and called. "Do you have an extra man down there named Deeks? Rather seedy looking, with long, messy blond hair?"

He ended the call with a questioning look on his face. "He's not with them."

"Then where the hell is he?" Sam asked.

"I'll call Eric," Callen said quickly. "He can locate him from the overwatch spray."

"What the hell is overwatch spray?" McFadden asked.

"It's classified," Callen said.

"And just when did you apply this magic spray?" Teague asked.

"None of your damn business," Sam shot back.

"It doesn't matter now," Callen said. "Let's just say we had trust issues you and your team after we were kept out of the loop."

"Mosley was right," Teague said. "You are irritating."

"Sounds like they're just looking out for their own," McFadden said.

"Eric? I need you to find Deeks," Callen said while all of them waited anxiously for the answer.

"He's in the chapel."

"Maybe he just needed a break after all that's happened on this op," McFadden said.

"Let's hope that's all it is," Sam said. "Right now…I don't like it."

"Sadik hasn't been found either," Teague said, sounding the first hint of unease.

Kensi said nothing and pushed past them to hurry toward the chapel, the others following closely behind her. Sam and Callen pulled their weapons, both sensing that something wasn't right. When they reached the stone steps, Callen reached out to stop Kensi from rushing up and into the chapel.

"Lets be smart about this," he said softly. "If Sadik is in there, we don't want to alert him."

"You think he has Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"We can't assume he doesn't," Callen replied. "If we go in shouting for Deeks…"

"Sadik will kill him without hesitation," Teague said.

"McFadden? Go see if there's a side entrance. If not check the back," Callen ordered.

The man didn't even question, he simply took off jogging around the building until his form was lost in the shadows.

"Teague? Back up Sam," Callen ordered. "Kensi is probably too much for you to handle."

"Are you all smartasses?"

"Mostly just Deeks," Sam said, sounding wistful. "But I don't need backup. He should go with McFadden. Deeks is one of ours."

"Too bad you didn't realize that earlier," Callen said.

"Do I sense some discord?" Teague asked.

"Just shut up and do what he says so I can go find my fiancé?" Kensi snapped, and headed up the stairs.

Teague swore, but took off around the side of the building. Callen nodded at his partner, and the two of them rushed up the steps behind Kensi. Sam pulled the heavy door open and they all walked quietly into the dimly lit interior. It was a small chapel with a soaring ceiling and stain glass windows below the pitched roofs. They moved silently down the aisles using hand signals as they searched between the pews, looking for any sign of Deeks. They saw no one. Callen motioned that there was an adjacent office and Sam moved to back him up as he opened the door slowly and entered the dark room, his gun leading the way. When they heard no movement, Sam pulled a flashlight and shined it around the room. They was a small desk with a computer, and two chairs in front. File cabinets lined one wall, and that was all. Sam checked behind the desk, but the room was empty. When they came out, Kensi was standing dejectedly in front of the pulpit with McFadden and Teague beside her.

"Where is he, Callen? Eric tracked him here," she said softly.

Sam reached out to squeeze her shoulder, but she stepped away from his touch, glaring angrily at him.

"This isn't his fault, Kens," Callen said.

"It's mine," McFadden said, walking a little ways off to stand by himself. "I told him I'd have his six and then I left him. I thought it was over, just like before."

"What does that mean?" Callen asked.

"Nothing. I should have stayed with him until the scene was clear," he replied.

"We should keep looking," Teague said. "This is an old place. There might be hidden rooms. English churches have all manner of secret passageways and hidey-holes."

Callen pulled his phone again and this time Nell answered. "I need you to send me the original plans for the old chapel in the Evergreen Cemetery. We can't find Deeks, so we're hoping there's more to this place then meets the eye."

"We have to assume Sadik has him," Sam said. "There's no other explanation."

"Or Sadik killed him and left his body somewhere in this chapel," Teague said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?" McFadden said, grabbing his jacket and shoving him against the pulpit. "Kensi doesn't need to hear that, and neither do the rest of us."

"As much as I don't want that to be true, it's something we have to consider," Teague replied.

"No. We don't," Sam said. "We go with the idea that he's alive and needs our help."

"If Sadik hears us coming, Deeks won't survive," Teague persisted. "I'm sorry, Kensi, but that's the reality."

"I know," she replied, wiping at her eyes as she sat down on the front pew.

"We'll find him, Kens," Sam said, and sat down beside her. "I owe him that much and more."

She nodded as if in surrender, and Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they all silently waited for a direction to follow.

…

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 18_

…

Believing you have reached the end of your life changes your perception. Deeks thought he knew that, but the clarity he felt was mind altering, especially when you are waiting for a bullet to enter your brain. He became quite still, savoring every second he had left. Sound came only from his own heart throbbing slowly beneath his ears. He even noticed the air around him. It was warm, but also humid, which was rare. It almost felt claustrophobic, but maybe that was because he had broken out in a cold sweat. He felt a tiny bead track down the side of his face. The smell of exotic spices hung in the air, wafting off the man pressing the muzzle of a gun into his brain stem. He tried to anticipate when Sadik would fire. Would he hear the pull on the trigger? Would he feel any pain or would his life full of memories just cease to exist? Memories were the painful things. Thoughts of Kensi bringing only regret for the missed joy his death would cause. Had this op been damned from the beginning? Had he known all along that this would be how it ended? Had his death at this moment in time been in the cards all along? Would his lifelong search for happiness finally be foiled by a psychopath?

He could have refused to play the game. Why had he felt obligated to protect a girl he had just met a short time ago? Why hadn't he simply walked away? Maybe there were no answers to all the questions that roiled around in his brain.

Make peace. It's what everybody says you should do at the end. But who with? God usually. Certainly not the bastard with the gun. Not with the reasons he was here or with the woman who had fucked with his life. Anger was now becoming his primary emotion, but there was an underlying sense of sadness as well. Fuck it. Why not fight? Why sit meekly by and wait for the sonofabitch to end his life, a life he'd been fighting for since he was eleven.

Before he could act on that thought, Sadik's hand wrapped around the wound in his arm, his vise-like grip sending debilitating shards of pain through his chest and down his arm. He was shocked by its intensity, and his mind suddenly went blank as he fought the urge to scream. He stumbled to his feet as the man's grip tightened, but the pain weakened him and he was finding it difficult to function. He heard Sadik say something in Turkish just before he brought the barrel of his weapon down hard across his cheekbone. The blow stunned him and he staggered forward as Sadik shoved him out onto the withered grass in front the mausoleum.

"I told Berat not to trust you," Sadik said, his spittle spraying across the side of his face.

He offered no response as he tried to stay on his feet. He felt another man take his right arm and hold him up as they hustled him across the road toward the chapel. He looked to see if there were any agents in the vicinity, but he couldn't make out anyone in the darkness. All he heard was gunfire and shouting as they took Yavuz into custody.

"You deserve to suffer for your betrayal," Sadik growled breathlessly, sounding slightly unhinged. "And I will be your punisher."

"Fuck you," he whispered.

The pain in his arm became blinding as the man tightened his grip, but he struggled against the two men, not wanting to make it too easy for them to control him. He tried to wrench his arm free from the new guy's hold, but it only earned him another pistol-whipping from Sadik. He almost went down, but the new guy was strong and kept him on his feet. He was barely aware of his surroundings until he heard the screech of a rusted metal door and looked up to see that they were behind the chapel. They dragged him inside and were enveloped in blackness. Deeks felt cobwebs brush across his face as he was dragged down a sloping concrete passageway. When the dim glow of age-old industrial lights suddenly illuminated their way, he felt chilled, knowing no one would find him down here. Any small hope he had faded away.

When they finally dropped him on the floor, he welcomed the relief and looked around. The wall across from him was lined with several small, rusted iron doors with a temperature gauge on the front of each one. It looked like an old morgue or something out of an old Frankenstein movie, spiderwebs and all. When he realized what he was looking at his mouth went dry. They were ovens.

"This is the old crematorium," Sadik confirmed. "Deniz has worked here for many years. When you told us where you would bring Emiri, I called him. He told me about this place and these old cremation ovens."

"Hope they're too old to work," Deeks said with a grin.

"There are other ways to use them, Max," Sadik replied.

"They'll hunt you down you know," Deeks said, breathing hard as he pushed himself up to lean his shoulders against the wall. "You killed a lot of agents. They won't let that go."

"Then one more agent will not matter," he replied.

"You mean me? Like I told you, Ali…I'm not an agent, and they don't give a shit about me," Deeks said, playing his part to the end.

"You are a good liar, Max," Sadik said, looming over him in the anemic light. "I think Berat believed you until tonight. He was a fool."

"He loves his daughter," he replied.

"He loved his wife too," he spit out. "She was my sister, but she was a whore."

"But you didn't tell him that," Deeks said. "You made a little girl keep a terrible secret, and it almost got her killed."

The kick was fierce and took his breath away, leaving him face down on the dusty floor. His arms were pulled behind him and tied tightly at the wrist and elbows, leaving his ribs exposed.

"Now you will answer my questions," Sadik whispered, as Deniz lifted him to his feet.

They dragged him deeper into the long room and shoved him face down onto an ancient looking cast iron table. He fought briefly, but Sadik gouged his fingers into the wound in his arm again and this time he couldn't hold back a low scream.

"This was where they prepared the bodies," Sadik said as Deeks tried to catch his breath.

"You'd make a good mortician in a horror movie," Deeks said. "Got the right look going with that single eyebrow and all. Gives you kind of a ghoulish look."

"The old equipment is still here," Sadik said ignoring his taunt.

When Deeks heard the rattle of instruments on metal behind him, he fought to get up off the table, but Sadik simply laughed and brought the butt of his pistol down on his wounded arm. The pain was white hot and left him with tears in his eyes and no energy to resist. Sadik carefully place the gun down just above his head and began to unwrap the bandage around his arm. Deeks panicked when he felt the other man remove his shoes and socks, and kicked him in the face. The man grunted and grabbed his left foot, twisting it sharply. He screamed when his ankle broke, his body flushing with sweat. The man then took his time, spreading his legs and tying his ankles to the table.

"Come on, man. Don't do this," Deeks pleaded, embarrassed he was begging.

Sadik ignored him and began to wrap the gauze of the bandage around his neck, pulling it tight and tying each end to the metal railing around the edge of the table. When he finished, Deeks couldn't move his head and his heart raced as Deniz placed a tray of old scalpels on a table next to Sadik. The sick bastard picked up one and then put it back and picked up another one, examining it in the dim light. Then he smiled and picked up an old pair of scissors and began cutting away his shirt. As Sadik slowly removed the tee shirt from his body the more vulnerable he felt, and began to quiver in anticipation for what was to come. He had endured torture once, but he wasn't sure he would live through it this time.

"Is Benedetto a Federal agent too?" Sadik asked in a low, almost gentle voice.

"No."

Sadik sliced open the stitches in his arm, opening the wound with the point of the scalpel, and Deeks began panting to mitigate the pain. He was asked again, and again he lied, but being stubborn cost him. Sadik shoved the blade deep into the wound and his guttural scream ended in a curse.

"We aren't Feds, you stupid sonofabitch," He panted out wearily, unwilling to give him what he wanted.

"I don't believe you," the man whispered. "But it doesn't really matter now. I will find him and kill him too."

He groaned as Sadik slowly pulled the scalpel out and wiped the blood off with his fingers. When he felt the sadistic bastard's hand ghost over his arm and down to his tied wrists, Deeks held his breath. "What are you doing?"

Sadik sliced open his wrist very slowly and shivering chills racked his body as warm blood spilled down over his back.

"I know you are both Federal agents," Sadik said softly. "Why do you refuse to tell me the truth?"

"What…what difference…does it make?" Deeks mumbled, trying to manage the pain.

Sadik clutched a handful of his hair and leaned closed to his face. "You ruined everything. I would have returned to Istanbul a hero."

"You'd have been second fiddle, asshole," Deeks grunted out, grinning up at the man. "Yavuz would have gotten all the credit. You know that, right?"

The scalpel sliced deep between his ribs and he passed out. He was slapped awake and blew out his breath, his body shivering uncontrollably. Rapidly weakening from the blood loss, he let his thoughts stray to Kensi, like he had done when Sidorov had him. Tears watered his eyes as he thought about what might have been. An amazing life together. Kids. All the awesome things he had longed for with a woman who had changed his expectations of life itself. She had come for him once, only this time he wasn't sure his body would ever be found, but he knew she would never stop looking.

"Where will they take Emiri?" Sadik asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a fucking Fed, no matter what you believe," he said weakly.

"Then why did you betray us?" He asked, moving down the side of the table toward his feet. "Why help the Feds use Emiri to capture Berat?"

"They threatened to send Sage to prison, man," he replied as he felt the man's hand come to rest on his broken ankle. "She's my life, you fuck."

Sadik's hand felt warm on his ankle and he waited for the pain. The sonofabitch took his time, and the pain was excruciating, causing bright spots of light to flash behind his eyes until he finally lost consciousness. He woke to Sadik's voice telling him that he would find Sage, calmly describing everything he would do to her. Tears ran from his eyes, but he could no longer form any words to protest. He could only hope the man would fail or that the team would have her back, because he knew he would never make it out of this room. When his other wrist was slashed open he barely reacted, his mind swimming in a gray fog. He briefly opened his eyes when the table began moving back toward the ovens and then he knew where he would die. His anger provided no energy to fight when they cut him free of the table, succumbing to an overwhelming feeling of lassitude as they lifted him. He gagged on the smell of ash as they slid him inside the narrow oven, sucking in the musty air, and suddenly paralyzed by fear. The last of his strength deserted him as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the darkness of his own tomb. He screamed, but no one heard.

…

"Callen?" He has to be there," Eric said, sounding agitated. "Overwatch places him there."

"Did Nell find the original plans?" Sam asked.

"She's sending them now," Eric said. "Hold on."

Nell came on the line and they all gathered in front of the pulpit. "When the chapel was built, there was a crematorium constructed underneath. The ceiling and the walls are incredibly thick. You wouldn't be able to hear anyone down there. It hasn't been used in over eighty years, but its entrance is in the back."

"I thought you checked the back?" Sam asked McFadden.

"We never got to the back. We saw the side door and came in," he replied. "Shit."

McFadden turned and ran out the side door, followed closely by Kensi and Sam. All of them reached the back corner of the chapel just as they heard the screech of metal and hurried words spoken in Turkish. They all pulled their weapons, but Callen stepped in front of them all, holding them back until the two men walked out into the open.

"Federal Agents," Callen yelled, with McFadden shouting for them to get on their knees.

Neither one obeyed. The older man in coveralls immediately took off running, but the other quickly ducked behind a headstone and fired on them. McFadden dropped the runner, while everyone else spread out and opened up on the shooter. When they heard him scream and the firing stopped, Callen slowly approached from one side while Sam walked straight for him. Kensi moved quickly up the back steps to cover them. The man was clawing for his dropped pistol, but McFadden kicked it out of reach. Teague beamed a flashlight down on the wounded man where he lay on his back cussing. His face was scarred and bloody from a bullet that had creased his cheek and taken out his right eye. His kneecap was shattered, and he was bleeding heavily from several wounds in his abdomen.

"It's Sadik," Teague said as Sam knelt down beside the man.

"You came for…Max Gentry…yes?" Sadik asked, slowly choking out the words.

"Where is he?"

"I was right…he was a Federal agent," he said with a bloody smile.

"No. You're wrong," Sam said. "He wasn't an agent."

"Liar!" The man roared. "You all lie. He lied to us…and I killed him for it."

He suddenly pushed himself away from Sam, pulling a knife and swiping it at him. Kensi fired once, hitting him in the head.

"Do you think Deeks is really dead?" McFadden asked softly.

"He had no reason to lie," Teague said quietly, turning to Callen and Sam. "I'm so sorry it had to end this way. He was a good man."

"I don't care what he said. I'm finding Deeks," Kensi said sharply, quickly coming down the stairs to shine a flashlight over the back of the chapel.

"McFadden? You once told me that you never count someone out until you find evidence that proves otherwise," Callen said as he placed his hand on the edge of the rusty door. "We're going with that. You coming?"

Callen tucked his weapon behind his back and followed Kensi and Sam past the heavy iron door. As they moved inside the dimly lit passage, Kensi rushed ahead calling out Deeks' name. When they reached the end they turned a corner and found themselves in an empty space lit only by two hanging lamps. Even in the semi darkness they could see footprints in the dust.

"Deeks!" Kensi's shout was loud, but there was no response.

Sam flashed a light into the far end, illuminating a cast iron table. "There's blood on it, G."

The two men walked slowly back until they stood beside it, and Callen reached down and picked up one of Deeks' shoes. Sam sighed wearily as he stared at the pool of dark blood in the middle of the table, finally looking up at his partner with a shimmer of tears in his eyes.

"We're too late," he said.

"No!" Kensi insisted. "Don't you say that."

She began to shine her flashlight over the floor and Sam and Callen followed suit.

"They rolled that table out here at one point," Kensi said.

Sam knelt down and touched his finger to a dark spot in the dust on the floor.

"Blood."

All three flashlight beams crawled up the wall until they merged on the door of the oven above it.

"Oh my God," Kensi said softly, her face a mask of horror.

"Fuck no," McFadden said as Sam yanked hard on the oven's door.

The smell of blood and sweat hit them and Callen swore as he pulled on the metal stretcher that held Deeks' body.

"Get that table over here," Sam ordered McFadden. "Kensi shine your light in here."

McFadden rolled the bloody table underneath and steadied it as Sam and Callen eased Deeks onto it. Kensi gasped and cried out when she saw him. One foot was badly swollen and a deep purple bruise circled his ankle. When they had him all the way out they could see that his back and arms were covered in blood.

"That fucking bastard," McFadden whispered as Callen cut him free and Sam felt for a pulse.

"He's not breathing," Sam said, and shot a look at Callen. "Help me turn him over."

Sam paused to look down at Deeks as he lay on his back, his face flushed and streaked with sweat and the track of tears. He hurriedly began CPR as Callen pulled off his shirt and ripped it up. He hurried to wad up a piece to press against the deep cut on Deeks' wrist to stem some of the bleeding. Kensi's eyes were wild as she watched them work, hardly taking a breath until Sam looked up in relief.

"I got a pulse," Sam said. "It's weak, but he's alive. Kensi? You hear me? He's alive."

She reached out to touch him, unaware she was crying.

"Let's get him out of here," Callen said as McFadden rushed out yelling that he'd call an ambulance.

No one said anything as they rolled him up the passageway and out into the cooling air of the night. When they got outside, Teague and the rest of his team were waiting. Callen yelled for some light and Keyes and Fry quickly pulled flashlights and held them over Deeks, cursing softly when they saw the condition he was in.

"I've got a helo inbound," Teague said softly. "How bad?"

"We found him in one of the ovens. That bastard left him there to bleed out," Callen said, his voice sad and angry.

"Kensi?" Sam called, handing her a strip of Callen's shirt. "Put some pressure on this wound."

She moved as if in a trance, her eyes still wide with fear. Sam squeezed her shoulder and pulled her to Deeks' side. She finally began looking more focused as she wrapped the cloth as tightly as she could around his wrist.

"Sam? He's got a stab wound in his side," Callen said. "Anybody got a med kit?"

McFadden grabbed one of the tactical agents and practically ripped a backpack off his shoulder, yanking the flap open as he rushed it back. When Sam stuffed a wad of gauze into the deep wound in his side, Deeks screamed, jerking up from the table with wild eyes.

"We got you," Sam said, gently pushing him back down. "Just take it easy."

Deeks slowly blinked at him and groaned. There was no recognition in his eyes, and when his body went limp, Kensi panicked, pushing past Sam to get closer to him. She was crying as she took his face in her hands, brushing the hair away from his eyes, and kissing him softly.

"Deeks? I'm here, baby. I'm here," she whispered, but when there was no response, she looked to Sam and Callen as if they could do something.

"I'm so sorry, Kensi," McFadden said. "I should have had his back."

"He shouldn't have even been here," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked over at him.

"It was his choice, Agent Blye," Teague said.

"Was it?" Callen said. "He was escorted from the hospital under guard. Doesn't sound like much of a choice to me."

"He agreed this was the best option," Teague argued. "I thought Sam convinced him of that."

"Yeah? Well I was wrong," Sam said, glaring at him as the beat of helicopter blades filled the air.

…

Hetty watched them all surreptitiously, wanting to assess each one's reaction to what had happened to Mr. Deeks. She had taken control of her own anger as she always had, this time taking a little longer after talking with Assistant Director Mosley. The woman actually sounded somewhat regretful, but asked that she be kept posted since she would be unable to check on him personally. Hetty had come to the hospital along with Eric and Nell, both unusually quiet on the trip down. She had shared the details provided by Mr. Callen, and saw the pain it caused them both. Now she saw that same pain playing across the features of each person waiting for word in the sterile atmosphere of the hospital waiting room.

Agent Teague had left before she'd arrived, called back in by Mosley. However, the rest of her so-called elite team remained, included the translator Perez, who had hobbled in on crutches. She found their presence oddly comforting, and wondered what Mr. Deeks would make of it once he was out of surgery and awake. She knew none of them well, except for what she'd read in their files.

Ellis McFadden was the one she was drawn to, his experience on his last tour in Afghanistan revealing why he felt a growing attachment to Deeks. He had lost a close friend out there, a young man with a passing resemblance to Deeks. He had been a native Californian with an easy smile according to the photos in his file. The two soldiers had been with a unit doing reconnaissance when they were cut off while on patrol. His buddy had been severely wounded, and McFadden decided to go for help, despite being wounded himself. Ignoring the danger, he'd managed to evade the Taliban fighters that surrounding them. When he returned with his unit, they found that his friend had been discovered and killed, his face unrecognizable. McFadden had been allowed to return home with the young man's body, and had eventually been pulled into service at the DOJ by a family friend. That experience was now weighing in on his reaction to what had happened to Deeks. It had hit close to home and she could only hope that the other members of his team would recognize his pain and help him deal with the aftermath.

When she turned to her own team she found it disturbing to see them at odds, each one keeping to themselves instead of supporting one another. Kensi was full of anger with no way to vent it, except at Sam, who bore his pain stoically for what he saw as his responsibility for what had happened. Callen just looked pissed, trying his damnedest to remain aloof from it all, but failing badly this time. Nell and Eric were the only ones comforting each other, although when Nell had tried to speak with Kensi she'd been rebuffed. When Callen spotted her watching them he immediately moved toward her with that determined look he got when he wanted answers. Hetty thought it was probably best that Mosley had decided to sit this one out.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked, not bothering to mask his anger. "Is she even going to show up to see how he is?"

"She asked me to keep her posted," Hetty replied, feeling her own anger rise.

"Of course she did. She set him up for this, Hetty, without any regard for his safety," Callen stormed. "We should have been there."

"Yes you should have, Mr. Callen," Hetty responded. "But this isn't the first time one of you has been in harms way on an op. It's part of the job, and you can't blame the Assistant Director for that."

"But I can blame her for keeping us out of this for no apparent reason," he said. "Other than to assert control."

"I believe you have a point there, Mr. Callen," Hetty replied. "Now…how is everyone holding up?"

"Kensi blames Sam and Sam blames himself," Callen said softly.

"And you?"

"If we hadn't gotten there when we did, Deeks would have bled out," he replied. "No one even bothered to look for him after they took Yavuz. He was on his own out there, Hetty, and it almost cost him his life. So, as thankful as I am that we got there in time, I can't help but feel guilty for what he went through."

"But you persisted, Mr. Callen. You all did," she said. "And Mr. Deeks is alive because of that persistence."

Callen nodded his agreement, but didn't look convinced enough for the haunted look to leave his face.

"He was buried alive, Hetty…bleeding out in his own tomb," he said softly. "I can't even imagine how he must have felt. I hope Mosley knows what Sadik did to him. And I hope it shakes her as much as it's shaken me…shaken all of us."

He walked back toward the others, finally slumping down in one of the plastic chairs, staring moodily at the floor. She had watched him closely after what Sidorov had done to Sam and Deeks. He had tried to hide his guilt then, but not now. She had seen the anger that came from that earlier guilt, and it had burned brightly. Now she wondered how he'd express his anger this time. He had clashed with Mosley from the beginning, and had done his best to protect Deeks' position on the team. Now with what had happened and Deeks' resignation looming, she worried that Callen might do something foolish and end his own career in the process. She was afraid the fallout would seriously jeopardize her whole team, which may have been Mosley's intention from the beginning. She had to find a way to head that off, or they would all be looking for new jobs and she would have to sail off into the sunset. And she wasn't ready for that just yet.

Her reflective mood faded when she saw a surgeon talking quietly with Kensi, and she headed over to hear his report, arriving to catch the tail end of it.

"His blood loss was significant, and we're working to get his fever down," the doctor said. "But his punctured lung is still our main concern. Luckily you got him here in time. He's being taken to ICU. When he's settled, I'll have someone come get you."

"But he's going to be all right?" Kensi asked. "Please tell me he is."

"I'm afraid he's not out of the woods yet," the doctor said kindly. "We will do our best for him, but he's still got some fighting to do."

When the surgeon walked away, Nell took Kensi's arm and walked her over to a seat in the corner, quietly talking to her. Even with the small bit of information she'd heard, Hetty knew just how close they'd come to losing him, and that the possibility still existed. If he did survive, the shock of what he'd suffer might compromise his recovery. She had hoped to entice him to rescind his resignation, but after this that possibility seemed rather remote. But she was never one to give up hope on either score. First they needed to help him recover and overcome any psychological effects. This time she intended to be more understanding. She'd come to realize what an important member of her team he'd become, and she wouldn't give up on him without a fight. Mosley owed him for what he'd done, and she would be pointing that out to her as often as she could.

…

A scream brought him awake. It was his own. Fear followed. It was the darkness that scared him. He was dying alone in the dark. Memories flitted through the fogginess of his mind. Pain. Blood. Sadik. Sam. Kensi. Nothing made sense except the constant beat of his heart. A voice told him to open his eyes, but if he did there would be no light. Coffins are dark places. Ovens burn you, but this one was cold. There was no air. No light. No hope.

"Deeks."

He was dreaming of her. It was the only explanation. Hallucinating. That was what he was doing. Does that happen when you're dying? Too many questions. No time.

"I'm here, baby."

"You can't be," he heard himself say.

"Open your eyes, Deeks," Kensi said.

She was crying in this dream. It was his fault. He should have fought harder. Now he was lost. Now she was just a hallucination, a memory from a life he never got to finish living.

"Please, Deeks."

"Don't cry," he whispered and dared to open his eyes.

Everything was blurry. She was blurry. But it wasn't dark.

"Hey," Kensi said softly, her hand warm against his cheek.

"Am I alive?"

"Yes, baby. You're alive and in the hospital," she replied.

"You found me? How?"

"The overwatch spray."

He'd forgotten about that, but he couldn't forget the man who almost killed him.

"Sadik?"

"Dead."

He couldn't stop the tears. Then he couldn't breathe. A loud beeping rattled him and he heard Kensi yelling for help. Was this real, or was he dreaming again? Hands were on him. Hands he didn't know, so he struggled. He had to fight this time. He had to didn't he?

"Deeks, stop fighting. They're trying to help you."

It was Sam's voice and he felt a sudden surge of anger.

"Get out of my dream," he heard himself say, afraid to open his eyes again.

"This isn't a dream, baby," Kensi said. "You're safe. These people are doctors. They're not going to hurt you."

"Okay,' he whispered, realizing he was able to breathe better now. "Thanks. Sorry."

He heard people talking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He looked around the room. It was bright and full of light. It made him smile. He was suddenly euphoric. He was alive, dammit. He wanted to get up and do things. He wanted to surf. Run on the beach. Call his mom. Have a latte. Make frittatas. Kiss Kensi. Tell her he loved her. Make love to her. Make babies. Live an awesome life.

"I'm alive," he said, smiling softly.

"I guess you really are a detective," Callen said.

"Yeah. For now," he said. "Is it over? Can I go home?"

"It's over, but I don't think their going to let you go home for a while," he replied. "Sadik punctured your lung, among other things you'd probably like to forget."

Forget? He could try.

"Deeks? You survived," Callen said. "Just think about your future, not the past."

"Very philosophical of you, Professor Callen."

"I've been there, Deeks," he replied. "Just keep moving forward. Take your time. Let things get back to normal."

"I don't think I know what that is anymore," he said.

"Right now, maybe not," Callen admitted. "But you have Kensi, and she's a damn good place to start."

"Yeah. She is."

…

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 19_

…

Sam looked bleary eyed when he picked him up on their way to the boat shed. Callen suggested they stop for coffee and pigs-in-a-blanket, and when Sam didn't lecture him on the evils of both, he knew what happened to Deeks two nights ago had deeply affected him. He realized he felt guilty, but they all did. This was something more profound. It was if he doubted himself and the core values he held dear. Some of the things he had said at the hospital still worried him, but this was Sam. He didn't wallow in guilt very often, if at all.

Sam had always valued family. Since he lost Michelle, and the kids had moved on with their lives, he was a little lost, which was understandable, although he rarely admitted it. Usually his solution to most of the things that upset him was physical work. After he bought the boat, he worked to restore it during whatever free time he found. He could lose himself in that, the work a bulwark against the pain that he lived with daily. Now his sense of family came from the team, and the discord that Mosley had sown from the very beginning of this case had damaged that connection. Callen had been surprised by his confrontation with Deeks. After what they went through at the hands of Sidorov, the two men had found common ground. They even bantered. Deeks still managed to annoy Sam at times, but he usually let it slide, mostly without comment, although there was an occasional eye roll. Giving Deeks that ultimatum about Emiri had come at the wrong time for both of them. Sam was angry about the death of five agents, and Deeks was exhausted and hurting, leaving him angry with Sam for pushing him to do something he believed to be inherently wrong. That confrontation should never have happened, but it had, and it changed everything between the two men.

"You want to talk about it?" Callen asked.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Don't play dumb, Sam," he replied. "Deeks told you he didn't want you around that first night. Don't tell me that didn't sting just a little."

"It bugged me that he wouldn't let me apologize," Sam acknowledged.

"He wasn't thinking straight," Callen said. "You heard him. He thought you were part of his dream."

"More like a nightmare," Sam said. "I know what it feels like to be buried alive, G. I know what comes after."

"He seems to have come through it pretty well," Callen said.

"Are you serious? He died in that place, G. He wasn't breathing, remember?"

"Calm down Sam. You saved his life. At some point he's going to remember that."

"He was there because of me," Sam said quietly, infuriating Callen.

"He was there because of Mosley and her so-called elite team," Callen replied angrily. "And he almost died because Mosley wouldn't let us back him up."

"Sounds like you need to talk over a few things yourself," Sam said.

"Yeah. Maybe I do," he replied, his anger simmering dangerously close to the surface. "I know she's not done messing with us."

"I just hope she's done messing with Deeks," Sam said solemnly. "He deserves a break."

"Yeah, he does. Our team does too," he replied.

"Still afraid she's gonna replace us with her own pet team?"

"Teague and company?" Callen said bitterly.

"They're a good team, but this isn't about them. You're still trying to figure out Teague, aren't you?" Sam asked with his first smile of the day.

"Smug bastard," Callen grumped.

"He respects Deeks," Sam offered.

"He's got his own agenda."

"Or he's joined at the hip with Mosley," Sam said. "Nell ever share the history between those two?"

"Not yet, but I bet Hetty has her looking into it," Callen replied.

"Maybe they played footsie at some point in the past," Sam said, smirking at Callen.

"Footsie? What the hell does that mean?"

"Now who's playing dumb?"

"Sorry. I can't…I am not picturing that," Callen said.

"Deeks would."

"Probably already has," Callen smirked.

"Okay. Maybe they exchanged favors in the past," Sam reasoned.

"You think they're blackmailing each other?" Callen asked, openly curious now.

"Wouldn't be surprised. In fact I'd put money on it," Sam said cheerfully.

"Not a bet worth taking, Sam," Callen said. "If they are and Hetty finds out the details, she'll know how to use it to our advantage."

"Hold that thought, G."

Hetty was the one who had called them this morning, inviting them to the boat shed without much information as to why. So they were both surprised when they saw Emiri sitting quietly on the couch drinking tea with her. Teague was there, but dressed as his alias, Lorenzo Benedetto. He was cuffed and yet still managed to look suave, glaring at them with distain. Callen guessed they didn't want Emiri to know he was an agent, unwilling to risk that she might pass the information onto her father at some point. He did not look particularly happy to see them, but Callen didn't know him well enough to be able to tell if his reaction was his own or his alias. Sam went immediately to Emiri, sitting down and asking how she was holding up. She responded easily to his questions, but still looked uncomfortable and wary, and Callen couldn't blame her for that.

"Agent Callen. Once again you show up uninvited," Mosley said as she walked out of the interrogation room.

"My bad, as they say, Assistant Director. I asked them here," Hetty said sweetly, making Callen smile. "I should have informed you. I thought it might help Emiri to have Sam here. She knows him. At least a little bit. He brought her to the safe house after she'd been kidnapped."

"And Agent Callen?" Mosley asked.

"We're partners," Callen said. "He'd be lost without me. Now, what's on the agenda?"

Mosley gave him an icy stare, but remained silent. It was Teague who spoke up in a very polished Italian accent.

"Perhaps you gentlemen can tell me the whereabouts of Max Gentry," Benedetto said smoothly. "This woman has been very circumspect when answering my questions. Is he still alive?"

Callen was caught off guard, wondering why he asked about something he already knew the answer to.

"Tell him Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "Emiri has been asking as well."

"Keep it simple, Agent Callen. Max Gentry's part in this is still being investigated," Mosley's comment alerting him that she wanted to maintain Deeks' alias as well.

It bothered him that there was no real concern in her voice. It was business as usual, and it angered him.

"During Yavuz's arrest, Gentry was taken by Ali Sadik and tortured. His wrists were slashed open and he was left for dead in an old crematorium oven," Callen said bluntly, hoping to shock Mosley. "Sadik punctured his lung with a scalpel, which should have killed him, but apparently Max is a survivor. He's in the ICU."

Callen hadn't realized how harsh his description had been until he heard Emiri cry out.

"Oh my God," the girl said with tears in her eyes. "Will he be okay?"

"G. Go easy," Sam warned.

"He made it out of surgery, but the doctor says he has a ways to go before he's out of danger," Callen told her quietly, once again glancing at Mosley, watching for her reaction.

He saw a slight waver in her demeanor, her expression showing some shock as well as a hint of regret, but she covered it well. He shot a look at Teague and wondered just what he had told her about that night. He'd seen Deeks' condition and now he wondered if he'd held some of the details back. Why he'd do that, he wasn't sure, but it did surprise him.

"I'll interrogate him later, after I'm done with Mr. Yavuz," Mosley said, gathering herself as she settled back into the hard shell she usually presented to the world.

"Can I see him?" Emiri asked. "And Sage? Does she know he's in the hospital? Max said you threatened to send her to prison. That's why he helped you, isn't it?"

"Your father's a terrorist," Mosley said. "He needed to be stopped."

"You're a terrible, terrible person. You made Max do that and I yelled at him," Emiri said softly, wiping at her tears. "He saved my life and I yelled at him. I called him a liar."

Callen saw Sam bite his lip and Hetty take a measured breath. None of them could tell her the truth about who Max really was or that he had fought to keep her out of the operation to take down her father. Even Teague looked slightly chastened by the girl's reaction.

"I brought you here so you would learn what kind of a man your father really is," Mosley said. "You need to know the truth, so you can distance yourself from him. He's going to prison. You'll need to deal with that."

"She's a tough young lady, so I'm sure she will," Hetty said. "As for making her watch you interrogate her father? That's not going to happen."

"And why's that?" Mosley asked, crossing her arms and glaring down at her.

"Because it serves no purpose," Hetty replied, standing and motioning for Emiri to do the same. "Her presence here will do nothing to advance this case. Don't let your personal experience color your judgment, Shay. Emiri shouldn't suffer for the sins of her father. No child should. So, I simply will not allow it."

"Excuse me?"

"I've cleared it with SecNav," Hetty said. "Miss Yavuz will be in my custody while she settles her father's affairs. After that she will be living with her cousins in San Diego. Come, my dear. We can stop by and see Max Gentry in the hospital before having lunch at my house in the hills."

The two of them walked past Mosley and out the door as the three men in the room tried to hide the pleased looks on their faces. Mosley was more than angry, but said nothing further, appearing to be slightly stunned by the confrontation. But she quickly gathered herself and turned to Callen.

"Agent Callen? Call Agent Blye. She and Detective Deeks need to have their aliases in play when Emiri arrives at the hospital. I don't want Max Gentry compromised."

"Finally realizing Deeks' value to the team?" Sam asked.

"Possibly, Agent Hanna," she replied.

"He earned it, Shay," Teague said, as he deftly released himself from the handcuffs.

"What's his prognosis?" She asked, looking steadily at Callen.

"Ever had a punctured lung, Assistant Director?" Callen asked. "Or been tortured?"

"Are we comparing battle scars now, Agent Callen?" She snapped.

"What G is trying to say is it will probably be three to four months before he'll be operational," Sam said. "If that's what you're asking."

"But that depends on rather he stays with NCIS or not," Callen replied. "And right now, I doubt he sees many reasons to do that."

"Well, that's his choice," she replied coldly. "It's too bad. Max Gentry is a decent alias."

"Deeks made this case for you," Callen said, pissed at the woman's refusal to acknowledge that truth. "You wouldn't have those missiles or Yavuz in custody if it wasn't for him. Why can't you admit that?"

"You could ask him to stay on, Shay," Teague suggested. "His undercover skills are valuable. Of course he won't have me to guide him…"

"Now that's funny," Sam said. "You think this is the first time Deeks has gone undercover as Max Gentry? You might do the sophisticated arms dealer well, but Deeks plays a scuzzy hard ass better than anyone and he doesn't need your help to do it."

"You should see his homeless shtick," Callen said. "The smell alone is worth the price of admission."

"That I can picture, which is all I will be able to do, as I am off on another assignment. In Paris, by the way. Give him my best, will you? I won't have time to visit before I fly out." Teague said, picking up his jacket and hat as he headed out the door.

"If everyone's finished, I have an interrogation to conduct," Mosley said. "Deeks' status will have to wait. Would you like to assist, Agent Callen?"

"So now you want my help?" Callen asked, finding it hard to control his anger. "We should have been at that cemetery backing up Deeks, but you decided to keep us sidelined. Why would you do that? It got him tortured and almost killed, so explain that decision to me. Were you just showing us all whose boss?"

"Watch yourself, Agent Callen," she replied. "You're very close to insubordination and you won't like the consequences if you step over that line."

"He's right. We should have been in on this op from the beginning," Sam said quietly. "You asked me to convince Deeks to help you, and then you didn't trust me to do that. Instead you sent a tactical squad to bring him in. You either trust us or you don't. Command has to be consistent. You expect us to follow your orders? Then trust that we will. You kept us off balance this whole operation. Maybe that was on purpose as part of some test you've got going or just bad decision-making. I'm not sure which, but it almost got a good man killed, and that's not a success in anyone's book."

"That's enough, Agent Hanna," she said stiffly.

"Yeah. Maybe it is," Sam said. "Maybe it's time I moved on."

"Sam…you don't mean that," she replied, obviously stunned.

"Deeks will survive this," Sam said, sounding wearier than Callen had heard him since Michelle died. "But I'm not sure our friendship will, and that's hard for me to accept. I owe him, and you know why. The four of us make a great team. A successful team. But for some reason that isn't good enough for you. For reasons I will never understand, you wanted him on his own without backup on this op. I have a feeling you were expecting him to screw up. Maybe you expected all of us to screw up so you'd have a reason to replace us. That's what my partner has believed from the very beginning, and now I think he's right. Fine. You got your wish. If Deeks goes, so do I."

"Not without me, partner," Callen said. "I could use a vacation anyway. Maybe we can take the boat down to Mexico and do some fishing."

"Or surfing. Bring Deeks and Kensi along," Sam said. "He can recover down there just as easily as here. Maybe better."

"Sounds like a plan," Callen said.

"You've had an illustrious career, Sam," Mosley said, sounding genuinely concerned. "Why throw that away now over a misunderstanding?"

"Is that what you call it? Didn't you hear anything I said?" Sam asked. "Deeks did everything you asked, even went against his better judgment to bring Yavuz down. He did his job, but you still won't give him the credit he deserves. You haven't even gone to see what that psycho did to him. You used him and had no qualms about tossing him aside once you got what you wanted. Why would I want to serve under someone that treats one of their own like that?"

"Hetty won't be happy about this," Mosley said. "You're her team…"

"But you've never accepted us as yours," Callen said. "Hetty might not like it, but she'll understand."

"You'll have my resignation later today," Sam said. "Right now, I'm gonna go see how Deeks is doing. Maybe he'll agree to talk to me today."

Sam walked past her without a backward glance and Callen saw a myriad of emotions cross Mosley's face. She was upset and slightly angry, but what she couldn't hide was her disappointment and the realization that she had badly miscalculated. She had lost Sam, the one person she'd made a connection with. And there was no way he was staying without Sam.

"Good luck explaining to SecNav and Director Vance how you lost the services of a valuable team with years of experience," Callen said. "But hey, you've still got your elite team, with what…seven or eight months working together. Good luck, Assistant Director."

"Does this mean you're reneging on your promise, Agent Callen?" She said with venom in her voice.

"No. When you find out where your son is, inform Hetty," Callen said. "She'll know how to find me. Until then…we're done."

He walked quickly out, leaving her standing all alone in the middle of the boat shed. She had played hardball with his team, and it would cost her. Hetty would make sure of it. But it had been Deeks who had taken the brunt of her attack, and even if they all resigned their positions, he still wanted to help the team become whole again. He didn't want Mosley to win on that front. Their friendship needed to survive this, especially Sam and Deeks'.

…

Now that he was alone, he stared down at the bandages that covered both wrists, unwilling to relive the terror they represented. After surviving Sidorov his mind had gone haywire. He couldn't control his thoughts at all. He'd been inundated with voices and memories, both good and bad, ending in turmoil that hadn't let him sleep. But this time was different. This time he awoke with clarity about what he'd suffered, his mind free of fear and bitterness. He found himself unwilling to revisit what had happened to him. The torture had hurt like a sonofabitch, but he had survived it all. He was alive, and he wanted to live his life to the fullest. His mind ran with all the good things he wanted in his resurrected life. Kensi. Marriage. Kids. He had a future to look forward to and no desire to look into the past or the operation that had landed him in the ICU.

Kensi had told him he'd been unresponsive when they'd pulled him out of that oven. The way she'd said it made him laugh. He'd even made a joke about it, angering her and surprising himself. He had died, but Sam revived him, just as he'd done for Sam after pulling him out of that pool Sidorov had tried to drown him in. They were even now, not that he ever expected anything in return for saving Sam's life. They had found common ground afterwards, and become friends. Mosley's actions had fractured that friendship, a bond that meant the world to him. Pushing a good friend away was not something he was comfortable doing, and Sam was one friend he needed to fight to keep. Letting go of the anger that caused their rift would be difficult, but he had to try.

"Max?"

Emiri stood in the doorway looking tentative and so very young. Kensi had warned him she was coming and that she finally believed Max Gentry wasn't a Federal agent. He was maintaining his alias for her benefit only. He sure as hell wasn't doing it for Mosley.

"Hey," He said, unsure what to say when he saw her start to cry.

"You look awful," she said as Hetty urged her toward the bed. "I heard what Uncle Ali did to you…I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," he said quickly. "I'm gonna be fine."

"Will you go to prison like my dad?" She asked, gripping the bed railing tightly.

"Probably, but hey, I've been there before," he said, shrugging it off as if it was a common occurrence.

"But one of the agents said you had a punctured lung," she said, looking back at Hetty. "They won't make him go to jail before it heals, will they?"

"That will be determined after he's arraigned," Hetty said formally. "I have a feeling Mr. Gentry will take what we call a plea deal. That means there will be no trial. However, if the prosecutor decides he needs to begin his sentence immediately, rest assured, the prison he's sent to will have a medical facility."

"Yeah, right lady," he snarled. "Prison hospitals are just like being in Vegas. Lots of showgirls with bedpans."

"Don't be impertinent, Mr. Gentry," she replied. "You're going to need all the help you can get if you want a good deal."

"I don't know who the fuck you are, little lady, but I'm pretty damn sure you're not on my side," Max shot back, rather enjoying the shocked look on her face at his comment.

"She's been nice to me, Max," Emiri said. "That Mosley woman wanted me to watch her question my dad, but Hetty wouldn't let her."

"Seriously? Mosley was actually gonna force her to watch that?" Max asked, anger rippling through him. "Sonofabitch."

"Try and keep your vocabulary out of the gutter, Mr. Gentry," Hetty said. "Emiri simply came to see how you're doing, so why don't you tell her."

"Yeah, sure," he replied, suddenly sorry he had let Max take over so easily.

"Do your wrists hurt?" Emiri asked.

"Not too bad. Good drugs here," he replied softly. "I sleep a lot. Sage says I snore too much."

"Is she here? I wanted to say goodbye," the girl said. "I'll be living in San Diego now."

"She went to get some coffee and probably a couple of donuts," he replied. "She loves donuts."

"I'm afraid we have to get going, Emiri," Hetty said. "I'm sure Mr. Gentry will tell her you were here."

"Tell her I'm sorry for everything, Max," the girl said, teary eyed and sad. "If I had told my dad the truth in Istanbul, none of this would have happened. It's my fault you were both almost killed…"

"Don't you take that on yourself," he interrupted gruffly. "You were a kid. Your uncle shouldn't have forced you to keep quiet, and your father didn't have to do what he did. I know what it's like to want to love your dad even though he's a bastard. Don't make excuses for him, Emiri. He doesn't deserve any. I know mine didn't."

"How do I thank you for saving my life, Max?" she finally asked, wiping at her tears.

"Just live a good life, okay?" Max said. "Stay cool, and be happy."

"Yeah…I'll try."

Hetty ushered her out the door and then turned to look at him. "I will be back later to discuss that plea deal."

"You do that, little lady," he said, flashing a grin.

"Cheeky bastard," she muttered, but she was smiling slightly when she said it.

He was glad to have seen Emiri. She had suffered a lot in her life, and had come through the last few days stronger than she had any right to be. She had a good soul, in spite of her father and the influence of her uncle. He still believed she knew more than Mosley or the others thought, but she deserved a chance to make something good out of her life. Some of her father's business operations were legitimate, so she wouldn't want for money unless the government decided to take it all. He had a feeling Hetty would find a way to protect some of his assets for her. The sale of the house alone would see her through college. The only thing he was sorry about was that she had only met Max Gentry. Why she responded to him was still puzzling. Maybe he was slipping. Not that it mattered now. He was getting out, so Max could retire to wherever aliases go once they pass their expiration date.

"You awake?" Callen asked as he walked in. "Better question. Are you hungry?"

"I don't recommend his selection," Sam said from the doorway. "It's mystery fish tacos from that food truck he likes on Main in Venice."

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, gentlemen. He's not allowed," the doctor said, pushing past Sam who had yet to enter the room. "And it would be incredibly mean to eat that in front of him."

"Come on, doc. My stomach's growling just smelling those seven heavenly spices," Deeks said, watching the man check his vitals and then his stitches.

"You got a problem with oxygen?" The doctor asked, holding up the nasal cannula he'd pulled out after Kensi left.

"Hard to talk with that thing in my nose," Deeks replied.

"Hard to breathe with a damaged lung," he replied, putting the cannula back in place. "Don't make me tape it down. I have some very sticky tape I can use and ripping that off will hurt. Believe me."

"We could cuff him to the bed, doc," Callen offered.

"Really? I told you they were mean," Deeks said, a little pissed he couldn't have at least one fish taco.

"If he pulls it out again, I'll give you a call," the doctor said as he walked out.

"Don't you guys usually get the weekend off?" Deeks asked.

"You're not a case, Deeks," Sam said, remaining in the doorway.

"A charity case maybe," he replied with a grin. "I'm out of a job now, remember?"

"So are we," Callen said. "So don't ask to borrow money."

"What?"

"Sam quit, and since he's my partner…it just seemed right that I should back him up and quit too," Callen said with a smirk. "I think we surprised the hell out of Mosley."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Deeks asked.

"After what happened to you and her lack of trust and respect for all of us, I decided it was time to move on. Callen agreed," Sam said, holding his gaze as he spoke. "I shouldn't have come at you the way I did, Deeks. Especially on Mosley's behalf. I read the after action reports. It was just blind luck Emiri wasn't killed. A bullet clipped that vest you put on her, Deeks, so you were right. She should never have been involved. They could have used an undercover agent…"

"Nobody told me she'd been hit," Deeks said, feeling queasy all of a sudden, and Sam noticed how shaky he'd gotten, moving toward him as one of the monitors sounded.

"Just breathe normal," Sam said gently. "G? Go find Kensi. She's probably in the cafeteria."

Deeks began to panic as the doctor and two nurses rushed into the room. His lungs and chest were on fire and he struggled to take in air, but he kept his eyes on Sam when he stepped aside to allow the staff to work. The doctor checked his blood pressure and oxygen levels while a nurse injected something into his IV line.

"Did you cause this?" The doctor asked Sam, the loud accusation startling Deeks.

"Leave him alone," he snapped, angry all of a sudden. "You can get the hell out anytime. Sam stays."

"You sure about that," The man asked, looking surprised at his intensity.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sam," Deeks breathed out slowly as the meds kicked in. "Good to have a Navy SEAL around when you need to be brought back from the dead."

"I'll come back later for the rest of that story," the doctor said.

"Most of it's classified," he said sleepily.

He barely noticed when the doctor and nurses left, but he felt Sam's hand on his leg and opened his eyes.

"Did you really quit?" He asked, watching Sam nod solemnly. "What now? What will you do? Hetty doesn't know does she?"

"Slow down, Deeks," Sam said softly. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Just rest and recover. That's your only job right now."

"Yeah…I guess it is," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. It was my choice."

"You saved my life and I haven't even thanked you," Deeks said.

"You just did, and you're welcome," Sam said. "But I am sorry you ended up here. That's on me."

"No it's not," he replied sharply. "This was all Ali Sadik. He was a violent, sadistic sonofabitch, and good at his job. He never trusted me or Benny, and he was right. We were just lucky Yavuz bought our story early on."

"Saving his daughter's life probably had something to do with that," Sam said with a soft smile.

"Are we still friends, Sam? I'd really like that," Deeks said. "Life is too damn short to hold a grudge, don't you think?"

Sam reached over and clasped his hand, squeezing his shoulder gently, his emotions softening his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I screwed up, Deeks, and I'm sorry," Sam finally said. "So…are we good?"

"Yeah, Sam. We're good."

"Deeks?" Kensi called out as she hurried into the room. "Callen told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Hey, baby. I'm fine," he said softly. "Sam and Callen quit."

"Officially?" She asked, looking from one to the other. "Did Mosley accept?"

"You don't sound too happy about it," Callen said.

"It sounds like you surrendered the field," she replied. "Why would you do that? Shouldn't we be fighting to keep our team together instead of giving Mosley what she wants?"

"It was more like taking away an important part of her arsenal," Callen said. "Losing the confidence of an entire team, and causing that team to resign on your watch doesn't exactly look good in the official operations report."

"So you're saying, she'll have some 'splainin' to do?" Deeks added, grinning cockily.

"Something like that," Callen replied and Sam rolled his eyes. "I spoke with Hetty on the phone on the way over here. She's made Director Vance aware of the situation and is making a case with SecNav. What happens next is above our pay grade."

"But the shit will definitely hit the fan," Sam said.

"And if things don't come out the way you hope? What then?" She asked.

"As Deeks would say… Road trip," Callen replied.

"More like a sea voyage," Sam corrected him. "Use up our accumulated vacation time. Maybe head down to Baja. Maybe Ensenada. Do some diving. A little surfing. Let you and Kensi work on your tans."

"You think she'll be forced to ask you all back," Kensi said, snorting out one of her cackles.

"At least Sam and I," Callen said. "What about you Deeks? Would you come back if Mosley asks?"

"Yeah, Deeks. We'd hate to lose Artie," Sam said.

"Or Max Gentry," Callen said quietly. "Or you."

"Remember what you just said about holding grudges," Sam said.

"I'd hate to work in the field without you, baby," Kensi said.

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourselves?" Deeks asked. "Mosley hasn't exactly been beating my door down asking me to reconsider. She might want you two back, but I doubt I'm on her Christmas list."

"And if you are?" Kensi asked.

"I'll listen to what she has to say, but that's all I can promise right now," he said softly, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Good enough for me," Sam said. "Get some rest, Deeks. We'll talk after I take Kensi out to lunch."

"What about me?" Callen asked.

"You got that greasy bag of fish tacos," Sam said as Kensi kissed him, whispering her love before following the two partners out.

"They're cold," he heard Callen say.

He listened to them banter with each other all the way down the hall. He'd miss that if he left, and so much more. He just wasn't sure what would have to happen to keep him at NCIS. He couldn't picture Mosley begging him to reconsider. That woman plowed ahead and over anyone who got in her way, and as far as he could tell, she never looked back. Deeks was fairly sure he was already in her rear view mirror.

"So be it."

He was drowsy from whatever the doctor had given him, and he slowly succumbed to the comfort of sleep, dreaming of a listless sea with no horizon.

…

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Proving Ground**

 _Chapter 20_

…

He sensed a presence before he ever opened his eyes. It wasn't Kensi. He would have smelled one of the fragrances she used when she wasn't on duty. He cracked open an eyelid and was surprised to see Teague sitting in a chair by his bed, one leg crossed over the other. He was studying an iPad and biting his lip, which he'd seen him do a couple of times. Once was after Yavuz had Remick thrown off that high rise.

"Bad news?" Deeks asked.

"Ahh…the twit wakes," he shot back with a smile. "You actually look like you're going to live."

"That's what they tell me," Deeks replied. "Something I can do for you, Benny?"

"You know I'm not overly fond of that name."

"Ask me if I care," He replied evenly. "Now what do you want?"

"You're sounding a bit testy," he said as he closed the cover on his iPad. "And here I thought we'd become friends."

"Not unless you quit working for Mosley," Deeks said quietly.

"Not yet. I'm off to Paris tonight on another little project of hers," he replied, biting his lip again.

"But you're not happy about it," he said, catching the surprise that flared in his eyes. "You bite your lip when something's bothering you."

"Clever bastard. Wasn't aware I had that particular tell," he replied softly.

"Want to tell me why you're here, Benny?" Deeks asked. "You're cutting into my nap time."

"I actually came to warn you," he said, his eyes darting around the room as if someone might be listening.

"About what?"

"I was once quite fond of Shay Mosley," he said, then laughed sadly and shook his head. "Then I screwed up on an operation. Badly. She covered it up…but there was a price."

"You get somebody killed, Benny?"

"That particular sin is private, dickhead."

"She's blackmailing you," Deeks said.

"She's a bloody user, Deeks," Teague said, his mouth looking as if he had eaten something nasty. "She finds ways to control people. Blackmail. Threats. Even by appealing to their better nature. She plays the 'feel sorry for me' card quite well."

"Well, I don't feel the least bit sorry for her," Deeks said.

"She didn't need you to. She's your boss. She knows how to use power to control people," he said. "She actually enjoys it."

"I quit, remember? I don't answer to her anymore," Deeks said.

"But Kensi does," he said quietly.

"What the hell are you saying?" Deeks could feel his blood pressure rising.

"She likes to punish people too, Deeks," he replied. "She knows Kensi's your weakness, and you pissed her off."

"How the hell did I do that?" He asked. "I did everything she asked and it got me shot, beat to shit and cut to pieces. So what part of that pissed her off?"

"You proved her wrong, you twit. You were good at your job. Excellent, actually," Teague said. "She believed you were a loser. A weak link and an easy target. You were the key to her plan to destroy the reputation of your team."

"Callen and Sam resigned, Benny," Deeks said. "So if that's what she was after, she got her wish."

"Bollocks! Why in bloody hell would they do that?"

"Tired of her games. Sick of not being trusted. Or maybe it was a preemptive strike," Deeks said. "She might have underestimated Callen just a little. He learned from the best."

"Henrietta Lange."

"She won't make it easy for Mosley to explain why her highly regarded team chose to resign after a difficult assignment that landed one of its members in the ICU."

"And the truth shall set you free," Teague said.

"Tough to picture you reading the Bible, let alone quoting from it," Deeks said.

"It was a requirement in my father's household," he replied. "Some of it actually stuck."

"I'm guessing not much of it."

"I was and still am incorrigible," Teague said, sounding proud.

"Not for Mosley."

"You can be a real wanker sometimes, my friend," he said.

"I'm assuming that's nothing good," Deeks said with a grin. "So, what poor wanker gets saddled with you next?"

"No one. It's a solitary, deep undercover assignment of a personal nature."

"For Mosley."

"You're a lot sharper than you look right now, Deeks. She has a family crisis I'm not at liberty to reveal," he replied, finally standing and walking to the bedside.

"Don't let her get you killed, Benny," Deeks said. "The truth might set you free too."

"Ahh…there's that naïveté again," he laughed. "Take care of yourself, Marty Deeks. I know you resigned, but if that should change…don't trust her."

"Warning noted."

"And don't let her know I was here."

"That's the least I can do, brother," Deeks replied.

"Grazie, mio buon amico," the man said with a smile and jauntily saluted him as he walked out the door.

Teague had looked surprised, but pleased that he had called him brother, but they had gone through a lot together and he hadn't wanted them to part on bad terms. He'd believed that Teague and Mosley were old friends. Now he knew that wasn't even close to the truth. Maybe they had started out that way, but that seemed to have ended some time ago. Teague had hidden his true feelings about her like a good undercover, but why he decided to reveal them now was an interesting question. Maybe it was an apology of sorts, for deceiving him. If it was, he had no problem accepting it. The warning hadn't been needed. Not after what he'd experienced working with her.

He slept on and off, waking only when a nurse checked one of his monitors and finally when the doctor came by to check on him. It was almost four and he wondered where Kensi and the others had gone to lunch if it was taking this long. He reached for his phone, groaning as pain flared in his chest and side.

"Calling for help?" McFadden asked as he stood smiling in the doorway. "Me and the guys might be able to break you outa here if the nurses don't distract us."

"No chance of that happening," Deeks said, grinning widely. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No. Just surprised to see you," Deeks replied. "You here to question me about the op?"

"Fuck no," he replied, sounding surly and uncomfortable. "I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not having your back out there," he said, staring at the wall across the room. "For you ending up in…that place…ending up here."

"Hey, brother. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. You took off to protect Emiri."

"Even failed at that," he replied, turning as if to leave. "She got hit, man."

"She's alive, and I've got a feeling you had something to do with that," Deeks said.

"I just didn't move fast enough," he replied.

"Tough to outrun a bullet, buddy," Deeks said lightly. "Just ask me."

"Is she okay?" He asked, finally turning to look at him.

"Yeah. She is. Moving to San Diego," Deeks said softly. "Hope she knows how to surf, or learns. Waves at Black's Beach are epic."

"Be a little rough on a beginner," McFadden said with a grin.

"Have to be a surfer to know that," Deeks said with a wide smile.

"I catch an occasional wave."

"When I get out of here, we'll catch a few," Deeks said. "See if you rip or are just a Barney on a board."

"Deal, dude," McFadden replied, smiling softly as he came to his bedside and offered his hand. "Glad you made it, Deeks."

"Me too," he replied. "It'll feel good to kick your ass on a surfboard."

"Ain't happening, man," McFadden said.

"You ever call Annie? My personal and beautiful paramedic?" Deeks asked with a grin.

"Do I look stupid, Deeks?" McFadden said. "We're going out next Saturday night."

"Lucky you."

"Ain't luck," he replied cockily. "Gotta go, man. Get some rest."

Deeks liked him. He was a good man, and tough. If Kensi stayed, he would trust McFadden to have her back. He'd been surprised that Kensi hadn't agreed to resign like Callen and Sam. He knew she loved her job, but he had to admit it hurt to realize she wouldn't instantly agree to follow him out the door. It was something they had to talk about.

…

Hetty walked into Ops to catch the tail end of a low volume rant by Assistant Director Mosley. Nell looked angry, but she was keeping it as hidden as possible, while Eric looked like a deer in the headlights, stunned into wide-eyed silence.

"It was my understanding we have a video conference scheduled," Hetty said, interrupting Mosley's insulting comments. "I've just been on the phone with Director Vance, so I'm quite sure of the time. Is there a problem Assistant Director?"

"Of course not, Hetty," she replied sweetly, setting Hetty's teeth on edge. "Just clearing up a few things with staff."

"Not very pleasantly from what I overheard," Hetty said, unamused by the woman's unwarranted assertions.

"Then maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people during a private conversation," Mosley said.

"Nell and Eric are hardly just staff, and I didn't sneak, as you call it. I walked in quietly. You just weren't paying attention," Hetty said, indicating that the two analysts could return to their computers. "Eric? Please bring SecNav and Director Vance up on the big screen."

"I wasn't aware you were in charge of this meeting, Hetty," Mosley said.

"There are a lot of things you aren't aware of, my dear," Hetty replied. "Now…shall we get on with the business at hand?"

The split screen filled with a sour looking Director Vance and an obviously unhappy Secretary of the Navy. Hetty had spoken to both for a half hour before entering the building, bringing them up to speed on the operation Mosley had run and the consequences of her actions. It didn't take long for SecNav to get the meeting started, demanding to know what the hell kind of operation Mosley was running, berating her for losing her prime suspect less than an hour after capturing him. The decisions she'd made that led to the deaths of several agents were questioned as was her acceptance of the resignations of Callen and most of his team, leaving her stunned when she was ordered to fix that. When the tirade was finished, the screen went dark, the equivalent of hanging up on them.

"I believe it's fairly obvious that SecNav isn't pleased," Vance said as his face filled the screen. "And I'm not terribly happy myself."

"Perhaps you both received some bad intel," Mosley said, turning to glare at Hetty. "I was under the impression I have the authority to run this office as I see fit."

"But not run it into the ground," Vance replied. "Now, before we get into specifics, I'd like to know how Detective Deeks is doing."

Mosley looked over at Hetty, expecting her to answer, looking slightly flustered when she didn't.

"You have been to the hospital to check on him, haven't you Assistant Director?" Vance asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't found the time," she replied smoothly. "I'm been interrogating Berat Yavuz."

"For three days?" Vance shot back, his eyes widening at her response.

"I've been assured that he's recovering," she said. "As I indicated in my report, he quit in the middle of this operation, so I'm not sure I owe him the courtesy of a visit."

"But that didn't stop you from having him brought in by a tactical squad after he resigned to help you complete the mission," Vance said. "You had him taken out of the hospital on that occasion, is that right?"

"The daughter of our suspect would only talk to his alias, Max Gentry. She wouldn't reveal her father's private phone number until she did."

"Sounds like a valuable asset to have," Vance replied. "Why did he quit?"

"You'll have to ask him that question," she replied.

"I'm asking you, Assistant Director Mosley," Vance pressed. "And while you're at it, please explain specifically why Agent Callen and Hanna also tendered their resignations."

"They all seem to have a problem with my methods and my orders," she replied with a fading, smug smile. "In the middle of the operation they refused to stand down when I ordered them to, and Detective Deeks decided in that moment that he no longer wished to work at NCIS."

"That's rather an oversimplification, don't you think?" Hetty added.

"Hetty? You want to fill in the blanks for me?" Vance asked.

"Not necessary, Leon," she replied. "I had the entire discussion recorded. Actually it was more of an insurrection, although I suppose mutiny would be a more appropriate term."

"Over what exactly?" He asked.

"Yavuz's daughter Emiri had been taken hostage along with Agent Blye by the Turkish terrorist Mehmet Tilki," Mosley interjected. "We had already secured the stolen missiles and taken Yavuz into custody. The operation for all intents and purposes was over. I made the decision to turn the recovery of Emiri and Agent Blye over to the FBI. Deeks, Callen and Hanna had a problem with that decision."

"As did your own personally selected team," Hetty added.

"I don't recall any of that being in your report, Assistant Director. Eric? Play the recording," Vance ordered.

Hetty could almost feel Mosley's simmering anger as they listened to the critical replay. She had known Director Vance for quite some time, and as careful as he was to keep his emotions under control, he was having a difficult time doing it the longer he listened. When it was over, he looked down at his desk for a few moments and when he looked back up it wasn't hard to see how furious he was.

"I thought you were a better leader than this, Shay," he said tightly. "You lost the respect and trust of both those teams and now you've lost mine. Agent Blye deserved better from you. Hell! NCIS deserves better."

"Agent Blye shouldn't have been there, and neither should Agent Callen and Sam," Mosley argued.

"And why was that Assistant Director?" Vance asked, leaning so close to the camera that Mosley took a step back.

"I ordered them to stay clear of this operation from the beginning," she replied. "They disobeyed that order."

"That wasn't in your final report either," Vance said. "So let me get this straight. You kept one of the most highly regarded teams in NCIS off a case in which a truck load of Tomahawk missiles ended up in the hands of a Turkish national with suspected terrorist ties, at the same time you were using a member of that team as an undercover agent. You better have a damn good reason why you did that, Assistant Director. And you better find a way to convince Agent Callen's team to return to NCIS before the day is out. And I mean the entire team. SecNav wants you to fix this, so fix it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You are on a very short leash here, Shay," He said. "Remember that. You and I will be having a private conversation about your actions and decision making before and after this operation."

"Of course, Director."

"Now go see Detective Deeks and thank him for me. He went above and beyond on this one, and that's something you need to recognize and acknowledge. Don't make me have to come out there and clean up your mess."

The screen flashed dark and Mosley took a deep breath. "Did you enjoy that Hetty?"

"Not particularly," Hetty said.

"You like sneaking up on people, don't you Hetty?"

"Leon called me, Shay," Hetty said calmly. "And I wasn't in the mood to lie for you."

"You'd stab anyone in the back to get your team reinstated," Mosley said.

"A bit of advice, Assistant Director. Own up to your mistakes, or you won't learn from them."

"And what mistakes do you think I've made?"

"Underestimating the people who work for you, for one," she replied. "None of them would be here if they weren't excellent at what they do, and that includes Mr. Deeks."

"I didn't fire him, Hetty. Or the others either."

"'Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall'."

"I've read Proverbs, Hetty…"

"I suggest you take that particular verse to heart," Hetty said. "Don't make another mistake that will bring it to pass."

"Is that a threat?"

"You won't win this one, Shay," Hetty replied. "Swallow your pride and go see Mr. Deeks. If you can convince him to stay, the others might reconsider."

Mosley said nothing as she walked briskly out of Ops. Hetty let out a held breath and Nell turned away from her computer with a smile, and Eric wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. At least she thought it was imaginary.

"Get Mr. Callen on the phone, Nell," she said. "Tell him everything and make the strong suggestion that he and Sam should pay a visit to Mr. Deeks as soon as possible."

"Copy that."

"And as for what the Assistant Director was saying when I came in…I say poppycock. Although hogwash might be more descriptive."

"Thanks, Hetty," Eric said softly. "Do you think Deeks will agree to come back? It won't be the same without him, or Callen and Sam."

"Let's hope he has more sense than Ms. Mosley," Hetty replied.

…

Deeks had just been moved from the ICU into a new room and now patiently listened as his doctor warned him that although he was out of intensive care, he wasn't out of the woods just yet. The doctor was in the process of telling him to limit the number of visitors when Kensi walked in. She listened politely to his warning that he needed to rest, but she just smiled at him and moved closer to the bed. The doctors expression made him laugh, because she hadn't actually said anything, she just ignored him.

"You're friends don't take orders very well," the doctor said.

"He's my fiancé," Kensi said. "I'm staying."

"Well, his temperature is elevated, so don't stay long," the man said. "He's fighting an infection."

"Is it bad?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"We're treating it," he replied. "Uninterrupted rest really does help."

"Copy that," she said, and the doctor shook his head and left.

"Your stubborn streak is showing, Kens," Deeks said, grinning at her.

She looked worried as she felt his cheek and then his forehead. "You're very hot, Deeks."

"I've always been hot, baby," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning widely.

"This isn't funny, Deeks."

"I'll be fine, Kensilina," he said. "I missed you. Must have been quite a lunch to take this long."

"We got into a long discussion about Mosley," she said, looking distracted.

"What the hell's going on, Deeks?" Lieutenant Bates said, interrupting a question he was about to ask. "I had to flash my badge at some doctor and a couple of nurses to get in here. You causing trouble I should know about?"

"He's running a fever," Kensi said.

"What'd the doctor say?" Bates asked.

"I'll be fine," Deeks replied.

"You don't look fine," Bates said, sounding grumpy as usual. "What the hell did they do to you, kid? You look even worse than the last time I saw you. Kensi? Fill me in will ya? I been busy dealing with bad guys and paperwork, and your boss never sent over the report I asked for."

Deeks looked away as Kensi described his ordeal and where they'd found him. He hated hearing it all again, and he especially hated the look of disapproval on Bates' face.

"Thought you people were supposed to back him up?" Bates growled at Kensi. "Where the hell were you during all this?"

"It's not her fault, Bates. They were ordered to stand down," Deeks said. "Now let it go. It's over."

"You still a free agent, kid?" Bates asked. "Cause if you are, I got a place for you when you're back on your feet."

"Not sure that's in my plans, Lieutenant," Deeks said hesitantly. "Didn't exactly like the last accommodations...I love dogs, but come on. The K-9 kennel?"

He stopped talking when he saw Mosley standing in the doorway. She was looking at him with a critical eye, but her usual expression had softened into one he wasn't familiar with. She looked almost humble, and definitely uncomfortable about being here.

"Executive Assistant Director Mosley," Deeks said, formally acknowledging her. "Can't remember if you've met Lieutenant Bates of LAPD."

"You owe me a report," Bates said as he turned to confront her. "And an explanation as to how the hell you let my detective get tortured and left for dead."

"I wasn't aware I owed you an explanation," she replied coldly. "That operation is classified, so if someone shared details with you…"

"Cut the crap, lady," Bates said. "I've had a high security clearance since Iraq. Deeks is LAPD, and so am I, so don't try and pull rank on me, cause I don't work for you and apparently neither does Deeks."

"Well, Lieutenant, I'm here to remedy that," Mosley said.

"Which part?" Bates asked. "Cutting the crap I hope, cause I'd like to know why you told his team to stand down. You left him with no back up and he ended up in here."

"Detective Deeks, I'm here to have a private conversation with you," Mosley said. "So I would appreciate it if you would ask your lieutenant to give us the room."

"Seriously?" Deeks said wearily. "You want me to tell my boss to get out?"

"Yeah…that's not gonna happen," Bates said. "In his condition I'm not sure he'd be able to protect himself."

"I'm not armed, Lieutenant," she smirked.

"Well, I am," Bates said. "He's one of mine, so say what you have to say, lady, cause I ain't leavin'."

"Me either," Kensi added.

"This an after op debrief, Assistant Director?" Callen asked as he walked in with Sam.

"Or an ambush?" Sam added. "How you feeling, Deeks? You look a little flushed."

"Fever," Bates and Kensi said in unison.

"Infection?" Sam asked as he moved past all of them to the side of Deeks' bed.

Deeks had his eyes closed and had started to pant. No one had noticed that he was struggling to breathe, his fists gripping the blanket and sheets as he tried to pull them off. An alert sounded from one of the monitors and a nurse hurried in, followed by the doctor.

"Give us some room, people," the doctor ordered.

They all backed up except Mosley. She stood at the end of his bed and watched as he began to cough, his face contorting in pain. The doctor quickly got an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and he slowly quit struggling. The monitor flashed red, his temperature close to the danger zone.

"You're all going to have to leave now," the doctor said as he turned to face them. "If he keeps getting agitated he could end up back in ICU."

"We'll talk later, Deeks," Mosley said softly.

Deeks pulled the oxygen mask down and stared at her. "No. We won't. Say what you came to say."

"Deeks…" Kensi said.

"No, Kens. I want this over with," he said weakly.

"I came to admit I made a mistake," she said quietly. "With you and with the team, and I'm asking you to reconsider your resignation. I'm asking Sam and Callen to do the same. You're a good team, and you're a great undercover operative, Deeks. NCIS values what you did. This case wouldn't have been solved without you. I realize that now, and I'm sorry this happened to you because of my error in judgment."

Everyone stayed silent, even the doctor and the nurse appeared to be waiting for his decision.

"I'll get back to you," Deeks whispered.

The doctor put the oxygen mask back on and Deeks closed his eyes, ending the conversation.

…

"Did you mean what you said in there?" Sam asked as they gathered down the hall. "Or are you just following orders."

"I'm going to assume you heard about my conversation with SecNav and Director Vance," Mosley said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Vance called me on my way here," Callen said. "He wants us all back, and he wants to talk to Deeks when he's able."

"I'll stand by whatever Deeks decides, but if he chooses NCIS, you sure as hell better watch out for him next time. If this happens again I might just pull him back to LAPD," Bates said, pointing a warning finger at them before walking away.

"I didn't know how badly he'd been hurt until you told me earlier," Mosley said softly. "Teague didn't give me any details, except to say he'd been injured when Sadik was taken down."

"You didn't exactly ask either," Sam said.

"You're right. I didn't," she acknowledged.

"Teague set you up," Callen said. "Why would he do that?"

"We have history, but I didn't think he'd keep needed information from me," Mosley said.

"Whatever you have on him might not be working anymore," Callen said. "Blackmail can be a two edged sword, especially with someone as sharp as Teague."

"You think I'm blackmailing him?" She asked.

"Aren't you?" Sam said.

"Not in the strictest sense. No," she said. "But he does owe me."

"Maybe he's tired of owing you," Kensi said.

"I'd watch my back if I were you," Callen said.

"You think he'll betray me," she said.

"A man like that doesn't like to be led around by the nose forever," Sam said. "He'll want to be free sooner or later."

"So whatever you have him doing, be careful of his intel," Callen warned. "He might see a chance to turn the tables on you."

She paused to consider his comment and then smiled, but there was a touch of unease in her eyes.

"Teague took a liking to Deeks," she said. "He admired his talent. Even though he called him a twit, he said he was one of the better undercover operatives he'd worked with. I was too stubborn to realize he was right. Deeks is good, but he's different."

"That's an understatement," Sam laughed. "Doesn't mean he won't make a good agent some day."

"Then you're willing to reconsider your resignation?" She asked.

"That's up to Deeks," Sam replied. "If he agrees to come back, I will too."

"And what about you Agent Callen?"

"Sam and I are partners. Like I said, he'd be lost without me," Callen replied with a smirk.

"I hadn't realized what a hold Deeks had on all of you," Mosley said.

"He's part of our team," Callen said.

"He's family," Sam said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to convince him to come back," Mosley said.

"Just a warning. It won't be an easy sell," Kensi said. "He's been talking about getting out for a while now."

"And I made it easy for him to do that."

"You call what he went through easy?" Kensi replied angrily. "Did you ever see where Sadik left him? He almost died. He did die…so don't think it will be easy to convince him to trust you again. Because it won't be."

"Kensi. I know, and I'm sorry," Mosley said. "But I have to try. I owe him and NCIS that much."

"Go talk to him then," Sam urged. "He forgave me once. Maybe he'll do the same for you."

She nodded, and seemed to gather herself as she walked resolutely back to Deeks' room. He appeared to be sleeping when she entered, but he heard her and turned his head to watch her as she walked to the end of the bed. The top of the bed had been elevated to help him breathe easier, and he slowly pulled the oxygen mask down when she stopped and looked calmly back at him.

"Director Vance wanted me to thank you," she said. "He said you went above and beyond on this case, and as hard as it is for me to admit, I have to agree."

"Wow! Better late then never I guess," he said without energy. "For you, not Vance. I'll have to send him a nice note."

"You do that, Detective," she said, the surliness back in her voice.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, pulling the mask back up to his face.

"Teague never told me you were tortured," she said, her voice soft once again. "Or that you almost bled out…alone…in that terrible place."

He kept the mask on, and his eyes blinked slowly as he stared at her.

"You're not going to let me off the hook are you?" She finally said. "Well, I guess I deserve that. I didn't treat you very well, but you did pass my test. You proved you're good at your job, especially undercover. And, you taught me something, Detective Deeks."

"What's that?" He asked when she didn't continue, leaving the oxygen mask hanging loosely around his neck.

"Being a laid back wise ass doesn't necessarily mean that person's a goof-off," she replied.

"That's it?" He asked with a slow smile.

"And that once in awhile you can be a man of few words," she said. "Which, by the way, I appreciate. You can be tiresome, Deeks, but when it counted, you came through and I thank you for that."

"Okay."

"One word may be a record for you, Detective."

"Director Vance gave you an ultimatum, didn't he?" Deeks said.

"More of a warning shot across the bow," she replied evenly. "Actually it was SecNav who told me to 'fix it'."

"Is that what you're trying to do?"

"If I can," she replied. "Just tell me what you want in order for you to return."

"Seriously?" He said, grinning cockily. "That must have been one hell of an ultimatum."

"Not the finest moment of my career," she replied. "Go ahead, Detective Deeks. Tell me. What do you want?"

"Respect."

She looked stunned by his answer, and her face went from stern to a soft look of surprise.

"Didn't expect that did you?" He asked. "Although a new truck might be nice. Maybe a parking space next to yours or Hetty's. Let's see. A raise. Shorter work hours. Longer vacations…"

"There's the Deeks I'm familiar with," she said.

"I'm not gonna get any of those things, am I?" He asked.

"Of course not. But, I will give you the respect you deserve," she answered. "And you should know…Sam and Callen won't return unless you do."

"So what you're saying is that I would be ruining their careers if I didn't come back."

"Something like that."

"And there's the Mosley I know," he replied.

"I'll need your decision within the hour."

"Or what? Vance flies out and kicks your ass?"

"Watch yourself, Detective Deeks," she said. "If you come back, I'll still be your boss, and I have a long memory."

"Copy that, boss."

"Is that a yes?"

"For now," he replied.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means I have a long memory too," he replied.

"Fair enough. I'll see you in a couple of months," she said.

"Make that three months, Assistant Director," he replied and pulled the oxygen mask up over his face and closed his eyes.

…

…

The ocean had been smooth all morning, the soft, undulating swells gently rocking the boat. Kensi snuggled closer, one of her long bare legs draped across his, pinning him in place. Not that he minded. Having her asleep in his arms under a warm sun would never be a bad thing; it's just that he had the urge to go swimming. They'd been drifting around San Miguel Bay north of Ensenada for a couple of weeks, part of their much needed escape from LA. Sam's boat was still a little rough around the edges, but it was an oasis of calm for him. It had been a month since he'd been released from the hospital, and it hadn't taken much convincing for him to agree to join Callen and Sam on the maiden voyage of his boat. He had named her Michelle, and it was bittersweet when they cleared the harbor and headed out to sea.

Sam had been quiet that first day, and all of them had left him to himself. The cruise down the coast had been cathartic for him as well as for Sam, and by the second day, Sam was smiling again, and they were all basking in the morning sun in shorts and flip-flops watching Kensi dive into the dark blue water in a red bathing suit. On the third day, Sam had started in on him about getting into shape, and his appeal to Callen had been greeted by an honest-to-god giggle. Every day since, he'd had to endure workouts Sam had devised to make sure he'd be operational by the time he had to report in. The first few days were rough, and at times he labored to catch his breath, but it was his ankle that caused Sam the most concern. He still had a limp and Callen would give him that skeptical look whenever he tried to convince him it didn't hurt like a sonofabitch during workouts. Sam finally just gave him a pair of swim fins and shoved him off the stern and into the sea. After that he began to enjoy working out in the water with the two men. Most days' workouts would turn into a series of competitions, and he did pretty well when he wasn't distracted by Kensi's body moving sensuously through the water in one of her sexy swimsuits. If he watched too long, he'd find himself getting dunked underwater by one or both of the guys. But today, there had been no workout, and he looked down once again at the woman nestled in his arms.

"Hey princess. You gonna sleep all day?" He whispered into her hair.

"Sshhh," she replied.

"Somebody eat too many pancakes this morning?"

She pinched his nipple and he winced. "Ouch!"

"Should I kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes, please," he grinned, as her warm tongue sent pleasurable chills through his body.

"Get a room you two," Callen said as he padded by, diving smoothly into the sea.

Deeks laughed and whooped when Sam ran past and cannonballed off the bow. He would have followed, but his phone suddenly rang, and Kensi sat up and looked at him. Hetty said no one would contact them unless it was important, so he got up and reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hetty."

"Good morning, Mr. Deeks."

"This isn't going to be something I want to hear, is it?" he said as he walked to the bow and watched Sam and Callen racing to some imaginary line.

"No, I'm afraid it won't be," she said. "Benjamin Teague's body was pulled out of the Seine early this morning. He'd been tortured and his tongue cut out."

Deeks grabbed the railing and fought to maintain some semblance of control, but the news hit him hard. Kensi wrapped her arms around him as he struggled to make sense of it all. Repressed memories flooded back. He closed his eyes as the image of Remick falling through space came back to him. But this had nothing to do with Yavuz or what happened to Remick or to him. This was about Mosley.

"Someone wanted him found," he finally said.

"Yes," she replied. "Certainly a warning of some kind."

"For Mosley?"

"Why do you say that, Mr. Deeks?"

"Because that's who sent him to Paris," Deeks replied. "He was doing a deep undercover assignment for her. He said it was something to do with her personal life."

"Bugger."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, and she was quite shaken," Hetty replied. "She left quickly and has gone dark."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"I can't, in good faith, answer that, Mr. Deeks," She said. "But I thought you would want to know."

"He warned me not to trust her, Hetty," Deeks said.

"It appears he should have followed his own advice," she said. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your vacation, Mr. Deeks. Give my best to the others, and take as much time as you need before coming back."

"Maybe I shouldn't come back."

"Whether you do or you don't is a decision you need to be certain of," she replied. "You won't be good at this job if you second guess why you're doing it."

"Copy that."

He wanted to throw the phone into the depths of the ocean, but instead he turned to wrap his arms around Kensi, holding her close until Callen and Sam climbed back on board. He told them what he knew, and Sam squeezed his shoulder as Callen watched him carefully.

"You okay?" Callen asked.

"I told him he should walk away. Get free of whatever she had on him," Deeks said. "But he just laughed and called me naive."

"He obviously knew the risk he was taking," Callen said. "We all do. It comes with the territory."

"He stayed in the game too long," Sam said.

"Yeah, but how do we know when it's been too long?" Deeks asked. "Do we stay in until it's too late…when we're facing down the barrel of a gun or lay dying in a pool of our own blood?"

"Deeks…you went through a traumatic experience," Callen said. "But you survived."

"You questioning your decision to come back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…no. Maybe," he replied. "I remember Thapa saying we all have an expiration date. I just want mine to be after I live a good, long life with time to have kids and see them all grown up."

"And what about me?" Kensi asked.

"I want to be with you when you have grey hair and using a walker to cross the street," he said, grinning when she shoved him.

"No one knows when their time is up, Deeks," Sam said. "Michelle didn't. But she lived her life to the fullest, every single day, and as much as I wish she was with me right now, knowing she did that is good enough for me. It's all any of us can do."

Deeks moved to wrap him in a quick hug, while Callen gripped his partner's shoulder and looked out at the sea.

"Michelle would have loved this," Sam said softly as he took a step back. "So we need to enjoy it for her."

"How about a couple of beers and a nice cold swim?" Callen said with a smile.

"We can toast getting the band back together," Kensi said.

"And christen the boat," Deeks suggested.

"I'd like that," Sam said. "I got champagne in the galley. Dom Pérignon."

"Of course you do," Callen said.

"Lets make it a celebration of living life to the fullest," Deeks said, pulling Kensi to him and holding her there.

…

…

 _Thanks to everyone who read this story. I appreciate all who followed it and favored it, and I loved reading every review written. They were inspirational. For those guest reviewers I couldn't respond to, please know I would have thanked you personally if I could have. It has been a pleasure._

 _Until next time,_

 _Sweet Lu_


End file.
